


Tiny Claws Against the World

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysterious Sehun, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Slash, Tough Luhan, slight non-con
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Luhan, seorang hibrida kucing feral, membenci negeri tempatnya tinggal karena masih memberlakukan sistem kasta berdasarkan ras. Takdir kemudian mempertemukannya dengan Sehun, hibrida kasta tinggi yang memiliki perangai susah ditebak.Sebuah perjumpaan yang menjadi awal perubahan nasib Luhan.





	1. The Nation's Feral

* * *

_Disclaimer_

_Oh Sehun and Lu Han belongs to themselves, their parents, and agencies. This is only a work of fiction, solely a non-profit fan work. Their characters and stories are fictitious._

* * *

 

 

Sosoknya duduk tegap di sebuah kursi. Pandangan terpaut pada empat orang di hadapan; tiga pria dan satu wanita. Setelan formal dan rapi membalut tubuh yang berada di balik meja panjang. Bunyi gesekan kertas dokumen terdengar di ruangan. Luhan meremas tangan ketika salah satu pria berambut klimis yang menggunakan dasi merah berdeham untuk menarik perhatiannya.

“Ehem. Lu Han, lulusan terbaik Universitas Ailuros, salah satu institusi pendidikan terbaik di negeri ini. Peraih _Summa Cum Laude_ dengan IPK sempurna.  Aktif sebagai relawan di berbagai kegiatan sosial dalam tiga tahun terakhir ….”

Pria itu berhenti bicara. Kedua alis terangkat ketika menggeleng pelan; tanda takjub saat membaca resume dalam genggamannya. Wanita di sebelahnya membetulkan letak kacamata, kemudian melanjutkan kembali yang belum tuntas.

“Saat menjalani studi, pernah melakukan magang di dua perusahaan besar, masing-masing tiga bulan dengan hasil memuaskan, dan … wow, Anda juga seorang poliglot rupanya.”

Luhan mengangguk. Ya, lima bahasa hasil metode otodidak. Fasih.

“Saya tak sanggup berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Kualifikasi Anda melebihi ekspektasi kami. Jelas sekali orang seperti Andalah yang kami butuhkan untuk menempati posisi penting di perusahaan ini,” ucap satu pria yang tampak lebih senior dibandingkan ketiga lainnya. Terlihat dari siratan uban tipis di sisi kepala.

Ekspresi wajah Luhan tak banyak berubah. Statis, seakan tak menerima pujian. Ia tidak mau lagi berharap banyak setelah belasan perusahaan sebelumnya yang juga memanggil, melontarkan hal serupa. Memuji hanya untuk mendepak kemudian.

“Tapi ….”

Ini dia. Kata pamungkas yang telah Luhan dengar berkali-kali.

“Seperti yang Anda tahu, berdasarkan kebijakan dan peraturan negeri ini, hanya hibrida kucing ras murni yang diizinkan menempati posisi tinggi di segala bidang pekerjaan. Jadi ….“ Pria tersebut menjeda, memandang ketiga rekannya yang kini memberi Luhan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia sukai.

Tatapan belas kasihan.

Halaman terakhir resume Luhan merupakan lampiran hasil tes kesehatan, tepatnya tes DNA. Pihak perusahaan memfasilitasi cek kesehatan pada setiap pelamar kerja terseleksi yang mampu sampai ke tahap akhir. Itu sudah merupakan standar di negeri ini. Seorang lagi yang duduk di ujung sisi kiri, menghamparkan dokumen tersebut.

“Dengan sangat menyesal, kami harus menolak Anda karena—”

Tangan diremas lebih kuat. Luhan sudah tahu ujungnya. Dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, ia telah mendengarnya sebanyak 13 kali. Ini akan menjadi yang ke-14. Luhan sudah terbiasa.

“—Anda hanyalah hibrida kucing feral biasa.”

Feral. Ya, feral. Kucing kampung, domestik.

Soal fakta itu, Luhan mafhum betul. Namun, mendengarnya diperjelas berulang-ulang sungguh mematikan motivasi dan rasa percaya diri. Kini, ia mulai berpikir, mungkin jalan hidupnya memang tidak dapat diubah.

Luhan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan untuk tersenyum. Menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa keputusan itu tak berpengaruh banyak terhadap keteguhan mentalnya. Ia harus tampak baik-baik saja—meskipun bohong.

“Saya mengerti. Terima kasih sudah memberi saya kesempatan untuk sampai ke tahap ini.” Luhan pun berdiri dan memberi salam bungkuk. Ruangan itu membuat dadanya sesak. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kedua kakinya lekas beranjak dari sana.

Kini, mereka yang tertinggal di ruangan menyiratkan penyesalan teramat dalam.

“Aku menyukainya,” ucap pria paling senior. Ia menghela napas, kemudian membantingkan punggung ke bantalan kursi.

“Bukan Anda saja, kami juga … tapi, ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Negeri ini kadang memang terlalu kejam.” Wanita berkacamata menimpali. Setelahnya, ia sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas resume Luhan yang terhampar di meja.

 

 

Ayunan kakinya lurus. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Luhan keluar melewati pintu utama gedung hingga terhenti sejenak di bagian pelataran. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap sendu ke arah bangunan untuk terakhir kalinya. Perusahaan ini—perusahaan keempat belas dalam daftar incaran—seharusnya bisa menjadi tempat ia berkarir kalau saja tidak terganjal kebijakan diskriminatif yang ditetapkan petinggi negeri.

Trotoar Luhan susuri. Sesekali, kepalanya mendongak, tertuju pada hamparan langit biru cerah berhias balon udara warna-warni. Angkasa hari itu sangat indah dan cantik, berbeda sekali dengan warna hidupnya.

Genggaman kedua tangannya mengerat pada tali ransel di bahu. Hela napas berat terbuang. Kaki Luhan menendang kerikil yang tergeletak di jalan seraya bergumam pelan.

 

“Aku membencimu, Nekopolis.”

 

 

 

 

 

Nekopolis. Negara kecil seukuran satu kota megapolitan, dihuni oleh bangsa hibrida bergenus Felis. Makhluk campuran manusia dan kucing.

Terbilang padat dengan luas 2.187,66 kilometer persegi dan populasi dari berbagai hibrida ras kucing sebanyak 13.185.502. Bentuk pemerintahannya adalah Monarki Konstitusional. Kaisar sebagai simbol sekaligus kepala negara, sedangkan kepala pemerintahan dan pimpinan badan eksekutif dipegang oleh Perdana Menteri.

Akulturasi berbagai budaya membuatnya unik. Sisi tradisional yang berkesinambungan dengan alam mampu berjalan selaras dengan modernisasi dalam bidang pembangunan. Hal tersebut dapat terlihat dari tata kota Nekopolis. Gedung perkantoran bernuansa _art deco_ berdekatan dengan komplek perumahan bergaya zaman Victoria. Tak jauh dari keduanya, terdapat ruang terbuka umum mengusung konsep taman zen yang menenangkan dan meditatif. Itu hanyalah salah satu contoh untuk menunjukkan keharmonisan Nekopolis. Pendek kata, secara planologis, Nekopolis adalah kota yang sangat nyaman dan ideal untuk ditinggali.

Sayangnya, keharmonisan budaya yang tecermin dari segi pembangunan tidak berbanding lurus dengan kondisi sosial yang terjadi di masyarakat.

Nekopolis memberlakukan sistem kasta dalam aspek kehidupan—khususnya dalam bidang pekerjaan. Ada empat tingkatan tervisualisasi layaknya piramida.

Kasta tertinggi adalah W _– Wild Cat_. Hibrida ras kucing hutan liar yang merupakan kelas bangsawan. Jumlahnya adalah yang paling sedikit. Secara genetika, bingkai tubuh mereka lebih kukuh dan berkesan tangguh. Mempunyai sifat dasar selalu ingin menjaga teritorinya. Karena alasan tersebut, ras ini dipercaya untuk memimpin serta mengatur negeri. Sebagian besar dari mereka merupakan tokoh-tokoh penting di pemerintahan. Perdana Menteri Nekopolis yang menjabat saat ini adalah hibrida Kucing Gunung Tiongkok.  

Kasta berikut yang berada dibawahnya adalah _P – Pure Breed_. Ras kucing murni. Sebutlah Siam, Persia, Angora, Russian Blue, British Shorthair, Maine Coon, dan semua yang diakui dunia internasional. Hibrida ras murni bertindak sebagai pelaku sekaligus penggerak ekonomi negeri. Kebanyakan adalah pengusaha besar, pesohor terkenal, cendekiawan serta para ahli. Apabila beruntung, mereka bisa menempati karir di pemerintahan dengan jabatan tertinggi sebagai Menteri.

Kasta ketiga adalah M _– Mix_ , atau ras campuran.Hibrida hasil perkawinan silang antara ras murni dan kucing kampung. Bisa dibilang sebagai kasta rendah yang masih memiliki zona nyaman. Dari segi karir, memiliki keterbatasan, tetapi masih diizinkan untuk memegang jabatan medioker seperti manajer, ataupun supervisor.  Tak sedikit pula yang menjadi pedagang atau pengusaha kecil, seperti membuka toko roti, atau mini swalayan di kawasan tempat mereka tinggal.  

Kasta terakhir sekaligus yang terendah adalah F _– Feral_ ; kucing kampung. Hibrida jenis ini memiliki kemampuan adaptasi lingkungan paling baik di antara semua ras. Namun, hal tersebut tidak membuat mereka dianggap istimewa. Justru karenanya, mereka dianggap yang paling cocok untuk ditempatkan sebagai pekerja lapangan dan pelayan masyarakat. Pekerja bangunan, petugas kebersihan, kasir, pelayan restoran, resepsionis, porter, dan berbagai jenis profesi yang memosisikan mereka sebagai pihak penerima perintah dari ras kasta atas.

 

Penduduk Nekopolis, pada awalnya, terlahir sebagai manusia. DNA Felis barulah akan didapat setelah mengalami pubertas. Bagi perempuan, ditandai  menstruasi, sedangkan laki-laki dengan mimpi basah perdana. Sistem tubuh mereka akan mengalami perubahan. Suhu tubuh meningkat, maksimal 52 derajat celsius, dengan detak jantung 120-140, dan laju napas 16-40 masing-masing di tiap menit. Pada awalnya, banyak hidriba praremaja akan panik tatkala gejala tersebut muncul lantaran mengira diri mereka sakit.

Perubahan fisik akan mengikuti beberapa hari setelahnya. Bentuk telinga perlahan bertransformasi menjadi telinga kucing. Tumbuh buntut di tulang ekor. Taring dan ujung kuku  meruncing. Tak ketinggalan diameter pupil yang membesar, terutama saat berada dalam gelap.

Hibrida muda biasanya belum mampu mengendalikan sistem serta metabolisme tubuh mereka. Fisik akan selalu berubah setiap detak jantung meningkat, tanpa bisa dikontrol.  Dapat dipicu rasa takut, terancam, terlampau sedih, bahagia berlebihan, dan sebagainya. Seiring pertambahan usia, mereka akan terbiasa, kemudian mampu mengatur kapan harus menggunakan bentuk manusia dan kapan harus berubah ke bentuk hibrida apabila diperlukan.

Perbedaan capaian usia masa puber membuat proses perubahan menjadi hibrida setiap orang tidak sama. Luhan mendapatkan DNA Felis saat berusia 15 tahun. Kebetulan, yang menjadi objek dalam mimpi basah Luhan saat itu adalah tutor privatnya, seorang mahasiswa.

Luhan berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan. Ia diadopsi ketika berusia 8 tahun oleh seorang nenek pensiunan dari kelas Pure Breed yang dulunya pernah bekerja sebagai staf di Kementrian Sosial. Hibrida Egyptian Mau bergaya nyentrik nan baik hati yang Luhan panggil dengan sebutan Nanny.

Luhan tumbuh tanpa tahu siapa dan ras apa orang tuanya. Karenanya, masa puber adalah masa yang sangat ia nanti-nantikan. Mengetahui _siapa_ dirinya adalah sesuatu yang menentukan kelanjutan hidupnya kelak. Sehari setelah gejala tersebut muncul, Luhan pun bergegas menuju rumah sakit terdekat sepulang sekolah untuk melakukan tes DNA gratis yang diperuntukkan hibrida baru.

Sebuah amplop coklat dari rumah sakit yang dikirim via pos tiba di rumah Nanny dua hari setelahnya. Luhan menerima dengan perasaan berdebar-debar. Amplop itu dibawa naik ke kamar tidur. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ia menyobek ujungnya. Mata terpejam, dibuka pelan-pelan, penuh antisipasi. Detik berikutnya, kertas hasil tes DNA terlepas dari genggaman tangan, dibiarkan terhempas ke lantai setelah ia membaca satu kata.

**F E R A L**

Hibrida kucing kampung. Penghuni kasta terendah.

Hari itu, Luhan mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian. Tidak mengindahkan Nanny yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya berkali-kali untuk menyuruh makan. Mana bisa? Pastinya Luhan sudah hilang nafsu. Nanny memberikan Luhan waktu yang ia butuhkan. Nampan berisi makanan diletakkan di depan pintu kamarnya.

Efek keterkejutan akan hasil tes DNA, tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Luhan terus murung selama dua minggu setelah ia mulai bisa bertransformasi dan mengetahui corak serta warna bulunya.  

Ia adalah kaliko. Kucing triwarna.

Kaliko pria termasuk langka, hanya punya rasio satu di antara tiga ribu, dan dapat dipastikan, steril. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak dapat memiliki keturunan.

Bayangkan, hibrida remaja 15 tahun itu harus menghadapi kenyataan hidup yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

Luhan mendadak tak banyak bicara, mengurangi interaksi dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Tidak fokus belajar. Bolos latihan ekstrakurikuler sepak bola. Bahkan, sampai tidak mau menemui tutor privatnya yang datang ke rumah tiga kali dalam seminggu. Padahal, tak lama lagi, ia akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan SMP. Luhan butuh belajar.

Suatu hari, Luhan pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup akibat kehujanan. Lebih tepatnya, sengaja hujan-hujanan dengan dalih mendinginkan pikiran. Nanny membantu Luhan mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk. Kepala sang anak angkat diusap-usap. Wanita bijak itu lantas mengatakan sesuatu yang  membangkitkan sesuatu dari dalam diri Luhan, sekaligus mengubah sempitnya pola pikir.

“Kau tidak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan sebagai ras apa. Namun, kau selalu punya pilihan untuk menjadi siapa.”

Kalimat Nanny yang selalu diingat oleh Luhan hingga detik ini.

Kalimat yang mengantar Luhan meraih semua prestasi dalam hidupnya.

Isi pikirannya realistis, terkadang apatis. Namun, petuah Nanny membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin menjadi seorang pemimpi. Mungkin saja, jika ia mampu melakukan hal lebih baik, hal yang tidak mampu dilakukan oleh hibirida dari kasta atas, maka lambat laun pengakuan akan didapat.

Luhan tahu, kecil kemungkinannya terjadi. Akan tetapi, hibrida feral mana yang pernah melakukan hal itu? Bukankah sistem kasta tetap berjalan karena belum pernah ada yang berusaha mendobraknya?

Berbekal pemikiran itu, Luhan mulai membenahi diri. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan tidak pernah cepat puas. Melahap semua pengetahuan yang dirasa perlu untuk bertahan dan mengubah nasib.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada batasan pendidikan yang diberlakukan kepada hibrida. Setiap penghuni kasta berhak mengenyam pendidikan yang sama dan setara. Hanya saja, tidak banyak hibrida feral yang mau mengambil risiko untuk menggunakan kesempatan itu. Realitas sudah cukup jelas. Setinggi apa pun mereka menuntut ilmu, akan berakhir sebagai _pelayan_ juga. Feral nekat seperti Luhan yang selalu haus meningkatkan kualitas diri, sangatlah jarang.

Ia istimewa, tetapi tetap saja bukan hibrida super yang mampu mengubah sesuatu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Apalagi, sesuatu itu adalah kebijakan negeri yang sudah mengakar dan berlangsung selama hampir seratus tahun. Mungkin butuh seluruh waktu di dunia untuk bisa mewujudkan mimpi naif Luhan menjadi kenyataan.

Muncul dalam salah satu artikel di surat kabar pagi bertajuk ‘Lulusan Universitas Terbaik Tahun Ini’, tidak memberi pengaruh apa pun pada perubahan hidupnya. Meskipun lulus dengan segudang prestasi dan pengalaman, hingga setahun setelahnya, Luhan masih menggantungkan hidup dengan berdiri di balik konter mengenakan celemek dan melayani pesanan kopi orang-orang. 

Demi mengubah nasibnya, Luhan tak pernah berhenti berusaha. Namun, realitas yang kerap menamparnya terkadang memunculkan niat untuk berhenti. Jika saja bukan karena kalimat sakti Nanny yang tertanam dalam otaknya, mungkin ia sudah menyerah sejak awal.

Seperti itulah Luhan.

Akan tetapi, seperti itulah juga Nekopolis.

 

Wajar saja jika ia membencinya.

 

 

 

 

 

“Pesanan Anda, Nona. _Macchiato Caramel with extra sugar_. Selamat menikmati dan silakan datang kembali ke Necoffee.” Suara lembut Luhan berpadu dengan senyum manis. Serangan dobel yang mampu membuat pelanggan wanita di hadapannya tersipu.

Besar kemungkinan pelanggan akan kembali lagi ke kafe ini. Pertama, faktor rasa kopi yang memang tiada dua. Kedua, karena ada Luhan, pelayan bermata indah dan rambut pirang karamel yang menggoda. Sebagai hibrida feral ,bukan berarti ia tidak punya pesona

Itulah mengapa selama hampir satu tahun bekerja sambilan di kafe bernama Necoffee, Luhan lebih sering dipercaya bertugas di garda depan. Keahliannya sebagai barista sebenarnya juga tidak buruk. Meskipun bukan yang terbaik, setidaknya ia bisa berguna saat barista andalan Necoffee, Kim Minseok, sedang tidak ada di tempat.

Luhan melirik jam tangan. Sifnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi pada pukul empat sore. Namun, pegawai yang menggantikan tugasnya belum juga menampakkan diri. Biasanya, ia tak keberatan menunggu. Hari ini merupakan pengecualian. Luhan harus berada di suatu tempat.

Spontan, ia menoleh ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundak. Seorang pria mungil berambut hitam dengan bola mata lebar tersenyum padanya.

“Pergilah. Biar aku yang ambil alih sementara.”

“Tapi, aku masih menunggu Hana datang.“

“Hana baru saja menghubungiku. Dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat. Rantai sepedanya putus di tengah jalan saat menuju kemari.”

“Kyungsoo … kau, kan, manajer.” Luhan memperjelas posisi pria yang sedang ia ajak bicara. Manajer tidak diperkenankan melayani pelanggan secara langsung—begitulah kira-kira menurut aturan Nekopolis.

Pria yang dipanggil Kyungsoo lantas bersedekap tangan.“Luhan, toko ini milik keluargaku. Secara teknis aku adalah bosmu. Bos punya kuasa untuk melakukan apa saja, dan sekarang aku ingin mengambil alih tugasmu supaya kau bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini. Hari ini penting buatmu, kan?” Ia mengutarakan niat baiknya lewat nada _bossy_ agar Luhan tak lagi berkilah dengan seribu alasan untuk menolak tawarannya.

Senyum penuh syukur diberi. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang atasan dipeluk erat-erat. Tubuhnya yang lebih pendek diayun ke kanan dan kiri, selayak boneka raksasa hadiah karnaval yang didapat susah payah.

“Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu!” Luhan mengusap kepala dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

“Hei! Kau _ngelunjak_! Ingat, aku ini bosmu. Sopan sedikit!”

Tanpa memedulikan korbannya yang kini berteriak kesal, Luhan memelesat berlari ke arah ruang ganti sembari tertawa.

Do Kyungsoo adalah manajer di tempat Luhan bekerja sambilan. Namun, ia lebih dari sekadar itu. Hibrida campuran dari ayah Scottish Fold dan ibu kucing kampung itu adalah tetangga Luhan, teman bermain sedari keci, sekaligus teman satu almameter SMA meskipun tidak pernah sekali pun sekelas selama tiga tahun.

Kedekatan hubungan mereka, sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

 

 

Celemek dan seragam ia tanggalkan. Setelah mengganti pakaian, Luhan meraih ponselnya dari dalam loker. Seseorang yang dianggap penting dalam kelangsungan rencananya hari ini, harus dihubungi. Luhan menjepit ponsel di antara telinga dan bahunya sambil mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatu. Tak lama kemudian, panggilannya dijawab oleh seseorang dengan nada komikal.

“Kau sedang bicara dengan montir terbaik ketiga se-Nekopolis. Jika hendak bertanya apakah Mini Cooper merah sudah siap turun ke jalan menjalankan misi hari ini, maka jawabannya adalah, tentu saja! Masa, kau meragukan kemampuan Kim Jongdae?”

Kalimat sahutan dari pria di saluran seberang, membuat Luhan terpingkal.

Satu lagi teman SMA Luhan dari kasta yang sama—Kim Jongdae. Ia memiliki nasib yang hampir mirip dengan Luhan. Dalam artian, sama-sama memiliki keahlian di atas rata-rata, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut mesin.

Menurut Luhan, Jongdae punya potensi menjadi teknisi andal. Sayangnya, jalan yang ia pilih tidak sama. Jongdae memutuskan untuk tidak mengenyam bangku kuliah dan langsung memilih untuk terjun berkarir sebagai montir selepas lulus SMA. Karakternya memang sedikit komikal, tetapi ia masih sadar akan posisinya di mata masyarakat.

“Terima kasih, Jongdae. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana mengambilnya … tapi, omong-omong, kenapa ketiga? Siapa montir terbaik pertama dan kedua?”

“Mana kutahu. Aku hanya ingin memuji diri sendiri, tapi tidak ingin terdengar terlalu sombong, jadi aku pilih ketiga.”

Luhan kembali tertawa, kali ini diikuti gelengan kepala.“Oke, Jongdae, terserah kau sajalah.”

 

 

 

 

 

Laju Mini Cooper merah diperlambat ketika ia berhadapan dengan gerbang besi raksasa yang masih terbuka lebar. Mobil dibawa masuk ke area komplek untuk kemudian mencari posisi parkir paling strategis. Tanpa kesulitan, ia menemukannya. Mungkin karena tak banyak orang yang berkunjung pada hari itu.

Tangan Luhan meraih sebuah rangkaian bunga lili kala dari jok belakang. Begitu turun dari mobil, kavling demi kavling ia susuri hingga tiba di area yang dituju.

“Selamat sore, Nanny.” Luhan berjongkok, meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang dipegangnya di atas gundukan tanah berhiaskan batu nisan dari marmer.

Hari penting bagi Luhan adalah hari peringatan satu tahun kepergian Nanny. Orang tua angkatnya itu meninggalkan Luhan satu bulan setelah ia diwisuda dari universitas. Hingga menjelang akhir hidupnya, Nanny tidak pernah berhenti menyokong Luhan dengan kalimat bijak.

“ _Jangan berhenti karena semua akan indah pada waktunya. Percayalah._ ”

Luhan masih percaya, meskipun tingkat kepercayaannya tidak sebesar dahulu.

Ia pun mulai bermonolog, bercerita di depan batu nisan Nanny mengenai kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini, termasuk tentang perusahaan keempat belas yang menolaknya tiga hari yang lalu. Cerita itu berhenti ketika langit mulai berubah jingga, pertanda hari sudah senja. Luhan harus segera meninggalkan komplek pemakaman sebelum gelap. Satu salam terakhir diucapkan kepada Nanny. Luhan pun berjalan kembali ke tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Setelah keluar dari komplek pemakaman, akselerasi Mini Cooper ditingkatkan. Jalanan cukup sepi, menurut Luhan tidak masalah apabila sedikit mengebut. Sambil terus melihat ke depan, tangannya meraba tombol pemutar musik, berusaha menyalakannya untuk memecah kesunyian.

Saat hendak bernyanyi, sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di tengah jalan. Luhan yang terkejut, spontan membanting setir demi menghindari mobilnya mengalami kontak. Namun terlambat. Sisi kiri mobilnya telanjur menyerempet apa pun itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras.

Rem diinjak superimpulsif. Luhan syok berat, matanya terbelalak, kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam setir gemetar tak karuan. Tanpa sadar, telinganya berubah akibat dari detak jantung yang meningkat tajam.

_A-apa yang barusan tadi?_

Luhan yang telah berhasil menenangkan diri buru-buru turun dari mobil untuk mengecek keadaan. Memang benar ada sesuatu tergeletak di jalan. Bukan benda mati, bukan binatang, dan sudah jelas bukan hantu atau sejenisnya, melainkan tubuh seseorang yang terkapar dalam posisi telungkup.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari menghampiri sang korban tabrakan, kemudian berlutut di sisinya. Luhan membalikkan tubuh itu perlahan. Adalah hibrida laki-laki berusia kira-kira tidak jauh darinya. Leher pemuda itu diraba untuk mengecek nadi. Tidak ada denyut. Telinganya ditempelkan ke dada kiri. Tidak terdeteksi detak di jantungnya.

_Ya, Tuhan.  A-apa dia mati? Apa aku baru saja membunuh orang?_

Luhan panik. Napas ditarik dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Setelah otaknya mampu kembali berpikir, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk memberinya pernapasan buatan. Ia mempelajari prosedur tindakan itu saat menjadi relawan di sebuah rumah sakit kecil di dekat perbatasan kota.

Menjepit hidung sang pemuda, Luhan mulai menyalurkan napas dari mulut ke mulut. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menekan dadanya tanpa henti dengan kedua telapak tangan yang saling ditumpukan.

Nihil reaksi, dan Luhan mulai kembali panik.

“Kumohon … jangan pergi dulu. Bernapaslah.” Ia tak menyerah dan melakukan proses tersebut sekali lagi.

Kali ini, tubuh pemuda itu sedikit menyentak, bereaksi.  Beberapa detik kemudian, erangan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

“Ya, Tuhan, syukurlah! Anda baik-baik saja? Bisa mendengar saya?” tanya Luhan, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi pemuda itu. Balasannya hanya erang dan sedikit gerakan kepala.

Luhan tidak melihat ada luka di tubuhnya, tetapi itu bukan jaminan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bisa saja ada luka dalam, bagian tubuh yang mengalami retak atau patah.

Kondisi pemuda itu dipastikan sekali lagi sebelum ia membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tangan Luhan menekan pelan hampir seluruh bagian tubuh untuk mengetahui reaksi. Apakah ia mengerang atau berteriak kesakitan saat tangan Luhan menekannya di area tertentu.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada efek benturan yang serius, ia membantunya berdiri. Sang pemuda dipapah susah payah menuju mobil mungilnya. Luhan merebahkan tubuh lunglai itu di jok belakang. Kakinya begitu jenjang. Posisi harus diatur sedemikian rupa agar ia berbaring nyaman dengan kaki sedikit tertekuk.

“Bertahanlah. Saya akan membawa Anda ke rumah sakit,” ucap Luhan di telinga pemuda itu agar ia bisa mendengar.

Bagian lengan jaketnya dicengkeram tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu sadar dan berusaha merespons Luhan.

“Tidak … Rumah sakit … Jangan,” pintanya lirih di antara erangan pelan.

“Ta-tapi—“

“Ke mana saja … asal jangan ke situ …” sambungnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

“O-oke … oke … Simpan tenaga Anda, ya. Jangan banyak bicara.”

Luhan segera menutup pintu belakang mobil dan berlari untuk duduk di balik kemudi. Sejenak, ia menengok ke arah jok belakang. Pemuda itu sudah kembali tak sadarkan diri. Jemari mengetuk-ngetuk setir, tak bertempo. Kepala Luhan terbenam di sana selama beberapa saat, memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia ambil.

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai pada satu konklusi. Pemuda tak berdaya itu akan ia bawa ke rumahnya untuk sementara. Urusan berikutnya bisa dipikirkan nanti.

Luhan menghidupkan mesin, lalu tancap gas. Mobilnya melaju kencang, menjauhi tempat perkara.  

 

 

 

 

 

Kening pemuda itu disentuh untuk kesekian kali demi mengecek temperatur. Luhan sedang mencoba memastikan bahwa tidak ada infeksi maupun luka dalam yang biasanya ditandai dengan peningkatan suhu tubuh signifikan. Untung saja tidak ada perubahan kondisi negatif semenjak Luhan membawanya kemari. Namun, ia belum bisa yakin bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja sampai pemuda itu sadarkan diri.

Wajah tidur yang kini ia terlihat lebih tenang dipandang saksama. Kulitnya cerah dan bersih. Rambutnya  gelap beraksen keabuan sewarna aspal. Alisnya cukup tebal. Tulang hidung dan garis rahangnya meneriakkan tegas. Pendek kata ia menarik—bukan, tetapi tampan dan menawan.  Kesimpulan pertama Luhan, kemungkinan besar ia berasal dari kasta tinggi. Bukan berarti hibrida kasta rendah tidak ada yang menarik—toh Luhan sendiri tidak jelek—hanya saja, kesan ‘terawat’ terpancar dari seluruh fitur wajahnya.   

Beberapa helai rambut disingkirkan dari keningnya.  Entah dari mana, timbul keinginan untuk memberinya usapan-usapan lembut di kepala. Luhan mencondongkan tubuh, mengikis jarak dengan pemuda yang sedang terbaring. Sesuatu ia ucapkan pelan di telinganya.

“Cepatlah bangun … siapa pun dirimu.”

“Mana bisa, kalau kau terus mengelus kepalaku.”

Ada balasan bernada bariton.

Kaget membuat Luhan refleks mengangkat pandang. Mata sang pemuda yang telah terbuka penuh menyambut. Kini menatap miliknya lekat-lekat. 

Gugup menyergap seketika. Luhan menarik diri, mencipta jarak, terlampau lebar hingga tak sengaja mengakibatkan ia terjun bebas dari sisi ranjang. Tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai. Pantat mendarat duluan. Tulang ekornya jadi korban.

Luhan mengaduh, cukup heboh.

Pemuda tersebut turun dengan mudah dari tempat tidur seperti tidak pernah mengalami apa-apa sebelumnya. Di hadapan Luhan, ia berjongkok nyaris tanpa jarak. Luhan terperanjat kedua kali, mendapati wajah seseorang begitu dekat.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya pemuda itu sambil membantu Luhan berdiri.

Luhan merasa seperti ada yang salah. Pemuda itu yang mengalami kecelakaan, mengapa malah dirinya yang diposisikan sebagai korban butuh bantuan? Mulut hendak bicara, tetapi kalah cepat karena disela.

 “Aku lapar,” katanya, sekonyong-konyong.

Bibir Luhan mengatup kembali. Kini, ia ditatap sangat intens oleh sepasang mata yang menanti reaksi.

“Oh. Tu-tunggu sebentar, ya.” Tak tahu mengapa Luhan menyahutinya begitu saja.

Kedua tungkai lantas diayun ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas untuk mengecek sisa bahan makanan yang masih bisa diolah. Untungnya ada sedikit daging, kentang, dan wortel. Luhan memasak nasi kari menggunakan bumbu instan yang dicampur bersama ketiga bahan tadi.

Sambil menunggu kuah kari mendidih, Luhan menghampiri si pemuda asing yang kini telah duduk manis di ruang makan. Kursi digeret dan ia mengambil posisi duduk tepat di hadapannya. Demi menggali informasi, Luhan harus mengajaknya bicara.  

“Bagaimana keadaan Anda? Masih ada yang terasa sakit?” tanya Luhan.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dan hanya menggeleng, kemudian sunyi senyap. Terlihat tidak memiliki niat untuk mengatakan apa pun lagi. Luhan berdeham, mencoba berinisiatif untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan.   

“Nama saya Luhan. Boleh saya tahu Anda siapa? Anda tinggal di mana? Adakah nomor kontak keluarga yang bisa dihubungi? Saya akan mengantar Anda pulang, jika memang baik-baik saja.”

Reaksinya tak berubah.

“Aku lapar.” Kembali ia mengulang kalimat yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Luhan garuk-garuk kepala. Pusing tujuh keliling. Mulai terpikir kemungkinan kepala pemuda itu terbentur hingga membuatnya amnesia, atau jangan-jangan penderita keterbelakangan mental? Tidak, itu belum seberapa, bagaimana kalau ternyata ia adalah buronan dan aksi diamnya adalah cara agar identitas tidak terbongkar?

Khayalannya terlau negatif. Luhan buru-buru menghapus itu dari otaknya, sekaligus mengingatkan diri agar tidak terlalu banyak menonton drama di televisi di saat senggang. Mungkin pemuda itu memang hanya lapar dan akan bicara jika perutnya sudah terisi.

Sepiring nasi kari diletakkan di permukaan meja makan. Luhan menyodorkannya ke hadapan sang tamu. Masakan Luhan tidak langsung dimakan, malah diendus untuk mengecek layak masuk mulut atau tidak. Perilakunya membuat Luhan tak habis pikir. Sebal rasanya, sudah ditolong, masih pilih-pilih.

_Dasar tidak sopan._

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu menyantapnya dengan lahap. Luhan cuma bisa memperhatikan. Suasana di ruang makan begitu hening, hanya dihiasi denting piring, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lain yang ternyata bersumber dari perutnya sendiri. Luhan baru sadar kalau ia pun belum makan apa-apa sedari tadi. Perutnya disentuh dengan perasaan malu.

Kepala terangkat, fokus sang pemuda berubah, dari nasi kari kepada Luhan yang wajahnya kini sedikit merona merah. Seakan membaca situasi, ia menyendok nasi kari dari piring, kemudian menyodorkannya tepat ke depan bibir Luhan.

“Makan.”

Luhan melongo. Mana berani ia menerima suapan dari orang asing begitu saja.

“Tidak. Saya bisa ambil sendiri.”

“Makan.  Aku akan beritahu namaku.”

Ia memaksa sekali lagi, kali ini dengan mengajukan sebuah tawaran yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menggiurkan. Apalah artinya sebuah nama. Luhan bisa saja membawa pemuda tersebut ke pos polisi terdekat. Setelah itu, meminta petugas untuk mengantarnya mencari keluarga, tanpa ia harus terlibat lebih jauh. 

Namun,  Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aura intimidatif terbaca darinya. Kata yang meluncur dari mulut terdengar imperatif, seperti perintah. Luhan mendadak kehilangan kuasa untuk menolak.

Ia semakin yakin terhadap kesimpulan bahwa pemuda itu memang berkasta tinggi. Hanya hibrida dari kalangan tersebut yang memiliki perilaku dominan seperti ini. Wajar saja jika mengingat apa yang biasa mereka lakukan di kehidupan sehari-hari.

Tubuh Luhan condong perlahan, mulutnya dibuka ragu-ragu. Ia pun melirik pemuda itu sejenak sebelum akhinya meraup nasi kari dari sendok yang tersodor di depan wajah.

Pemuda yang menyuapi tersenyum, kemudian bergumam, “Sehun.”

“Apa?” Luhan yang tak begitu mendengarnya, bertanya dengan mulut masih penuh nasi.

“Namaku. Sehun.”

Seluruh makanan dalam mulutnya telah Luhan kunyah dan telan. Menatap sosok penyungging senyum di hadapan, lidahnya refleks mengulang nama yang ia dengar.

“Sehun.”

 

Saat itu, Luhan tidak tahu bahwa nama yang ia ucapkan akan menjadi nama yang ia ingat seumur hidupnya.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Kucing ras murni (pure breed), tidak semuanya murni. Ditinjau dari orisinalitas, terdapat anakan yang memang natural, dan ada juga yang hasil mutasi (crossbreed), contohnya Himalaya. Dalam fiksi ini, semua anakan ras yang memiliki nama resmi (sudah terdaftar dan diakui dunia internasional) saya gabung ke dalam kasta kedua.
> 
> 2) Feral bukanlah sejenis ras. Hanya sebutan untuk kucing liar, tak bertuan, hidup di alam bebas, dan bertahan hidup dengan cari makan sendiri. Saya meminjam istilah ‘feral’ karena tidak menemukan padanan yang sreg untuk ‘kucing kampung’.
> 
> 3) Kucing kaliko atau triwarna, sebagian besar adalah betina. Kaliko jantan lahir akibat kelainan genetika atau perpaduan kromosom X dan Y yang tidak semestinya. Karena itu, jumlahnya sangat jarang. Hanya memiliki rasio keberadaan 1:3000 dan sudah pasti steril (kalaupun fertil kemungkinannya sangat kecil, 1:10000). Justru karena langka, kaliko jantan banyak dicari orang. Apalagi ditambah mitos sebagai pembawa keberuntungan dan punya kekuatan magis untuk menjaga pemilik rumah.


	2. The Stranger’s Behavior

Luhan menatap monitor laptop sembari bertopang dagu. Tangan satunya sibuk menggerakkan tetikus. Kursor terarah ke tautan bertuliskan ‘kotak masuk’. Surel yang ditunggu-tunggu tak ada di sana. Surel balasan dari Universitas Ying Mao perihal panggilan wawancara untuk mendapatkan beasiswa pendidikan magister yang ia ajukan dua bulan lalu.

Universitas Ying Mao merupakan salah satu institusi pendidikan pascasarjana prestisius yang telah banyak mencetak para akademisi serta praktisi terbaik negeri. Kesempatan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk belajar di sana, terbuka tiap tahunnya. Persaingan terhitung sangat ketat karena para pelamarnya rata-rata adalah hibrida berotak encer, seperti Luhan, tetapi tentu saja dari kasta yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Bukan Luhan namanya kalau ia tidak mampu melakukan suatu gebrakan. Ia dinyatakan berhasil lolos pada tahap seleksi berkas; dua kali tes tertulis bermuatan pengetahuan umum dan kompetensi dasar; serta psikotes.

Batas akhir pengumuman hasil seleksi masih seminggu lagi, tetapi wajar rasanya jika ia menanti-nanti. Penasaran. Iseng saja mengecek sembari menunggu pukul dua tiba. Hari ini, ia mendapat giliran sif sore hingga malam di Necoffee.

“Kau sedang apa?” Suara bariton datang sepaket dengan embus napas, menyerang telinganya.

Luhan terperanjat. Di samping,  sudah ada wajah seseorang yang berjarak terlampau dekat dengan milikinya. Pucuk hidung mereka bahkan hampir bertemu. Dobel kaget, sang feral spontan memperlebar distansi.

“Astaga, Sehun! Bukankah sudah kuberitahu berkali-kali soal ruang pribadi _?_ Jaga jarakmu!” Tangan Luhan mendorong pipi Sehun agar menjauh.

Oh, benar juga. Luhan tidak sendirian di rumah.

Ada seseorang yang terlupakan.

Seseorang yang membuat perhatiannya teralihkan akhir-akhir ini. Lebih tepatnya, memaksa minta diperhatikan.

“Aku lapar, Luhan.”

“ _Self service_ , Sehun. _Self service._ Kau bisa ke sana kemari sebebasnya di rumah ini. Pergi ke dapur dan masaklah sesuatu. Urus dirimu sendiri.”

“Kau ingin aku meledakkan dapur, ya.  Ayolah, aku lebih suka masakanmu.”

Juntai poni rambut di atas alis, ditiup masif oleh Luhan. Pertanda sebal, tetapi tidak mampu berbuat banyak dalam melawan. Langkahnya diseret malas-malasan ke arah dapur. Rasa enggan bercampur dengan gerutu.

Yang merajuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Berhasil membujuknya untuk entah yang ke berapa kali semenjak menginvasi rumah ini. Segera, ia membuntuti Luhan ke dapur dengan langkah-langkah ringan.

 

 

Sehun.

Selain nama, tak ada informasi lain yang Luhan ketahui mengenai laki-laki yang ditabraknya. Luhan sudah memastikan bahwa ia sehat jasmani rohani, tidak mengalami amnesia, keterbelakangan mental, atau sejenis. Yang jelas, ia punya rumah. Bukan tunawisma. Sehun hanya menolak memberitahu di mana ia tinggal, dan tak mau membagi nomor kontak keluarga. Otomatis, ia tidak beranjak dari rumah ini terhitung sejak Luhan membawanya lima hari yang lalu.

Ya. Lima hari.

Sudah selama itu ia menumpang di rumah Luhan.  

Bukannya Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menyuruhnya pulang—oh, ia sudah mencobanya puluhan kali. Hanya saja, Sehun selalu berhasil mematahkan usahanya. Apalagi jika sudah mengatakan kalimat yang kerap membuat Luhan tak berdaya menolak.

“ _Kau sudah menabrakku. Jadi, tunjukkan sedikit tanggung jawabmu._ ”

Dan tanggung jawab yang dimaksud adalah menampungnya di rumah, mengurusnya, memberinya perhatian. Untuk berapa lama? Entahlah. Ia hanya mengatakan akan pulang jika sudah merasa siap.

Luhan berspekulasi, mungkin Sehun adalah hibrida anak konglomerat yang sedang kabur dari rumah karena konflik keluarga atau semacamnya. Aksi kaburnya bertujuan membuat keluarga khawatir supaya keinginannya dipenuhi.

Hibrida kasta tinggi memang punya kecenderungan berbuat semaunya jika merasa tidak puas dengan sesuatu. Alasannya sederhana, mereka jarang terikat oleh aturan-aturan yang mengekang pergerakan mereka di masyarakat. Jadi, apabila ada sedikit saja hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai harapan, mereka akan bereaksi. Protes. Mengeluh. Menggerutu.

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun sedikit mengingatkan Luhan kepada Baekhyun, teman kuliahnya. Hibrida Exotic Shorthair yang hobi kabur melancong setiap berdebat alot dengan ayahnya. Padahal uang yang ia pakai untuk berlibur berasal dari rekening sang ayah. Aneh, bukan?

Kembali ke Sehun.

Awalnya, Luhan ragu membiarkan orang asing menetap di rumahnya. Namun, Sehun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia berniat jahat. Ia lebih memilih tidur di sofa ruang tengah meskipun Luhan telah mengizinkannya untuk menggunakan kamar bekas Nanny. Tak hanya itu, ia pun mengisi kulkas Luhan dengan bahan makanan ketika sudah hampir melompong.

Sehun hanya akan berada di rumah jika Luhan juga berada di sana. Jadi, ketika Luhan pergi bekerja, maka ia akan mengikuti. Pria itu bisa duduk berjam-jam di sudut Necoffee dari awal hingga akhir sif Luhan, atau pergi entah ke mana dan selalu kembali lagi jika waktu Luhan hampir selesai. Dengan kata lain, beberapa hari terakhir ini Luhan tidak pernah datang dan pulang kerja sendirian. Awalnya memang terasa risih. Namun, setelah dijalani, ternyata pulang pergi kerja didampingi seorang partner, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk.

Perubahan itu tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian para pegawai Necoffee, terutama Kyungsoo. Luhan telah menceritakan kronologi pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Termasuk, kelakuannya di rumah yang terkadang merepotkan, tetapi tidak mengganggu. Pun begitu, hingga detik ini, Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menaruh rasa percaya terhadapnya.

Ya, Sehun tidak pernah mengganggu. Hanya saja pembawaannya terkadang membuat Luhan tidak tenang. Karakter dan kepribadian membingungkan. Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa membaca perilaku atau pun menebak isi kepala Sehun.

Kadang cuek, tiba-tiba berubah perhatian. Kadang menjaga jarak, setelah itu mengintili Luhan ke mana pun. Kadang merajuk seperti anak kecil, pada lain waktu bisa kelihatan dewasa.

Sehun selalu berhasil membuat Luhan tidak sanggup menolak permintaannya, seakan-akan tahu persis apa saja kelemahan Luhan. Tiga kata untuk Sehun sebagai epitome. Persuasif. Manipulatif. Seduktif.

Luhan sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak terjerumus lebih dalam lagi ke dalam jeratannya.  

 

 

 

 

 

Sepasang mata itu terpicing sinis. Merasakan kehadiran makhluk yang tidak disukainya. Seseorang yang terus mengajak sahabatnya bicara sepanjang waktu. Walaupun Luhan sedang tidak melayani pelanggan, ia tidak ingin konsentrasi pegawainya terganggu di jam kerja.

“Kafe ini bukan tempat persinggahan anak telantar,” sindir Kyungsoo.

Perhatian Sehun, pria yang diajak bicara, beralih dari pegawai manis di balik konter kepada atasannya.

“Pertama, aku bukan anak,“ sanggah Sehun. Pandangan mata sengaja diturunkan saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil. Seringai remeh dilepas untuk menunjukkan bahwa julang tubuhnya jauh dari kata ‘anak’. “Kedua, siapa yang telantar? Aku punya rumah.”

“Kalau begitu pulanglah. Jangan ganggu Luhanku.”

“Siapa yang mengganggu? Memangnya aku mengganggumu, Luhan?”

Luhan baru saja akan membuka mulut, hendak mengutarakan pendapat, tetapi Sehun sudah kembali menyela.   

“Aku akan pergi jika aku merasa ingin pergi. Plus, menunggu di sini tidak gratis karena aku membayar semua yang kupesan. Itu, kan, pemasukan untuk kafe ini. Dengan kata lain, keberadaanku di sini menguntungkan usahamu. Bukan begitu?”

Kyungsoo tak mampu membalas. Semuanya logis dan benar. Sehun merasa menang.

“Sekarang, Tuan Manajer, bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke ruanganmu yang nyaman dan biarkan pegawaimu bekerja, karena aku akan memesan lagi … atau, kau mau melayaniku?”

Ingin Kyungsoo melempar wajah sombong Sehun dengan patung _maneki neko_ yang terpajang di sebelah mesin kasir. Akan tetapi, Luhan buru-buru keluar dari konter, menahan Kyungsoo, kemudian menarik tubuhnya sampai ke depan pintu ruang manajerial.

“Makhluk macam apa, sih, yang kaubawa ke kafeku!” Gerutu Kyungsoo terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang dibanting.

Luhan kembali ke konter sambil memijat-mijat kening. Pusing menghadapi ketidakharmonisan sang sahabat dengan pemuda yang dipungutnya.

“Sahabatmu pasti jarang pergi kencan. Pantas saja dia keras dan kaku … sama sepertimu.” Alis Luhan bertaut serius, tersinggung dengan perkataan spontan Sehun.

_Apa maksudnya?_

“Kapan terakhir kau berkencan, Luhan?” Sehun bertanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati konter untuk mengikis jarak.

Yang didekati langsung mendorong kening Sehun dengan telunjuk. “Itu … bukan urusanmu. Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kaupesan sebelum ada pelanggan lain datang.”

“Aku bisa jadi partner kencan yang ideal, kalau kau mau,” tawarnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Jujur saja, Luhan tidak mengingat kapan terakhir dia pergi kencan. Mungkin waktu masih SMA. Ia bahkan lupa nama dan wajah teman kencannya kala itu. Bukan lantaran punya ingatan buruk—ingat, kemampuan otaknya di atas rata-rata. Ia hanya merasa bahwa ha-hal seperti kencan, pacaran, atau sejenisnya adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pencapaian tujuan hidup.

Sekarang, setelah mengalami jatuh bangun dalam mengaktualisasikan diri, mungkin ia memang butuh sedikit pengalihan yang membuatnya relaks. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti Luhan seputus asa itu untuk menerima tawaran Sehun.

“Tidak, terima kasih,” balas Luhan dibarengi senyum terpaksa di wajah.

Denting bel berbunyi saat pintu Necoffee terbuka. Salam khas ‘selamat sore, selamat datang di Necoffee’ dari Luhan batal terlontar begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

“Yo! Luhan!” Seorang pria berambut coklat keemasan melempar senyum lebar.

Dia Byun Baekhyun, teman kuliahnya yang sedikit hiperaktif. Pelanggan setia Necoffee bahkan sejak Luhan belum bekerja di situ.

Baekhyun mengenakan topi jerami serta kaus bercorak ombak dan pohon kelapa yang begitu mencolok. Kantong belanja warna-warni tergantung di kedua lengan. Dari tampilannya, Luhan langsung tahu, Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari liburan.

“Coba tebak.” Baekhyun ingin Luhan menebak ke mana destinasi liburannya kali ini.

“Pulau tropis?”

Baekhyun terkesiap. “Bagaimana kau tahu? Oh, jangan bilang. Aku lupa kalau kau jenius.”

Setelah itu, cerita panjang meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun tanpa jeda. Selain pengalaman liburan, ia pun menceritakan alasan di balik kepergiannya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia berselisih pendapat dengan ayahnya lagi. Sang ayah berharap Baekhyun segera mulai bekerja di Mewrity, perusahaan kosmetik milik keluarga. Namun, Baekhyun masih ingin menikmati bebasnya hidup setelah baru saja merayakan kelulusan tiga bulan yang lalu.

Ya, meskipun Luhan dan Baekhyun memulai studi di tahun yang sama, otak Luhan mampu mengantarnya lulus lebih cepat.

Membandingkan hidup keduanya selalu berujung pada ironi. Luhan mampu dan mau, tetapi kesempatan tak pernah menginginkannya. Baekhyun dihujani beribu kesempatan, tetapi tak pernah mau menyambutnya.   

“Ehem,” satu deham ditujukan kepada Baekhyun, datang dari pria yang tidak puas karena obrolan dengan Luhan sebelumnya disela. “Kalau mau mengajak Luhan bicara, mengantrelah. Jangan main serobot.”

“Anda siapa, ya?” tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tak kalah _ngotot_.

“Kalau saja Luhan menerima tawaranku, berarti aku adalah teman kencan Luhan.”

“Hah?!” Baekhyun kaget mendengar kata ‘kencan’, karena ia tahu betul ‘Luhan’ dan ‘kencan’ bukanlah kata yang bisa disatukan.

Ia pernah berkali-kali merancang kencan buta untuk Luhan pada masa kuliah. Semua ditolak mentah-mentah. Wajar saja jika ia terkejut.

“Betul dia teman kencanmu?” kini Baekhyun meminta konfirmasi.

“Bukan! Sehun, jangan bicara ngawur! Baek, dia hanya—“ Luhan berhenti, bingung harus memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai apa. Pria itu hanyalah orang asing yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan lima hari silam. Sebutan ‘teman’ masih terlalu cepat untuk disematkan padanya. Luhan tidak benar-benar mengenal siapa Sehun.

“—seorang kenalan yang kebetulan sedang menginap di rumahku,” lanjutnya final, memilih deskripsi yang aman.

Baekhyun hanya merespons dengan ‘oh’. Tidak terlalu penasaran untuk bertanya tentang pria itu lebih jauh selain nama. Namun, sejurus kemudian, ia merasa sesuatu dari Sehun tidaklah asing.

“Kau tahu, wajahmu tampak familier. Pernah muncul di majalah atau semacamnya? Apa kau model?”

Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya mengedik bahu. Luhan sendiri tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bukanlah hal aneh apabila hibrida kasta tinggi muncul sebagai figur publik. Baekhyun sendiri pernah menjadi model sampul majalah remaja.

Topik itu pun berlalu. Fokus Baekhyun kini membagi oleh-oleh liburannya.

“Bingkisan ini untuk Kyungsoo. Yang kuning punya Minseok, dan ini untukmu.” Semua tas belanjaan itu dititipkan pada Luhan.

“ _Thanks, Baek._ ”

“ _Anything for my favorite person,_ ” balas Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. “Bukalah.”

Luhan mendapatkan kaus bersablon gambar ikan-ikan kecil putih dan sebuah toples kaca yang di dalamnya terisi ornamen berbentuk ubur-ubur.

“Tunggu sampai kau melihatnya di kegelapan,” ucap Baekhyun.

“ _Glow in the dark?_ ” tanya Luhan antusias. Baekhyun mengangguk puas. Ia tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya punya ketertarikan yang sangat besar terhadap benda-benda beriluminasi.

Sehun yang merasa dicueki, merasa ingin bergabung di antara mereka.

“Kau suka sesuatu yang bercahaya dalam gelap? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya?” tanya Sehun pelan.

“Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kita baru bertemu lima hari yang lalu.” Luhan buru-buru menyanggah. Kalimat Sehun terdengar seolah-olah ia telah mengenal Luhan sangat lama. Sehun langsung terdiam, berusaha mengatur ekspresi. Tidak ingin terlihat seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu.

 

Bel pintu Necoffee berdenting lagi. Pelanggan baru datang. Luhan buru-buru membereskan bingkisan dari Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di bawah konter.

“Selamat sore. Selamat datang di—“ Kalimatnya terputus.

Pelanggan yang melewati pintu Necoffee bukan orang asing. Pria tampan berambut hitam dengan tampilan modis. Mengenakan pakaian serba gelap dan sepatu bot tinggi, persis musisi rok. Ia pun tampak terkejut saat melihat Luhan. Mereka saling mengenal.  

“Luhan?” tanya sang pelanggan. Luhan senang saat mendengar namanya disebut. Tidak menyangka dia masih mengingatnya setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu.

“Jaejoong _hyung_ ….”

Kim Jaejoong. Hibrida Russian Blue dari kasta Pure Breed. Wirausahawan muda yang sukses berkiprah di dunia fesyen. Pemilik sekaligus perancang merek dagang terkenal, MaoDir. Produk pakaian, tas, serta sepatu hasil rancangannya banyak digunakan oleh para pesohor Nekopolis. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak selebritas serta kaum sosialita yang merekomendasikan produknya kepada masyarakat luas.

Ya, bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak mengenalinya. Bukan karena siapa dia di saat ini, melainkan karena sosoknya di masa lalu. Sosok yang mengantarkan Luhan menuju pubertas.

Mantan tutor privat yang menjadi objek dalam mimpi basah pertamanya.

“Ternyata benar. Lama tak bertemu, ya.”

Jaejoong mulai bertanya mengenai kabar pada Luhan. Sedikit terkejut dan mengungkapkan penyesalan saat Luhan bercerita bahwa Nanny sudah tiada.

“Kau masih tinggal di alamat yang sama?”

“Ya, masih di sana. Mampirlah, _hyung_ , kapan-kapan, kalau tidak sibuk.”

“Tentu, kalau ada waktu. Aku pun rindu suasana komplek rumahmu.”

Kisah reminisensi yang dibagi oleh mereka berdua membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun melongo. Baekhyun terkesima. Tidak pernah tahu bahwa kawannya mengenal laki-laki semenawan dan sepopuler Kim Jaejoong. Masih tidak menyangka Luhan berbincang kasual dengan desainer dompet mewah yang ia miliki. Sedangkan Sehun, entah mengapa, ia hanya tidak suka saja melihat interaksi mereka. Tidak ada alasan khusus.

“Mau pesan apa, _hyung_? _Cappucino_ seperti biasa?“

“Ya.”

“ _Flat white_ , kan?”

Jaejoong pasang senyum lebar. “Ya. Kau masih ingat.”

Luhan selalu ingat. Dahulu, Jaejoong sering berjanji untuk mentraktirnya minuman di kedai kopi apabila ia berhasil menjawab soal-soal sulit dalam sesi tutorial. Di rentang usia 14—15 tahun, Luhan yang belum menyukai sensasi mewah pahitnya kopi, lebih sering memesan _Matcha Latte_. Sedangkan Jaejoong selalu memesan _Flat White Cappucino_.

Informasi itu tersimpan baik dan rapi di otaknya. Tidak akan hilang.

Entri pesanan Jaejoong diproses. Luhan meninggalkan konter, menghampiri Minseok dan berkata, “pesanan ini, tolong biarkan aku yang meraciknya.”

Sang barista menyeringai jail sembari menyikut rekannya. “Pelanggan spesial, ya.”

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan senyum malu-malu. Posisi Minseok sebagai barista ia dapat dari si empunya dengan mudah. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sepasang mata sinis milik Sehun memperhatikan gelagat Luhan. Sosok yang diperhatikan mencampur espreso dengan buih susu begitu hati-hati. Senyum kecil tak pernah pergi dari wajahnya satu sekon pun.  

Hatinya seakan ingin protes, menggerutu, mengapa roman Luhan yang saat ini tidak pernah ada untuknya?

“Aku baru saja membuka gerai cabang di dekat sini. Mungkin nanti kita akan lebih sering bertemu,” ucap Jaejoong setelah Luhan menyerahkan gelas kertas berisi pesanannya. Sang feral hanya mengangguk, tersipu.

“Ini kartu namaku,” Jaejoong meletakkannya di konter. “Ada nomor kontakku di situ. Hubungi aku jika sedang tidak sibuk, ya.” Tangan Jaejoong mengusap-usap kepalanya lembut. Luhan serasa menerima kejut nostalgia. Perlakuan ini sering ia dapat dahulu, setiap Jaejoong memuji dan menyebutnya ‘anak pandai’.

Jantung Luhan berdegup tak stabil. Telinganya bertransformasi tanpa ia sadari. Corak didominasi warna hitam dengan bercak-bercak kecil putih dan kuning yang membuatnya terlihat seperti galaksi Bimasakti.

Mantan tutornya tertawa. Menganggap yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

“Sampai bertemu lagi, Luhan,” salamnya terakhir kali. Setelah itu, sosoknya melenggang pergi, menjauhi pintu Necoffee dan semakin menghilang di persimpangan.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa, dan masih hingga detik ini. Sehun tidak. Matanya seperti hendak menembakkan sinar laser. Apabila sinar itu punya nama, maka namanya adalah ‘sebal’.

“Kenapa kau tertawa?” Luhan yang belum sadar, bertanya pada Baekhyun yang kelihatan seperti orang kurang waras, terbahak tanpa sebab.

“Telingamu, Luhan. Telingamu,” jelas Baekhyun singkat.

“Apa?” Luhan spontan menyentuhnya. Ia langsung terperanjat. “Ya, Tuhan! Apa dia melihatku dengan bentuk seperti ini sedari tadi?”

Kawannya mengangguk.

“Aduh, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?”

Luhan berjongkok, meringkuk di bawah konter sambil terus meratapi kebodohannya. Benar-benar memalukan. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk menghadapi pelanggan lain dulu setelah ini.

Namun … seseorang tentu tidak akan membiarkannya istirahat.

“Luhan. Luhan. Hei, Luhan.” Konter diketuk-ketuk seiring dengan namanya direntetkan berkali-kali.

Luhan langsung tahu siapa pelakunya. Ia kesal, pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa paham situasi serta kondisi psikisnya yang baru saja terguncang gara-gara malu berat.

Sosoknya berdiri, kembali muncul dari balik konter. Ia tidak peduli jika wujud telinga kucingnya masih belum lenyap. 

“Ya, Sehun. Apa lagi kali ini?” tanya Luhan. Nada dan raut wajah tidak bersahabat.

“Aku mau minuman yang paling populer di kafe ini.”

“Oke,” jawabnya singkat dan segera.

Pesanan Sehun ditik dalam entri. Kertas hasil cetakannya diberikan kepada Minseok. Sehun yang melihat, buru-buru melayangkan protes.

“Kenapa bukan kau yang bikin? Aku tidak mau buatan dia.”

Alis Luhan terangkat, kemudian matanya saling bertukar pandang dengan Minseok. Mereka berpikir, ulah apalagi yang hendak dibuat oleh pria aneh satu ini. Sementara Baekhyun, yang masih di sana, mengantisipasi ‘pergulatan’ yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Luhan menghela napas sambil menyibak poni rambutnya. “Dengar, ya, Tuan. Di sini, di kafe ini, baristanya adalah Kim Minseok. Bukan aku. Cukup jelas?”

“Tapi kau meracik _Cappucino_ untuk laki-laki tadi.”

Sedikit menunduk malu, Luhan pun merespons, “itu … pengecualian.”

“Kalau begitu, berikan aku pengecualian yang sama.”

“Sehu—“

“Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau membayar semua pesananku yang sebelumnya.”

Sepasang matanya kini menatap sinis ke arah Sehun. Ia tahu, Sehun saat ini sedang melancarkan keahliannya. Membujuk dengan ancaman. Seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini Luhan ingin mencoba melawan. Tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi pihak kalah yang selalu berakhir dengan melakukan apa yang pria itu inginkan.

“Baiklah. Tidak usah bayar. Biar dipotong dari gajiku saja.”

Sehun tercengang. Respons itu tidak disangka. Luhan berusaha keras menolaknya. Jelas ia tidak puas. Ancaman tidak berbuah hasil. Bagi hibrida kasta tinggi, penolakan sedikit banyak sama dengan mencoreng harga diri.

Masih ada satu kartu terakhir yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia keluarkan. Namun, demi mendapatkan yang dimau, Sehun memutuskan untuk menggunakannya.

“Aku akan pulang.”

“Hah?” Kalimat tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan.

“Jika kau melakukan seperti yang kumau, aku akan pulang ke rumah. Hari ini juga.”

Reaksi Luhan, diam beberapa saat. Ia menatap mata Sehun untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu serius dengan ucapannya. Keputusan akhir, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Luhan lagi-lagi mengalah. Ia pun segera bertukar posisi dengan Minseok dan mulai meracik pesanan Sehun.

Luhan menyerahkan _Frappe Freeze Ice Blended Coffee_ kepada Sehun tanpa bicara. Pria itu menerimanya sambil tersenyum puas.

“Kita pasti bertemu lagi, Luhan. Segera.”

Bukan salam. Lebih kepada pernyataan. Sarat klaim.

Tangan Sehun yang panjang melintasi konter. Tengkuk Luhan diraih untuk kemudian diusap-usap lembut. Menduplikasi aksi Jaejoong, tetapi di spot berbeda.

Sang feral terkesiap. Sentuhan tiba-tiba itu membuatnya merinding. Telinganya refleks sedikit menekuk ke bawah, pertanda takluk. Seringai puas tersungging di wajah Sehun begitu mengetahui reaksinya. Ternyata sentuhannya juga punya dampak terhadap Luhan.

Sehun menyedot kopinya dengan gerakan seduktif di hadapan Luhan. Sengaja, untuk menggodanya.

Luhan mereguk saliva. Jadi kikuk luar biasa. Berharap Sehun segera angkat kaki tanpa perlu _babibu_ lagi.

 

 

 

 

 

Entah sebuah mimpi atau fenomena _sleep paralysis_. Malam itu, Luhan merasa ada yang menimpa tubuhnya tanpa ia mampu melakukan perlawanan apa-apa. Awalnya bagaikan mimpi buruk. Namun sensasi berikutnya yang muncul, mengubah mimpi itu menjadi mimpi paling sensual yang pernah ia alami sepanjang hidupnya.

Luhan tengah tertidur pulas saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dan menelusuri wajahnya. Tatkala membuka mata, ia dikejutkan oleh satu sosok yang mengungkung tubuhnya dengan dua lengan. Mata beriluminasi menatapnya di kegelapan. Luhan turut melebarkan pupil untuk memperjelas visi. Ingin mencari tahu wujud penyusup kamarnya. Namun, kedua matanya buru-buru ditutup oleh telapak tangan lebar.

Berontak Luhan pilih sebagai bentuk defensi. Tangan berusaha menepisnya susah payah. Setelah berhasil terbebas, ia hanya merasa harus lari. Sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk mengetahui siapa ‘penyerang’ dalam tidurnya. Badan sengaja digulingkan hingga terjungkal dari tempat tidur.

Luhan merangkak , mencoba bangkit dan segera menjauh dari situ. Namun, gigitan kuat mendarat di tengkuknya secepat kilat. Tubuhnya melemah, lumpuh seketika. Dua buah tangan menegakkan punggungnya, menarik ia ke dalam pangkuan. Dada bidang menjadi sandaran. Lengan panjang melilit di batang tubuh, menguncinya erat.

“Le-lepas ….” Pinta Luhan meluncur lirih. Tak bisa lebih tegas karena tengkuknya masih dicengkeram oleh barisan gigi kuat.

Pintanya tidak membuat tubuh lantas terbebas. Ia malah merasakan ada tangan menjalar, menyusup ke dalam piyama, kemudian menggerayangi perutnya. Ingin menggeliat, melepaskan diri, tetapi daya seakan lenyap dari raga.

Degup jantungnya meningkat. Otomatis, sistem tubuh bereaksi. Telinganya berubah wujud dan ekor tumbuh pelan tetapi pasti. Gigitan di tengkuknya terlepas. Sepasang bibir bermain lembut di telinga kucing Luhan. Bisikan bernada seduktif diloloskan ke gendangnya. 

“TIdak usah panik. Anggap saja ini hadiah, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena kau sudah merawatku.”

Baritonnya membuat Luhan terkejut setengah mati.

“Se-Sehun?”

“Yup. Ini aku,” jawabnya pelan dan santai.

Mata Luhan mendelik. Orang yang sudah ia selamatkan malah membalas budi baiknya dengan perbuatan tidak senonoh. Mengapa kala itu ia tidak membiarkan saja tubuh Sehun tergeletak di jalanan supaya terlindas truk, terbelah menjadi dua, hingga ususnya terburai.

Fantasi absurd Luhan sudah sebentuk umpatan.

Ujung-ujung jemari Sehun kembali bergerak lincah menyusuri permukaan kulit Luhan di balik piyama.

“Ja-jangan … ini tidak benar… setop ….”

“Sstt … diamlah, feral dan nikmati saja.”

Tengkuknya kembali menjadi sasaran gigit. Luhan melemah lagi. Sensasi tarian jemari Sehun di tubuhnya makin memperparah kondisi. Mata Luhan memejam rapat.

Otaknya berkata tidak menginginkan sentuhan, tetapi tubuh lain lagi. Rasa sensual seperti ini tidak pernah mampir dalam hidupnya. Luhan tidak pernah repot-repot mencari. Baginya, belajar sudah sangat cukup untuk memuaskan diri. Sekarang, semua ini benar-benar bagaikan pelampiasan yang terakumulasi.

Tangan Sehun bermanuver ke lain tempat. Kini, menyelinap ke celana Luhan untuk menarik ekornya keluar. Bagian sensitif itu pun diremas kuat. Luhan sudah bagai mencair, sama sekali tak berdaya. Bagaimana tidak, tengkuknya digigit , ekornya diremas, tubuhnya digerayangi.

Katup bibir membuat celah. Desau napas tak beraturan. Tanda Luhan menikmati. Mulai tenggelam dalam sensasi meski tak ingin.

“Aku belum melakukan apa-apa, tapi reaksimu sudah begini. Kelihatan sekali tidak pernah dimanjakan sebelumnya.”

Jemari lihai Sehun makin nakal. Mampir ke zona paling sakral. Napas Luhan tercekat merasakan stimulus layaknya setruman. Kepala terjatuh di bahu Sehun beriringan dengan desah perdana yang akhirnya terlepas.

Seringai kemenangan terpulas di roman Sehun. “Menarik. Aku suka responsmu.”

Tubuh Luhan yang lunglai tak berdaya diangkat ke tempat tidur. Posisi mereka kembali ke semula, dengan Sehun berada di atas, memerangkap Luhan dengan lengan-lengan kukuhnya. Sehun mulai terang-terangan, ingin membantu Luhan lepas pada malam ini.

“Jangan terlalu serius menjalani hidup, Luhan. Santailah sedikit.”

Detik itu juga servis diberikan. Kancing piyama Luhan dibuat tak ada yang mengait satu pun. Celana dipelorotkan hingga batas lutut. Bagian privat serta spot sensitif lain di tubuhnya dimanjakan habis-habisan. Ketika kedua tangan dirasa kurang, bibir dan lidahnya sesekali mampir sebagai bala bantuan. Luhan serasa dikerubungi satu batalion semut. Serangan Sehun sangat intens. Tak memberinya waktu untuk sekadar mengambil napas.  

Pikir Luhan, Ini memalukan, tetapi sekaligus dibutuhkan. Sensasi mulai berakumulasi. Detik-detik Luhan merasa akan membuncah, Sehun malah berhenti total.

Netra Luhan menembak tegas ke arah Sehun. Tak buka suara, tetapi kentara jika sorot mata itu bertanya-tanya ‘kenapa berhenti’. Reaksi mengemisnya persis seperti yang Sehun rencanakan. Ia merasa di atas angin.

“Kau ingin aku lanjut?” tanya Sehun penuh goda. “Cukup mengangguk saja jika merasa sulit mengutarakannya.”

Luhan mengangguk cepat, tanpa pikir lama. Ia menginginkannya. Sudah merasakan sejauh ini, ia butuh lepas. Sehun pun kembali melanjutkan yang sejenak terhenti. Kepala Luhan terbanting lagi ke permukaan bantal.

Akselerasi gerakan tangan Sehun meningkat. Napas Luhan pendek-pendek. Satu, dua desah terkadang lolos. Ujung dirasa semakin dekat. Dadanya mulai melambung. Ekor menekuk submisif. Kuku-kukunya tumbuh meruncing. Pelampiasan dicari dengan mencengkeram seprai, terlampau erat hingga koyak.

Luhan tidak tahan lagi. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah. Tak lama kemudian, sklera bola matanya berputar seiring pelapasan terjadi. Pelepasan paling sensasional yang terjadi selama hidupnya. Pelepasan yang sanggup membuat energinya habis.

_Mengapa mimpi ini begitu nyata?_

_Tunggu … apakah memang mimpi?_

Visi Luhan mengabur. Kelopak matanya perlahan turun akibat kelelahan. Sehun yang masih mengungkungnya tampak telah bertransformasi ke dalam bentuk hibrida. Kedua telinga dan gigi taringnya meruncing. Samar-samar, Luhan tak yakin Sehun punya ras kucing apa. Ia hanya merasakan ekornya bergesekan dengan ekor lain yang berbulu lebih lebat. Kesadaran Luhan pun segera ditelan letih.

“Tidur yang nyenyak, feral.”

Bisikan di telinganya mengantar Luhan ke dalam buai kegelapan.

 

 

 

Semalam hanyalah mimpi.

Dikte Luhan pada otaknya saat terbangun di pagi hari. Ia yakin. Terbukti piyama masih lengkap membalut tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, keyakinan itu kandas saat mendapati kondisi seprainya sudah tidak karuan. Sobek, terkoyak di kedua sisi.

Luhan ditimpa syok. Berat. Sangat berat

Segera, ia turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian lari tunggang langgang menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa menanggalkan piyama, tubuhnya disiram dengan aliran air dari pancuran. Kepala butuh dingin untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi. Di sisi lain, ia pun merasa kotor, malu, juga marah.

_Apa yang sudah terjadi?_

_Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?_

_Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

Luhan bersumpah, jika bertemu lagi dengan Sehun, ia akan mengonfrontasi, mencecarnya dengan puluhan pertanyaan, dan meminta penjelasan. Sejelas-jelasnya.

Saat itu Luhan tidak tahu, jika di pertemuan berikutnya, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memandang Sehun dengan cara yang sama.

 

 


	3. The Distraction

Pukul setengah delapan pagi, ketika matahari masih belum tinggi, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengurus kebun. Hari ini Luhan bebas sif.  Ia keluar menuju halaman, menenteng ember berisikan perlengkapan berkebun, sekop kecil; gunting rumput; sarung tangan karet; serta alat semprot berisikan pupuk cair. Karena tahu berkebun tidak akan luput dari kotor dan basah, ia hanya mengenakan pakaian rumah ala kadarnya. Kaus kumal tanpa lengan, celana cargo pendek yang sudah belel, sandal jepit, serta tak lupa selembar handuk kecil terkalung di leher.

Berkebun bukanlah hobi Luhan, melainkan Nanny. Setelah wanita itu tidak ada, Luhan tidak mungkin menelantarkan semua tanaman yang sudah telaten dirawat oleh Nanny bertahun-tahun.  Lagi pula, waktunya sungguh tepat, ia pun sedang butuh beraktivitas demi melupakan sesuatu.

Ya. Luhan sedang mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu, seminggu yang lalu—dan seseorang yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Sehun lenyap. Ia tidak menampakkan diri hingga hari ini. Sudah seminggu tepatnya, semenjak ia memberikan servis kepuasaan gratis kepada Luhan. Bukankah sungguh keterlaluan?

Tidak, ia bukannya merindukan pria itu. Luhan hanya menunggu momen konfrontasi. Ia merasa Sehun punya tanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan tentang malam aneh yang dialaminya. Luhan lupa bahwa ia tidak memiliki akses sama sekali untuk berhubungan kembali dengan Sehun. Tidak punya nomor kontak, tidak tahu alamat tempat tinggal. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah dengan menunggu kemunculan batang hidungnya di Necoffee.

Sehari, dua hari, ia menunggu dengan perasaan berapi-api.

Tiga hari, empat hari, ia mulai tak sabar dan selalu melongok ke luar kaca kafe untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Sehun.

Lima hari, enam hari, prasangka terbentuk, mungkin ia hanyalah korban dari permainan dan keisengan hibrida kasta tinggi yang sedang bosan dengan rutinitas hidupnya.

Tujuh hari, ia merasa harus melupakannya, dan itulah yang sedang Luhan coba lakukan saat ini.

Sarung tangan ditanggalkan selesai mengurus tanaman-tanaman kecil. Selang disiapkan untuk menyirami tanaman-tanaman tinggi dan besar. Lima menit terlewati, ia tidak sadar sedang menyiram ke arah pot-pot yang sama sedari tadi. Pikirannya menerawang. Melamun. Ternyata melupakan tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Yang ada, potongan-potongan adegan malam itu malah membersit  tanpa izin melintas di kepalanya. Kepala digeleng cepat agar bayangan hilang.   

“Hei, anthurium dan bromeliad tidak seharusnya diberi air sebanyak itu.”

Suara familier diikuti embusan napas mampir di tengkuknya.

Luhan terkejut, spontan berbalik badan dalam keadaan masih menyemprotkan air dari selang. Sang pemilik suara kontan memejam. Wajahnya kena siram. Mata Luhan terbelalak. Sosok pria dalam bayangannya eksis. Berdiri mematung dalam balutan _track suit_ abu-abu yang kini basah. Genggaman Luhan pada selang, otomatis terlepas.

“Astaga, Sehun!”

Spontanitas merajai kesadaran Luhan. Refleks meraih handuk dari lehernya kemudian mengelap wajah Sehun. Tidak berhenti di situ, Luhan menarik turun ritsleting jaketnya. Bermaksud dibuka untuk dikeringkan. Namun, ia lagi-lagi terperanjat. Salah ambil langkah.

Sehun tidak mengenakan apa pun di balik jaket _track suit_. Otot dada dan perutnya yang sempurna kini terpampang jelas di depan mata Luhan.

Ia tak berkedip. Sehun dalam keaadaan basah dan telanjang dada saja baginya sudah masuk kategori seksi. Pikirannya mulai jalan ke mana-mana, termasuk ke lorong yang berisi fantasi kotor.

Ini sama sekali bukan Luhan.

Niatnya untuk mencecar apabila bertemu, menguap sudah. Mentalnya dirasa belum cukup stabil menghadapi Sehun. Luhan pun mengambil langkah mundur pelan-pelan.

“Luhan?” Sehun otomatis maju dengan jumlah langkah sama.  

“Sial!” Setelah mengumpat, Luhan ambil langkah seribu ke arah pintu untuk memasuki rumahnya. 

“H-Hei! Luhan!” Melihat sikap Luhan yang membingungkan, Sehun refleks mengejarnya.

Sebelum Luhan benar-benar menutup pintu, Sehun menyelipkan kaki di antara kosen dan daunnya. Pintu itu dihalangi lengan agar tak menutup.

“Pergi kau dari sini!” Gertak Luhan sambil mencoba mendorong pintu.

“Ada apa, sih? Kau menyiramku lantas menyuruhku pergi? Di mana tanggung jawabmu? Setidaknya persilakan aku masuk dan pinjamkan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhku.”

Aksi tarik-dorong pintu pun terjadi di teras rumah Luhan.

“Tanggung jawab apa? Jangan bicara soal tanggung jawab padaku! Kau sendiri melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku lalu lenyap begitu saja. Poof! Seperti Jin yang menghilang bersama asap setelah selesai mengabulkan permintaan,” gerutu Luhan panjang lebar sambil satu tangannya menirukan gerakan asap  membubung di udara.

“Jika kau memang ingin penjelasan, biarkan aku masuk dulu.”

Dengan itu, Sehun menambah kekuatan tekanan pada lengannya dan berhasil membuka pintu secara paksa. Luhan langsung berlari ke arah meja ruang tengah dan meraih ponsel. Siap siaga, siapa tahu Sehun melakukan hal berbahaya, ia bisa langsung menghubungi pihak berwajib.

“Kau telah melecehkanku! Akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi.” Luhan menggertak sembari mengacungkan ponselnya ke hadapan Sehun.

“Hei, jangan menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Aku hanya mencoba membantu membuat tubuhmu relaks dan mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya.”

“Aku tidak butuh bantuan seperti itu, terlebih lagi darimu!” sergah Luhan cepat.

“Oh, sungguh?” tanya Sehun lewat nada sarkastis. Sebelah alis terangkat. Reaksi Luhan yang bertolak belakang malam itu masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya.

“Kau … masuk dari mana?” Luhan bertanya tiba-tiba.

“Pintu. Tidak dikunci,” jawabnya, telunjuk mengarah ke pintu belakang di samping dapur.

“Kau bohong. Aku selalu memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci rapat sebelum tidur.”

Luhan tidak lantas percaya begitu saja karena ia sangat teliti. Selelah dan semengantuk apa pun dirinya, mengecek keamanan rumah sebelum tidur adalah prioritas utama.

“Mungkin, kali ini kau lupa.” Sehun menyahut santai sembari mengedik bahu.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak serta merta menerima alasan itu. Ia yakin Sehun tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Luhan ingat betul, malam itu Sehun sempat mengatakan padanya untuk tidak terlalu serius menjalani hidup, seakan ia tahu kehidupan macam apa yang dijalaninya selama ini.

“Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?” Luhan memicingkan mata menatap pria itu penuh curiga.

“Sehun. Apa aku perlu memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi?” Sehun berlagak pura-pura tidak tahu maksud pertanyaan Luhan.

“Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku.”

“Dengar, Luhan …“ Pria itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.“… aku datang malam itu untuk mengambil barangku yang masih tertinggal. Kebetulan pintu belakang samping dapur tidak terkunci. Aku masuk ke kamarmu untuk mengecek apakah kau sudah tidur atau belum. Ya, kau sudah tidur, tapi aku melihatmu mengerang sambil meraba tubuhmu sendiri.”

Luhan terperanjat kaget.

Apa? Ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri dalam tidur? Dan Sehun menyaksikan aksinya? Jika apa yang dikatakan pria itu memang benar, bukankah itu sangat memalukan?

“Tidak … tidak … itu pasti tidak benar.” Dibandingkan sebuah sanggahan, kata-kata barusan ia utarakan lebih sebagai penolakan fakta.

“Itu benar, Luhan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk sedikit _membantumu_. Awalnya aku tidak yakin untuk melakukannya, tapi di luar dugaan ternyata kau sangat menikmati … dan, kelanjutan ceritanya kau tahu sendiri.”

Tentu saja Luhan tahu. Sehun tidak perlu menyebutkan sefrontal itu bahwa ia menikmatinya. Kini wajah Luhan mulai dihiasi rona kemerahan akibat malu. Sehun melihat reaksi nya. Ia tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membungkam Luhan agar tak membawa topik tersebut lebih jauh lagi. 

“Sekarang, masih ingin melaporkanku ke polisi? Ingat, kau memberiku izin untuk menuntaskannya.”

Luhan mati kutu. Diam seribu bahasa.

Terkutuklah Sehun dan kemampuan manipulasinya dalam memutarbalikkan situasi.

“Maaf, karena tak sempat menampakkan diri seminggu ini. Kau tidak _kangen_ , ‘kan?” Sehun bertanya penuh goda. Percaya diri sekali.

Ingin rasanya Luhan menyeret pria itu kembali ke halaman dan menyiramnya sekali lagi. Namun, khayalan itu mendadak lenyap ketika ponsel dalam genggamannya bergetar.

Nomor asing terpampang di layar ponsel. Luhan mengangkatnya tanpa ragu. Yang menjawab adalah seorang wanita, berbicara dalam bahasa formal dan santun. Luhan menanggapi tak kalah sopan. Ia berbalik badan. Menjauhi Sehun agar pria itu tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya. Aksinya malah membuat Sehun makin penasaran. Intonasi suara Luhan meninggi dan tiba-tiba terdengar bahagia.

“Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya.” Dengan kalimat itu, Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Luhan terpaku cukup lama, masih menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya. Melihat punggung Luhan yang membeku tanpa reaksi, Sehun mendekat, berusaha menepuknya untuk bertanya ada apa. Namun, Luhan tiba-tiba menghadapnya. Menampakkan ekspresi yang sama sekali berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu. Senyum manis semringah menghiasi wajahnya. Auranya tiba-tiba berubah ceria.

“Sehun, kau sudah sarapan? Aku buatkan, ya.” Luhan mengatakannya dengan perasaan ringan.  Bergegas melenggang ke arah dapur sambil bersenandung, tanpa berniat menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

Bagaimana mungkin sebuah telepon dapat mengubah _mood_ Luhan sedrastis itu?

Rasa ingin tahu Sehun semakin besar. Ia membuntuti Luhan ke dapur sambil terus melontarkan pertanyaan bernada curiga. Tak ubahnya menginterogasi kekasih yang kedapatan memiliki tanda-tanda berselingkuh.

“Siapa yang menelpon tadi? Kalian bicara apa?”

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari bagian humas Universitas Ying Mao. Sebuah kabar baik telah diterimanya.

“Mengapa kau tiba-tiba terlihat bahagia?”

Luhan masih tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya diterima sebagai salah satu dari delapan kandidat peraih beasiswa magister. Tes akhir wawancara akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi.

Ini adalah kesempatan besar yang tidak akan ia lewatkan begitu saja. Luhan akan fokus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi momen penting itu. Biarlah Sehun berbuat semaunya. Sungguh buang-buang waktu untuk peduli.    

“Hei, Luhan. Jawab, dong!”

Suara rajukan Sehun pun tenggelam di tengah kebahagiaan Luhan akan hal lain.

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan adalah seorang perencana yang penuh perhitungan. Estimasi waktu tempuh dari rumah menuju Universitas Ying Mao telah diperkirakan dan diatur sebelumnya. Meskipun mendapatkan giliran wawancara di urutan kedua terakhir, jika bisa, ia ingin tiba di sana sebelum keseluruhan sesi wawancara dimulai. Ia tak keberatan menunggu lama jika itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

Jalan protokol pada hari kerja biasanya padat serta rentan kemacetan.   Luhan lebih memilih untuk melewati rute alternatif yang sudah dihafalnya sangat baik. Sayangnya, hari itu, semua yang telah ia persiapkan meleset dari rencana. 

 

Peristiwa tak terduga terjadi saat mobilnya melewati jalan dekat taman bermain publik. Sesosok anak perempuan tiba-tiba melintas dan berdiri di tengah jalan untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Luhan terkejut, impulsif menginjak rem. Anak itu berlari ke sisi pintu, kemudian mengetuk kaca jendela mobil berulang kali. Luhan pun segera menurunkan kaca jendela begitu melihat ekspresi panik sang gadis kecil.

“Ada apa adik kecil?” tanya Luhan khawatir.

“Paman! Tolong! Mamaku … di taman… kesakitan. Aku tidak mau Mama sampai mati!” Gadis kecil itu mulai menangis histeris. Ia tidak mungkin mengabaikannya.

Setelah menepikan mobil di sisi jalan, Luhan segera menghampiri anak itu. Tangannya sontak ditarik dan diseret memasuki taman. Luhan tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti. Begitu sampai di taman, rasanya sungguh janggal. Tempat yang biasanya ramai, mendadak sangat sepi. Benar-benar tidak ada seorang pun yang ia temukan di sana. Bagaimana mungkin?

Namun pikirannya langsung teralihkan saat melihat seorang wanita dalam bentuk hibrida tengah berbaring di atas tepian seluncuran. Ibu anak itu. Ia tampak mengerang kesakitan. Perutnya membuncit besar. Pastinya ia sedang hamil tua dan mengalami kontraksi pra-melahirkan. Luhan berlutut di sisi wanita itu untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

“Nyonya—”

“Siapa yang kau panggil ‘Nyonya’?! Meskipun hampir punya anak dua, aku belum setua itu!”

Baru sata kata, wanita itu langsung membentaknya. Mendesis hingga taring yang runcing menampak. Sepertinya tersinggung oleh pilihan kata Luhan.

Mata Luhan berkedip dua kali. Mulut menganga. Salah apa, batinnya. Oh, tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang masalah hormonal saat kehamilan yang membuat wanita jadi lebih sensitif. Ditambah lagi, ibu anak itu tengah merasakan sakit berlipat ganda. Emosinya bisa jadi makin tidak stabil.

“Ba-baiklah, Nona. Apa yang Anda rasakan?” Luhan tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh, tetapi ia awam, belum pernah menangani wanita hamil sebelumnya.

“Tidakkah kau lihat sendiri?! Kenapa masih bertanya?! Aargh!” Balas ibu si anak diikuti erangan. Kontraksinya semakin menjadi.

Sukarela, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam oleh ibu anak itu. Kelihatan sekali ia butuh melampiaskan rasa sakit dengan meremas sesuatu. Luhan agak khawatir kuku wanita itu tumbuh tiba-tiba dan mengoyak kulitnya. Untungnya tidak terjadi.

“Apakah Nona sudah menghubungi rumah sakit?”

“Jika memang bisa, aku sudah menghubunginya sedari tadi! Ponselku tertinggal di rumah. Tahu tidak, sih?!”

Tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu. Namun, betapa baiknya ia masih mau memaklumi semua perlakuan kasar yang dialamatkan padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun menghubungi rumah sakit. Luhan menjelaskan situasi dan meminta dikirimkan satu unit ambulan ke taman yang ia sebutkan.

Sambil menunggu ambulan datang, Luhan berulang kali melirik jam tangan. Sepuluh menit lagi wawancara akan dimulai. Meskipun mendapatkan urutan ketujuh, ia mulai khawatir tidak akan sempat tiba pada waktu yang telah ditentukan. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang wanita dan anak perempuan tak berdaya yang sedang butuh bantuan. Jika bukan Luhan, siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya? Hal ini sekaligus menyadarkannya kembali tentang kejanggalan yang ia rasakan di taman.

Ke mana perginya semua orang? Mengapa sedari tadi hanya ada mereka bertiga?

Lima belas menit kemudian, tiga orang paramedis tiba di lokasi dengan menggotong sebuah tandu. Tindakan terhadap wanita itu pun segera dilakukan. Luhan mendampingi gadis kecil yang terlihat masih syok. Tangan mungilnya digandeng erat. Ia turut mengantarnya sampai ke depan mobil ambulan. Salah seorang paramedis pria menghampiri Luhan.

“Anda harus ikut kami.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Luhan bingung.

“Anda ayahnya, ‘kan? Bukankah sudah sewajarnya mendampingi istri Anda?”

“Hah? Bukan. Saya hanya orang asing yang kebetulan lewat dan membantu untuk  menghubungi rumah sakit.” Luhan menyanggah cepat.

“Oh, tapi gadis itu sepertinya ingin sekali Anda ikut,” ucap sang paramedis, menunjuk gadis kecil yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi Luhan. Kepal mungilnya terus menggenggam erat ujung blazer. Tak mau dilepas.

Luhan berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu, mencoba menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa mendampinginya lebih jauh lagi.

“Maafkan aku, adik kecil. Aku tidak bisa ikut. Percayalah padaku, Mamamu akan baik-baik saja. Tapi … kalau kau nanti memang butuh sesuatu, silakan hubungi aku. Ini nomorku.”

Bolpoin diraih dari saku blazer.  Nomor ponselnya dituliskan di telapak tangan gadis itu. Sang penyelamat ditatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Setelah menitipkan anak  itu kepada tim paramedis, Luhan pun mengantar kepergian ambulan hingga bunyi sirine terdengar menjauh.

Sekarang, saatnya melanjutkan urusan yang belum selesai.

Luhan segera berlari ke tempat mobilnya diparkir. Namun, ia dikejutkan hal lain. Si merah ditemukannya dalam kondisi terangkat dengan kemiringan 30 derajat oleh sebuah mobil derek. Tak jauh dari situ, ada seorang polisi lalu lintas.

_Ya Tuhan, apa lagi kali ini?_

“Apa yang terjadi? Mau diapakan mobil ini?” tanya Luhan panik. Napas yang tersengal.

Sang petugas menghampiri Luhan sembari berkacak pinggang. “Anda pemiliknya?” tanyanya tegas. Luhan mengangguk cepat.

“Anda tahu tidak, kalau di sepanjang jalan ini dilarang parkir sembarangan?” Lanjut sang polisi, jarinya menunjuk ke arah rambu ‘Dilarang Parkir’ di belakang Luhan. Spontan balik badan, Luhan terbengong-bengong menatap rambu yang baru dilihatnya.

Bukan kali pertama ia melewati jalan ini. Luhan kerap melintasinya sepanjang tahun. Sudah hafal betul seluk beluknya. Ia berani sumpah sampai belasan menit yang lalu rambu itu tidak ada di sana.

Keanehan apa lagi ini? 

“Saya adalah warga negara yang tertib dan patuh hukum. Tidak mungkin saya memarkirkan mobil di sembarang tempat jika tahu ada rambu seperti itu.”

“Tapi Anda melakukannya.”

“Karena waktu saya memarkirkan mobil, rambu itu tidak ada!” Luhan berusaha mati-matian membela diri. Meskipun terdengar tidak masuk akal, ia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

“Maksud Anda, rambunya jalan sendiri kemari, begitu? Ini masih pagi, anak muda. Jangan terlalu banyak minum sake,” balas petugas polisi sembari menahan tawa.

Bagus, sekarang ia mulai dianggap sebagai pemabuk.

Ingin ia kembali berargumen, tetapi polisi tersebut meminta diperlihatkan SIM serta surat tanda kepemilikan kendaraan.  Luhan mengeluarkan dompet dari ransel, kemudian menyerahkan apa yang diminta tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah selesai melakukan pengecekan, polisi itu hanya mengembalikan surat kendaraan.

“Saya akan menyita mobil dan menahan SIM Anda. Silakan Anda tebus kembali setelah menjalani sidang dan membayar denda.”

Surat tilang diserahkan kepada Luhan. Kini, ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat Mini Cooper merah dibawa pergi oleh mobil derek.

Jam tangan kembali diliriknya. Ia mematung, tatapan kosong. Jarak ke Universita Ying Mao masih jauh. Akan tetapi, ia tetap harus pergi apa pun yang terjadi. Peduli amat terlambat atau tidak.

Jalan ini tidak dilalui rute bus. Tidak ada halte.  Stasiun kereta terdekat masih empat kilometer lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memesan taksi. Namun, setengah jam berlalu, ke mana perginya kendaraan itu di saat ia butuh? Sedari tadi tak jua tiba, nihil.

Luhan berakhir meringkuk di sisi jalan, membenamkan kepalanya di antara lutut. Di antara banyak waktu, mengapa Dewi Fortuna memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya pada hari penting seperti ini? Tidak bisakah ia mendapatkan sedikit saja keberuntungan? Nasibnya yang buruk ia ratapi.

Tak lama waktu berselang, deru mesin motor meraung dari kejauhan. Terdengar semakin mendekat dan Luhan tahu kendaraan itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Hawa panas dari knalpot ia rasa. Perlahan, kepalanya mendongak. Seseorang mengenakan jaket putih duduk di atas BMW S1000 RR berwarna senada. Kaca helm bagian mata dibuka.

“Mengapa kau meringkuk di pinggir jalan seperti itu? Butuh tumpangan?”

Suaranya sedikit teredam, tetapi Luhan langsung dapat mengenalinya. Spontan, ia bangkit. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini, tapi ia tak peduli dan tak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya.

“Sehun! A-aku harus ke—“

“Aku tahu. Naik.” Sehun menginstruksi dengan tolehan kepala ke arah jok belakang.

Helm cadangan di jok belakang buru-buru diraih. Ia mengambil posisi duduk nyaman setelah mengenakannya.

Saat itu, pikiran Luhan sedang terfokus pada jadwalnya yang berantakan. Ia sama sekali tidak sempat menaruh rasa curiga mengenai bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahui ke mana tujuannya. Mengapa ia bisa membawa helm dobel, seolah-olah telah memperkirakan akan ada seseorang yang duduk di jok belakang motornya pada hari itu.

“Peluk aku,” perintah Sehun.

“Apa?”

Luhan tak percaya, ia sedang terburu-buru dan Sehun masih saja curi-curi kesempatan untuk minta afeksi.

“Aku mau _ngebut_. Kau ingin tiba selamat sampai tujuan atau tiba di rumah sakit gara-gara terjungkal dari motorku?”

Pikiran negatif Luhan langsung terpental ketika Sehun menyebutkan alasan yang ternyata cukup logis

“Oh. I-iya.”

Opsi kedua terdengar begitu menyeramkan. Luhan menurut, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Sehun begitu motornya tancap gas. Pelukannya semakin mengerat seiring dengan bertambahnya pacuan akselerasi.

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan karena ia telah mengirimkan seorang Sehun padanya.

 

 

 

Motor BMW putih memelesat masuk melewati gerbang universitas. Para sekuriti sampai tak sempat menoleh, apalagi mengejar dan menghentikannya.

Luhan turun dari motor dan buru-buru membuka helm. Benda itu diserahkan kepada Sehun. Segera, ia berlari menapaki tangga pelataran Universitas Ying Mao. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba, teringat bahwa ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria itu karena sudah memberinya tumpangan. Luhan pun memutar badan.

“THANKS, SEHUN!” Ia berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan. Sehun membalasnya.

Pada saat balik badan, dari arah yang berlawan ada seseorang yang menuruni tangga pelataran dengan membawa tumpukan dokumen. Pandangannya terhalang sehingga ia tidak melihat Luhan. Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari. Luhan hampir tergelincir dari anak tangga. Untung saja DNA Felis membuat para hibrida pandai menjaga keseimbangan. Namun, dokumen yang dibawa orang tersebut berjatuhan. Kertas berhamburan, melayang ke sana kemari tertiup angin.

“Astaga! Maafkan saya.” Luhan spontan meminta maaf, merasa bersalah. Padahal keteledoran tidak sepenuhnya ada padanya.

Kertas dokumen yang berterbangan dikejar oleh Luhan. Setelah semua terkumpul, ia menyerahkannya kepada sang pemilik, kemudian membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf sekali lagi. Sepasang kakinya kembali dipacu memasuki gedung. Mata bergerak mencari lift. Laju larinya dipercepat saat melihat pintu lift akan segera tertutup.

“Tunggu! Tunggu!” Luhan berhasil menyelipkan badannya di antara pintu lift. Angka ‘7’ ditekan.

Napasnya yang ngos-ngosan berusaha dinetralkan. Perjalanan ke lantai tujuh seharusnya memakan waktu hanya beberapa detik saja. Akan tetapi, menjadi lebih lama karena lift ternyata berhenti di setiap lantai. Benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

_Ayolah._

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki tidak sabar. Aksinya menarik perhatian pengguna lain. Sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sedikit mengganggu, ia langsung berhenti dan meminta maaf. Kepalanya kembali mendongak melihat lampu di atas pintu lift kini menunjukkan angka ‘6’.

_Sebentar lagi … Sebentar lagi …_

TING!

Lift tiba di lantai tujuh. Pintu membelah dan Luhan langsung menghamburkan diri keluar. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, sampai matanya menangkap meja informasi. Di belakang meja, duduk seorang wanita yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Pandangan tidak lepas dari layar komputer di depannya.

“Permisi, Nona. Bisakah Anda beritahu saya, di mana letak ruang wawancara untuk calon penerima beasiswa program magister?” tanya Luhan dengan napas tersengal.

Jemari wanita itu berhenti mengetik, lantas menengadahkan wajahnya untuk bersitatap dengan penanya.

“Anda adalah?”

“Lu Han,” Jawabnya cepat.

Tangan wanita itu meraih sesuatu dari tumpukan berkas. Ia membolak-balikkan halamannya dengan saksama, membaca informasi yang tertera di situ, sesekali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Luhan.

“Anda seharusnya datang setengah jam yang lalu,” ucap wanita itu sambil menutup berkas yang berisikan resume Luhan.

“Saya tahu. Maafkan saya. Sesuatu tak terduga terjadi di tengah perjalanan saya kemari. Masih sempatkah saya melakukan wawancara?” tanya Luhan penuh harap.

“Maaf, Tuan. Saya rasa tidak bisa, karena saat ini para profesor sedang mewawancarai kandidat terakhir dan akan selesai dalam waktu …“ wanita itu mengangkat lengan, melihat ke arah jam tangan “… lima menit lagi.“

Luhan tertegun. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia sudah bersusah payah sampai sejauh ini dan wanita itu bilang ia tidak bisa mengikuti wawancara? Keputusan itu tidak bisa ia terima begitu saja. Ia merasa harus mecoba segenap cara agar mendapatkan toleransi.

“Ta-tapi … bukankah saya dengan kandidat terakhir hanya perlu bertukar urutan posisi? Tidak bisakah saya melakukan wawancara setelah ini?!” Tanpa sadar nada suara Luhan meninggi . Perhatian beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang berada di koridor, terpusat padanya. 

“Ada apa ini?” Seorang pria tinggi berdasi menghampiri meja resepsionis setelah mendengar sedikit kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan Luhan. Dari kartu pengenal yang terselip di saku depan jasnya, Luhan langsung tahu, ia adalah panitia seleksi calon penerima beasiswa.

Wanita di meja resepsionis menjelaskan mengenai situasi yang dihadapi Luhan kepadanya. Pria itu mengangguk. Setelahnya, ia menuntun Luhan ke satu ruangan. Luhan dipersilakan duduk di sofa. Segelas air putih disuguhkan padanya. Ini adalah bentuk simpati. Sesuatu yang tidak Luhan butuh. Ia hanya butuh memasuki ruang wawancara sekarang juga.

“Tuan Luhan, kami tidak menyalahkan Anda. Kami juga mengerti apa yang terjadi di tengah perjalanan Anda kemari adalah sesuatu yang tak terduga dan di luar rencana. Akan tetapi —“

_Kumohon, jangan katakan._

Firasat buruk menghampiri.

“—dengan sangat menyesal, kami harus menyampaikan kepada Anda, bahwa apa pun alasannya, Anda sudah tidak dapat melakukan wawancara.” Pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya diikuti helaan napas.

Kepala Luhan tertunduk lesu. Mata memejam, berusaha melakukan segala cara untuk menahan amarah serta kekecewaan. Kertuk dihasilkan barisan gigi. Tangan mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya nyaris memutih.

“Kenapa tidak boleh?” tanyanya singkat.

“Para profesor telah menunggu serta memberi tenggat hingga 15 menit sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendiskualifikasi Anda. Perlu Anda ketahui, jadwal para profesor sangatlah padat, setelah ini mereka harus segera terbang untuk menghadiri seminar di luar negeri. Kami harap Anda bisa mengerti dan menerima keputusan ini dengan lapang dada.”

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan lagi-lagi melihat tatapan belas kasihan yang ia benci tersirat di wajah pria itu. Luhan mulai berpikir, mungkin ia memang menyedihkan.

“Kami turut menyesal. Mungkin, Anda bisa mencoba lagi tahun depan. Siapa tahu itu adalah tahun keberuntungan Anda.” Kalimat itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan Luhan dan malah semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Tahun depan? Ia tidak tahu apakah tahun depan, ia masih Luhan yang sama seperti sekarang. Mungkin saja saat itu Luhan yang penuh tekad dan selalu berusaha keras sudah menghilang, berganti menjadi Luhan yang menyerah dan menerima nasib hidup apa adanya.

“Jadi, keputusan ini … sungguh-sungguh final?” tanya Luhan sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diri. Masih ada setitik harapan dalam benaknya untuk pria itu mengatakan ‘tidak’. Tentu saja bukan itu yang didapatnya. Luhan menerima anggukan ‘ya’.

Biasanya, jika situasi seperti ini terjadi, Luhan mampu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan untuk tersenyum. Kali ini ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Mengalami penolakan dalam mendapatkan pekerjaan adalah hal biasa. Namun, penolakan dalam mendapatkan pendidikan, tidak seharusnya terjadi. Bukankah tidak ada peraturan yang menghalangi penghuni kasta rendah untuk menuntut ilmu setinggi yang ia mau?

Pikiran negatif itu coba dihapusnya. Mungkin memang benar, ini semua hanya karena Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Semua kejadian yang ia alami sebelum tiba di sini, mungkin sebenarnya adalah pertanda bahwa ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk kehilangan kesempatan.

Setelah membungkuk dan mengucap salam kepada pria itu, Luhan beranjak ke toilet terdekat. Sebuah bilik dipilihnya. Kloset yang tertutup dijadikan tempat duduk. Ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa, hanya ingin meratapi nasib buruknya dan bilik toilet adalah tempat yang menurutnya tepat.

Kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajah, berusaha menahan diri agar emosinya tidak meluap. Ternyata ia tidak sanggup. Pelampiasan amarah dibutuhkan. Satu-satunya cara yang terpikir saat itu adalah membiarkan tubuhnya berubah ke dalam bentuk hibrida.

Bagian belakang celana Luhan mulai sesak karena ekornya tertahan. Ia lantas menariknya searah punggung agar tampak ke luar. Kukunya yang meruncing, ia gunakan untuk mengoyak-ngoyak tisu toilet. Sisi liarnya muncul. Luhan sudah tidak peduli jika itu fasilitas publik.

Suara aliran air dari keran wastafel terdengar dari luar bilik tempat Luhan bersembunyi. Beberapa orang tampak sedang mencuci tangan sembari berbincang.

“Bagaimana menurutmu para calon penerima beasiswa tahun ini, Profesor Yoon?”

“Menurutku, semuanya baik. Lebih kompetitif dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya.”

“Setuju. Aku menaruh perhatian besar pada kandidat nomor dua dan lima. Walaupun kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sejak awal aku merasa antusias untuk mewawancarai kandidat nomor tujuh. Sayang ia tidak datang.”

“Maksudmu … Lu Han?”

Sang pemilik nama mendengarnya. Aksi mencakar tisu toilet pun berhenti. Dua orang yang perbincangannya sedang ia curi dengar, bisa jadi adalah para profesor yang bertugas mewawancara hari ini. Luhan ingin mendengar lebih jauh.

“Ya, aku penasaran dengannya. Ia menempati posisi pertama di semua tes tertulis, dan resumenya pun paling mengagumkan di antara semua pelamar.”

“Kau benar, Profesor Lee. Aku belum pernah melihat hibrida feral dengan prestasi dan kemampuan yang begitu memukau. Bahkan skor tes pengetahuan umumnya mengalahkan penerima beasiswa tahun lalu.”

“Tapi, sesuai dengan instruksi Profesor Shim, kita diminta untuk tidak meloloskannya karena statusnya yang seorang feral.”

Mata Luhan terbelalak saat itu juga. Masih belum percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

“Aku dapat mengerti alasan Profesor Shim. Ia merasa kasihan pada anak itu. Kalaupun ia berhasil meraih beasiswa ini dan lulus dengan nilai baik, ia tetap tidak akan bisa mengaplikasikan ilmu itu di masyarakat. Sungguh disayangkan jika ilmu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berguna hanya karena kasta.”

“Aku pun tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup dan tega menolak jika bertatapan langsung dengannya. Untunglah dia membuat tugas kita menjadi lebih mudah dengan tidak datang pada hari ini.”

Suara aliran air tak lagi terdengar bersamaan dengan terhentinya pembicaraan. Toilet pun kembali sunyi setelah pintu tertutup. Ia berusaha mencerna situasi yang dihadapi. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan datang terlambat atau tepat waktu. Untuk apa ia diloloskan sampai ke tahap sejauh ini jika memang sudah diatur untuk gagal mendapatkan beasiswa?

Luhan geram, merasa nasibnya dipermainkan. Gulungan tisu yang sudah terkoyak dilemparkan ke pintu bilik. Selang beberapa sekon, bunyi ketukan terdengar di pintu biliknya. Toilet ini sepi. Bilik lain kosong. Mengapa harus ke sini?

“Maaf, saya masih lama. Silakan gunakan bilik lain,” ucap Luhan ketika ketukan itu tak kunjung berhenti.

“Luhan, ini aku.” Suara familier itu membuatnya terpaku.

 Sudah berapa lama pemilik suara itu berada di toilet ini? Apakah ia turut mendengar semuanya?

Bangkit dari kloset, Luhan memutar kenop pintu bilik perlahan. Saat ini ia sudah tidak peduli jika orang lain melihatnya dalam bentuk hibrida feral kaliko. Daun pintu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Sosok Sehun berdiri di depannya. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan, tetapi pandangan mata Luhan tidak mengarah pada Sehun, sampai pria itu menyodorkan sesuatu ke depan wajahnya.

“Buku agendamu. Terjatuh saat kau menabrak orang di tangga tadi.”

Luhan meraih buku itu tanpa semangat. “ _Thanks_ ,” balasnya pelan.

Setelah keluar toilet, Sehun hanya mengikuti Luhan yang tidak punya niat bicara. Selama berada di dalam lift, Luhan juga tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun. Pria itu pun membaca situasi dan menjaga jarak dengan Luhan. Tidak seperti ketika ia datang, perjalanan lift kali sungguh terasa singkat. Sesingkat waktu dan kesempatan Luhan untuk berada di universitas ini. 

Kaki bergerak cepat menuruni pelataran universitas. Di anak tangga terakhir, Luhan baru teringat dengan Sehun yang mengekorinya sedari tadi. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena tanpa sadar melampiaskan kecewa dan kesalnya dengan mendiamkan pria itu. Padahal, Sehun sudah berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan.

Emosinya mulai dikontrol. Sistem tubuh diatur agar kembali ke bentuk manusia. Ekspresi wajah yang muram dipaksa supaya tampak kembali bersahabat.

“Dadah, Sehun. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu.” Luhan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Sehun lagi dengan memilih pulang sendiri naik transportasi umum.

“Mau ke mana kau sekarang?” tanya Sehun, sedikit khawatir.

“Pulang, tentu saja,” jawabnya santai, berusaha agar terlihat tidak sedang menanggung beban pikiran apa pun. Tentu saja itu bohong.

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Diam-diam ia memiliki sebuah dilema yang tak ingin diungkapkan. Tersirat ragu di matanya, tentang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan. Ia memilih menghapus ragu. Tekad sudah bulat untuk mengikuti kata hatinya.

“Ikut aku.” Pergelangan tangan Luhan diraih.

“H-hei. Tanganku!” Luhan protes ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangan dan menyeretnya. Ia berontak agar cengkeraman lepas. Namun, bukannya mengendur, malah semakin kuat.

“Kau datang ke sini denganku. Pergi dari sini juga harus denganku.”

Kalimat itu membungkam protes Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi. _Mood_ untuk melawan ataupun berargumen dengannya sudah hilang. Hatinya sudah cukup lelah. Jadi, Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun membawanya ke mana ia mau.

Begitu mendarat di jok motor, Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun, tanpa perlu lagi diperintah. Kepala yang berat oleh beban pikiran disanggakan pada bahu bidangnya. Sehun agak terkesiap. Terhadap aksi Luhan yang ini, ia tidak siap.

Ternyata, Sehun yang kerap menggoda Luhan pun bisa turut merasakan debar. Rona merah jambu pun bisa bersemburat di wajahnya. Sayang Luhan tidak dapat melihat itu.  

 

 

 

Yaong Land. Taman tematik terbesar di Nekopolis. Memiliki luas area 54 hektar. Di dalamnya terdapat taman bermain dengan berbagai macam wahana; akuarium dan taman air; gedung teater pertunjukan; tempat konser; planetarium; hingga pusat perbelanjaan. Di sepanjang bulevar, selain berjajar pohon rindang berbagai varietas, terdapat juga kios-kios kecil.

Ke sanalah Sehun membawa Luhan hari itu.

Gerbang masuk Yaong Land yang mengadopsi bentuk tapak kucing, membuat Luhan terpukau. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali pergi ke tempat itu. Yang jelas sudah sangat lama. Taman tersebut banyak sekali berubah, tidak seperti yang ada di memori terakhirnya.

Sehun membeli dua buah tiket terusan, sedangkan Luhan berdiri menunggu di belakangnya.

“Mengapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?” tanya Luhan saat keduanya jalan berdampingan memasuki area komplek Yaong Land. “Ini terlihat seperti … kencan,” lanjutnya pelan dan ragu.

“Ya, anggap saja memang kencan,” sahut Sehun cepat.

Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya kali ini bukanlah senyuman goda yang kerap ia perlihatkan. Lebih kepada senyum penuh sirat ketulusan.

Hari itu, Sehun menjadikan Luhan raja. Keputusan untuk melakukan apa, sepenuhnya diserahkan kepada Luhan. Sehun hanya akan mengikuti.

“Wahana air, ya.”

“Langsung?” Alis Sehun bertaut. Mereka baru datang, tetapi Luhan sudah ingin basah-basahan.

“Ya. Kalau dilakukan terakhir, kita akan pulang dalam keadaan basah. Jadi, sekarang saja.”

Cukup masuk akal. Namun, belakangan Sehun tahu, Luhan hanya ingin mengkamuflase jatuhnya air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. Sepanjang permainan, setiap air menghantam, Luhan tertawa hanya untuk menutupi tangisnya.

Luhan sedang tidak ingin menahan diri. Ia lebih memilih tampil dalam bentuk hibrida selama berada di Yaong Land. Sehun paham.

Setelah puas bermain air, Luhan menyeret Sehun ke area wahana ekstrem.

“ _Roller coaster_ dua putaran, boleh? Setelah itu perahu ayun, ya.”

“Hah?!”

“Jangan kaget dulu. Itu cara supaya pakaian kita cepat kering.”

Cukup masuk akal.  Namun, belakangan Sehun tahu, Luhan hanya ingin berteriak melampiaskan amarah. Cara paling alami agar bisa bersumpah serapah semaunya.

 

Menjelang sore, mereka mengambil jeda. Sehun membeli minuman ringan, sementara Luhan menyeberang ke kios mainan di depannya.Matanya tertuju pada tongkat fluoresen yang biasa digunakan saat menonton konser. Tongkat-tongkat seukuran dua telunjuk itu tersusun rapi dalam sebuah toples kaca di dekat kasir. Luhan mengambil dua batang, kemudian membayarnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar kios untuk kembali menemui Sehun.

“Kau beli apa?” tanya Sehun.

Luhan memperlihatkan tongkat yang ia beli sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja Luhan tidak punya rencana menonton konser. Ia membelinya murni karena suka. Benda itu dapat bercahaya dalam gelap. Sehun tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu yang menarik.

“Dibandingkan itu, aku tahu sesuatu yang lebih baik.” Ia menggandeng tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

Setelah dituntun oleh Sehun selama kurang lebih tiga menit menyusuri bulevar, Luhan berakhir melongo di tempat tujuan. Ia mematung di depan sebuah toko bertuliskan ‘Paw’s Tattoo Parlor’. Luhan tak habis pikir, untuk apa ia dibawa ke salon tato?

“Kita kembali saja.” Luhan buru-buru balik badan, tetapi kedua tangan Sehun cepat mencengkeram kedua sisi bahunya. Sang feral didorong paksa memasuki salon tato.

Seorang seniman tato menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sekujur lengan kanannya terlukis motif tribal. Dua anting berjajar menghiasi telinga kirinya. Ketika pria itu mengucapkan selamat datang, Luhan dapat melihat tindikan lain di lidahnya. Luhan yang gugup hanya sanggup mengekor Sehun di belakang. Baginya, masuk ke tempat yang seperti ini adalah yang pertama kali.

“Siapa yang akan dibuatkan tato?” Sang seniman tato bertanya.

“Dia.” Sehun menunjuk Luhan.

Luhan terkejut. Kalang kabut. Matanya membeliak serius.

“Siapa yang bilang aku ingin membuat tato? Aku tidak sudi tubuhku dirajah jarum. Maafkan saya Tuan, mohon jangan tersinggung. Meskipun alat kerja Anda selalu dibersihkan dengan alkohol maupun disinfektan, saya tidak yakin itu cukup steril, dan saya tidak mau ambil risiko untuk—“

“Luhan, ini hanya temporer. Tidak akan memakai jarum.” Sehun memotong ocehan panjang Luhan.

Sang feral hanya merespons “oh” setelah menyadari reaksinya yang kelewat hiperbolis.

“Sori. Dia pemula,” jelas Sehun kepada sang seniman tato.

“ _No problem_ ,” balasnya tertawa. “Teman Anda sangat kocak, dan dia juga beruntung, karena sedang ada diskon untuk pemula di hari ini.”

Sehun mengambil katalog dan menyuruh Luhan untuk memilih desain tato yang ia inginkan. Jujur saja, Luhan sama sekali tidak punya referensi. Ia pun sebenarnya masih bingung dengan tujuan Sehun membawanya ke tempat ini.

“Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sesuatu yang kecil dan sederhana. Kau saja yang pilihkan untukku.”

Sehun pun melakukannya dengan senang hati. Ia membolak-balikkan halaman katalog sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dianggapnya sangat cocok untuk Luhan.

“Bagaimana dengan ini?”

Yang Sehun tunjukkan adalah empat buah bintang terhubung garis-garis kecil. Sebuah konstelasi. Salah satu yang terbilang sederhana di antara sekian banyak. Ada tajuk di bawah gambar bertuliskan “ARIES”. Luhan tidak menolak karena desain itu sesuai dengan kriterianya.  

“Mau dipasang di mana?” tanya sang seniman tato.

Blazernya sudah hendak ditanggalkan, berniat memasang tato itu di lengan bagian atas, tetapi Sehun buru-buru menghentikan.

“Pasang di tempat yang mudah terlihat. Di sini,” ujar Sehun sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan Luhan.

Awalnya Luhan ragu dengan tempat yang dipilihkan Sehun. Terlalu mencolok. Namun, sang seniman meyakinkan bahwa tato itu hanya akan bertahan paling lama dua minggu. Rasa khawatirnya pun hilang.

Sehun kedapatan membisikkan sesuatu kepada seniman tato sebelum ia melukis tangannya. Yang dibisiki mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. Luhan penasaran, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan.

Rasa penasaran itu terjawab kemudian.

Seusai membuat tato, Sehun mengajak Luhan ke planetarium. Kegelapan menyambut saat mereka memasuki gedung. Luhan terkejut, tato di punggung tangannya ternyata beriluminasi. Sesuai dengan yang Sehun mintakan kepada seniman tato. Khusus untuk Luhan.  

“Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tato ini bercahaya dalam gelap?” tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi semringah sekaligus takjub.

“Di situlah kejutannya.” Sehun membalas disertai senyuman

“Terima kasih, ya.”

Kejutan kecil dari Sehun, terus terang saja, Luhan sangat menyukainya.  Ia mulai berpikir, mungkin bergaul dengan Sehun, tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira. Sehun cukup baik walaupun penuh tanda tanya.

 

Indahnya galaksi terproyeksikan di langit-langit planetarium. Posisi mereka merebah di kursi, bersebelahan. Tatap terfiksasi pada vista artifisial di atas kepala.  

Fokus pandang Luhan berganti ke pria di sampingnya. “Sehun, kau punya tato?” tanyanya tiba-tiba, memecah sunyi di antara berdua.

“Ya,” jawab pria itu singkat.

“Berapa?”

“Satu.”

“Di mana? Gambar apa?” Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun berpaling ke arahnya. Tidak menyangka ia sebegitu antusias ingin tahu.

Jarak antara kepala mereka dikikis. Sehun berbisik dekat di telinganya. Lagi-lagi sengaja menggoda.

“Kalau kubilang ada di bagian yang lumayan privat, apa kau mau lihat?”

Jawaban itu membuat telinganya panas. Jantung _dagdigdug_ tak karuan.

Luhan berubah pikiran. Ternyata bergaul dengan Sehun, sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

 

 

 

 

 

Derum mesin motor berhenti tepat di depan halaman rumah Luhan. Sehun menepikan motornya dan mengantarkan Luhan hingga tiba di depan pintu.

“Terima kasih, Sehun. Untuk ini dan untuk semuanya,” ucap Luhan sembari memperlihatkan punggung tangan. Tawa kecil mengikuti.

“Sama-sama. Apa pun untukmu,” balas pria itu. Keduanya saling melempar senyum, tetapi setelahnya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Situasi terkadang memang aneh dan tak dapat ditebak. Seharian bersama, momen penuh tawa dapat dinikmati begitu bebasnya. Namun, saat hendak berpisah semua mendadak terasa canggung. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengucapkan salam seperti ‘selamat tidur’ atau ‘selamat istirahat’. Bisa jadi karena salam itu mengindikasikan bahwa kebersamaan akan berakhir. 

Keengganan berpisah yang tidak terutarakan.

Bagi Luhan, belajar adalah sesuatu yang punya daya magis. Mampu menyihirnya hingga tenggelam dalam gravitasi. Hari ini, ia menemukan lagi satu hal lain berefek serupa, dan jujur saja, ia menyukainya.

Mungkin, sekadar kata terima kasih tidaklah cukup bagi Sehun yang sudah membantunya melupakan sedih hari ini. Ia ingin balas budi, tetapi bingung harus menginisiasikan apa. Haruskah ia mengundangnya masuk? Menawarinya kopi atau teh mungkin? Luhan ragu-ragu, tetapi memutuskan untuk mencoba.

“Kau mau mampir?“

“Aku harus pergi,” respons Sehun cepat, tanpa berpikir. Nada bicaranya berubah. Semula hangat, kini terdengar dingin. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya pun perlahan meluntur.

“Oh. Oke.” Luhan tidak punya hak untuk merasa kecewa meskipun itu hanya sedikit.

“Selamat istirahat, Luhan.” Tangan Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menepuk-nepuknya lembut. Mata Luhan dibuat memejam sesaat oleh sentuhan. Entah mengapa sentuhan pria itu di tengkuknya selalu menimbulkan reaksi yang seharusnya tidak ia tunjukkan.   

Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedikit menyingkap tirai untuk mengintip Sehun dari balik jendela. Ia ingin menyaksikan figurnya sampai benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan mata. Begitu motor Sehun menjauhi kawasan rumahnya, Luhan menutup tirai. Napas dihela sembari berpikir, akan seperti apa pertemuan berikutnya dengan pria misterius itu.

Ya, Kini Luhan secara terang-terangan mampu mengungkapkan—setidaknya pada diri sendiri—bahwa ia mengharapkan pertemuan-pertemuan lain dengan Sehun.

Saat itu Luhan tidak tahu, pria yang ia pikirkan justru memiliki opini lain.

Sehun memacu motornya membelah jalanan malam Nekopolis sambil berperang melawan diri sendiri. Kepala versus hati. Logika versus nurani.  

 

_Apa yang sudah kauperbuat, Oh Sehun? Ini salah! Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan semua itu padanya._

 

 

 


	4. The Uncovered Flaws

Sehun layaknya ombak. Datang dan pergi mengikuti embusan angin.

Sudah terhitung satu setengah bulan sejak Luhan pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Sehun kerap menampakkan diri di hadapan Luhan dengan pola serupa. Ia bisa muncul tiba-tiba, kemudian menghilang dengan cara yang sama, seakan-akan semua pertemuan mereka hanya boleh terjadi atas kehendaknya seorang.

Tiga hari setelah ‘kencan’ dadakan mereka di Yaong Land, Sehun menghubungi Luhan. Padahal, ia merasa tak pernah membagi nomor ponselnya pada pria itu. Tentu saja, panggilan dari Sehun terdeteksi sebagai ‘Nomor Tidak Dikenal’. Hal ini membuat Luhan sadar, ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk memulai kontak, bagaimanapun caranya.

Sungguh tidak adil. Akan tetapi, ia pun tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih. Jika memang hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar pertemuan dengan Sehun tetap terjadi, maka biarlah.

Sehun terkadang masih mengunjungi Luhan di Necoffee jika kebetulan ia mendapat sif hingga larut malam. Selama Luhan belum menebus kembali mobilnya yang disita pihak kepolisian, Sehun mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Luhan tidak pernah meminta, Sehun pun tidak menawari. Ia hanya berkata langsung pada intinya, “ayo, pulang” dan kegiatan itu pun otomatis terjadi. Seperti biasa, entah mengapa Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya.

Pertemuan mereka—yang menurut Sehun adalah suatu kebetulan, tetapi Luhan tidak yakin demikian—juga pernah terjadi di swalayan. Saat itu, Luhan kesulitan menenteng kantong-kantong belanjaan yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan serta perlengkapan memasak. Pesta barbekyu rutin dilakukan setiap tiga bulan sekali di komplek tempat ia tinggal. Luhan saat itu kebetulan mendapatkan giliran sebagai tuan rumah. Lagi-lagi, Sehun membantunya tanpa introduksi. Ia langsung merampas dua buah kantong belanja dari tangan Luhan tanpa izin. Luhan tak sempat protes. Meski sempat pun, ia terlalu malas melakukannya.

Masih banyak lagi kisah pertemuan tak terduga. Luhan tidak menghitungnya, tetapi ia menangkap pola yang sama. Sehun selalu datang dengan bantuan. Entah saat itu Luhan membutuhkannya atau tidak. Namun, pria itu sering tidak acuh setiap Luhan ingin mengapresiasi kebaikannya dengan perlakuan khusus. Sekadar mentraktirnya makan es krim atau menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya jika ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sehun menolaknya.

Selalu.

Kelakuannya benar-benar membuat Luhan bingung. Sehun bisa menemui Luhan kapan pun ia mau, menunjukkan afeksi tanpa ragu-ragu. Giliran Luhan ingin membalas, Sehun menjauh.

Ia mulai mempertanyakan, hubungan macam apa sebenarnya yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Baiklah, mungkin sedikit. Harapannya tak banyak, hanya ingin mengenal Sehun lebih jauh. Akan tetapi, pria itu selalu memasang barikade jika Luhan mendekat.

Tanpa disangka, harapannya sedikit terkabul. Ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Sehun tak lama kemudian. Terjadi tanpa sengaja ketika Luhan diminta tetangganya untuk mengasuh anak kembar tiga mereka.

 

 

 

Sore itu, Luhan terkapar di atas hamparan rumput halaman rumah. Mata terpejam di balik masker pelindung. Pakaian dan tubuh berlumur cat warna warni. Senapan mainan tergeletak di sampingnya. Sejurus kemudian, ia merasakan tepukan di lengannya berulang kali.

“Aku menyerah, Minguk. Sudah mati,” ucap Luhan.  Pura-pura mengerang dengan menyebutkan nama salah satu anak asuhnya.

“Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang mati yang bisa bicara.”

Mata Luhan sontak terbuka. Yang membalas kata-katanya bukanlah suara anak kecil, melainkan suara pria familier yang kehadirannya timbul tenggelam.

Sehun berjongkok di sebelah tubuh Luhan, dengan jarak wajah cukup dekat. Akibat buru-buru bangkit, suatu insiden kecil terjadi akibat kecerobohannya. Kening Sehun terbentur oleh kacamata masker pelindung yang tengah ia kenakan.

Sehun merintih, membuat Luhan otomatis merasa bersalah. Masker dilepas. Refleks, tangannya mengusap-usap kening Sehun seraya mengucapkan rentetan kata maaf. Perlakuannya membangkitkan memori dalam otak Sehun. Memori saat keduanya pertama kali bertemu, tepatnya ketika Luhan tanpa henti menyentuh keningnya untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja pascatabrakan. Sehun diam-diam menyukai sentuhan tangan Luhan yang begitu hangat.

“Wah! Luhan _hyung_ punya sekutu!” Sebuah teriakan melengking mengejutkan keduanya. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang anak berwajah identik berlari ke arah mereka.

“Ampun, Jenderal Manse.” Luhan mulai kembali berakting. Mengangkat kedua tangannya ke sisi kepala saat Manse si bungsu mengacungkan senapan ke depan wajah.

“Luhan _hyung_ memanggil sekutu untuk menghidupkan dirinya kembali. Ayo, mulai dari awal. Sekarang tiga lawan dua.” Si sulung Daehan memberi instruksi kepada kedua adiknya, Minguk dan Manse, untuk kembali mengambil posisi siaga.

Sehun hanya menoleh ke arah Luhan tanpa bicara. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keingintahuan. Luhan hanya mengucapkan, “ _paintball_ ” dan Sehun langsung mengerti. Sang feral bangkit dari tanah sembari meluruhkan debu dari celananya. Senapan mainan yang tergeletak di atas rumput diraih, kemudian kembali memasang masker pelindung di wajah.

“Mau bergabung?” tanya Luhan dengan senyum. Sehun menerima ajakan Luhan dengan senang hati dan segera melengkapi dirinya dengan perlengkapan yang sama.

Luhan mengitari halaman untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi di balik pot-pot besar. Baru semenit, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis saling bersahutan dari ketiga anak kembar. Panik, ia lantas keluar dari balik pot dan segera berlari ke arah sumber tangisan. Kembar tiga didapatinya tengah meraung-raung di atas rumput dengan tubuh berlumuran cat. Tak jauh dari sisi mereka, Sehun berdiri, mematung seolah tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

“Ada apa ini?! Mereka kenapa?!” Nada suara Luhan terdengar sangat khawatir.

“Tidak tahu. Aku cuma menembak mereka lebih dulu dan tahu-tahu jadi begini,” jawab Sehun seraya menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Luhan terkejut. Lengan Sehun spontan dipukul.

“Kenapa memukul, sih?” protes Sehun sembari mengusap-usap bagian tubuh yang jadi korban.

“Mereka anak-anak, Sehun. Kenapa kau melakukannya dengan serius? Ingat usiamu, dong. Kita harus mengalah!”

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Mencermati Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Kini ia mulai mengerti alasan di balik penampilannya yang berantakan.

“Jadi, sedari tadi kau membiarkan dirimu dikerjai oleh ketiga makhluk ini?”

“Jangan banyak protes. Lakukan saja.”

Sehun dipaksa meminta maaf kepada si kembar tiga. Berjanji kepada mereka akan mengulang permainan dari awal.

Selanjutnya dapat ditebak, tubuh kedua orang dewasa tersebut menjadi kanvas. Diberondong peluru cat. Serangan balas dendam dilancarkan habis-habisan oleh si kembar tiga.  

Permainan—lebih tepatnya ‘penyiksaan’ jika untuk Luhan dan Sehun—berlangsung hingga ayah mereka datang untuk menjemput pulang. Pria itu membungkuk berkali-kali, meminta maaf atas kelakuan ketiga putranya. Namun, Luhan tidak menganggapnya masalah. Ia justru senang bisa mengasuh mereka.

Selepas mereka pulang, Luhan dan Sehun membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa peluru cat. Saling menertawakan di hadapan cermin. Mengejek penampilan masing-masing. Membandingkan keadaan siapa yang terlihat lebih kacau. Bagian punggung Sehun ialah yang terparah. Sepanjang permainan, digunakan sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Luhan.

Ketika tangan Sehun tak mampu mencapai bagian belakang tubuhnya, Luhan menawarkan bantuan untuk membersihkan. Sehun otomatis melepas kaus yang ia kenakan, membuatnya kini bertelanjang dada.

Luhan jadi gugup berdekatan dengannya. Tangan yang menggenggam handuk basah sempat gemetar beberapa kali ketika menggosok punggung Sehun.

Suasana hening, tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Sehun memperhatikan pantulan wajah Luhan di cermin tanpa henti. Wajah yang merona merah jambu. Kedip mata indah yang mengibarkan bulu mata lentik. Cara Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya lantaran gugup. Ditambah lagi sentuhan lembut yang ia rasakan di punggung. Semua itu bagaikan jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk titik-titik sarafnya.

Sembari menunduk, tangannya mengepal. Sehun berusaha mengendalikan diri dari tindakan gegabah yang tak boleh dilakukannya terhadap Luhan.

“Selesai.” Suara Luhan kembali membawa Sehun kepada realitas.

“Terima kasih, ya,” ucapnya pelan. Sehun berbalik dan menghadap Luhan.

Logikanya tenggelam di balik sesuatu yang tak mampu ia jelaskan. Tanpa sadar, tangan dibawa ke wajah sang feral. Mengusapkan ibu jari untuk menghapus sisa cat yang masih tertinggal di pipinya.

Luhan terkesiap. Dada berdebar pertanda sangat gugup. Kemudian, jantung itu serasa berhenti berdetak. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu, bibir Sehun sudah bertemu dengan miliknya.

Sehun menuntun Luhan yang tampak minim pengalaman.  Luhan tak melawan sedikit pun ketika Sehun ingin mendominasi. Deru napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Tangan Sehun meraih pinggang Luhan dan menariknya mendekat tanpa menyisakan secuil pun jarak.

Pagutan bibir tak lagi terjalin. Kepalanya kini terbenam di ceruk leher Luhan. Ia mulai mengendus dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya perlahan. Bibir mengusap kulit leher. Nyaris meninggalkan jejak di sana. Tubuh Luhan gemetar. Dapat diperkirakan, sebentar lagi akan menjelma hibrida.

Cermin memantulkan bayang mereka. Sehun kebetulan melihat dan terperanjat.

Segala sentuhannya dilepas. Impulsif, ia menarik diri, menjauhi Luhan. Matanya menatap dalam milik Luhan dengan perasaan bersalah.

“Ma-maafkan aku.”

_Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi._

Di sisi lain, Luhan hanya diam terpaku. Tidak paham alasan permintaan maaf Sehun. Sudah jelas ia tidak menolaknya. Jadi, mengapa?  

Apakah dirinya adalah sebuah kesalahan? Apakah dia dianggap tidak pantas? Otak Luhan mulai dibanjiri pikiran-pikiran negatif. Perasaan hatinya carut marut. Apa yang ia alami kali ini adalah satu lagi bentuk penolakan dari Sehun. 

“A-aku harus pergi,” sambung Sehun. Pakaiannya kembali buru-buru dikenakan.

 _Pergi_. Kata yang selalu didengarnya saat Sehun ingin mengakhiri pertemuan. Bahkan setelah berbagi ciuman—yang bagi Luhan begitu spesial—tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Kesabaran Luhan sudah mencapai batas. Ia muak dengan sikap tarik ulur pria itu.

“Aku akan menghubu—“

“Tidak usah. Pergi saja.” Luhan memotong. Kesal dan kecewa tersirat di wajah. Nada suaranya pun begitu dingin.

Sehun membeku di tempat. Reaksi Luhan yang seperti ini baru pertama kali dilihat. Ini salah dan ia paham. Ingin kembali ke sisi Luhan demi menjelaskan segalanya, tetapi tidak bisa. Sesuatu menahannya.

Akhirnya, langkah Sehun mundur perlahan. Sejurus kemudian, sosoknya sudah hilang sama sekali dari pandangan Luhan. Ditandai bunyi pintu yang tertutup keras.

Kisah ciuman pertama Luhan berawal manis. Namun, pahit di ujung.

 

 

 

 

 

Jeda waktu terlama bagi Sehun untuk tidak menemui Luhan, biasanya adalah seminggu. Namun, ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua sejak _insiden_ ciuman yang berakhir buruk. Luhan tak peduli—lebih tepatnya, mencoba untuk tak peduli—dengan ketiadaan Sehun dalam hari-harinya. Ia bisa hidup dengan baik sebelum pria itu muncul. Maka, ia pun bisa melakukannya lagi setelah sosoknya hilang.

 _Sehun hanya orang asing._ Isi kepalanya terus berteriak demikian.

Nasib tak dapat ditebak. Sehun ternyata masih memiliki nyali untuk menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Luhan—masih dengan pola yang sama. Ia datang membawa bantuan. Namun, kali ini, Luhan lebih berharap pria itu tidak melakukannya sama sekali.

 

 

Siang itu, Necoffee kedatangan dua orang petugas polisi dan seorang wanita (dari tampilannya yang necis dan elegan, langsung ketahuan ia adalah nyonya sosialita dari kasta tinggi). Tentu saja tujuan mereka bukanlah meminum kopi. Petugas polisi menunjukkan ke hadapan wajah Kyungsoo surat perintah penangkapan dirinya beserta barista Kim Minseok, atas tuduhan kelalaian hampir menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

Para pegawai Necoffe terkejut, termasuk Baekhyun yang kebetulan ada di sana. Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai wanita itu mengungkapkan alasan pelaporannya.

“Suamiku masuk rumah sakit setelah meminum kopi dari tempat ini.”

Hanya itu. Bagi Luhan terdengar sangat konyol.

Apabila masalahnya hanya mengenai pelayanan, seharusnya bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Namun, sang nyonya lebih suka mengambil tindakan terlampau jauh.

Kyungsoo, sebagai manajer, tentu saja membela diri dan pegawainya mati-matian. Pasti ada kesalahpahaman. Minseok adalah barista bersertifikasi. Pemrosesan makanan dan minuman di Necoffee pun semuanya sudah sesuai standar yang ditetapkan Dinas Kesehatan. Jadi, kecil kemungkinannya Minseok melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa pelanggan.

Petugas polisi menulikan telinganya, tidak mau dengar penjelasan apa pun. Kyungsoo dan Minseok tetap diseret keluar dari Necoffee.

Melihat kedua temannya diperlakukan tidak adil, Luhan geram. Ia berlari ke luar mengikuti. Jika diperlukan adu argumen, maka ia akan melakukannya. Hanya karena mereka berkasta rendah, bukan berarti pantas menerima perlakuan semena-mena.

“Setop! Berhenti!” Teriakan Luhan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di luar Necoffee. “Ini semua tidak sesuai prosedur! Anda seharusnya mengeluarkan surat perintah investigasi terlebih dahulu sebelum menetapkan status seseorang sebagai tersangka dan menangkapnya!”

Kedua petugas menghentikan langkah, berbalik menatap Luhan, begitu pun si pelapor.

“Itu tidak perlu. Kondisi suamiku saat ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti! Tidak usah ikut campur!” Wanita itu menyahut lantang.

“Diam! Saya tidak berbicara dengan Anda, Nyonya!” Luhan membalasnya tak kalah frontal. Sang nyonya tampak sangat terkejut dibentak hibrida berkasta rendah.

“Da-dasar feral! Berani-beraninya kau ….”

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun di depan Necoffee, menyaksikan kegaduhan yang tengah berlangsung. Baekhyun pun keluar dari kafe. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang ia khawatirkan, tetapi juga Luhan yang tampak sangat tersulut. Belum pernah ia melihat sang kawan seperti itu sebelumnya. Pendaman amarah yang terakumulasi selama bertahun-tahun, meledak.

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Luhan. “Tenang dulu, Bu. Tolong beri kami penjelasan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada suami Anda?” timpalnya. Berusaha melerai agar tidak ada lagi saling adu mulut lebih jauh.

“Suamiku mengeluh lambungnya sakit. Tiba-tiba mengalami vertigo, kemudian kolaps tak sadarkan diri. Itu terjadi setelah tiga hari berturut-turut ia meminum kopi dari tempat ini!”

Semua pertanda yang dijabarkan, Luhan kumpulkan sebagai hipotesis. Tangannya mengepal erat. Nasib kawan-kawannya di ujung tanduk hanya gara-gara disinformasi. Nyonya ini harus dipermalukan di depan umum, pikir Luhan.

“Jawab saya, Nyonya ….“ ia kembali angkat bicara. “Suami Anda penderita hipertensi? Punya penyakit maag, mungkin? Atau ada riwayat jantung koroner dalam keluarga? Karena jika ya, Anda harusnya tahu, ‘kan, suami Anda tidak disarankan mengonsumsi kopi berlebihan? Berapa kadar kolesterolnya sampai tiga hari yang lalu? Anda sempat mengeceknya?”

Semua dimuntahkan Luhan penuh intimidasi. Nada tegas menusuk di setiap pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Raut wajah wanita itu berubah. Membisu, dan tiba-tiba terlihat gugup. Bola matanya berlari ke kanan dan kiri. Mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ditahan. Saat itu Luhan tahu, hipotesisnya tidak salah. Kelalaian ada pada pihak konsumen.

“Sekarang, Anda mengerti, ‘kan, kesalahan bukan dari pada pihak kami. Jadi tolong cabut tuntutan terhadap Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Minseok saat ini juga. Oh, dan Anda juga harus melayangkan permintaan maaf secara resmi di media demi memulihkan nama baik kafe ini.”

“Ke-kenapa juga aku harus melakukannya?” Sang Nyonya kepalang malu. Tak mau mengaku salah demi menjaga gengsi di depan khalayak ramai. “Pokoknya proses hukum akan tetap berjalan apa pun yang terjadi!”

Pernyataan kukuhnya bagaikan perintah final. Petugas tetap menyeret masuk Kyungsoo dan Minseok ke dalam mobil patroli. Luhan geram. Argumen pembenarannya sama sekali tidak menolong.

Tangan Kyungsoo diraih. Ditarik paksa keluar dari mobil.

“Hei! Jangan melawan petugas!” Gertak salah seorang polisi bertubuh tambun. Ia mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh. Namun, sang feral malah makin bersikeras.

“Mengapa tetap mengikuti perintahnya padahal sudah tahu ini semua tidak benar? Anda disuap, ya?” Asumsi yang terlontar membuat kedua polisi naik pitam.

“Jaga bicaramu, anak muda! Kau telah menghina petugas kepolisian!” Salah seorang petugas mencengkeram erat sisi-sisi kerah kemeja Luhan. Kakinya nyaris berjengket. Akan tetapi, ia tidak takut. Polisi tersebut malah balik ditantang lewat tatapan nyalang. Seolah ingin menabuh genderang perang. Luhan tampak sudah tidak peduli jika turut ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara sekalipun.

“Hentikan!”

Satu teriakan lantang terdengar dan menginterupsi mereka. Banyak kepala otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara. Seseorang yang Luhan kenal muncul dari balik kerumunan. Berusaha mencapainya.  

Wajah Sehun, sungguh, Luhan tak ingin melihat sekarang.

Dua orang pria—hampir sama jangkungnya dengan Sehun— tampak mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka menarik tangan, mencegah agar ia tidak mendekat. Sehun terlihat memberontak dan menepis kasar tangan-tangan yang menghalangi sebelum akhirnya berhasil menghampiri Luhan.  

 “Lepaskan dia.” Tanpa basa-basi, petugas polisi diperintah seakan-akan atasan mereka.

Sang polisi kelihatan tidak terima diinterupsi. “Kau ini siapa? Kenapa juga aku harus menuru—“

“Lepaskan dia.” Sehun menyela cepat. Perintahnya diulang.

Aura intimidasi mencekik kuat di sekeliling. Tubuh polisi tersebut seolah terjerat sihir.  Cengkeramannya di kerah baju Luhan terlepas pelan-pelan. Sehun langsung meraih lengan Luhan dan menariknya mendekat.

“Masuk ke dalam kafe. Sekarang.”

Si pencuri ciuman pertama menampakkan diri lagi setelah lenyap berminggu-minggu. Sekonyong-konyong turut menceburkan diri ke dalam masalahnya. Memberondong titah ke setiap orang. Kemunculannya justru melipatgandakan kekesalan Luhan, layaknya menyiramkan minyak tanah ke dalam kobaran api. 

“Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau masuk sampai Kyungsoo dan Minseok dibebaskan.” Luhan menolaknya, tegas.

“Luhan, tolonglah. Aku akan bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Masuk dan tunggulah di dalam.”

“Mereka tidak punya telinga, Sehun! Untuk apa diajak bicara? Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang wanita ras murni bodoh dan dua orang polisi korup.” Luhan sudah kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun. Pilihan kosakatanya tak mampu lagi dikontrol.

“Hei! Kau kira aku tidak dengar? Dasar, feral kurang ajar! Lihat saja, aku akan melayangkan tuntutan kepadamu juga!”  Wanita itu meneriakkan ancaman.

“Silakan! Saya tidak takut!” Balas Luhan lebih lantang, tak mau kalah. Sehun buru-buru memutar tubuh Luhan menghadapnya. Kedua bahunya dicengkeram erat.

“Luhan, setop! Menjauhlah dari masalah.”

“Mereka yang cari masalah duluan!”

Mata Luhan yang berselimut amarah ditatap intens. “Kumohon tenanglah dan jangan bertindak gegabah. Aku tidak ingin kau sampai ga—“ Sehun segera sadar untuk tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak boleh didengar Luhan.

_Aku tidak ingin kau sampai gagal._

“Po-pokoknya masuk ke dalam sekarang juga. Biar aku yang tangani ini. Teman-temanmu akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku,” lanjut Sehun, kembali berupaya menenangkan sang feral.

Siapa Sehun sebenarnya saja ia tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa percaya? Luhan pun memilih tetap mematung. Tak mau beranjak dari posisinya.  

Baekhyun masih di sana, menyaksikan semua. Rasa khawatir membuatnya berinisiatif membantu Sehun, membawa Luhan kembali masuk kafe. Lewat berbagai bujuk rayu, akhirnya Luhan luluh dan menurut. Sehun menggumamkan ‘terima kasih’ pada Baekhyun.

 

 

Sembari menunggu, Luhan tak henti meremas jemari. Baekhyun sampai harus menggenggam tangannya agar sedikit tenang.  Tak lama setelah itu, bunyi bel berdenting. Pintu Necoffee terbuka. Luhan buru-buru bangkit dari kursi. Sehun adalah sosok pertama yang memasuki kafe, diikuti Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan saat itu juga. Ia tahu kawan feralnya butuh ketenangan.

“Kami baik-baik saja, kok. Sudah selesai.” Punggung Luhan diusap-usap pelan supaya kembali relaks. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahu sahabatnya tegang bukan main.

“Nyonya tadi sudah mencabut semua tuntutannya dan berjanji akan melayangkan permintaan maaf di media sesuai permintaanmu. Tidak perlu khawatir lagi.” Minseok menimpali dengan senyum.

Mereka baik-baik saja. Necoffee baik-baik saja. Itu bagus. Akan tetapi, hati Luhan belum bisa ikut baik.

Peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini, dicernanya dalam-dalam. Sehun bukanlah siapa-siapa di dalam lingkaran pertemanan Luhan. Bahkan, Kyungsoo pun hingga detik ini belum begitu menyukainya. Namun, masalah mampu ia atasi tanpa kesulitan berarti. Ini membuat Luhan merasa tak berguna.

Begitu Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan, Sehun menghampiri. “Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?” tuturnya lembut kepada Luhan. Pun begitu, Luhan menginterpretasikannya sebagai perintah. Ia merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menurutinya. Diam pun jadi pilihan.

“Luhan, kau dengar?” tanya Sehun lagi. Nada agak meninggi karena tak dapat respons.

Luhan masih enggan menanggapi. Wajahnya dipalingkan, tak mau bertemu pandang. Aksi abainya mulai membuat Sehun tak sabar.

“Jawab aku.” Tangan Luhan diraihnya, tetapi langsung ditepis kasar. Sehun terkejut.

“Berhenti memberiku perintah! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?”

Bentakan Luhan membekukan semua orang di dalam kafe. Mereka kaget. Luhan yang menghardik bukanlah pemandangan lazim. Yang paling syok, tentu saja Sehun. Ia tak mengira Luhan bisa semurka ini padanya.

Ya, Luhan marah. Bukan kepada Sehun, melainkan dirinya. Marah karena statusnya. Tidak punya kuasa yang bisa mengubah keadaan. Marah karena diam-diam iri dengan privilese Sehun sebagai penghuni kasta tinggi. Semua akan lebih mudah andai saja ia bukan feral.

“Kau hanya orang asing. Jangan seenaknya mengaturku.” Luhan menanggalkan paksa celemek, melemparnya ke atas konter, dan berlari keluar Necoffee.

Sebutan ‘orang asing’ untuknya membuat Sehun serasa dihantam godam berkali-kali. Ia sadar, caranya menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan selama ini tidaklah normal. Namun, tak dianggap siapa-siapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Sehun yang kalut berniat mengejarnya, tetapi ditahan Kyungsoo.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua atau seperti apa bentuk hubungan kalian, tapi … ada baiknya kau membiarkan Luhan sendiri dulu untuk sementara.”

Kyungsoo ada benarnya. Dengan terlibat sedalam ini, Sehun telah menyalahi wewenang. Ia harus mengerem diri. Mengingat kembali posisi dan status mereka berdua. Perasaan pribadi harus dikesampingkan.

Jika tidak, sebuah rencana besar yang telah tersusun selama bertahun-tahun akan berakhir kacau.

 

 

 

Wujud hibrida kaliko terpantul pada kaca etalase gerai pakaian. Cukup lama Luhan mematut tatap pada refleksinya. Saat rasa terpuruk menghampiri, kalimat Nanny selalu datang mengetuk logikanya.

“ _Kau tidak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan sebagai apa. Namun kau selalu punya pilihan untuk menjadi siapa._ ”

Siapa dirinya? Feral tetaplah feral. Pilihan apa yang ia punya? Tidak ada. Kondisi itu belum berubah sedikit pun.

Napasnya menghela seiring tundukan kepala.

“Luhan? Sedang apa kau di sini?” Terkesiap oleh panggilan nama, spontan ia menoleh.

Berdiri tak jauh dari sisinya, di sebelah pintu masuk gerai, adalah Kim Jaejoong. Pria yang entah mengapa sudah tidak pernah ia pikirkan lagi akhir-akhir ini (tepatnya, semenjak hari-harinya diinvasi Sehun). Luhan baru sadar sedang berada di depan gerai cabang MaoDir.

“Oh, _hyung_ … aku sedang ambil istirahat dari sif-ku. Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, tahu-tahu sampai kemari.” Alasan yang terdengar masuk akal dicari-cari.

Jaejoong pasang senyum. “Mumpung sudah di sini, berarti kau harus mampir.”

Luhan tak sempat berkata ketika pergelangan tangannya diraih lembut kemudian digiring memasuki gerai. Jaejoong membawanya ke studio di lantai dua. Tempat ia mendesain dan menyimpan koleksi purwarupa terbaru MaoDir yang belum dirilis.

Pemandangan estetis menyegarkan mata berikut hati Luhan. Takjub tak dapat ditolak saat membuka lembar demi lembar buku sketsa milik Jaejoong, atau ketika tangannya meraba helai demi helai kain albanat yang tersematkan pada manekin.

Berbincang-bincang dengan Jaejoong sedikit mengobati _mood_ Luhan yang sempat hancur. Perhatiannya berhasil teralih. Kala suasana telah benar-benar cair, Jaejoong mengambil kesempatan. Sebuah amplop disodorkan kepada Luhan. Berwarna biru gerau dengan aksen perak elegan.

“Apa ini?” tanya Luhan.

“Buka dan lihatlah sendiri.”

Luhan pun membukanya. Tulisan ‘ _Nekopolis Fashion Night’_ menyambut di bagian teratas. Isinya ternyata sebuah undangan untuk menghadiri ajang peragaan busana bergengsi yang digelar pada akhir minggu depan. Para pesohor negeri dan sosialita akan turut hadir. Jaejoong mengatakan koleksi terbarunya akan diperagakan pada malam itu.

Pujian belum sempat Luhan sampaikan ketika Jaejoong menyambung dengan tawaran.  

“Aku ingin kau ikut denganku,” pintanya, memilih Luhan sebagai partner. Undangan itu berlaku untuk dua orang.

“Ta-tapi aku, ‘kan, bukan ….”

_Bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma seorang feral._

Lanjutan kalimat putus di tengah, tak sanggup terutarakan.

“Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Luhan,” sambung Jaejoong sembari tersenyum. “Acaranya mulai pukul setengah delapan, tapi aku akan menjemputmu sebelum pukul enam.”

Apakah ini mimpi? Luhan rasanya ingin menampar diri. Beberapa saat yang lalu perasaannya dibuat kacau balau. Kini keberuntungan tiba-tiba saja menghampiri.

Mungkin memang masih ada sisa rasa sayang dari dunia untuknya.

 

 

 

 

 

Sabtu tiba berselang tiga hari. Jaejoong menjemput Luhan sesuai janjinya, pukul enam kurang lima belas menit. Raut wajah Luhan yang menampak begitu pintu dibuka, sarat keputusasaan. Ia tidak tahu harus menggunakan pakaian apa untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Jaejoong tertawa, lalu mengatakan kalau tujuannya menjemput Luhan lebih awal adalah untuk mendandani pria itu.

Sang desainer memboyong Luhan ke studio pribadinya. Di sana, ia bebas bereksperimen, memakaikan Luhan apa pun yang dirasa pantas. Setelah bongkar pasang beberapa kali, Jaejoong akhirnya menyimpulkan, fitur wajah Luhan yang dari sananya sudah menawan, lebih butuh sesuatu yang simpel.

Pada bagian bawah, celana jin sobek hitam dipadukan dengan sepatu bot berwarna senada. Atasannya dipilihkan sweter _fuzzy_ lembut berbahan _mohair_. Warnanya biru tua. Bagian kerah membentuk ‘V’ yang sedikit menonjolkan tulang selangka. Tak ketinggalan aksesori kalung rantai panjang dengan liontin oval bertahtakan batu mata kucing.

Malam itu, Luhan tampak sangat elok. Tidak ada yang mempertanyakan status maupun kastanya, feral atau bukan. Ia mensyukuri keberuntungan yang datang berlipat ganda. Bisa mengenakan pakaian yang dirancang desainer ternama. Bisa duduk di antara barisan para pesohor. Bisa menyaksikan langsung sebuah perhelatan penting. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dari ini.

Luhan berharap, rasa itu akan membekas lama.

 

 

 

Perhelatan usai saat tengah malam telah lewat. Luhan berada dalam mobil Jaejoong yang berpacu, tetapi arahnya bukan ke rumah.

“ _Hyung_ , kita mau ke mana?” tanya Luhan sambil melirik jam tangan. Ia tidak pernah berada di luar selarut ini.

“ _After party_. Koleksi Maodir mendapatkan antusiasme dan apresiasi paling besar pada _event_ malam ini. Aku ingin mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakannya.”

Luhan tak enak mau menolak. Jaejoong sudah berbaik hati mengundangnya. Membuatnya merasakan pengalaman indah baru dalam hidup. Tidak sopan jika ia merengek minta pulang di saat pria itu ingin merayakan kesuksesannya. 

Rolls Royce Wraith hitam miliki Jaejoong terparkir di depan kelab malam bernama Nocturna. Kegugupan Luhan dapat tercium. Jaejoong menggandeng tangannya agar tenang. Orang-orang yang hadir di pesta ini sudah Jaejoong kenal dengan sangat baik. Sebagian besar adalah mereka yang bekerja dengannya. Mendengar itu, Luhan tak lagi khawatir.

Tiga puluh menit pertama, Jaejoong tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya.  Namun, kolega Jaejoong terus berdatangan. Mau tak mau harus disambut. Luhan paham. Tidak ingin menjadi penggangu, ia mengizinkan Jaejoong berkeliling ke tiap meja.

Luhan pindah ke bar, duduk sendiri sambil menggenggam ponsel. Dalam hati bertanya, haruskah ia menghubungi seseorang—mungkin Jongdae—untuk menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang? Akan tetapi, nantinya bisa menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong, dan tentu merepotkan Jongdae.

Napas dibuang ketika menyadari apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu.

“Hai,” sapa seorang pria tiba-tiba. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan. Rambutnya selegam malam. Sepasang matanya sipit bertatap tajam. Senyum terulas cukup lebar saat menyapa Luhan. “Kau yang datang bersama Jaejoong _hyung_ , ‘kan?” Mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut, Luhan mulai menebak-nebak identitasnya. Mungkin ia salah satu kolega sang desainer.

“Tidak ingat wajahku, ya? Aku salah satu model yang memperagakan busana Maodir di _event_ barusan.”

Ah, tentu saja. Pantas wajahnya tidak asing.

Tangannya terulur ke arah Luhan. “Kim Myungsoo. Ras Korat.” Nama dan ras disebut, menandakan di kasta mana ia berada.

Luhan ragu untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang sama, tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

“Lu Han. Aku … feral,” balasnya memelankan suara di kata terakhir.

Pria bernama Myungsoo tampak agak terkejut.

“Yang benar? Kau tidak terlihat seperti mereka. Maksudku … belum pernah aku bertemu feral semenawan dirimu.”

Luhan tahu ia sedang dirayu, tetapi tetap menggumamkan ‘terima kasih’ atas pujiannya.

Myungsoo bersikeras mentraktir Luhan sebagai selebrasi awal perkenalan mereka. Sang feral tak menolak. Ketika ditawari, ia berkata ingin minuman tanpa kandungan alkohol. Berhubung miskin referensi, Myungsoo merekomendasikannya _Virgin Mary_ , sejenis koktail berbahan jus tomat.

Luhan lagi-lagi sibuk melihat ke arah jam tangan, tanpa tahu jika Myungsoo membisikkan sesuatu kepada bartender.

“Beri dia _Bloody Mary_. Tambahkan kadar vodka-nya.”

 

Kejadian selanjutnya dapat ditebak. Toleransinya terhadap alkohol bisa dibilang rendah karena tak terbiasa. Kesadaran Luhan menurun pelan-pelan. Kerongkongan terasa panas. Sungguh berat kepalanya hingga seakan berputar.

Pada menit-menit berikutnya, ocehan mulai tidak koheren, terkadang cekikikan. Perubahan kondisinya, menghasilkan seringai di wajah Myungsoo. Luhan hendak digiring ke lantai dansa olehnya. Aksi terinterupsi ketika tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Nada dering yang mencolok menarik perhatian sang empunya. Luhan pun menjawab panggilan.

“Haloooo!” salamnya lantang, berlomba dengan dentuman bas dari musik yang terputar di kelab.

“Luhan, ada di mana kau sekarang?” Bariton khas datang dari saluran seberang.

“Siapa, sih?” Luhan balik bertanya dengan cara bicara seperti anak-anak.

“Ini aku … Sehun.”

“Sehun? Sehun siapa? Tidak, tidak. Kau pasti bukan Sehun. Namamu—“ Luhan menurunkan ponsel dari telinga kemudian membaca nama yang muncul di layar. Keningnya mengernyit, setelah itu berkata, “Nomor Tidak Dikenal.”

“Luhan, kau kenapa? Beritahu aku sekarang juga, kau ada di mana?” Sehun bertanya panik. Nada terdengar sangat khawatir. Cara bicara Luhan yang aneh membuatnya cemas. Ia yakin Luhan tengah mabuk.

“Aku? Ini di mana yaaa?” Efek alkohol tampak sudah mengacaukan ingatan. “Ah, ya ya ya, aku ingat. Nocturna! Banyak lampu kelap-kelip. Musiknya kencang. Membuatku jadi ingin berdansa!”

“Hei, hei … dengarkan baik-baik. Di mana pun kau berada, tetap diam di tempatmu. Jangan ke mana-mana. Jangan sembarangan bicara dengan orang asing. Tunggu, aku akan menjemp—“

“Sudah dulu, yaaa. Teman baruku mengajakku berdansa. Dadah, Sehun Tidak Dikenaaal!”

“Tu-tunggu! Luha—“ Sambungan diputus sepihak.

Luhan pasrah ditarik Myungsoo ke lantai dansa, meninggalkan ponselnya yang bergetar tiada henti di atas meja bar.

Dituntun oleh Myungsoo, Luhan berdansa mengikuti dentum musik hingga tiga putaran lagu. Selama mereka menari, tangan Myungsoo kerap bergerak nakal. Menggerayangi beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan, tanpa sang feral sadar. Saat Luhan mulai limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan, Myungsoo memutuskan menyudahi aksi di lantai dansa.

Pinggang Luhan dirangkul. Jalannya yang terhuyung-huyung membuat Myungsoo terpaksa harus memapahnya. Luhan dibawa menjauh dari lantai dansa menuju satu ruangan VIP. Tubuhnya yang terkulai lemas dibaringkan di sofa panjang.

“Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membawa sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik,” ucap Myungsoo.

Pria itu tak kembali cukup lama, membiarkan Luhan sendirian di ruangan. Pening dan mual makin terasa, Luhan bangkit ingin ke toilet. Namun, sebelum mencapai pintu, Myungsoo sudah muncul di baliknya dengan membawa sebotol vodka.

“Mau ke mana?”

Belum sempat dibalas, Luhan keburu ditarik kembali dan didudukkan di sofa. Ujung pundaknya dirangkul rapat hingga berisisian dengan Myungsoo tanpa jarak. Luhan dipaksa minum lagi, langsung dari mulut botol. Rona wajah yang semakin merah pertanda semakin mabuk.

Dari dalam saku jaket, Myungsoo meraih botol lain berisi likuid. Berukuran medium dari bahan kaca. Tutup ulir botol tersebut dibuka, lantas Luhan dipaksa menghirup aromanya yang cukup menyengat. Tubuhnya dalam kondisi lunglai. Kesadaran sedang tidak berada di permukaan. Luhan tidak sanggup melawan.

Ada sensasi lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan dibandingkan efek tegukan vodka. Ia serasa terbang di awang-awang. Perasaannya bahagia. Membangkitkan bara dalam dada.  Tanpa sadar, senyumnya melebar, menikmati.

“Merasa lebih baik?” tanya Myungsoo sembari menyeringai puas. Luhan mengangguk.

“Kau menyukainya?” Lagi, reaksi serupa diberi. Kelopak matanya memejam dibuai aroma yang melenakan.

“Bagus. Sekarang … kita bisa—“

 

BRAK!

 

Kalimat Myungsoo diinterupsi bunyi lantam. Pintu melangah lebar, dibuka paksa. Myungsoo tersentak kaget. Genggaman pada botol tanpa sengaja terlepas. Isinya tumpah membasahi dada Luhan. Mata sang feral pun sontak terbuka begitu mendengar bunyi gaduh dan merasakan basah pada kulit.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dari Myungsoo, kemudian didorong ke sisi sofa yang berseberangan. Visinya berbayang. Samar-samar, ia melihat seorang pria mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja Myungsoo hingga tubuhnya terangkat dari sofa.  

“Kauberi dia apa?!” gertaknya pada Myungsoo.

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Tona yang Luhan kenal siapa pemiliknya.

Oh Sehun geram bukan main. Ia menghempaskan Myungsoo ke lantai. Pria itu tersungkur tanpa perlawanan. Sesuatu dalam diri Sehun membuatnya takut dan menciut.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan, tetapi berhenti sesaat ketika mencium aroma tajam menyeruak dari tubuhnya. Raksi _nepetalactone_ [1] yang membahayakan. Refleks, aroma itu ditangkis dari hidung dengan punggung tangan. Berusaha menolaknya masuk sistem saraf olfaktori.  Efeknya mampu mengambil alih kesadaran otak, menguasai libido, dan mengakibatkan dirinya bisa bertindak agresif terhadap Luhan.

Aroma yang menempel di tubuh Luhan mampu menarik perhatian para hibrida lain untuk berbuat sesuatu padanya secara tidak konsensual. Sehun sudah telanjur sedikit menghirupnya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan diri, tetapi tidak tahu berapa lama mampu bertahan.

Sehun berpikir keras. Ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum aroma itu merambat keluar ruangan dan tercium oleh hibrida-hibrida lain di dalam kelab. Sebotol vodka dalam keadaan terbuka dilihatnya di atas meja. Satu ide muncul. Botol itu diraih, isinya ditumpahkan ke sukujur tubuh Luhan agar aroma _nepetalactone_ tersamar.

Luhan merengek protes, tetapi tidak ada waktu meladeni keluhannya. Sehun menanggalkan jaket dan membungkus tubuh Luhan dengan benda itu sebagai lapisan pelindung kedua. Sembari memapah sang feral, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang komplek VIP.  

Dari arah berlawan, terlihat Jaejoong tergopoh-gopoh berusaha mencapai mereka. Sepertinya ia pun sibuk mencari Luhan yang menghilang dari pengawasannya sedari tadi.  

“Kenapa dengan Luhan?” tanya Jaejoong cemas tatkala menatap tubuh lunglai sang feral dipapah oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

Suara Jaejoong membuat Luhan spontan menengadah. “Hai, Jaejoong _hyung_. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku malam ini. Aku senaaang sekali.” Kalimat itu diakhiri cekikik tak wajar. Saat itu Jaejoong baru sadar jika Luhan dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sehun makin murka. “Kau mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini, seharusnya temani dan jaga dia! Bukan malah meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia hampir jadi korban teman berengsekmu!” bentaknya pada Jaejoong.

Pria yang dibentak mendadak hanya bergeming. Miskin reaksi. Pandangannya terus terfokus kepada Luhan. Pundaknya tiba-tiba naik turun seperti jantung habis dipacu. Telinga kucing Jaejoong muncul. Dari belakang tubuh, ekornya mulai menampak. Terkibas ke kanan dan kiri pertanda sedang tertarik pada sesuatu. Tubuhnya telah bertransformasi di luar kesadaran.

Sehun sigap menangkap kejanggalan perilaku. Jaejoong telah mencium aroma tersebut dan berhasil dikuasai nafsu. Buru-buru, Sehun mendorongnya menjauh dari Luhan. Tidak mau ambil risiko. Lebih baik melakukan tindakan preventif daripada menunggu sampai terjadi sesuatu.

Aroma itu pun mulai mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia berusaha tetap melawan karena masalah yang lebih utama adalah bagaimana cara mereka keluar. Kerumunan hibrida di dalam kelab mau tak mau harus diterobos.

Beberapa hibrida yang penciumannya lebih sensitif mulai menengok saat Sehun dan Luhan melewati mereka. Kepala sibuk menoleh, mencari sumber aroma yang begitu menggoda. Hibrida lain terstimulus oleh perilaku provokatif, ibarat tangisan satu bayi yang memicu tangisan bayi lain di sebelahnya. Mereka mulai mengendus, melangkah bergerombol layaknya zombi, mendekati Luhan.  

“Minggir kalian!” Sehun menggertak. Menghunus tatap tajam kepada semua hibrida yang memandang Luhan dengan penuh nafsu.

Luhan dirangkul semakin erat. Taring-taring Sehun meruncing demi mengancam mereka. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjelma hibrida. Hanya dalam bentuk ini ia mampu menghalau mereka yang berusaha mendekati Luhan. Amarah tak terbendung lagi begitu ia mendengar Luhan memekik saat ada satu hibrida meremas ekornya. Sembari mendesis, Sehun mengeluarkan kukunya dan mencakar tangan hibrida tersebut.

“KUBILANG MINGGIR!” Sehun menggeram ketika perintahnya tidak digubris.

Wujud hibridanya telah mencapai tahap sempurna. Telinganya meruncing. Bulu lebat ekornya meremang berdiri pertanda ia sangat marah. Sosok itu memancarkan aura dominan dan agresif.  Serta merta, para hibrida di kelab merendahkan posisi bahu mereka. Telinga terlipat dan tak ada seorang hibrida pun yang berani menaikkan ekornya. Semua mendadak submisif di hadapan Sehun.    

Luhan dipapah menuju pintu keluar. Kali ini tak ada yang berani menghalangi mereka. Hibrida lain otomatis melangkah mundur, membuka jalan bagi keduanya untuk lewat. Sehun berjalan cepat ke arah tempat parkir, membuat Luhan yang limbung serasa diseret.

“Aduuh, jangan cepat-cepat. Nanti aku jatuuh.” Ocehan Luhan ia abaikan.

Pintu mobil dibuka, kemudian Luhan didudukkan di kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi. Saat Sehun hendak menstarter mobil, Luhan mulai bertindak aneh. Pria itu menanggalkan jaket yang melindungi. Tangan menyelinap ke dalam sweter dan mulai meraba tubuhnya sendiri. Efek _nepetalactone_ telah mengambil alih kesadaran Luhan.

Aroma zat tersebut kembali menguar dan Sehun buru-buru menghentikan aksi Luhan yang berniat bertelanjang dada.

“Luhan, berhenti!” Kedua tangannya mencengkeram milik Luhan.

Luhan mengerang. Sehun nyaris tak sanggup menahan diri ketika mendengarnya. Aroma _nepetalactone_ telah membuat ia berfantasi mengenai hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya. Kepalanya digeleng cepat, berusaha membangkitkan sisi rasional yang masih tersisa.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Berada dalam satu mobil dengan Luhan bisa-bisa merangsang libidonya. Ia tak sanggup, tetapi Luhan tetap harus dibawa pergi dari sini bagaimanapun caranya.

Sehun lantas keluar dari mobil dan membuka bagasi. Tali derek berwarna kuning dari bahan poliester diraihnya. Berjalan ke sisi mobil, Luhan ditarik keluar dari sana. Posisi badan dibalik, dipepetkan pada bodi mobil, kemudian dengan tali barusan, ia mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan sang feral.

Luhan meringis. Ikatan dirasanya terlalu kuat. Rentetan maaf diucapkan Sehun di telinganya. Ia terpaksa agar Luhan tidak menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri.

Pekik meluncur dari mulut Luhan tatkala Sehun menggendongnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi. Luhan memberontak. Kaki menendang-nendang sebagai bentuk protes. Namun, Sehun berhasil menahannya. Kedua lutut pria itu ditekuk paksa supaya bisa masuk ke dalam ruang sempit tersebut.

“Hei, orang asing! Kau mau menculikku? Lihat saja, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Nanny. Dia pasti menghukummu, kau dengar?” Luhan kembali meracau. Ketika tak digubris, ia pun makin frontal, berteriak. “NANNY! TOLONG AK—” Namun buru-buru diredam. Sehun menyumpal mulutnya dengan mafela yang diambil dari jok belakang. Kain itu diikat di belakang kepala Luhan. Lagi-lagi, ia terpaksa membungkamnya supaya tidak menarik atensi.

“Maaf. Tolong, maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa.” Kumpulan kata itu diucap seolah-olah mantra yang harus dirapal untuk membuat kondisi Luhan lebih baik. Sehun menatap mata Luhan sarat rasa bersalah sebelum menutup bagasi.

Kembali ia duduk di balik kemudi. Laci dasbor dibuka, mengambil pengharum mobil untuk disemprotkan ke seisi kabin. Aroma _nepetalactone_ tidak boleh menjejak sedikit pun dalam mobilnya. Jaket yang sebelumnya ia pakaikan pada Luhan bahkan harus terbuang nahas, dilempar ke luar jendela. 

“Sial!” Sehun melayangkan tinju ke kemudi, melampiaskan amarah padanya sendiri. Luhan tidak seharusnya mendapatkan perlakuan seburuk itu, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sekarang, ia tidak mungkin mengantarkan Luhan pulang ke rumahnya. Terlalu menarik perhatian. Apalagi, Luhan bertetangga dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pandangan orang-orang jika melihatnya mengeluarkan Luhan dari dalam bagasi dalam keadaan terkekang dan meronta? Ia yakin tetangga Luhan akan ramai-ramai menggebukinya sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan apa-apa.

Tak terpikirkan jalan lagi selain membawa Luhan ke tempat tinggalnya.

Tempat tinggal sekaligus tempat kerja yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun.

 

 

Terutama Luhan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nepetalactone : Zat yang terkandung di dalam tanaman Catnip. Efeknya mirip feromon yang menarik perhatian kucing. Biasanya kucing yang mencium aroma ini akan terkena euforia, bertindak hiperaktif, agresif, seperti berguling-guling, mencakar-cakar, atau menggesek-gesekkan badannya ke sumber bau.


	5. The Temptation (of Truth)

Dini hari.  Senyap terpecah. Decit ban mobil beradu dengan aspal jalan. Mobil merah berhenti mendadak di depan gerbang besi. Di baliknya, mansion bereksterior gotik berdiri kukuh. Gerbang terbuka perlahan, otomatis. Namun, belum sempat melangah penuh, mobil itu memelesat masuk. Spion kiri menyerempet sisi gerbang. Kelihatan jika pengemudinya terburu-buru. Memasuki garasi, mobil itu diparkir secara sembarangan.

Sehun keluar tergesa-gesa. Secepat kilat ia berlari ke dalam mansion, menapaki tangga, menuju kamar mandi utama. Bak Jacuzzi diisinya penuh. Suhu air dipastikan tidak terlalu dingin atau terlalu panas. Setelahnya, Sehun mengambil selimut dari kamar tidur, kemudian kembali turun ke garasi. Di depan bagasi, napas ditarik dalam-dalam. Begitu kap dibuka, ada sosok Luhan tengah meronta.

Luhan mencoba kabur, tetapi pandangannya menggelap. Selimut membungkus tubuh dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Sehun tidak mau terpecah konsentrasi oleh aroma _nepetalactone_.

Tubuh yang masih setia menggeliat, dibopong di bahu bidangnya. Luhan dibawa naik ke kamar mandi. Setelah selimut tak lagi membebat, ia diceburkan ke dalam bak Jacuzzi tanpa aba-aba. Pekik kejut lolos dari mulutnya yang tersumpal.

Menyusul masuk, Sehun bergerak cepat. Menuangkan sabun cair ke atas spons, kemudian menggosok tubuh Luhan. Erang tak berkenan tidak dipedulikan.

Efek _nepetalacton_ e bisa bertahan antara sepuluh menit sampai satu jam. Sehun tidak tahu berapa lama yang ini akan bertahan. Yang ia tahu hanya harus menyingkirkan aroma zat tersebut secepat mungkin.

Geli terasa di dada saat diserang spons. Luhan berontak, kaki tak bisa diam hingga akhirnya terjungkal ke belakang. Keseimbangan hilang. Seluruh tubuhnya tercebur ke dalam air, menyentuh dasar bak. Kedua tangan masih dalam keadaan terikat. Ia tak bisa bangkit. Bernapas makin sulit dalam keadaan terbekap.

Sehun panik. Diraihnya tubuh itu ke permukaan. Luhan tersedak. Terbatuk-batuk. Dada dan bahunya naik turun. Belit mafela di mulut dilepas. Sehun memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Menyediakan pundak untuk kepalanya bersangga. Napas Luhan tersengal. Sehun berucap maaf berulang kali.

“Tanganku … sakit,” Luhan bertutur di dekat telinga Sehun. Pelan. Sensual. Rasanya seperti sengatan listrik.

“Se-sebentar. A-akan kulepas,” balas Sehun gugup luar biasa. Kontrol libidonya mulai kacau. Ia pun membuka simpul ikatan pada tangan Luhan. Bekas kemerahan yang tertinggal di bagian pergelangan semakin menyuburkan rasa bersalah Sehun.

Tak lagi terestriksi, Luhan cepat mengambil aksi. Leher Sehun ia rangkul. Jarak antara mereka tiada saat Luhan mendekap dan naik ke atas pangkuannya.

“Sentuh aku ….”

Tekstur bibir Luhan beradu dengan daun telinga. Bulu roma Sehun meremang. Seluruh badan merinding dan merasakan tremor tak biasa.

“Lu-Luhan, kendalikan dirimu.” Ia mencoba mendorong Luhan agar menjauh. Namun, gelayut manja itu ditanamkan penuh persistensi. Luhan menolak berjarak, memeluk Sehun makin erat dan malah menggodanya dengan endusan di bagian perpotongan leher.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu menegang.

“Setop. Kumohon, sadarlah.” Satu tangan Sehun berupaya menjauhkan kepala Luhan dari lehernya. Roman sang feral tampak kecewa berat karena tidak diladeni.

“Kau menolakku,” ucap Luhan sembari merengut. “Kau juga tidak menyukaiku, seperti kebanyakan orang. Di sini … semua orang tidak menyukaiku.” Keluh kesahnya tumpah karena mabuk.

Sehun kaget. Kalimat curahan hati itu membangkit rasa panik. Wajah Luhan lekas ditangkup dalam kedua telapak tangannya. “Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak benar. Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku menyukaimu.”

“Bohong.”

“Sungguh. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.”

“Lantas kenapa menolakku?”

Jawaban tertahan di kerongkongan. Menolaknya ialah bentuk keterpaksaan yang tak boleh dibeberkan. Seharusnya Sehun tahu, ocehan orang mabuk tidak perlu ditanggapi. Akan tetapi, siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan merasa bahwa itu menyedihkan, dan Sehun, ingin membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Hanya saja, ia tak terpikirkan cara terbaik tanpa membuka rahasia.

Yang dinanti Luhan tak datang. Kembali rautnya sendu.

“Aku ingin pergi saja ke tempat Nanny. Cuma Nanny yang menyayangiku.” Luhan meracau lagi sekenanya. Kali ini pelupuknya tampak penuh. Bola mata berkilau oleh gempuran air mata.

Perasaan Sehun makin tak karuan. Ada rasa bersalah luar biasa karena Luhan sampai-sampai mengungkit mati. Cakup tangan di pipi sang feral mengerat, enggan melepasnya.

“Tolong, jangan katakan itu, Luhan.”

Sekali lagi, Sehun seharusnya tidak menanggapi celotehan itu terlalu jauh. Nalarnya sudah terbagi di antara tetap berpijak pada logika, mendengar kata hati, dan bertarung dengan nafsu berahi yang dibangkitkan _nepetalactone_. Sehun tidak tahu harus memenangkan yang mana.

“Biarkan aku pergi. Tidak akan ada yang sedih kalau aku tidak ada.” Satu bulir jatuh di pipi, mencumbu ibu jari Sehun.

Pertahanannya hancur oleh lelehan air mata.

“Sudah kubilang, itu tidak benar!” Sehun menghardik, geram. Tidak suka Luhan bicara semaunya tanpa memedulikan perasaannya. “Aku menginginkanmu! Kau mau bukti?” Sisi rasional pria itu ditenggelamkan nurani dan nafsu yang kini menguasai. Sehun akhirnya kalah.   

Persetan dengan rencana besar.

Masa bodoh dengan wewenang dan tanggung jawab.

Peduli amat dengan kode etik profesi.

Tak tahan lagi, ia menyongsong dan menanamkan ciuman di bibir Luhan, membuat sang feral nanap sekejap, kemudian memejam. Sehun memastikan pagut tak terlepas. Ia menikmatinya. Dialah yang paling menikmatinya karena sudah menahan hasrat itu sekian lama.  

Efek _nepetalactone_ membenamkan mereka dalam gairah. Dada keduanya serasa terbakar. Apa yang sudah menyala, dirasa sayang jika dipadamkan. Pedal sudah dipijak dan tidak ada kata menoleh ke belakang. Perubahan wujud menjadi hibrida menandakan pacu jantung sudah tak terkendali.

Cumbuan ialah pembuka. Pergumulan mereka naik dari fase ke fase. Seiring bertambah waktu, ruang kamar mandi menggemakan suara-suara penyatuan. Sahutan embus napas, lenguh, desah, bahkan erang di antara sakit dan puas.

Malam itu, Sehun membuktikan pada Luhan bahwa sejatinya, ia memang sangat menginginkannya.

Utuh.

 

 

 

 

 

Pening. Rasa pertama saat kelopak matanya mulai mengerjap perlahan. Pandangan mengabur. Kepala masih terasa sedikit berputar. Luhan mengerang pelan sambil memijat pelipis. Otaknya berusaha menggali fragmen-fragmen memori. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat ialah duduk dan berbincang di bar dengan seorang pria—siapa namanya? Myungsoo? Ah, ya. Myungsoo—setelah itu, ingatannya buram. Dalam memorinya berkelebat wajah Jaejoong, wajah bartender, wajah beberapa orang di dalam kelab, dan … Sehun? Ia tak yakin dengan yang terakhir.

Luhan baru tersadar kemudian bahwa ia sedang tidak berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Di mana gerangan, ia bertanya-tanya dalam bingung. Pergerakan tubuhnya dirasa sedikit terestriksi. Ia mengangkat ujung selimut yang melapis badan dan mengintip perlahan. Matanya mendelik kaget. Ada lengan membelit pinggangnya erat.

Belum sempat mengetahui siapa pemiliknya, rasa lain datang menyerang. Mual. Isi perutnya seperti naik ke kerongkongan dan akan membuncah keluar sebentar lagi. Luhan menyibak selimut dengan cepat, menepis lengan entah milik siapa, lalu buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur.

Namun—

“Argh!”

—ia terhempas ke lantai, jatuh menelungkup. Tubuh bagian bawahnya lumpuh, diserang rasa perih. Di antara menahan nyeri, Luhan tetap ingin merangkak, mencari toilet atau kamar mandi sebelum ia muntah di atas permadani—yang baru disadarinya terlihat sangat mahal.

“Luhan!” Suara bernada cemas meneriakkan namanya. Ia berlari ke arahnya yang tengah terkapar. Untuk pertama kali, Luhan dan Sehun bertemu pandang. Keduanya luar biasa terkejut begitu mendapati satu sama lain dalam keadaan bugil. Betapa Luhan ingin mengetahui situasi macam apa yang sedang menghampirinya. Namun, otaknya tak sempat mencerna semua. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, ia benar-benar ingin muntah saat itu juga.

“To-tolong … aku akan ….” Luhan buru-buru menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Air muka memucat. Sehun turut panik, tetapi langsung memahami mimik dan gestur Luhan.

“Ta-tahan sebentar!” Lengan kukuh Sehun mengangkat tubuh lunglai Luhan dari lantai. Segera, ia melarikannya ke kamar mandi di sudut kamar.

Begitu diturunkan, Luhan merangkak menuju kloset, kemudian memuntahkan semua yang tak tecerna lambungnya. Sisa aroma vodka sontak menguar. Sehun berlutut di sampingnya, memijat tengkuk dan mengelus punggung. SeIepas Luhan menguras isi perut, Sehun pergi dari sisinya dan kembali membawa segelas air putih.

Mata Luhan memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Jejak luncuran air mata tampak di kedua pipi. Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi khawatir ketika melihatnya. Merangkul bahu Luhan, ia membantunya minum. Luhan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

Mereka kembali saling memandang. Sehun dan Luhan tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu peristiwa apa yang telah terjadi di antara berdua. Peristiwa yang hilang dari memori keduanya.

Gugup merambat. Luhan membuang muka, sementara Sehun menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia telah gagal karena tak mampu mengendalikan hasrat. Sekarang, semua sudah telanjur terjadi. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap kepada Luhan setelah ini?

Sehun mencoba memecah atmosfer kesunyian yang mencekik.

“Luhan … a-aku ….“

“Maaf ….”

Bingung. Sehun terbengong, bertanya-tanya dalam kepala, untuk apa Luhan meminta maaf. Ia merasa aksi itu seharusnya adalah miliknya. Terlepas dari siapa yang memulai.

“Maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan, maksudku … kita. Tapi, tenang saja, akan kuanggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. A-aku akan melupakannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.” Luhan mengatakannya dengan gugup. Kepala ditunduk malu sembari memeluk tubuhnya yang terekspos di hadapan Sehun yang sama-sama telanjang.

Kerut-kerut di kening Sehun ialah reaksi atas pernyataan barusan. Ia belum sadar, Luhan sedang memasang barikade pada hatinya.

Selama ini Luhan hanya tahu jika Sehun selalu menolak perhatian maupun afeksi kecil yang ia berikan. Bahkan ciuman pertamanya pun berakhir dengan penolakan. Peristiwa—apa pun—ini tentunya lebih besar. Luhan tak siap dan tak mau membayangkan reaksi Sehun. Apakah ia akan diusir, dibenci, ditinggal pergi selamanya? Luhan sungguh tidak mau tahu. Maka, ia menarik diri lebih dulu agar tak mendengar penolakan yang rasanya pasti lebih menyakitkan.

“Kejadian ini … tidak akan kuceritakan kepada siapa pun. Aku janji. Jadi … to-tolong beritahu di mana pakaianku. Setelah itu, aku akan segera pergi.”

‘Pergi’ adalah kata pamungkas Sehun untuk mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

Saat itu, nalar Sehun menangkap dan memahami semua. Perasaan insekuritas Luhan yang tersirat di balik kalimat-kalimatnya. Betapa Sehun merasa sangat bersalah telah membiarkan semua ini terjadi sejak awal. Membiarkan Luhan percaya dengan skenario bahwa ia tidak menginginkannya.

Perhitungan meleset. Cela laku membuat Sehun terjerumus sangat dalam. Tak mungkin ia lari atau berpaling lagi.

Setiap tindakan yang diambilnya terhadap Luhan harus dipertanggungjawabkan, termasuk yang satu ini. Hal yang sama sekali tidak ada di dalam rencana. Kini, ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar rencana besar itu tetap berjalan tanpa harus menjauhi Luhan.

Sehun bangkit, meraih jubah mandi. Satu dipakai untuknya dan satu untuk Luhan. Sang feral buru-buru mengenakannya setelah menerima. Luhan terkesiap, telapak tangan Sehun mampir di pipinya. Jemari menghapus sisa-sisa bulir air mata.

“Luhan, kau tetap di sini. Aku juga tidak akan ke mana-mana. Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang harus pergi. Oke?”

Bagi Luhan, kalimat itu terdengar beratus-ratus kali lebih baik dibandingkan ‘aku harus pergi.’

 

 

 

Meja baki tergenggam erat di kedua tangan ketika Sehun kembali memasuki kamar. Yang tersaji di atasnya sudah tak pantas disebut sarapan. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas siang. Didapatinya Luhan bersandar di kepala ranjang sedang menelepon seseorang. Ponsel Luhan tertinggal di Nocturna. Sehun meminjamkan miliknya.   

Saat meletakkan baki di pangkuan Luhan, Sehun mendengar lengking suara Kyungsoo dari pelantang.

“Kurang sehat bagaimana?” tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan baru saja menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak bisa bekerja hari ini karena kondisinya tidak prima. “Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tahu kau tidak pulang ke rumah semalam. Kau di mana, dan, ‘nomor tidak dikenal’? Ponsel siapa yang kaupakai untuk menghubungiku?” Kyungsoo hanya khawatir, meskipun sedikit berlebihan.

Sehun merampas ponsel dari genggaman Luhan. Ingin berbicara langsung dengan Kyungsoo, sekaligus memberinya terapi syok.

“Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia ada di rumahku. Ponsel ini milikku. Aku adalah Sehun. Sekian.”

“H-hei! Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?”

Sudah tertebak. Kyungsoo pasti tidak suka mendengarnya, jadi Sehun sengaja menggoda. Reaksinya sungguh memancing tawa. Luhan buru-buru merebut kembali ponsel tersebut.

“Maaf membuatmu khawatir, tapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, cuma sedikit pusing, kok. Semalam aku minum dan terlalu mabuk untuk bisa pulang. Untung bertemu Sehun. Dia membantuku.” Luhan tidak berbohong. Hanya mengurangi detail cerita. Toh, ia sendiri tak benar-benar mengingat keseluruhan kisah. “Oh, mumpung ingat. Kalau Jaejoong- _Hyung_ datang mencariku ke kafe, tolong katakan padanya juga kalau aku baik-baik saja dan akan menghubunginya nanti.”

Sinis, mata Sehun dipicing saat mendengar nama itu disebut. Jujur, ia tidak menyukainya. Jaejoong sebenarnya lelaki baik, tetapi ia sudah gagal menjaga Luhan. Penilaian Sehun terhadapnya menjadi minus.

Begitu pembicaraan diakhiri, Sehun menyodorkan piring berisi makanan di meja baki. Sajiannya hanyalah beberapa tangkup _sandwich_ dengan isian sederhana. Tampilannya agak berantakan, terlihat dari lipatan yang tidak simetris. Luhan langsung tahu bahwa Sehun sendiri yang membuatnya.

Tanda tanya muncul di kepala Luhan. Jika memang benar mansion besar dan luas ini adalah kediaman Sehun, bukankah setidaknya ada pelayan yang bekerja? Makanan ini pun dibawa oleh Sehun sendiri ke dalam kamar. Tidak diantar orang lain.

Rasa penasaran dienyahkan sementara.  

Mereka makan dalam keheningan tanpa bicara. Sehun merasakan atmosfer berbeda. Luhan yang normal akan menyuarakan kuriositasnya tanpa ragu. Namun, ia mendadak jadi pendiam. Ternyata, Luhan yang membisu malah membuatnya lebih khawatir. Sehun pun berdeham untuk menarik perhatian.

“Kau … tidak ingin tanya sesuatu?”

Luhan melirik padanya sebentar tanpa berhenti mengunyah. “Banyak. Banyak sekali yang ingin kutahu, tapi … kau pasti akan menghindar jika kutanya. Lebih baik diam, ‘kan?”

Sejenak menatap pemilik mata cerlang, Sehun kemudian menghela napas. Baru tersadar kalau ia lebih suka dicecar dengan pertanyaan daripada didiamkan.

“Baiklah. Tanya apa pun yang ingin kautahu, tapi … hanya tiga.”

_Tiga? Yang benar saja._

Penawaran itu tidak menarik. Luhan membuang muka dan kembali fokus pada makanannya.

“Kalau begitu tak perlu.”

“Dengarkan dulu. Tiga pertanyaan untuk satu hari. Kau boleh bertanya tiga lagi esok hari, dan di hari-hari berikutnya.”

“Kita tidak bertemu tiap hari.”

“Mulai sekarang, itu akan terjadi.”

Alis Luhan bertaut. Sehun yang selalu datang dan pergi sesuka hati, tiba-tiba menawari janji bertemu setiap hari. Apa ini sebuah lelucon, pikirnya.

“Jangan bikin janji kalau tidak bisa menep—“

“Aku serius.” Sehun menyela cepat.

Menjalankan rencana dengan menjaga jarak sudah tak mungkin lagi. Terlebih, setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Cara terbaik saat ini ialah menjaga Luhan tetap berada di dekatnya, langsung di bawah pengawasannya. Pertama, ia harus mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan sang feral. Sehun sedang mengupayakannya sekarang.

“Tanya aku.”

Tak dimungkiri, tawaran Sehun sungguh menggoda, tetapi Luhan ragu. Haruskah ia memberinya kesempatan?

Kebimbangan berakhir dengan jawaban ‘ya’. Luhan berencana menggali informasi tentang Sehun secara bertahap. Memulai bertanya hal-hal mendasar dan sederhana, sebelum mengarah kepada misteri-misteri terdalam. Hal ini sekaligus demi mencegah Sehun pergi terlalu cepat dari hidupnya. Ia khawatir, Sehun akan menghilang seiring dengan habisnya pertanyaan.

“Aku ingin tahu namamu. Maksudku … siapa nama lengkapmu?”

Pertanyaan itu di luar dugaan. Terlalu remeh. Luhan bisa saja bertanya hal-hal krusial yang membuat Sehun harus memutar otak untuk menjawab tanpa harus membeberkan rahasianya. Namun, yang semacam itu tidak datang. Sesungguhnya, Sehun sedikit bersyukur.

“Oh Sehun,” jawabnya.  

“Kapan kau berulang tahun?”

“Delapan hari sebelum dirimu.”

“Itu berarti tanggal—eh, tunggu—dari mana kau tahu tanggal ulang tahunku?”

“Apa itu pertanyaan ketiga?”

_Oh, benar juga._

Tersadar, Luhan buru-buru menggeleng, segera meralat sebelum Sehun menjawab. Pertanyaan ketiga yang sebenanya masih tersimpan dalam kepala.

“Kau ini … tepatnya, hibrida ras apa?”

Sehun terdiam. Pertanyaannya sederhana, tetapi ragu ia ungkapkan secepat ini. Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia sudah berjanji akan merespons tanya apa pun. Toh, cepat atau lambat, Luhan akan tahu.

“ _Scottish Wildcat_.” Tiga jari diangkat ke depan wajahnya—telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis. Sehun tidak sedang menunjukkan angka ‘3’, melainkan bahasa isyarat untuk alfabet ‘W’.  

 _Wild Cat_. Ras kucing hutan. Penghuni kasta tertinggi.

Luhan mematung. Matanya nyaris tak berkedip. Ia meletakkan _sandwich_ yang belum beres dikunyah, kembali ke atas piring, dan setelah itu terdiam cukup lama.

“Kenapa?” tanya Sehun sebagai respons atas reaksi bisunya. Ia tidak ingin sang feral merasa terintimidasi dengan status itu setelah dibeberkan.

“Tidak. Hanya saja, aku … seumur hidup tidak pernah mengenal seorang _Wild Cat_. Bertemu pun tidak. Sosok kalian hanya bisa kulihat di televisi atau surat kabar, dan sekarang, tiba-tiba aku berteman denganmu. Jadi, rasanya … tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata.” Penjelasan itu akhirnya terucap.

Ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Sehun ketika mendengar kata ‘teman’ diucapkan. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan—meski tanpa sadar—masih pantaskah hubungan keduanya disebut ‘pertemanan’?

“Teman? Apa kita hanya teman?” Impulsif, Sehun mencari konfirmasi.

“Oh, apa kita lebih dari teman?” Luhan spontan bertanya balik. Akan tetapi, telapak tangannya langsung membungkam mulut. Tersadar bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan lain. Tiga kesempatannya sudah habis ia pakai. “Maaf. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya,” imbuh Luhan, meralat.

Pertanyaan itu kembali kepada Sehun. Apakah ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Luhan? Jawabannya tentu saja ‘ya’. Bukankah segala afeksi yang ia tunjukkan padanya di luar rencana sudah cukup menjadi bukti? Ia telah berkali-kali melanggar kode etik pekerjaan. Bertindak sesuai kata hati, memanjakan perasaan pribadinya.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuh, tangannya meraih tengkuk Luhan, lalu diciumnya sang feral tanpa aba-aba. Terkesiap sesaat, kelopak Luhan refleks memejam, mengizinkan _pencurian_ terjadi. Ciuman itu sederhana. Manis, afektif, tanpa terselubung nafsu.

“Kita … lebih dari sekadar teman.”

Satu deklarasi terucap.

 

Hari ini, Sehun banyak mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang begitu ingin didengarnya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tiga pertanyaan untuk satu hari. Dalam seminggu, Luhan telah banyak mengumpulkan informasi sederhana tentang Sehun. Warna favorit, makanan kesukaan, selera musik, hobi, beserta hal-hal lain yang mudah pria itu jawab, termasuk pekerjaannya. Sehun berkata, ia adalah seorang peneliti yang bekerja untuk pemerintah. Peneliti macam apa, Luhan belum sempat bertanya karena ia telah kehabisan tiga kesempatan pada hari itu.

Tentunya, keterbatasan tidak menghalangi Luhan untuk mengorek informasi lebih jauh. Ia kerap memancing Sehun bercerita tanpa melalui pertanyaan. Seperti ketika ia ingin tahu apakah Sehun tinggal seorang diri di mansion megahnya.

“Rumah seluas ini, pasti repot membersihkannya kalau tinggal sendirian.”

Sehun merespons, “keluargaku tidak tinggal di sini. Ini mansion pribadi. Para pekerjanya baru akan datang bila kusuruh.”

Cara itu cukup berhasil. Luhan cerdik. Namun, Sehun pun paham benar akan fakta tersebut. Metode yang digunakan Luhan sudah ia prediksi sebelumnya. Maka, ia sangat berhati-hati setiap menanggapi pernyataan terselubung.

Kemajuan lain dalam hubungan mereka, tidak ada lagi Sehun Si ‘Nomor Tak Dikenal’ di ponsel Luhan. Pria itu bersedia membagi kontaknya. Luhan senang bukan main karena kini, ia bisa menghubungi Sehun kapan pun.

Jika sedang tak ingin pulang, atau saat hasratnya untuk bercengkerama tak bisa ditahan, Sehun biasanya akan menginap di rumah Luhan. Tidak ada kontak fisik maupun perwujudan afeksi lebih dari itu. Sekarang, Sehun jauh lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Bersama Luhan, ia menjalani kehidupan pribadi dan pekerjaannya sekaligus.

Sebaliknya, Luhan pun bisa berkunjung ke mansion Sehun apabila ingin. Namun, aksi itu bersyarat. Ia diharuskan memberitahu Sehun terlebih dahulu sebelum berkunjung. Biasanya, Sehun akan menjemput, kemudian memboyongnya ke sana. Luhan seperti tidak diizinkan menginjakkan kaki di mansion seorang diri tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu.

“Kenapa tidak boleh?” Satu hari, Luhan pernah bertanya. Untuknya, itu terlalu misterius.

“Supaya kau tidak datang sia-sia. Kalau kau berkunjung ketika aku tidak ada bagaimana?” Alasan logis Sehun selalu dapat membuat Luham diam.

 

Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia tidak akan pernah melanggarnya.

 

 

 

Hari itu, Luhan menyetir sendirian. Tujuannya, mansion Sehun. Bingkisan berisi kue _cream puff_ tersimpan manis di jok belakang. Tetangganya yang seorang _pattisier_ memberikan itu sebagai rasa terima kasih karena Luhan sudah menjadi tutor belajar yang baik bagi anaknya. Sehun menyukai makanan manis dan Luhan tak sabar ingin berbagi.

Sebelumnya, ia telah berkabar bahwa ingin bertemu dan bertamu. Sayangnya, satu respons pun tak ia dapat. Telepon berakhir tak diangkat. Pesan tak berbalas. Satu jam menunggu tanpa kejelasan, Luhan nekat pergi mengunjunginya.

Mini Cooper merah berhenti di depan gerbang tertutup rapat. Jika ia datang bersama Sehun, gerbang itu biasanya akan otomatis terbuka. Sehun sebagai pemilik rumah, pastinya sudah mengatur sistem keamanan huniannya sedemikian rupa.

Turun dari mobil, Luhan berjalan mendekati gerbang. Keadaannya benar-benar terkunci. Bisa jadi, Sehun memang sedang tidak ada di tempat. Mungkin, sebaiknya kembali saja, pikir Luhan. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar saat menemukan interkom di sisi gerbang. Benda itu dicermati saksama, kemudian ia menekan satu-satunya tombol yang ada di sana. Suara perempuan robotik mengalun dari pelantang.

“ _Please say the password._ ”

“Sehun.” Luhan asal menjawab. Ia tahu, Sehun tidak mungkin seceroboh itu menggunakan namanya sendiri sebagai kata sandi.

“ _Access denied._ ”

“April.”

“ _Access denied._ ”

“Cokelat.”

“ _Access denied._ ”

Semua kata yang berhubungan dengan Sehun dicobanya. Jawaban mesin interkom tak berubah. Luhan menyerah. Meski pandai dan cerdas, ia bukan peretas. Membobol sistem keamanan bukanlah keahliannya. Pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum pergi, ia mencoba menghibur diri.  

“Umm, bagaimana dengan … Luhan?” Setelahnya, Luhan terkekeh sendiri. Yang barusan itu, tentu saja hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin Sehun menggunakan namanya sebagai—

“ _Access Allowed._ ”

—kata sandi sekuriti?

Gerbang terbuka pelan-pelan, sementara Luhan masih terheran-heran. Segera, ia menyadarkan diri. Ini bukan waktunya tersanjung. Kembali ke dalam mobil, Luhan melajukannya memasuki halaman mansion. Gerbang pun menutup kembali, otomatis.

Nama Luhan ternyata dapat dipakai untuk mengakses area lain. Sang pemilik nama dapat masuk dengan mudah ke dalam mansion.

Kediaman Sehun benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tampaknya, tidak ada pula pelayan yang dipanggil datang pada hari itu. Luhan mengirim pesan kepada Sehun sekali lagi, memberitahukan kedatangannya.

> _To: Sehun_
> 
> _Sekarang aku ada di tempatmu. Maaf sudah datang tiba-tiba. Sejak tadi, aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak merespons. Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk. Salahmu sendiri memasukkan kata sandi yang begitu mudah, hehe._
> 
> _Cepatlah pulang, di mana pun kau berada. Kutunggu._ ♥

Merinding timbul saat berada di mansion luas sendirian. Sembari membunuh waktu, Luhan masuk ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Bingkisan yang dibawanya diletakkan di atas meja, kemudian ia menelusuri rak demi rak.

Buku tentang psikologi dan perilaku sosial mendominasi. Nama-nama penulis besar ia temukan, seperti Sigmund Freud; William James; Immanuel Kant; Carl Jung; dan masih banyak lagi. Luhan berspekulasi jika Sehun punya ketertarikan besar terhadap ranah itu.

Jari Luhan menelusuri judul literatur. Ia menetapkan satu yang ingin dibaca, _Three Essays on the Theory of Sexuality_ karya Freud. Ketika buku ditarik dari rak, terdengar bunyi pergeseran, cukup lantam hingga mengejutkannya. Bagian rak buku terbelah, membuka perlahan, menampakkan anak-anak tangga yang menuju rubanah.

Penemuan tanpa sengaja. Ada sebuah ruang rahasia di mansion ini. Bola mata Luhan berkilat, tangannya terkepal erat. Rasa penasaran mendera, menyelubung dan mengendalikan tubuh. Tanpa sadar, ia melangkah turun. Anak-anak tangga memendarkan cahaya LED setiap kakinya menapak.

Pandangan beredar. Rubanah ini terlihat seperti ruang pusat kontrol. Layar monitor terpasang memenuhi dinding di salah satu sudut ruang. Jumlahnya ada 24. Luhan menghitung semuanya. Tanpa ragu, ia melangkah lebih dalam, mendekati meja kendali. Di atasnya, selembar foto tampak menyembul keluar dari map dokumen. Merasa familier, Luhan menariknya.

Kejut mampir di jantung. Matanya membelalak kaget.

Luhan melihat citra dirinya. Sosok remajanya, tujuh tahun yang lalu, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Jelas sekali foto itu diambil diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan dan izinnya.

Teka-teki menyerang kepala. Bagaimana bisa foto itu ada pada Sehun, sedangkan mereka baru saling kenal dalam hitungan bulan?

Kuriositas tak terbendung lagi. Dibukanya map dokumen di atas meja. Lebih banyak lembar foto dirinya terselip di sana. Diambil pada setiap kesempatan, pada waktu yang berbeda-beda. Di sekolah, kampus, perusahaan tempatnya magang, tempat-tempat ia pernah menjadi relawan, bahkan di beberapa perusahaan yang dilamarnya.

_Mengapa Sehun memiliki ini semua?_

Foto-foto masih tergeletak di meja, tetapi fokus Luhan kini beralih ke monitor-monitor besar di hadapannya. Ia punya firasat dan sayangnya cukup buruk. Di meja kendali, pengaturan tampilan layar diutak-atik. Luhan ingin tahu apa yang akan terputar jika ia mengetuk ikon ‘ _play_ ’.

_PLEASE ENTER FOUR DIGIT NUMBERS_

Layar menampilkan perintah. Entah mengapa, insting Luhan mengatakan angka yang dimaksud ialah tanggal ulang tahunnya. Dorongan itu terlampau kuat. Jemari Luhan mengetik ‘0420’. Dua puluh empat layar monitor aktif bersamaan, menayangkan video keseharian satu orang. Setiap gerak-gerik, tindak-tanduk, terdokumentasi secara kronologis. Masing-masing monitor menampilkan lini masa berbeda. Dari masa remaja hingga terkini.

Luhan syok berat. Pelaku dalam citra gerak ialah dirinya.

Kata ‘tidak’ digumamkan berulang kali. Masih tak percaya dengan semua temuan. Pelan-pelan, ia menarik diri. Tak sanggup melihat lebih banyak. Akibat terkejut, jalannya terhuyung. Tanpa sengaja, ia menyenggol meja lain. Beberapa berkas dokumen jatuh berhamburan di lantai, berikut satu jilid laporan. Judul yang tertera di sampul sangat menarik perhatian.

**_Social Experiment: The “L” Project_ **

Luhan memungutnya, membuka halaman demi halaman, lalu memindai bagian yang dianggap penting. Napas tercekat. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan keberadaan dirinya lewat nama.

> **_Subject No. 04 (Lu Han) — Progress report: 364 th week_ **
> 
> _Intelligence: PASSED_
> 
> _Intimacy: PASSED_
> 
> _Persistence: PASSED_
> 
> _Dependability: PASSED_
> 
> _Anxiety: FAILED_
> 
> _Obedience: PASSED_
> 
> _Sociability:  PASSED_
> 
> _Sexual Temptation: FAILED_
> 
> _Obstinance: FAILED_

Laporan ditutup, tak sudi membaca lebih jauh. Kaget, marah, dan kecewa bergulung-gulung di dada. Apa maksud semua ini? Apakah ia semacam kelinci percobaan? Luhan mencoba mencari dokumen lain, apa saja yang bisa menjelaskan latar belakang situasi.

Mengapa ini diberlakukan padanya dan mengapa harus dia?

Lalu … siapa Sehun sebenarnya?

“Luhan ….” Suara sarat tremor memanggil namanya lirih.

Luhan terkesiap, tahu betul siapa pemiliknya. Masih menggenggam erat laporan di tangan, ia memutar badan. Sepasang matanya bertemu dengan sosok Sehun. Roman pria itu tampak sangat pucat. Bahu naik turun, sengal napas tak beraturan. Seperti habis berlari demi mengejar atau mencegah sesuatu terjadi. Sayang, ia terlambat.

Layar-layar monitor di ruang kendali bekerja mengobservasi segalanya. Di tengah-tengah, berdirilah Luhan, subjek eksperimen dalam wujud nyata. Tatapannya nyalang, menghunus Sehun lewat bola mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hati Sehun retak pelan-pelan. Ia sama sekali tak berharap menerima tatapan penuh kebencian dari Luhan.  

 

Sesaat lagi, Oh Sehun akan menghadapi situasi krusial dalam hidupnya. Hal yang tidak hanya menyangkut hubungannya dengan sang feral, tetapi juga dengan para pemegang tampuk kekuasaan serta para pembuat kebijakan di Nekopolis.

 

 


	6. The Reset of an Experiment

Revolusi Prancis. Siapa yang tidak mengingatnya?

Sebuah revolusi sosial radikal yang membawa dampak abadi bagi sejarah Prancis, dan lebih luas lagi, terhadap Eropa secara keseluruhan. Monarki Absolut yang telah memerintah selama berabad-abad, runtuh hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun. Salah satu penyebab revolusi adalah kebencian kaum proletar dan kaum borjuis, terhadap hak-hak istimewa yang dimiliki kaum bangsawan. Didukung pula keinginan untuk mewujudkan kesetaraan sosial, politik, dan ekonomi.

Para pakar sosial dapat memprediksi, meskipun Nekopolis berbentuk Monarki Konstitusional, bukan berarti sejarah yang terjadi berabad-abad silam tidak bisa berulang kembali dan menimpa negeri mereka. Tentu saja pemicunya adalah sistem kasta yang masih berlaku hingga kini. Inilah yang dikhawatirkan oleh pihak Kementrian Sosial. Mereka menemukan data bahwa pertumbuhan kemunculan hibrida ras feral dan campuran yang berinteligensia mengagumkan, mulai menunjukkan angka signifikan.

Mereka pun mengajukan proposisi perubahan kebijakan. Tujuannya meminimalisasi kemungkinan revolusi yang sama di masa mendatang. Sebuah penghapusan sistem kasta secara bertahap. Pada awalnya, usulan itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sebagian besar anggota parlemen. Tak jarang memicu adu argumentasi antara dua kubu, yang pro dan kontra.

Kubu kontra menolak dengan alasan, hibrida kasta bawah tidak kompeten berkecimpung di ranah-ranah vital dan susbstansial karena cenderung memiliki mental submisif. Pasrah, pasif, penurut. Hibrida seperti itu tidak bisa dibiarkan memegang wewenang penting dan menjadi pengambil keputusan. Alasan tersebut terus dikoarkan demi menggugurkan rencana perubahan kebijakan.

Sesuatu harus dilakukan demi meredam friksi.

Tepatnya 15 tahun yang lalu, Perdana Menteri Nekopolis petahana mengusulkan jalan tengah; proyek eksperimen sosial yang pada saat itu diberi nama _The “L” Project._ Alfabet ‘L’ untuk kata ‘ _low_ ’, sesuai tingkatan kasta hibrida feral berada.

 _The “L” Project_ , ialah eksperimen sosial yang diberlakukan kepada seorang hibrida feral terpilih yang akan dijadikan prototipe. Hibrida tersebut diharuskan menjalani berbagai macam simulasi situasi sosial demi menguji ketahanan mental serta mengetahui bagaimana ia bereaksi terhadap setiap peristiwa. Mereka menyeleksi hibrida terbaik untuk membuktikan jika feral memiliki potensi dan tidak sesubmisif yang dipikir. Tentu saja, semua ini dirahasiakan dari hibrida yang menjadi subjek pengamatan.

Eksperimen ini merupakan proyek jangka panjang. Tidak sedikit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk benar-benar mendapatkan hasil akurat sesuai standar yang diinginkan. Pelaksanaannya pun tak luput dari jatuh bangun.

Subjek nomor 01 menunjukkan hasil yang cukup baik di awal. Namun, progresnya sangat lambat, dan ia bertahan selama tiga tahun. Subjek nomor 02, mengalami sedikit peningkatan karena mampu bertahan hingga empat tahun, meskipun kembali berakhir gagal. Subjek nomor 03 adalah yang terburuk. Hanya mampu menjalani simulasi selama setahun, dan berakhir dengan hampir melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.  Ia merasa tak sanggup menghadapi rintangan situasi sulit dalam hidup.

Tiga orang subjek dalam delapan tahun, semuanya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Ketiga feral dianggap gagal karena dianggap kurang gigih, tidak memiliki semangat juang konsisten, dan berujung pasrah menjalani hidup sesuai statusnya. Dengan kata lain, mental mereka masih lemah, belum siap.

Hasil dari eksperimen mendapat cemoohan dari pihak yang kontra. Disebut hanya buang-buang uang negara karena tak berhasil menunjukkan apa yang mereka gembar-gemborkan. Proyek tersebut hampir saja dihentikan kalau saja _asa_ itu tidak datang.

Suatu hari, Kantor Kementrian Sosial mendapat telepon dari seorang wanita tua. Ia mengaku sebagai pensiunan staf di departemen tersebut. Sekretaris yang bertugas, segera menyambungkannya kepada Menteri Sosial yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai pimpinan proyek. Penawarannya terdengar sangat menarik.

“ _Anda butuh_ _subjek eksperimen potensial? Anak angkat saya bisa jadi orang yang tepat._ _Saya yakin, lewat dia, rencana penghapusan sistem kasta di Nekopolis bisa terwujud._ ” 

Proyek eksperimen pun berlanjut meski dengan sebuah ultimatum. Apabila subjek nomor 04 kali ini kembali menunjukkan kegagalan, maka proyek itu akan dihentikan selamanya, begitu pula dengan rencana penghapusan sistem kasta.

Akhirnya, _The “L” Project_ pun membawa nama baru. Huruf ‘L’ tidak lagi mengacu pada kata ‘ _low_ ’ melainkan ‘ _last_ ’—yang terakhir. Kebetulan yang unik menyertai. Nama feral yang dijadikan prototipe diawali oleh alfabet yang sama.

L – untuk Lu Han.

Banyak pengecualian diberlakukan kepada Luhan karena dianggap istimewa. Luhan telah memulai simulasi sejak 16 tahun, sementara ketiga subjek sebelumnya dipilih pada usia dewasa 20 tahun. Hasilnya sungguh di luar ekspektasi. Luhan memang unggul. Sebagai hibrida feral, ia selalu berusaha mendobrak keterbatasan, tentunya dalam hal positif. Upaya merangkak naik ke tempat yang lebih baik, dianggapnya sesuatu yang benar dan bukan kesalahan sama sekali. Bagi Luhan, sistem kasta tidaklah logis. Kualitas seorang hibrida tidak hanya bisa dinilai dari segi biologis. Pemikiran kritisnya sejalan dengan aksi.

Pendek kata, Luhan adalah harapan mereka untuk mengubah keadaan negeri ini.

Sejak awal ditetapkan, proyek eksperimen ini selalu berada langsung di bawah pengawasan dan tanggung jawab Menteri Sosial yang menjabat pada setiap periodenya. Namun, pada akhir tahun ketiga pelaksanaan eksperimen terhadap Luhan, proyek ini tanpa sengaja mendapat intervensi dari pihak istana.

Sebuah _kelalaian_ kecil terjadi, membuat penanggung jawab proyek resmi berpindah tangan dua tahun setelahnya. Menteri Sosial memberikan wewenangnya kepada seorang pria muda yang memahami psikologi sosial serta mendalami psikoanalisis.

Wu Shixun, atau Oh Sehun—nama kecilnya.

Pria itu membawa eksperimen _The “L” Project_ ke fase lain dengan menerapkan pendekatan direksional. Tidak sekadar mengobservasi, tetapi turut terjun ke dalam simulasi dan melakukan kontak langsung dengan subjek. Ia beranggapan, langkah yang diambilnya sangatlah brilian. Sayang, eksekusinya menjadi tidak tepat sasaran tatkala dilakukan terlalu sering, terlalu dekat, dan terlalu dalam.

Saat itu, ia tidak tahu akan muncul momentum yang membuatnya harus menanggung segala risiko. Buah dari setiap putusan yang telanjur diambil.

 

 

 

 

 

Detik demi detik berlalu. Keheningan masih menguasai semenjak mereka bertemu mata. Mungkin deru napas pendek Sehun hanya satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Langkah-langkah kecil diambil Sehun, berusaha mendekati Luhan. Ia bahkan masih punya sisa nyali untuk menyentuh tangannya, tetapi sontak ditepis. Luhan kembali melebarkan jarak, menjauh darinya. 

“Luhan … ini semua … biar kujelaskan,” ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Belum pernah ia merasa segugup ini selama hidupnya.

Sehun yang persuasif selalu bisa mengontrol orang lain. Kali ini, ia bahkan tak mampu mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Sebaliknya, Luhan berekspresi datar, tetapi tangannya mengepal sedari tadi.

“Tidak usah banyak bicara. Cukup tunjukkan saja.” Tak disangka, Luhan mau bersuara. Meskipun pelan, kalimatnya setegas perintah. Ia dapat melihat jelas kegugupan yang menyelimuti Sehun. Penjelasan terbata-bata dari Sehun bukan sesuatu yang ia mau. Luhan ingin melihat kebenaran dengan mata kepala sendiri.

“Tunjukkan padaku.” Perintah kembali diulang ketika Sehun masih saja bergeming. Luhan kentara mulai tak sabar.

Titik peluh gelisah mulai tampak di kening Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya, hibrida kucing hutan merasa terintimidasi oleh seorang feral. Bukan sosoknya yang ia takuti, melainkan reaksinya nanti setelah mengetahui kebenaran. Saat ini Sehun sudah tidak memikirkan tentang nasib eksperimen. Yang diinginkan hanya Luhan tidak membencinya.

Dari lubuk hati terdalam, ia tahu harus bersiap-siap untuk itu.

Sehun beranjak ke meja kendali. Jemarinya mengetuk tombol-tombol kibor. Ada fail terkunci yang berisi semua rahasia pekerjaannya. Fail tersebut didekode, kemudian Sehun memutarkan satu video. Lewat dua puluh empat layar monitor, Luhan menyaksikan dokumentasi latar belakang eksperimen sosial _The “L” Project_.

Sebuah video berdurasi sepuluh menit yang mengungkap rahasia hidup Luhan selama tujuh tahun.

Kata demi kata, gerak demi gerak, tersusun menjadi berbagai informasi. Luhan menatap lekat-lekat, menangkap saksama semuanya. Seketika, tubuhnya lemas. Terlalu banyak fakta mengejutkan.

Nanny, ternyata terlibat sedari awal. Beberapa perusahaan tempatnya melamar berkonspirasi untuk menolaknya. Peristiwa yang ia alami saat akan mendatangi Universitas Ying Mao ternyata memang terencana. Beberapa kejadian sulit yang pernah ia alami, ternyata hampir semuanya simulasi semata.

Di antara semua, yang paling mengejutkan adalah tentang Sehun. Pria itu bertanggung jawab penuh dan memiliki wewenang tertinggi atas eksperimen yang melibatkannya.

Apakah bisa diartikan jika semua yang dilakukan Sehun padanya tak lebih dari sebentuk tes? Bagaimana dengan kencan di Yaong Land, ciuman yang dicuri, lalu momen penyatuan mereka?

Memikirkannya membuat Luhan pening. Kepala berdenyut dan semua yang dilihatnya mulai kabur. Dayanya seolah hilang dan ia merasa akan ambruk di tempat. Namun, dua lengan kukuh Sehun menopang tubuhnya. Luhan menjengit, memuncakkan kembali konsentrasi. Tak mau disentuh, ia mendorong Sehun menjauh.

“Jadi … aku hanyalah subjek eksperimen. Apa yang terjadi di hidupku selama ini, semuanya adalah kepalsuan.” Luhan mulai meracau sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening. “Kau adalah bagian dari kebohongan.”

“Luhan, ma-maafkan aku. Tolong dengar. Jika kau memberiku kesempatan, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya lebih dari yang baru saja kaulihat.”

Betapa Sehun ingin Luhan tahu bahwa tidak semua yang terjadi di antara mereka merupakan sesuatu yang terencana. Kencan mereka di Yaong Land, ciuman pertama, termasuk kegiatan bercinta—yang dilakukan dalam keadaan tidak sadar—semuanya sungguhan. Tidak ada satu pun yang palsu. Bahkan, sebagian besar interaksi afektif darinya tidak berhubungan dengan simulasi eksperimen sama sekali.

Sayangnya, Luhan tak memberinya secuil pun kesempatan.

“Tidak. Tidak perlu. Semua sudah cukup jelas. Hidupku adalah lelucon bagi kalian.”

“Itu sama sekali bukan lelucon. Semua ini demi mewujudkan apa yang telah kauperjuangkan. Kau berbeda dan istimewa, Luhan. Selama 7 tahun, kau sudah membuktikan, tidak ada hal yang menghentikan langkahmu untuk mencapai keinginan. Jika kau dinyatakan berhasil—“

“Siapa bilang tidak ada yang menghentikanku?” Luhan memotong kalimat panjangnya. Suara sarat tremor, seperti nyaris menangis. “Bukankah kau seorang pengamat? Tidakkah kaulihat akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami demotivasi? Kau tidak tahu apa penyebabnya?”

Terus terang, Sehun bingung. “A-aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang kaubicarakan?”

Saat itu, air mata Luhan sudah menitik. “Lihatlah ke dalam cermin, Sehun. Di situ kau akan menemukan jawabannya!”

Semestinya Sehun tahu, semenjak ia masuk dalam kehidupan Luhan, sang feral tak lagi terfokus pada tujuan hidupnya. Luhan merasa tidak butuh apa pun lagi. Cukup Sehun yang ia butuhkan agar bisa bahagia. Sekarang, setelah semuanya terbongkar, Luhan seperti terpental jauh. Menabrak tebing keras hingga terluka. Seluruh raga runtuh dan luluh.

Yang dikoarkan Sehun, bisa jadi ada benarnya. Hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi, Luhan bisa mewujudkan harapannya. Akan tetapi, bukan cara seperti ini yang ia mau.

Tak sanggup lagi ia menahan diri. Usahanya tetap terlihat tenang tak lagi berhasil. Ia melepaskan amarah, mengubah fisiknya ke bentuk hibrida. Sambil menggeram, ia mengambil laporan eksperimen paling tebal yang dilihatnya.

“Aku gagal! Silakan tulis itu di dalam laporanmu!” Berteriak, Luhan melempar laporan tersebut ke arah Sehun, tepat mengenai dadanya.  

Rintih sakit terdengar, tetapi Luhan mengabaikannya. Langkah seribu diambil, tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rubanah. Tidak menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun untuk segera pergi dari situ.

“Tunggu! Luhan!” Namanya diteriakkan. Sang feral sudah tidak mau menengok ke belakang.

Sehun tak kalah panik dari Luhan. Melihat sosoknya pergi, logika Sehun kacau balau. Demi mencegahnya keluar mansion, tindakan gegabah ia lakukan. Sehun terpaksa mengaktifkan sistem pertahanan dalam, sistem yang diprogram untuk mencegah penyusup kabur dari mansion.

Bunyi alarm nyaring disertai suara robotik membahana.

“ _Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!_ ”

Mendengarnya, Luhan terkejut. Tempo degup di dadanya makin tak karuan lantaran sangat panik. Ia dikategorikan sebagai penyusup.  

“ _Activating the protection program._ ”

Kepala Luhan spontan menoleh ke segala arah. Pintu, jendela, serta celah-celah yang terhubung dengan area luar mansion mulai menutup satu per satu. Saat itulah Luhan mulai menyadari sesuatu; mansion ini bukanlah tempat tinggal, melainkan sebuah fasilitas penelitian.

Sekarang, semua jadi terasa menakutkan baginya. Kediaman ini, termasuk Sehun.

Langkah seribu ditempuh Luhan saat melihat pintu utama belum menutup seluruhnya. Sayangnya terlambat. Akses keburu terkunci dengan gerendel bertumpuk. Luhan kalang kabut, tegang, hatinya pun tersara bara. Ia  menggedor-gedor, menarik gagang pintu sekuat tenaga hingga tangannya memerah.

“Luhan!” teriak Sehun yang berhasil menyusul dan mencegahnya kabur.

Luhan sontak berbalik dan merapatkan tubuh ke pintu. Sosok Sehun ditatap dengan perasaan kecewa juga ngeri. Sirat mata itu menyakiti Sehun hingga lubuk hati. Jelas sekali Luhan membencinya. Kepercayaan untuknya sama sekali tak bersisa.

“Biarkan aku pergi. Buka pintunya,” pinta Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Bunyi alarm yang terus meraung membuat peningnya semakin menjadi.

“Luhan, kumohon tenanglah. Tolong beri aku kesempatan.” Sehun memohon iba sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan melangkah maju. Luhan otomatis menjauh.

“Buka pintunya.”

“Luhan, dengarkan ak—“

“BUKA!” Lengking bentakan itu pertanda ia naik pitam. Panik bercampur amarah mendera bersamaan. Sudah tak mampu menahan diri lagi. Luhan merasa harus segera keluar dari situ dengan cara apa pun.

Berlari menjauhi Sehun, ia membuat jalan keluar sendiri. Sebuah pajangan dari marmer diangkat kemudian dilemparkan ke jendela. Benturannya mengakibatkan kaca jendela retak. Dengan dua kali tendangan, kaca itu runtuh. Luhan menembus celah yang dibuatnya dengan sembrono, tak peduli pecahan kaca merobek pakaian beserta kulit. Perih fisik sudah tak berasa apa pun lagi.

Dari taman samping, ia berputar hingga tiba di halaman depan. Lari dipercepat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di sana. Ketika meraih handel, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam dekapan seseorang. Kontan saja ia memekik protes.

“Jangan! Jangan pergi!” Sehun melarang keras. Pelukannya erat tanpa ada niat melepaskan. Terlebih lagi begitu menemukan luka-luka lecet serta sayatan kecil di bagian lengan sang feral.

“Lepaskan! Biarkan aku pergi!” Luhan memberontak, mencoba lepas dari kekang. Ia memukul dada Sehun selantam mungkin.

“Mana mungkin kubiarkan! Kau terluka dan bisa celaka bila menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini!”

“Mau celaka atau mati sekalipun, bukan urusanmu!”

“Jangan bicara sembarangan!”

Sehun tak sabar. Tubuh Luhan diangkat, hendak dibawa kembali masuk ke mansion. Luhan justru makin geram. Ia mendesis, meraung marah. Cakarnya tumbuh lantaran emosi. Akibat terlalu banyak melawan tanpa sengaja cakar tajamnya menyasar leher Sehun. Merah menghiasi kulit cerah. Tiga sayatan menganga, meneteskan likuid karmin pekat. 

Kekang itu lepas. Tubuh Luhan terbebas dengan sendirinya. Sehun meringis, menyentuh lehernya yang terluka. Mata Luhan membeliak kaget, tak menyangka pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Penyesalan tersirat di roman. Yang barusan itu sungguh tidak sengaja.

“Ma-maaf … aku tidak ….”

“ _Injury Detected! Contacting the Prince protection squad._ ”

Ungkapan sesal terputus. Suara robotik kembali membahana. Luhan tersadar dan seolah diingatkan kembali tujuan utamanya.  

Kabur.

Tak lagi menaruh peduli, ia berlari memasuki mobil. Mesin distarter, kemudian pedal gas diinjak tanpa ragu.

Sehun menegang. Semuanya kacau balau. Program terakhir telanjur aktif. Benaknya berteriak keras.

_Sial! Jangan hubungi mereka!_

Terlambat.

Sistem keamanan telah diatur dalam beberapa fase. Ini adalah fase terakhir serta tertinggi. Fase yang otomatis aktif apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. _Mereka_ akan dipanggil datang; orang-orang dari kesatuan elite yang ditugaskan untuk melindunginya.

Sehun luput memikirkan sampai ke sana. Lupa akan semua. Ia harus mendapatkan Luhan sebelum timbul masalah lebih runyam. Sang feral tidak bisa ke mana-mana, karena apa pun yang terjadi, gerbang tidak akan terbuka hingga mereka datang.

Luhan menyetir dengan pandangan buram. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk dan ia membawa serta perasaan kalut. Saat melihat keadaan gerbang yang tertutup, ia sudah tak mampu berpikir jernih. Pedal gas diinjak tanpa perhitungan. Mobil mungilnya sengaja ditabrakkan agar gerbang terbuka. Rubuh pun ia tak peduli.

Benturan pertama terjadi. Gerbang bergeming. Ia memundurkan mobil dan menabrak sekali lagi. Pada benturan kedua, bemper mobilnya yang penyok sudah nyaris lepas. Kondisi gerbang masih kukuh. Saat akan melakukan percobaan ketiga, sebuah tinju keras melayang ke jendela di samping kursi kemudi. Keping-keping pecahan kaca berhamburan di pangkuannya. Luhan terkejut bukan main. Semakin ketakutan ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat agar tidak lagi menyentuh setir.  

“KELUAR DARI MOBIL, SEKARANG!” Sehun terang-terangan menghardiknya. Sangar. Ia tidak tahan melihat Luhan mencoba menyakiti diri sendiri. Kekhawatirannya muncul dalam bentuk bentakan imperatif.

Bulir tampak hendak jatuh dari salah satu sudut mata Luhan. Takut. Sehun yang mengintimidasinya saat ini, seperti bukan Sehun yang ia kenal. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi siapa pria itu. 

“Ja-jangan sakiti aku,” pinta itu tanpa sadar meluncur pelan dari bibirnya. Sehun terkesiap saat itu juga. Tersadar akan aksinya yang malah membuat Luhan semakin menumpuk kesan buruk padanya.

“Tidak. A-aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.” Sehun membalas gugup. Ia tidak mau Luhan berpikiran bahwa ia ingin menyakitinya. Sebaliknya, ia justru ingin menjaga sang feral dari bahaya yang akan datang.

“Kalau begitu, to-tolong lepaskan tanganku,” ucap Luhan, sedikit gemetar.

Suara mengiba itu membuat Sehun refleks melepaskan cengkeraman. Namun, lagi-lagi ia lengah. Setelah terbebas, Luhan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk keluar dari mobil melalui pintu kursi penumpang.

Ide lain tebersit di otaknya yang sudah tak mampu berpikir jernih. Jika gerbang itu tidak mau terbuka dan memberinya jalan, ia akan memanjatnya Dalam bentuk hibirida, hal tersebut tidak sulit dilakukan.

Sehun membelalak. “Tidak! Jangan sentuh!” Teriaknya memberi peringatan.

Luhan sudah keburu menyentuh gerbang. Aliran listrik menyerang tangan. Tubuhnya sedikit terpental oleh kejut yang tak disangka-sangka. Luhan tersungkur di tanah dan mengerang kesakitan.  

Memucat wajah Sehun saat menyaksikannya. Impulsif ia berlari ke arah Luhan untuk memastikan sang feral baik-baik saja. Melihat Sehun menghampiri, Luhan memaksa bangkit untuk menjauhinya.

“Pergi! Jangan mendekat!” Ia berteriak pada Sehun.

Sang feral panik dan tidak stabil. Oleh karenanya Sehun harus memikirkan segala cara agar ia mau didekati. Untuk saat ini, tempat teraman bagi Luhan adalah di sisinya.     

“Dengar, Luhan. Kau akan aman bila bersamaku. Aku mohon kemarilah, sebelum mereka datang. Sekali ini saja, kau harus percaya padaku.”

_Percaya?_

Sehun memilih kata yang salah. Amarah Luhan makin tersulut. Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia minta dipercaya. Rasa itu sudah hilang, sirna, dan tak akan bisa kembali dengan mudah. Lebih buruk lagi, mungkin tidak akan pernah.

“Percaya padamu? Aku harus percaya padamu? Apa kau sadar dengan yang baru saja kaukatakan? Tidakkah kau lihat semua ini? Kau memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku adalah hewan buas yang lepas dari kandang!” Luhan berteriak histeris. Sehun menggelengkan kepala cepat, menampik semua penilaian negatif Luhan padanya. Luhan hanya salah paham.

“Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Semua ini tidak seperti kaupikirkan! Aku tahu, aku salah, tapi tolong percayalah padaku untuk kali ini!” Sehun membalas tak kalah lantang. Ia hampir frustrasi memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa meyakinkan sang feral.

Mereka terinterupsi. Gerbang mansion tiba-tiba terbuka perlahan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Luhan mengambil kesempatan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Namun, langkahnya teradang ketika tiga unit mobil Cadillac DTC berwarna hitam yang memelesat masuk. Di ketiga sisi tempatnya berdiri, mobil-mobil itu berhenti, mengepungnya.

Dari setiap mobil keluarlah empat pria bertubuh tinggi tegap. Semua mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam yang disemat emblem di bagian saku kiri. Total, dua belas orang membarikade Luhan. Sang feral makin kebingungan, bertanya-tanya siapa dan apa mau mereka.  

Adegan itu bagaikan film horror di mata Sehun. Anggota garda pelindungnya mengepung Luhan yang panik, tak berdaya, dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Luhan harus segera diraihnya sebelum para pengawal itu melakukan tindakan gegabah yang tidak mereka sadari. Salah seorang pengawal melihat luka sayatan di leher Sehun. Instingnya langsung mengatakan bahwa Sehun telah diserang dan butuh dilindungi.

“Yang Mulia terluka! Amankan sekarang juga!” Mendengar instruksi tersebut, dua orang pria mengelilingi Sehun. Kedua belah lengannya dicengkeram, ia pun digiring menuju salah satu mobil.

“Kalian mau apa? Lepaskan aku!” Sehun berusaha memberontak dalam kekang, tetapi orang-orang itu tak kalah kuat darinya.

“Kami harus melindungi Yang Mulia dari penyerang yang membahayakan nyawa.”

Mereka bicara tentang Luhan. Suatu asumsi akan situasi yang sama sekali keliru. Sehun panik dan menegang. Kini, gambaran Luhan dalam keadaan bahaya, terukir jelas dalam bayangannya.

“Dengar, kalian salah paham! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Ini perintah!”

“Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia, tapi ini adalah prosedur. Kami harus mengamankan Yang Mulia sesuai dengan protokol yang berlaku.”

“Mengamankanku? Dari apa? Dia bukan ancaman dan sama sekali tidak berbahaya! Sekarang lepaskan aku!” Sehun membentak kedua pengawalnya. Mereka tetap bergeming meskipun telah disembur perintah.

Saling berpandangan, dua pria mencapai sepakat melalui angguk. Salah seorang mengeluarkan borgol, sementara satunya memaksa Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan tangkas dan cekatan, mereka memborgol satu pergelangan tangan Sehun, kemudian mengaitkannya pada handel di atas pintu.

“H-hei! Apa-apaan ini? Dasar lancang! Berani-beraninya kalian melakukan ini padaku!” Protes Sehun yang berentet tak digubris. Pintu buru-buru ditutup. Kunci otomatis pun aktif.

Luhan tak paham apa yang tengah terjadi; mengapa Sehun digiring dan disekap di dalam mobil. Menerka-nerka pun percuma. Situasinya sekarang tidak jauh lebih baik. Ia benar-benar sendiri dan kebingungan.  

Melangkah mundur waspada, Luhan pelan-pelan menjauhi mereka. Cakarnya siaga. Desis dan geram ialah bentuk pertahanan diri. Bulu ekornya meremang. Luhan marah, tetapi telinganya melipat turun, menandakan takut pun dirasa pada saat bersamaan.

“Hati-hati! Subjek menunjukkan ketidakstabilan emosi. Persentase untuk melakukan serangan cukup tinggi. Dia tidak terdeteksi membawa senjata apa pun. Lumpuhkan dengan tangan kosong.” Satu orang memberi aba-aba maju.

Ada regulasi berlaku untuk aksi itu. Mereka harus menangkapnya dengan cara demikian apabila subjek yang harus dilumpuhkan kedapatan tidak bersenjata.

Luhan tidak pandai berkelahi, tetapi paham langkah-langkah dasar membela diri. Itu tidak cukup. Cakaran dan gigitan yang dilancarkannya dibalas lebih brutal. Titik-titik peka diserang, seperti rusuk dan ulu hati. Ia bahkan merasakan kaki sempat mampir di dadanya. Luhan tersungkur sesaat, tetapi cepat bangkit kembali.

Sehun menyaksikan semua dari balik kaca mobil. Amarah tak terkendali. Dalam bentuk hibrida, ia memukul-mukul dan meninju kaca jendela dengan satu tangan yang terbebas. Mobil tersebut dilapisi kaca balistik anti peluru. Tak dapat dipecahkan semudah itu. Ketika dirasa sia-sia, kini ia menendang-nendang pintu. Hasilnya tak jauh berbeda. Sehun tak menyerah. Semua usaha dilakukan terus-menerus tanpa peduli fisik lelah.

Di luar mobil, Luhan berteriak lantang kepada para penyerangnya. “Mengapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?! Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?!”

Bisu. Jawaban dari mereka ialah serangan bertubi selanjutnya. Pun tak berdaya, Luhan tak mau pasrah. Ia meronta ganas tanpa perhitungan, tanpa henti, dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa. Yang ia tahu hanya bertahan hidup.

Merasa Luhan makin sulit dikendalikan, salah seorang dari mereka mengunci lehernya dengan lengan. Kuncian itu mengerat seiring waktu. Luhan tercekik dan mulai susah bernapas. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mencakar tangan yang mengekangnya berulang-ulang.

Tak tahan terhadap serangan, pengawal itu melonggarkan kuncian, lalu melayangkan pukulan lantam ke sisi leher Luhan. Tepat di tempat bersarangnya arteri karotis. Darah berhenti mengalir. Udara hilang dari trakea. Luhan melunglai, kelopak matanya menutup perlahan. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, dibiarkan jatuh ke tanah.

Sang feral berhasil dilumpuhkan.

“TIDAK! LUHAN!” Sehun bertambah berang saat melihat bagaimana Luhan dibuat pingsan oleh mereka.

Pupil Sehun berubah vertikal. Geramannya semakin terdengar sangar. Kekuatan tambahan seakan terinjeksi, merasuki dirinya. Sehun menarik tangannya yang terborgol sekuat tenaga. Rantai terputus. Ia kembali meninju jendela berulang kali, dan kaca mulai retak perlahan.

Para pengawal menyadari kegaduhan yang datang dari mobil tempat Sehun diamankan. Salah seorang berlari ke arahnya untuk mengecek. Saat berdiri di hadapan pintu, tiba-tiba ia terpental jauh. Bagian pintu mobil turut terlempar dan menimpa tubuhnya. Sehun berhasil keluar dengan menendang pintu berkali-kali penuh kekuatan hingga terlepas dari engsel.

Melompat turun, Sehun menghampiri kerumunan. Bola mata berapi-api. Para garda pelindungnya ia lihat sebagai mangsa. Pengawal yang melumpuhkan Luhan menjadi sasaran pertama. Pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat. Tanpa belas kasihan, Sehun memelintirnya. Bunyi ‘krak’ terdengar, setelah itu raung teriakan nyeri membahana.  Lutut sang pengawal bertemu tanah. Ia kesakitan.

Tubuh Luhan didekap Sehun, dibaringkan di atas pangkuannya. Matanya menelusuri tiap inci, menjaring detail. Pakaian Luhan terkoyak di beberapa bagian. Tapak sepatu tampak di dadanya yang kini sedikit terekspos. Luka lecet dan sayat bertambah lebih banyak. Semuanya menunjukkan betapa kasar mereka memperlakukan Luhan dan betapa kerasnya ia melawan.

Sehun murka. Sangat murka.   

Pengawal lain berusaha mendekatinya. Langkah itu salah besar. Kucing hutan akan sangat teritorial saat menjaga sesuatu. Sehun bangkit, mencengkam leher seorang pengawal yang dianggap melangkahi teritori, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dari tanah pelan-pelan. Pria itu ingin mengerang kesakitan, tetapi tak sanggup. Kekang di lehernya menghentikan suara sekaligus napas. Ia meronta, Sehun malah semakin menguatkan cekikan. Sebentar lagi, leher pria itu akan hancur dalam genggam tangannya.

Para pengawal yang tersisa hanya mampu diam. Terlalu terpaku tanpa berani bertindak apa pun karena mereka tidak terprogram untuk menyerang Sehun. Nyawa salah satu rekannya akan habis di tangan seseorang yang seharusnya mereka lindungi.

“Se … hun ….”

Bisik itu mampir di telinga Sehun. Dalam bentuk hibrida, telinganya menjadi sangat sensitif hingga mampu menangkap ultrasuara. Meskipun sangat pelan, ia yakin suara itu berasal dari Luhan. Melepaskan cengkeraman, Sehun kembali ke sisi sang feral.

Tubuh yang terkulai didekapnya lagi. Sekalipun Luhan terpejam, keningnya mengerut gelisah. Menandakan dalam tidurnya pun ia merasakan takut dan tidak tenang. Ia mengigau dan melirihkan nama Sehun tanpa sadar.

Harapan Sehun saat itu hanya satu; ia bukanlah tokoh utama dalam mimpi buruk Luhan.

Surai Luhan dibelai lembut demi menenangkannya. Ia tak tahu apakah cara itu mujarab atau tidak. Pengawal yang tengah menyaksikannya ditatap nyalang.     

“Berani menyentuh dia sekali lagi, kupastikan tak akan ada satu pun dari kalian yang hidup setelah ini.” Intonasinya tidak meninggi, tetapi dalam dan tegas.

Sehun kemudian menggeram pelan, isyarat agar mereka menjauhi teritorinya. Para pengawal yang tak terluka membantu memapah rekan-rekannya. Perlahan, mereka bergerak, melonggarkan radius cukup jauh, seaman mungkin.

Derum mesin mobil kembali terdengar. Satu unit sedan hitam Volvo S60 tiba memasuki lokasi mansion. Dua orang pria muda turun.  Berperawakan tinggi, usia mereka tampak tidak terlalu jauh dengan Sehun. Salah seorang pria memberi perintah kepada para garda pengawal untuk segera meninggalkan mansion. Sedangkan pria satunya yang lebih menjulang, mengambil langkah mendekati Sehun. Ia menerima geram, indikasi bahwa teritori Sehun tidak ingin dilewati.

“Jangan mendekat.” Sehun memberinya perintah sekaligus larangan.

Laki-laki itu tidak mengindahkan dan terus melangkah.

“Aku bilang jangan mendekat! Kau tidak dengar, Park Chanyeol?”

Langkahnya pun berhenti. Ia dapat merasakan, Sehun sedang tidak berpikir jernih. Setelah kejadian tadi, ia pasti berprasangka semua hal yang mendekati Luhan cuma akan menyakitinya. Pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol berusaha membuang stigma negatif itu dari otak Sehun.

“Kami tidak akan menyakitinya, Yang Mulia.” Kalimat itu seharusnya terdengar menenangkan, tetapi sudah terlambat. Sehun malah makin tersulut.

“Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu pada orang-orangmu sebelum menyuruh mereka datang kemari!” Balasan dari Sehun berupa sentakan. “Pastikan mereka menerima hukuman berat setelah ini. Aku tidak mau tahu,” lanjutnya dengan nada angkuh.

Sejatinya, Chanyeol ingin melempar pembelaan untuk garda yang dikomandoinya. Insting mereka terlatih dan dipertajam hanya untuk melindungi Sehun. Niat Chanyeol meluruh. Kondisi Luhan tampak mengenaskan. Sepertinya, orang-orang itu lupa memakai nalar dan hati. Ia harus mengakui, perlakuan mereka memang berlebihan. Terlalu berlebihan. Wajar bila Sehun sangat murka.

“Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Mohon maafkan kami. Sekarang, bolehkah saya mendekat?”

“Tidak.” Sehun menjawab tanpa ragu. Tentu saja pendirian tidak mencair semudah itu.

Pria satunya yang hanya melihat, mulai tak sabar. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyikutnya sembari berdecak.  

“Kau terlalu lembut padanya.” Ia pun mengambil langkah tegas yang tidak berani diambil oleh Chanyeol sedari tadi.

“Tunggu! Kim Jongin!” Seruan Chanyeol tak dipedulikan.

Gigi Sehun bergemertuk, marah karena lelaki yang ini tak mengindahkan larangannya. “Berani kau, ya, mendekatiku setelah kuperintah ‘jangan’.”

“Dengar, Yang Mulia, saya tahu Anda sangat marah, tapi mau sampai kapan terus begini? Anda hanya mendekapnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.”

Sehun melirik tajam ke arah pria lancang di hadapannya.

“Bukan urusanmu dan aku bisa mendekapnya selama yang kumau. Sekarang, pergi! Enyahlah kalian berdua bersama pasukan garda keparat itu!”

“Cukup, Sehun! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil!”

Jongin tidak sesabar Chanyeol. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal menghadapi Sehun yang sulit diajak kompromi. Ia membuang segala macam bentuk formalitas terhadapnya.

Sehun yang tak terima disentak, lantas menggertak balik. “Jaga bahasamu! Pikirmu, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?!”

“Aku tidak bicara sebagai pengawal pribadi Pangeran Wu Shixun, tapi sebagai sahabatmu, Sehun! Kami di sini berusaha membantu!”

Keduanya pun beradu tatap intens. Mencoba saling mengintimidasi lewat mata. Tampak tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka.  

“Tolong hentikan, kalian berdua .…” Suara Chanyeol terdengar hadir menengahi.

Pundak Jongin ditepuk-tepuk, menyadarkannya kembali supaya menghadapi Sehun dengan kepala dingin. Mendebat Sehun yang sedang tidak normal hanya akan memperpanjang masalah. Cara yang dipilih Jongin kurang tepat.

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan pria yang masih berselimut amarah. “Yang Mulia, ketidakstabilan emosi yang ditunjukkan oleh subjek nomor—“ buru-buru ia berdeham, memutus kalimat, bermaksud mengganti sebutan ‘subjek’ demi menjaga perasaan Sehun. “—maaf, maksud saya, Luhan—adalah salah satu indikator yang menentukan kegagalan atau keberhasilannya. Hari ini, ia telah terdeteksi melakukan serangan.”

“Itu bukan salahnya. Dia tidak gagal!”  Sehun sontak membela Luhan.

“Saya paham, Yang Mulia. Seluruh kejadian hari ini yang menimpanya adalah sesuatu yang tidak terencana dan berada di luar kendali Anda. Akan tetapi, _mereka_ tidak akan menoleransi hal itu. Luhan tetap akan dianggap gagal. Sebagai pimpinan proyek eksperimen ini, Anda bertanggung jawab melaporkan serta memaparkan semuanya di hadapan Perdana Menteri, para anggota parlemen, termasuk Yang Mulia Kaisar… kakek Anda.”

Penjelasan panjang lebar Chanyeol membuat Sehun sadar kembali bahwa wewenang dan tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya sangatlah besar. Tak boleh ia hanya berdiam diri dan terus menyesal meratapi kesalahannya. Hasil simulasi yang diberlakukan terhadap Luhan selama tujuh tahun harus dilaporkan terperinci. Luhan tidak boleh sampai tercatat gagal. Sehun bersumpah akan membela dan memperjuangkan mati-matian apa yang sudah dicapai Luhan hingga sejauh ini. Tak peduli apa pun risikonya.

“Satu hal lagi, Yang Mulia ….” Chanyeol memberi isyarat kepada Jongin untuk memberinya sesuatu. Jongin langsung mengerti. Saku bagian dalam jasnya dirogoh. Sebuah kotak metal persegi panjang berukuran kompak ditarik keluar. Benda itu diletakkan di atas telapak tangan Chanyeol.  

“Luhan tidak seharusnya mengetahui tentang proyek eksperimen ini, tapi keadaan berbicara sebaliknya. Ia telah melihat semua, kemudian mengalami hal buruk karenanya. Jika mengacu pada regulasi, Anda tahu, ‘kan, apa yang harus dilakukan?”

Kerut-kerut bingung muncul di kening Sehun ketika berusaha mengingat segala regulasi yang berhubungan dengan proyek eksperimen. Kotak metal di telapak tangan Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya. Napas Sehun tercekat seiring matanya membeliak kaget. 

Ia mengingatnya. Sehun tahu tindakan apa yang harus diberlakukan kepada Luhan.

“Kita harus menghapus memorinya.” Chanyeol menyuarakan kalimat yang sama persis dengan isi pikirannya.

Menghapus memori Luhan mengenai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan eksperimen, bisa berarti banyak hal. Luhan tidak akan mengingat kejadian hari ini. Tidak akan ingat bahwa dirinya adalah subjek eksperimen. Tidak akan ingat dengan keterlibatan Nanny. Tidak akan ingat jika beberapa peristiwa dalam hidupnya hanyalah bagian dari simulasi. Yang terakhir, Luhan pastinya juga tidak akan mengingat Sehun.

Ia tidak pernah memperkirakan mimpi buruk seperti ini akan hadir.

“Tidak … tidak … tidak boleh.“ Sehun mulai meracau kalut. Seluruh tubuhnya diserang tremor. Luhan yang terkulai didekap kian erat. Kepalanya dibawa menelusup ke dada. Puncaknya dikecup berulang kali.

Beberapa saat lalu, ia sangat berharap jika Luhan tidak akan membencinya setelah mengetahui semua. Sekarang, harapan itu berubah, ia merasa masih lebih baik dibenci daripada tidak diingat sama sekali.

Sehun tidak ingin dilupakan.  

“Sehun ….” Jongin yang sempat dibuat kesal, kini meluluh menyaksikannya. Seumur-umur mengenal Sehun, ia belum pernah melihatnya begitu putus asa. “Dengar, aku tahu ini sangat sulit bagimu. Mengenai penghapusan memori, tidak ada paksaan untuk melakukannya. Tapi, kau juga harus melihatnya dari sisi Luhan. Bagaimana dengan efek traumatis yang akan ia alami ketika bangun nanti? Sekarang, pikirkan dengan matang apa yang menurutmu baik untuknya. Keputusan sepenuhnya ada di tanganmu.” Kalimat Jongin berakhir. Chanyeol meletakkan kotak metal itu di atas permukaan tanah, kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Sehun.

“Kami akan menunggu di mobil.” Keduanya pun bangkit menuju mobil dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Sehun berkontemplasi, memikirkan putusan terbaiknya untuk Luhan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menemukan cara yang sama sekali tidak perlu menyakiti salah satu dari mereka. Dan Jika Sehun memilih egois, ia tidak mau hilang dari hidup Luhan. Namun, perkataan Jongin benar-benar merasuk, meskipun terdengar pahit.

Wajah Luhan dipandangi saksama. Jemarinya menyingkirkan poni rambut karamel yang menutupi kening. Pipi sang feral diusap lembut. Ia tidak ingin Luhan terbangun dengan membawa rasa takut ke dalam hidupnya.

Keputusan tercipta. Sehun merasa harus melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Kotak metal diraih. Ketika dibuka, di dalamnya telah terisi alat injeksi tembak dengan substansi _benzodiazepines[1]_ dosis tinggi. Ritme napas Sehun mulai tak keruan. Melakukan ini tidaklah mudah. Lewat satu kecupan panjang di kening Luhan, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

“Maafkan aku, Luhan … aku sungguh sayang padamu.” Penyesalan dan ungkapan hati dilisankan tepat di telinga Luhan. Kalimat terakhir sebelum memori tentang dirinya memutih tersapu bersih.

Sehun menginjeksikan zat tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Luhan melalui pembuluh vena di lengannya.

Satu bulir air mata jatuh ke permukaan kulit pipi Luhan ketika ia mengedip. Isakan pelan mengikuti setelahnya. Dekapan Sehun pada tubuh Luhan masih erat. Menyadari betapa ia begitu mencintainya.

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan terpejam pulas. Sehun menarik ujung selimut hingga menutupi dada, menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Ia telah mengembalikan sang feral ke kamar tidurnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia pun harus menyingkirkan semua bukti keberadaan dirinya di rumah ini.

Penghapusan memori ternyata tak sesimpel yang dibayangkan. Bukan hanya kepada Luhan, tetapi juga diberlakukan kepada semua orang yang pernah melihat dan menjadi saksi interaksi Luhan bersamanya. Sebut saja Kyungsoo, Minseok, semua pegawai Necoffee, lalu Baekhyun, Jaejoong, serta beberapa tetangga Luhan, dan masih banyak lagi. Tindakan tersebut dijalankan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin beserta para anggota pasukan khusus yang dikomandoi keduanya.

Jumlah orang yang turut terkena proses penghapusan memori membuat Sehun sadar bahwa ia telah masuk ke lingkaran kehidupan Luhan terlalu dalam.

Sehun kembali memandang wajah Luhan yang kini tampak lebih tenang. Mungkin, ia tidak memiliki memori buruk sebagai bunga tidur. Pandangan Sehun beredar ke sekeliling kamar. Tanpa sengaja, ia menangkap sesuatu yang familier terpajang di atas nakas. Sebuah bingkai foto kecil seukuran telapak tangan.  Di dalamnya tidak tersemat selembar foto, melainkan secarik kertas.

Potongan tiket penanda kencan pertama mereka di Yaong Land. Luhan menyimpan kertas itu sebagai memento pengganti dirinya.

Atas alasan profesionalisme, ia telah menampik Luhan berkali-kali walaupun ujungnya pertahanan itu runtuh juga. Di lain pihak, Luhan menganggap setiap detail kecil yang berhubungan dengan dirinya sebagai sesuatu yang berharga.

Telapak tangannya membungkam mulut, mencegah suara isak meluncur keluar. Sehun … tiba-tiba saja menangis.

Pada akhirnya, bingkai itu tidak turut disingkirkan. Sehun memasukkannya ke saku jaket, disimpan untuk sendiri. Kedua pipi Luhan ditangkup lembut, kemudian Sehun memberi satu ciuman mesra di bibirnya.

Ciuman terakhir.

Ia berjanji akan memperbaiki semua kekacauan ini. Kesalahan terhadap Luhan harus ditebus dengan membantunya menuju ke tempat yang lebih baik. Tempat yang memang sudah menjadi haknya.

Begitu Sehun keluar dari rumah Luhan, di sana sudah terparkir sedan hitam. Dua orang kepercayaannya menunggu di kursi depan. Sehun duduk di bagian belakang. Kepala bersandar di jendela begitu pintu tertutup. Ia menoleh ke pemandangan di balik kaca. Menatap jendela kamar Luhan untuk terakhir kali sebelum mobil itu bergerak melaju meninggalkan kawasan komplek rumahnya.

Sehun memasang tudung jaket hingga menutupi bagian mata. Setelahnya, ia menunduk sembari bersedekap tangan. Dilihat sekilas, orang awam akan mengiranya tertidur. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi Chanyeol dan Jongin yang otomatis mengerti jika Sehun sedang berusaha menahan isak.

Jongin menghidupkan pemutar musik di dalam mobil. Volume diatur cukup keras. Ia ingin Sehun leluasa melepaskan tangis tanpa terdengar siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benzodiazepines[1]: Zat penenang yang biasanya dipakai untuk menghilangkan trauma pascaoperasi. Apabila digunakan dalam dosis tinggi, berpotensi menyebabkan amnesia. Dalam fiksi ini, fungsinya sudah dilebih-lebihkan


	7. The Prince and His Object of Affection

Menjadi anggota keluarga termuda dalam Kekaisaran Wu mungkin merupakan suatu anugerah bagi Pangeran Wu Shixun, atau Oh Sehun (setidaknya, ia menganggap demikian).

Sudah bukan rahasia, suksesi tampuk kepemimpinan di negara monarki akan selalu diwariskan kepada anak lelaki tertua. Hukum itu telah berlaku berabad-abad. Kaisar Wu yang saat ini telah terhitung memimpin Nekopolis selama 30 tahun, memiliki dua orang putra dan seorang putri, masing-masing hanya memiliki seorang anak. Tentunya, gelar putra mahkota otomatis jatuh kepada Pangeran sulung dan akan diteruskan kepada anak lelakinya, Pangeran Wu Yifan—yang bernama kecil, Kris. Pangeran kedua, hanya memiliki seorang putri yang usianya lebih tua dari Pangeran Yifan karena ia dikandung lebih dahulu, Wu Zhixiao—biasa dipanggil Jihyo.

Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari putri bungsu Kaisar Wu, membuat Pangeran Shixun bisa dibilang tidak memiliki hak akan hal-hal yang menyangkut perpindahan kekuasaan.

Pangeran Shixun tidak memiliki tanggung jawab sebesar Pangeran Yifan. Tuntutan serta ekspektasi orang-orang terhadap sepak terjangnya pun tidaklah sebanyak yang dibebankan kepada kakak sepupunya. Itulah mengapa ia menganggap dirinya beruntung; bisa melakukan apa pun yang dimau dan disuka tanpa terganggu banyak sorotan mata.

Gaya aristokrat Pangeran Yifan, flamboyan khas bangsawan. Ia dipuja-puja kaum muda Nekopolis. Kegiatannya selalu menjadi incaran media. Berbeda dengan Pangeran Shixun yang tak terlihat layaknya angin. Masyarakat tak pernah sangat penasaran terhadap si bungsu keluarga Wu.

Pangeran Shixun memiliki kuriositas tinggi terhadap apa pun. Ia senang menjelajah dan mengobservasi. Selalu ingin mencoba melihat atau merasakan sesuatu yang baru. Apabila dalam kepalanya terdapat pertanyaan, jawaban harus ia temukan bagaimanapun caranya.

Gelagat Pangeran Shixun yang demikian sudah terlihat sejak kecil. Ia sering membuat orang-orang seistana kelabakan mencarinya karena kerap menghilang tiba-tiba, bahkan di sekolah. Ayahanda Pangeran Yifan menyarankan kepada adik bungsunya untuk membawa si bungsu ke psikolog. Siapa tahu Pangeran Shixun tergolong hiperaktif atau bisa saja mengidap autisme. Hasilnya, tentu saja negatif. Pangeran Shixun hanyalah seorang anak yang kelewat penasaran dan tidak pernah puas jika sebuah pertanyaan dijawab seadanya.

 

 

 

Pangeran Shixun baru berusia sepuluh tahun ketika Kaisar, kakeknya, menanyakan alasan ia selalu kabur dan tidak betah di sekolah.

“Aku mencari jawaban, Kek.” Balasan sang cucu membuat Kaisar bingung.

“Jawaban? Jawaban apa?”

“Jawaban untuk apa pun. Di sekolah, para guru mengajari dan memberitahuku mengenai banyak hal. Tentang apa yang harus dilakukan, apa yang tidak boleh. Tapi, begitu aku menanyakan dasarnya, jawaban mereka tidak pernah memuaskanku. Bahkan terkadang menghindar dan tidak menjawab sama sekali. Jadi aku ingin mencari dan menemukan jawabannya sendiri.”

Bagi Kaisar, itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Salah satu yang ia ingat adalah ketika Pangeran Shixun jatuh dari pohon elm saat berusia tujuh tahun. Kala itu para dayang istana memperingatkannya mati-matian untuk tidak memanjat pohon-pohon tinggi di Taman Chuishang yang terletak di sayap barat komplek istana.

_“Kenapa tidak boleh?” tanya Pangeran Shixun._

_Dayang istana membalas, “Karena itu berbahaya, Yang Mulia.”_

_“Kenapa berbahaya?”_

_“Yang Mulia bisa jatuh.”_

_“Di mana letak bahayanya jatuh?”_  

_Dayang dibuat kebingungan dengan cecar pertanyaan tak berkesudahan. Akhirnya, mereka menjawab sekenanya agar Pangeran Shixun tak lagi bertanya._

“ _Pokoknya berbahaya, Yang Mulia. Jangan dilakukan, ya._ ”

Dua hari kemudian, Pangeran Shixun kecil nekat memanjat salah satu pohon elm tertua di taman tersebut. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dapat ditebak. Ia terpeleset dan jatuh. Wajah bagian kanan mendarat lebih dahulu di tanah. Kulit di bawah punuk pipinya sobek. Luka itu tidak panjang, tetapi cukup dalam dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan bekas.

Mengalami hal demikian, seorang bocah tujuh tahun tentunya akan menangis meraung-raung. Fisiknya merasakan pedih dan sakit. Namun, di sisi lain, ia menemukan jawaban yang dicari dengan merasakannya. Jika dikira jera akan datang setelah kejadian itu, nyatanya tidak. Pangeran Shixun malah semakin yakin; cara terbaik untuk memahami sesuatu adalah dengan mengalaminya.

Kebiasaan Pangeran Shixun kabur dari sekolah pun berlanjut hingga ia remaja. Seringkali ia kedapatan memanjat gerbang atau tembok gedung. Para pengawal istana yang berusaha mengejarnya dibuat kerepotan. Si bungsu terlampau gesit, lincah, dan pandai bersembunyi.

Untungnya ia pintar, jadi tak ada yang berani mengecapnya badung. Mereka hanya menyebut Pangeran Shixun sebagai remaja yang butuh diarahkan.

 

 

 

“Sehun, cucuku … hal apa yang menarik perhatianmu akhir-akhir ini?” Sambil menyesap teh _Earl Grey_ favoritnya pada suatu sore, Kaisar bertanya kepada Pangeran Shixun yang telah berusia 14 tahun.

Pangeran muda itu menelengkan kepala. Alis bertaut, berusaha berpikir dan mengingat-ingat hal yang memicunya melakukan sesuatu yang aneh beberapa minggu ke belakang.

“Entahlah, tidak ada yang spesial, tapi ….”

“Tapi?”

“Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku selalu merasa ingin tahu alasan orang melakukan sesuatu, atau bagaimana reaksi seseorang ketika dihadapkan pada situasi tertentu. Aku terdengar seperti ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, ya? Menurut kakek, itu aneh?” tanya Pangeran Shixun mencondongkan tubuh, mempersempit jarak dengan kakeknya dengan menumpukan kedua lengannya di meja teh yang lebar.

Kaisar meletakkan cangkir tehnya lantas tersenyum. “Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana kalau kau coba membaca sesuatu tentang psikologi?”

“Psikologi?” Pangeran Shixun spontan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Satu kata itu membuat matanya tiba-tiba berbinar.

Malam harinya, ia langsung pergi ke perpustakaan istana dan menenggelamkan diri di balik puluhan judul buku. Ia tidak membaca semuanya dalam waktu semalam. Buku dipilah-pilah untuk diangkut ke dalam kamarnya. _Introduction to Psychoanalysis_ karya Freud adalah buku tentang psikologi pertama yang ia baca.

Bacaan tersebut terbilang berat untuk seorang remaja seusianya, menurut mereka yang awam. Mereka lupa jika Pangeran Shixun bukanlah remaja biasa. Apa yang dibacanya malam itu menjadi daya tarik baru. Daya yang akan membawanya kepada suatu hal besar.

Pangeran Shixun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas akselerasi agar lulus lebih cepat dan akhirnya mengambil jurusan psikologi. Selama menekuni ilmu tersebut, ia kerap bereksperimen dengan orang-orang terdekat, terkadang sampai gegabah dengan melibatkan diri sendiri. Salah satunya saat ia melakukan eksperimen berkaitan dengan orientasi seksual yang berujung pada penemuan jati diri baru.

Secara terang-terangan, ia membeberkan temuannya pada jamuan makan malam keluarga istana.

“Sepertinya, aku lebih suka laki-laki,” ucapnya meluncur tiba-tiba begitu saja, tanpa topik pembuka, dan tanpa beban sedikit pun.

Detik berikut setelah pernyataan itu terdeklarasi, Kaisar terbatuk-batuk tersedak kuah kari. Ayahanda, ibunda, beserta paman dan bibinya mematung di tempat. Pangeran Yifan memijat pelipis kiri. Putri Zhixiao membelalak, tetapi memekik girang dan bertepuk tangan setelahnya—sepupu perempuannya itu memang selalu antusias terhadap hal-hal yang dianggapnya aneh. 

“Silakan jika ingin protes, tapi aku tak akan peduli,” lanjut si bungsu santai, seakan-akan reaksi yang bermunculan di meja makan bukanlah akibat dari deklarasi barusan. Pangeran Shixun merasa tidak cemas sama sekali akan pandangan orang lain terhadap jati dirinya.

Awalnya, orientasi itu mendapat pertentangan dari sebagian besar keluarga, terutama orang tuanya. Namun, ia terus mengoarkan argumen, “Aku bukan putra mahkota. Tidak punya kewajiban menikahi putri bangsawan yang melahirkan penerus tahta. Dunia juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di hidupku.”

Pada akhirnya, keluarga istana tidak banyak berkomentar mengenai pilihan hidup sang pangeran bungsu. Orang tua Pangeran Shixun pun melunak, pasrah menerima, tak mau lagi mendikte jalan hidup putranya.

 

 

 

Ketertarikan Pangeran Shixun kepada satu feral signifikan, terjadi gara-gara sang kakak sepupu. Pangeran Yifan memaksanya ikut dalam sebuah kunjungan kerja ke Kantor Kementrian Sosial. Ajakan itu diterima dengan tidak ikhlas. Birokrasi dan hal-hal resmi adalah sesuatu yang selalu ingin dihindarinya.

Sementara Pangeran Yifan terlibat diskusi serius dengan Menteri Sosial tentang indeks kesejahteraan warga Nekopolis, Pangeran Shixun mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak betah. Telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk lutut sembari matanya melirik arloji. Tidak tahan, ia mencari alasan agar bisa keluar dari ruang kerja Menteri.

“Maaf, bolehkah saya berkeliling di gedung ini untuk meninjau kinerja para staf Anda?” Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ide spontan itu terdengar tidak buruk dan yang penting, meyakinkan.

“Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Silakan. Sekretaris saya akan mendampingi Anda.”

“Oh, tidak perlu. Aku ingin ini jadi semacam inspeksi dadakan.” Jawabannya sarat determinasi. Benar-benar berkesan serius. Pangeran Yifan bahkan menunjukkan raut nyaris terkesima. Sedikit senang melihat sang sepupu bungsu ternyata bisa mengesampingkan sikap acuh tak acuh terhadap urusan negara.

Begitu keluar ruangan, Pangeran Shixun terkekeh sendiri dengan aktingnya. Di dalam ruang rehat, ia melepas dasi yang mencekik dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja. Rambut legam beraksen keabuan yang tersisir klimis diacak-acak hingga poninya turun menutupi dahi. Dari saku di balik jas, kacamata berlensa normal diraih, kemudian ia kenakan. Apa pun dilakukan agar ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang Pangeran. Akan sangat merepotkan apabila para pegawai kantor ini mengenalinya lalu membungkuk setiap berpapasan. 

Sesuai perkiraan, kantor ini memang membosankan. Semua orang terlihat serius di belakang tumpukan dokumen. Bahkan di ruang rekreasi pun pegawai tak lepas dari gawai. Tidak ada yang membuatnya penasaran.

Dari lantai teratas, Pangeran Shixun hendak turun kembali ke ruang kerja Menteri. Kondisi lift saat itu tidak kosong. Pangeran Shixun bersandar di sudut sembari menunduk dan bersedekap. Di depannya ada lima pegawai Kementrian Sosial yang tak mengira jika pangeran itu adalah tamu. Tiga lantai sebelum tujuan, dua orang staf memasuki lift. Berkas dokumen didekap erat di dada masing-masing.

“Siapa yang bertugas menjaga ruang kontrol eksperimen di basemen empat?” Salah satu staf yang baru masuk bertanya pada rekan sebelahnya.

Telinga Pangeran Shixun seolah tengah disentil oleh topik.

“Saat ini tidak ada. Penghangat ruang di sana sedang dalam perbaikan. Tidak ada yang sanggup berada lama-lama di bawah tanah apalagi cuaca sedang dingin seperti ini. Kamera pemantau di beberapa titik juga sedang diperbarui. Kita tunggu saja.”

“Semoga tidak memakan waktu lama. Observasi harus terus dilakukan, tidak boleh dibiarkan ada jeda sedikit pun. Bisa runyam kalau sampai ada progres penting dari subjek nomor empat yang terlewat. Kau tahu sendiri, ‘kan, ada kelalaian sedikit saja pada proyek ini, kita bisa dipecat.”

Kedua staf yang tengah berbincang tidak tahu bahwa ‘kelalaian’ yang mereka maksud baru saja terjadi. Informasi telanjur bocor, ditangkap saksama oleh salah seorang pangeran muda Nekopolis yang meremat jemari tidak tenang sedari tadi. Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang membangkitkan kuriositas. Tujuannya melenceng. Ia tidak mau cepat-cepat kembali.  

Orang-orang di dalam lift keluar satu per satu, menyisakan Pangeran Shixun. Tombol pilihan lantai berakhir di basemen tiga. Lantai yang disebut staf tadi tidak tertera di sana. Kesimpulannya hanya satu, ruangan yang disembunyikan pastinya teruntuk sebuah proyek yang sangat rahasia.

Rasa ingin tahu mendidih. Antusiasme untuk menguak, berkobar.

Tanpa ragu, ia turun ke lantai basemen tiga. Gelagat diatur seolah-olah ia lupa lokasi mobilnya yang diparkir. Sejatinya, Pangerang Shixun sedang memonitor letak titik buta dari kamera CCTV. Ia kemudian berdiri di salah satu titik yang ditemukan, bersembunyi dan menunggu. 

Takdir seperti berpihak padanya. Tak lama, ia melihat tiga orang pria berseragam teknisi keluar dari dinding yang terbelah. Tak salah lagi, itu pintu lift menuju basemen empat yang bentuknya telah dikamuflase.

Setelah sosok ketiga teknisi benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan, Pangeran Shixun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menuju lift. Seperti melakukan aksi spionase, ia melewati titik-titik buta kamera yang telah dipantaunya, kemudian turun ke lantai basemen empat.

Selayaknya ruang kontrol, terdapat puluhan layar monitor pada satu ruang yang ditandai sebagai zona pengamatan. Semua monitor dalam kondisi nonaktif. Ia mengira-ngira, monitor sebanyak ini, mungkin saja digunakan untuk mengetahui isu serta masalah sosial yang terjadi di masyarakat.

Pangeran Shixun hendak mengaktifkan komputer induk, tetapi fokusnya tercuri oleh pemandangan dinding kaca di ruangan sebelah yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Berlembar-lembar foto, mungkin ratusan, tertempel di permukaan bening. Langkah pelan diambil, menghampiri. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas yang tersaji. Keseluruhan roman dalam foto adalah milik satu hibrida. Ekspresi beragam, tercatat diambil dalam lini masa serta situasi berbeda.

Fitur wajah hibrida dalam objek ia perhatikan saksama. Mata adalah hal pertama yang sukses menarik atensi. Kedua manik berbinar itu mirip dengan milik kakak sepupunya, Putri Zhixiao, yang ia akui sebagai salah satu mata terindah yang pernah dilihat. Kini, ia menemukan pemilik lainnya yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. Amatannya beralih ke fitur menarik lain. Hidung, bibir, dagu, rambut karamel, telinga kucing dan ekor panjang triwarna. Pangeran Shixun membelalak begitu menyadari warna bulunya.

Wajahnya didekatkan ke dinding kaca, memasang tajam mata demi meyakinkan bahwa warna itu bukan karena efek cahaya. Hal itu mengejutkan sekaligus membuatnya antusias. Baru kali ini ia menemukan kaliko pria. Hibrida langka yang rasio keberadaannya hanya satu di antara tiga ribu.

Ekspresi serta gesturnya kini menjadi fokus. Cara sang kaliko tersenyum, tertawa, merengut, menganga terkejut, mengernyitkan kening, melongo kebingungan. Tanpa sadar, Pangeran Shixun tersenyum sendiri. Pertanyaan pun muncul di kepalanya.

_Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan padamu?_

Selembar foto yang menurutnya paling menawan ditarik lepas dari dinding kaca. Ia memasukkan ke dalam saku jas. Setelahnya, Pangeran Shixun kembali ke meja kendali, melanjutkan yang tadi tertunda. Komputer induk diaktifkan. Ia yakin perangkat itu memuat segala jawaban dari tanyanya. Namun, waktu tak banyak tersisa untuk mengecek fail satu demi satu. Para staf pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi begitu tahu teknisi telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

Sang pangeran bungsu memilih untuk melakukan sedikit kejahatan kecil. Ia meretas sistem, kemudian melakukan sinkronisasi agar informasinya dapat diakses menggunakan perangkat pribadi. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mencapai status komplet. Begitu rampung, ia mematikan komputer dan buru-buru memelesat pergi. Temuan ini membuatnya tak sabar ingin segera pulang.

Waktu kunjungan di Kantor Kementrian Sosial selesai. Saat kedua pangeran sudah berada dalam limosin, yang lebih tua keheranan melihat adik sepupunya mesam-mesem tidak jelas.

“Ada apa, sih?” Tanya Pangeran Yifan penasaran. “Sejak keluar dari gedung senyum-senyum sendiri, bikin aku merinding saja.”

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya. “Kris- _Hyung_ , sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memaksaku ikut.” 

“Wow, tumben sekali. Apa pun yang kautemukan, pasti sangat menarik, sampai-sampai kau sudi berterima kasih padaku.”

Ia tertawa lagi. “Bisa dibilang begitu.”

Pangeran Yifan mengikis jarak duduk, merangkul bahu adik sepupunya. “Mau membaginya denganku?”

Dalam kepala si bungsu, kata ‘tidak’ sudah diledakkan.  Ia bergeser menjauhi yang lebih tua, merapat ke pintu, mengindikasikan tak ingin berbagi secuil pun.

“Rahasia,” balasnya lantas menjulurkan lidah.

“Dasar, pelit.” Pangeran Yifan memasang tampang malas. Akhirnya memilih tak mau tahu. Mengorek isi kepala  saudaranya dirasa buang-buang waktu.

 

Selepas makan malam, Pangeran Shixun langsung pamit, melewatkan sesi cengkerama keluarga. Alasannya sakit perut. Ketika dokter istana diperintahkan memeriksa kondisinya, ia menolak mentah-mentah, mengatakan hanya butuh merebah agar lebih baik. Sang pangeran menyuruh dayang dan pengawal untuk jauh-jauh dari kamarnya. Berdalih ingin istirahat dan tak mau diganggu. Kamar itu pun dikunci.

Berada di balik meja kerja, Pangeran Shixun mengaktifkan komputer pribadi. Jemarinya bermain di atas kibor, memasukkan kode sinkronisasi yang telah diaturnya. Akses didapat. Fail dicek satu per satu. Di sinilah ia mengetahui tentang eksperimen sosial _The “L” Project_.

Pangeran Shixun tertegun, sama sekali tak menyangka ada rencana besar penghapusan sistem kasta di balik sebuah eksperimen. Beberapa orang hibrida feral terpilih sebagai prototipe. Namun, hanya satu yang menarik perhatian. Pemuda yang fotonya sempat ia curi.

Lu Han. _Subjek Nomor 04_ , begitu mereka melabelinya.

Data mengenai pemuda itu sangat mengagumkan. Kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata. Nilai akademik memukau. Segudang prestasi diraih. Kontribusinya sebagai relawan dalam pelayanan masyarakat cukup besar. Pangeran Shixun geleng-geleng kepala sembari bersiul, berhasil dibuat terkesima.

“Hmm, Lu Han ….” Foto profil pemuda itu diperbesar. “Kau ini, feral macam apa? Bikin aku penasaran.” Gumamnya.

Pangeran Shixun sengaja melewatkan tayangan video simulasi tiga subjek eksperimen terdahulu. Hanya video-video simulasi Luhan yang ia tonton.

Gigih, penilaian awal yang ia berikan padanya. Sebagai subjek eksperimen terakhir, sepak terjangnya sudah sejalan dengan tujuan proyek.

_Jadi, diakah feral yang akan menentukan diterima atau tidaknya rencana penghapusan sistem kasta bertahap di Nekopolis?_

Pangeran Shixun menyeringai puas seperti habis menemukan sebuah harta karun.

Semenjak penemuan itu, dirinya memiliki satu kegiatan rutin yang tak pernah dilewatkan. Mengecek setiap video simulasi terbaru Luhan yang diunggah tim eksperimen. Tanpa terasa, hal itu menjadi kebiasaan yang ia lakukan terus menerus selama dua tahun terakhir.

Ia terkadang dibuat takjub dengan Luhan yang begitu tenang dan terstruktur saat menghadapi suatu masalah. Namun, adakalanya ia dibuat tertawa jika Luhan bertingkah lucu atau memilih cara yang ia anggap tak lazim untuk menyelesaikannya. Luhan sudah seperti penghibur pribadi miliknya yang bisa ia lihat kapan saja meskipun hanya di dalam layar.

 

 

 

Pada satu hari yang dianggapnya memuakkan, Pangeran Shixun duduk di dalam sebuah bus umum. Ia baru saja berhasil kabur dari acara peresmian gedung galeri seni terbaru di dekat Balai Kota Nekopolis. Ponsel ialah satu-satunya penghibur dalam genggaman tangan. Video simulasi terbaru Luhan yang diunduhnya tadi malam, belum sempat ditonton. Sang pangeran tak sabar menyaksikannya.

Dalam keasyikan pribadi, ia tenggelam. Pelantang menyumbat telinga. Menjauhkannya dari dunia sekitar.

“Hei ….” Panggilan itu tak disadarinya. Pangeran Shixun masih konsentrasi menatap layar. Ponsel menghalangi pandangan searah muka.

“Hei.” Kali ini ia terkesiap karena panggilan itu diikuti dua tepukan di pundaknya. 

Refleks, ia menengadah. Pelantang di salah satu telinga ditarik lepas. Bingkai wajah manis milik seorang pria menyambut pandangan.

“Bisakah Anda bangun?” Suara lembut pemuda itu mengalun di telinga, mengalahkan suara yang terdengar dari sebelah pelantang. Pangeran Shixun ditatap sepasang mata indah berbinar. Tatapan itu, begitu familier dan entah mengapa membekukannya. Ia bergeming tanpa reaksi.

“Maaf, bisakah Anda bangun dan memberi kursi kepada nyonya ini? Dia membawa bayi.” Lagi, suara itu menyadarkannya bagai alarm. Pangeran Shixun lantas menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memperhatikan seisi bus. Baru disadari, hanya ia satu-satunya pria muda yang tengah duduk, selebihnya adalah wanita, anak-anak, dan lansia. Ia merasa bodoh sendiri. Tanpa pikir dua kali, ia bangkit dan mempersilakan wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi menempati kursinya.

Pangeran Shixun mengalihkan fokus, mencari pemuda yang baru saja menegurnya. Figurnya sudah tak tampak. Ia melihat bingkai tubuh mungil menembus kerumunan penumpang, lalu turun dari bus. Pintu menutup otomatis dan bus pun kembali melaju. 

Sepersekian detik, sang pangeran akhirnya tersadar sosok siapa yang barusan dihadapinya. Dari balik kaca jendela, ia hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan feral favoritnya makin menjauh, kemudian menghilang.

Ternyata sosok sejati Luhan lebih memesona dari bayangannya.

 

Pada saat yang bersamaan, tim _The “L” Project_ yang bermarkas di gedung Kantor Kementrian Sosial telah berhasil mengetahui bahwa sistem mereka pernah dibobol dan disinkronisasi. Segala informasi mengenai pembaruan eksperimen bisa diakses oleh pihak tertentu. Itu buruk. Menteri Sosial terang saja kalang kabut mengetahui data eksperimen mereka bocor dan parahnya, pencurian itu sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun. Tim peretas diinstruksikan untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya.

“Umm, Tuan Menteri, saya tahu ini akan terdengar sedikit aneh, tetapi … pembobol yang kita cari sepertinya adalah orang dari istana.”

“Maksudmu orang yang bekerja di istana?” Menteri bertanya dengan sedikit berang.

Sang peretas kelihatan ragu-ragu sebelum membeberkan temuan. “Tidak, Tuan, sepertinya … ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga istana.”

Hening. Semua anggota tim di ruang kontrol menghentikan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Satu-satunya orang dalam istana yang mengetahui tentang eksperimen rahasia ini hanyalah Kaisar. Lalu, siapa anggota keluarga istana yang begitu bernyali mencari tahu tentang informasi rahasia dengan prosedur dan cara yang tidak semestinya?

Salah satu peretas mengatakan bahwa pembobolan terdeteksi dilakukan dua tahun yang lalu. Menteri mulai memilah-milah memori, siapa anggota keluarga istana yang mengadakan kunjungan kemari pada saat itu.

Ia ingat! Calon putera mahkota, Pangeran Yifan dan adik sepupunya, Pangeran Shixun.

Pangeran Yifan punya alibi kuat karena sang putera mahkota ada bersamanya sepanjang waktu. Menteri menghela napas sembari memijat tengkuknya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

“Tentu saja, Pangeran bengal satu itu ….” Gumamnya pelan.

Ia pun segera melaporkannya kepada Perdana Menteri, sekaligus mengatur sebuah kunjungan dadakan ke istana hari itu juga.

Itulah mengapa sekembalinya Pangeran Shixun pascakabur dari galeri seni, ia langsung mendapat titah untuk menghadap Kaisar di ruang kerjanya. Perintah sang kakek, segera. Sang pangeran mengira ia hanya akan mendapat teguran atas aksi kaburnya hari itu. Seribu satu alasan logis yang mampu membenarkan tindakannya telah ia siapkan.

Akan tetapi, tubuhnya mematung begitu mendapati sosok Perdana Menteri dan Menteri Sosial berdiri mengapit kakeknya yang terduduk di kursi ruang kerja. Ketiga hibrida penguasa yang memiliki pengaruh besar di Nekopolis menatapnya intens. Saat itulah ia tahu, ‘kejahatan’ yang dilakukan sejak dua tahun lalu telah terbongkar.

Pangeran Shixun ketahuan.

“Maafkan aku.” Dengan tertunduk dan diikuti helaan napas, ia mengucapkannya bahkan sebelum salah satu dari mereka berkata apa-apa. “Aku tidak bermaksud—”

“Apa aku sudah memberimu izin bicara?” Kaisar memotong. Nadanya setajam sebilah pisau yang baru diasah. “Kepada siapa lagi kau membagi informasi tentang proyek ini?”

“Tidak ada.”

“Dan aku harus percaya?”

“Aku bersumpah, Kek. Data itu tidak tersebar. Kuakui, mencurinya memang salah, tapi … aku tidak menyalahgunakannya untuk hal buruk.”

Kaisar Wu diam sejenak, lalu tangannya terulur. “Berikan ponselmu.”

“Apa?”

“Ponselmu. Jangan membuatku mengulang perintah.”

Bergeming sejenak, Pangeran Shixun menarik benda itu ragu-ragu dari saku celana.

“Buka kuncinya,” titah Kaisar lagi.

Sang cucu menurut dengan sangat terpaksa, kentara dari raut wajahnya yang keberatan. Ponsel diletakkan di telapak tangan sang kakek yang sudah menadah sedari tadi.

“Tolong periksa.” Kaisar menyerahkan gawai milik sang cucu kepada Menteri Sosial untuk dicek. Beberapa fail video simulasi serta foto subjek nomor empat tersimpan di sana.

Tatapan Kaisar Wu kembali kepada cucu bungsunya. “Kau bilang tidak menyebarkannya, tapi kausalin data itu di perangkat lain. Bukankah memperbanyak artinya sama saja?” 

“Tidak ada yang melihatnya selain aku. Simulasi Luhan sangat menarik untuk diamati dan aku menikmatinya setiap waktu demi kesenangan pribadi. Tidak lebih. Ini murni kuriositas sederhanaku terhadap—”

“ _Demi kesenangan pribadi_ dan _sederhana_ kau bilang?” Sang Kaisar menyela lagi dengan intonasi menanjak. “Yang sederhana bagimu tidak sederhana bagi negara!”

Pangeran Shixun terkesiap. Bentakan kakeknya sontak membuatnya gugup. Saliva direguk.

“Kau sempat menyaksikan video-video simulasi ini di tempat umum?” Angguk pelan diberi sebagai jawaban. Kaisar memejam, memijit pangkal hidung. “Wu Shixun! Sadar tidak dengan apa yang sudah kaulakukan?“

Perdana Menteri meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kaisar. Gestur untuk menenangkan pemimpin tertinggi Nekopolis dari amarah yang tampak hampir meledak.  Kedua pria bertukar sinyal lewat tatap mata. Tangan Kaisar mengibas pelan, isyarat kepada Perdana Menteri untuk menggantikannya berbicara. Emosi Kaisar Wu sudah telanjur teraduk. Ia takut akan mendamprat cucunya berlebihan di depan para tamu.

Kini, Perdana Menteri menetapkan pandangan kepada sang pangeran muda. “Biar saya perjelas pada Anda, Yang Mulia. Identitas subjek eksperimen, termasuk progresnya, merupakan hal konfidensial yang baru boleh dikuak pada saat penetapan hasil. Selama ini kerahasiaannya dijaga karena ada pihak-pihak yang kontra dan ingin kami gagal di usaha terakhir. Mereka bisa saja menyabotase simulasi.  Sekarang … siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau data yang ada di ponsel Anda tidak terlihat oleh orang lain saat disaksikan di ruang publik?”

Pangeran Shixun membisu. Tidak memiliki jawaban. 

“Simulasi ini bukan hiburan, Yang Mulia. Secara tidak langsung, Anda sedang bermain-main dengan keselamatan subjek eksperimen kami.”

Dada sang pangeran sesak tiba-tiba. Rasa sesal seperti menjejal penuh di paru-paru. Perbuatan sembrononya ternyata bisa membahayakan nyawa Luhan.       

“Sungguh, kalau tahu akibatnya bisa seburuk itu, aku tidak akan—“

“Tidak usah berargumen. Semua sudah terjadi dan kau bisa apa?” Tampak Kaisar tahu benar kapan saat harus memotong kalimat sang cucu dan membuat penyesalannya makin bertumpuk. “Pergi ke kamarmu. Jangan keluar sampai kuperintahkan.” 

Pemuda itu mengangguk patuh. Kepala tertunduk, langkahnya gontai ketika diseret menuju kamar. Setelah ini, ia tahu akan ada hukuman yang datang.

 

Pintu ruang kerja Kaisar kembali tertutup rapat. Menyisakan hela napas dari pria-pria baya.

“Tiba-tiba saya terpikirkan sebuah ide,“ Perdana Menteri berucap memecah hening. “Bagaimana kalau proyek eksperimen ini kita serahkan kepada Pangeran Shixun?”

Menteri Sosial menjengit kaget, seolah-seolah Perdana Menteri salah bicara. “Anda tidak sedang bercanda, ‘kan? Kenapa mesti Pangeran Shixun? Tidakkah Anda lihat yang baru saja terjadi? Saya berbicara begini bukan karena takut kehilangan posisi sebagai penanggung jawab proyek, tapi … kita berpikir realistis saja.”

Kaisar Wu kedapatan mengangguk-angguk pelan, tampak merasa lazim dengan reaksi Menteri Sosial. Ia mengkhawatirkan nasib proyek besar yang telah berjalan selama 13 tahun.

“Bukankah Pangeran Shixun seorang psikoanalis?” tanya Perdana Menteri kepada Kaisar.

“Dia pemula, tapi … ya, bisa dibilang begitu.”

“Kalau begitu, tepat. Pangeran Shixun punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan senang mengeksplorasi. Mungkin saja, lewat tangannya, keunggulan subjek nomor 04 yang masih tersembunyi bisa terangkat ke permukaan.  Probabilitas bertambahnya poin indikator capaian keberhasilan akan semakin besar.”

Kaisar dan Menteri Sosial tampak berpikir keras. Semua yang diutarakan oleh Perdana Menteri ada benarnya meskipun ragu masih bersisa.

“Menurut saya, cara yang paling tepat untuk Pangeran Shixun mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya, adalah dengan memberinya tanggung jawab itu.” Perdana Menteri menutup kalimat dengan simpulan.

Kaisar tersadar, ia tak pernah sekali pun memberi tanggung jawab besar kepada cucu bungsunya. Semua pekerjaan penting diberikan kepada Pangeran Yifan selaku penerus tahtanya kelak. Pangeran Shixun terlalu lama merasa nyaman ongkang-ongkang kaki.

Saran Perdana Menteri mulai dipertimbangkan. Pelimpahan tanggung jawab ini merupakan kesempatan bagi sang pangeran bungsu sebagai pembuktian diri bahwa ia bukan sekadar pelengkap dalam keluarga istana. Kesempatan untuknya bisa berperan dalam hal penting yang berhubungan dengan masa depan Nekopolis.

Pemikiran itu digodok hingga matang, kemudian disampaikan kepada Perdana Menteri dan Menteri Sosial. Basis yang disampaikan Kaisar cukup rasional. Ketiganya pun  mencapai kesepakatan;  Pangeran Shixun akan diberi wewenang tertinggi dalam pelaksanaan eksperimen _The “L” Project,_   menggantikan Menteri Sosial sebagai pimpinan proyek yang baru.

Pangeran Shixun kembali diperintahkan menghadap Kaisar setengah jam setelah putusan itu ditetapkan melalui sebuah diskusi singkat. Ia terlihat kebingungan ketika Menteri Sosial meletakkan kartu akses bertuliskan ‘ _Project Leader_ ’ di telapak tangannya.

“Mulai sekarang, posisi ini milik Anda, Yang Mulia, dengan segala wewenang serta tanggung jawab yang teremban di dalamnya.”

Sepasang matanya membeliak tak percaya. Benda itu ditatapnya lekat-lekat.

“Kakek, i-ini … sungguhan?” Aku benar-benar diberi tanggung jawab penuh atas Luhan?” Pangeran Shixun bertanya antusias, tak mampu menutupi girang.

“Seperti yang kaulihat, legalitas sudah ada di tanganmu. Buatlah ilmu dan kuriositasmu berguna. Lakukan dengan benar dan jangan kecewakan kami.” 

Senyum lebar terpatri di roman sang pangeran. Kini, ia dapat mengobservasi Luhan tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Wewenang untuk menentukan dan memberlakukan eksperimen apa pun terhadapnya telah tergenggam. Pangeran Shixun memegang teguh janji; di tangannya, Luhan akan menjadi hibrida feral pertama yang melangkah keluar dari kastanya.

 

 

 

Demi memantau Luhan lebih intens, Pangeran Shixun membangun fasilitas ruang kontrol pribadi di mansion miliknya. Tentu saja, markas kendali utama tetap berada di basemen empat gedung Kantor Kementerian Sosial. Dua orang pengawal pribadinya, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin, turut direkrut ke dalam tim. Mereka membentuk garda khusus untuk melindungi sang pangeran setelah mengetahui adanya pihak yang tidak menginginkan eksperimen tersebut berhasil.

Tahun pertamanya dalam mengobservasi Luhan, menjadi sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu. Reaksi Luhan terhadap simulasi yang diberikannya, sesuai harapan. Eksperimen berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan, sampai Pangeran Shixun merasakan semuanya terlalu statis di tahun kedua. Tidak ada yang mengecewakan dari Luhan, tetapi tidak ada pula reaksi baru yang ditunjukkan. Ia mulai merasa apa yang diberikannya kepada Luhan, kurang menantang. 

Menurutnya, Luhan butuh distraksi-distraksi kecil tak terduga dengan frekuensi cukup sering. Dari situ, ia bisa menggali spontanitas laku sang feral, akankah ia tergoda atau tetap fokus pada tujuan hidup. Pangeran Shixun ingin interaksi konkret dengan subjek eksperimennya. Ia terjun langsung ke dalam simulasi sebagai pengamat sekaligus pengalih perhatian.

 

Sebuah skenario pertemuan sengaja diatur pada peringatan setahun kepergian orang tua angkat sang feral. Secara sengaja, Pangeran Shixun menabrakkan diri ke mobil Luhan yang tengah melaju meninggalkan komplek pemakaman. Tubuhnya berada dalam bentuk hibrida ketika kontak itu terjadi. Tulang menguat dan berubah lentur. Otomatis, hanya menyebabkan cedera minor. 

Luhan panik, apalagi ketika ia pura-pura tidak bernapas. Satu reaksi dari Luhan telah berhasil dipancing. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Luhan akan mempertemukan bibir mereka lewat napas buatan (sang pangeran mengategorikannya sebagai ciuman).

Sentuhan lembut Luhan menggerayangi tubuhnya; mengecek ada luka atau tidak. Susah payah, Luhan memapah tubuh jangkungnya hingga masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian memosisikan ia senyaman mungkin. Saat dibawa ke kediaman Luhan, ia menikmati sentuhan di kening dan usapan di kepala tiada henti. Luhan membuatkannya makanan dan terus menanyakan kondisinya sampai tidak memikirkan nasib perut sendiri.

Perlakuan Luhan padanya seperti candu. Perhatiannya menjadi adiksi. Pangeran Shixun terlena dan ketagihan, ingin merasakan lebih sering. Pada akhirnya, ia melakukan sesuatu di luar rencana.

_Mungkin, aku harus tinggal sedikit lebih lama._

 

 

 

Sukses menjadi sosok yang mengalihkan perhatian Luhan, Pangeran Shixun pun bertemu saingan. Kim Jaejoong, hibrida ras murni Russian Blue, mampu membuat Luhan menunjukkan reaksi yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Gugup. Malu-malu. Canggung. Panik. Sebagaimana orang jatuh cinta.

Untuk pertama kali, sang pangeran merasa iri.

Pria dari masa lalu muncul, kemudian menginvasi perhatian Luhan yang sebelumnya tertuju padanya. Katakanlah, ia sedikit kesal, tanpa tahu sumber perasaannya sendiri. Kekesalan itu dilampias dengan cara, lagi-lagi di luar rencana.

Pangeran Shixun kembali ke rumah Luhan malam harinya setelah berjanji akan pulang. Ia masuk lewat jendela kamar sang feral dan menemukannya telah tertidur. Namun, Luhan mengerang tipis. Tangannya menggerayangi dada pelan-pelan.

Pangeran itu menyeringai, mengetahui Luhan yang lurus ternyata bisa juga bermimpi kotor.

“Jaejoong _hyung_ ….” Sang feral mengigau, mendesahkan satu nama.

Senyum di wajah Pangeran Shixun hilang seketika berganti rengut. Urat di sekitar pelipisnya seakan menyeruak. Dominasinya tidak sudi diruntuhkan.

Mengumpat pelan, impulsif ia naik ke ranjang, kemudian mengungkung tubuh sang feral yang berada di bawahnya dengan kedua lengan.

“Bukan dia. Akulah yang akan dan harus selalu kau ingat,” bisiknya.

Skenario dadakan itu berlanjut dan berakhir dengan ia membantu Luhan lepas tanpa persetujuannya. Sesuatu yang agak ia sesali di kemudian hari.

 

 

 

Luhan diatur menjalani simulasi lagi pada hari ia dipanggil wawancara ke Universitas Ying Mao. Gadis kecil, ibu hamil, paramedis, polisi, petugas mobil derek, semua hanyalah aktor yang merupakan bagian dari tim _The “L” Project_. Lokasi simulasi telah dipasangi banyak kamera tersembunyi. Pangeran Shixun menyaksikan tiap kronologi secara langsung melalui layar gawai.  

Senyum puas berhias di roman ketika melihat reaksi Luhan dalam menangani hambatan tak terduga persis seperti yang ia harapkan. Namun, senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Ekspresi Luhan yang sekuat tenaga mencoba tak terlihat putus asa, tiba-tiba mengganggunya. Sang pangeran mulai tak tenang dan berpikir jika simulasi tersebut terlalu berlebihan.

Suara hatinya mengalahkan logika. Tanpa pikir lama, Pangeran Shixun melajukan motornya ke tempat Luhan berada. Para anggota timnya bertanya-tanya tentang spontanitas sang pimpinan, tetapi ia sudah tak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan keberlangsungan simulasi.

Konspirasi pihak Universitas Ying Mao untuk tidak meloloskan Luhan sejak awal, bukan bagian dari simulasi. Pangeran Shixun cukup terkejut begitu mengetahuinya. Percakapan antara dua orang profesor yang ia dengar di toilet ikut membuatnya berang.

Dan Pangeran Shixun mengikuti kata hatinya lagi. Ia menebus kesalahan dengan membenahi _mood_ Luhan yang saat itu hancur berantakan lewat satu kencan dadakan. 

Sebagai _project leader_ , tidak seharusnya ia mencampuri ranah pribadi subjek eksperimen. Hal di luar simulasi bukanlah urusannya. Akan tetapi, ia luruh saat berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa dan mengapresiasi ajakan kencannya. Entah mengapa bahagia itu menular. Simpati berubah peduli, dan peduli pun menjelma afeksi.

Tanpa sadar, pelan-pelan ia membuat sang feral terikat rasa padanya. Ciuman yang dicuri secara tak sengaja merupakan bukti bahwa garis batas profesionalitas telah lenyap. Baginya, Luhan bukan lagi sekadar subjek eksperimen yang menarik, tetapi murni hibrida yang ia suka. Perasaan itu mati-matian ditampik. Tak mau ia terjerumus terlalu dalam tatkala mengingat statusnya, status Luhan, serta rencana besar yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

Tak dapat dimungkiri, perasaannya terhadap Luhan membuat ia tak lagi tega memberlakukan simulasi apa pun. Namun, peristiwa demi peristiwa yang membuat Luhan terdesak malah bermunculan tanpa direncana. Perseteruan dengan nyonya sosialita dan dua petugas polisi di Necoffee. Kejadian yang hampir mencelakai Luhan di kelab malam Nocturna. Ditambah lagi, mereka bercinta dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Hasratnya untuk memiliki Luhan tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Saat itulah ia memperjelas status hubungan dengan sang feral agar dapat terus menjaganya dari dekat hingga mencapai tahap keberhasilan. 

Serapat apa pun ditutupi, rahasia akan terbongkar juga pada waktunya. Hari itu menjadi momentum yang paling menyesakkan bagi Pangeran Shixun. Ia kehilangan segalanya.  Kredibilitas sebagai _project leader_ , hasil eksperimen selama tujuh tahun, dan yang terpenting, ia kehilangan Luhan. Kepercayaan, rasa cinta, termasuk ingatan terhadap dirinya.

Pangeran Shixun merasa kalah karena telah menapaki jalur yang salah. Namun, kekalahan itu hanya miliknya, bukan Luhan. Status berhasil sang feral harus bisa dibenarkan dan dimenangkan.

Ia telah berjanji dan bersumpah ketika mengucap maaf, ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya di malam itu.

 

 

 

 

 

Kesekian kali, Sehun menatap bayangannya di cermin. Rambut gelap keabuan tersisir rapi, menampilkan kening sempitnya yang sempat berkerut beberapa kali. Simpul ikatan dasi yang dirasa terlalu ketat mencekik leher sedikit dilonggarkan. Jas pada bagian pundak dikebaskan meski tidak ada setitik pun debu.

Ini hari penting dan Sehun gugup menghadapinya.  

“Yang Mulia baik-baik saja?” Suara berat Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya dari pantulan diri di cermin. Pengawalnya menyusul masuk mungkin khawatir karena ia berada di ruang rehat terlalu lama.

“Mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang sidang?” Tanpa menjawab tanya Chanyeol, Sehun melempar pertanyaan lain.

“Ya, Yang Mulia. Sudah lengkap. Perdana Menteri baru saja tiba.”

Ketika Sehun mengayunkan tungkai keluar ruang rehat, Jongin pun telah berdiri di sana menunggunya. Kedua pengawal itu mengekori Pangeran mereka menyusuri lorong panjang. Lorong tersebut berakhir saat sebuah pintu kukuh dari kayu mahoni mengadang. Sehun berdiri menghadapnya cukup lama. Napas dihela pelan-pelan.

Gedung Parlemen Nasional. Hari ini, di sinilah ia berada. Ruang sidang yang selangkah lagi akan dimasuki, ada di balik pintu. Agenda pentingnya ialah memperjuangkan status keberhasilan Luhan di hadapan 722 anggota parlemen dari Dewan Penasihat dan Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat—aparatur negara pencipta undang-undang dalam konstitusi Nekopolis.

“Jangan tegang. Kau pasti bisa.” Jongin berucap kasual sementara tangannya telah menggenggam handel pintu. Kalimat itu sedikit banyak menenangkan Sehun yang tengah terbebani status dan jabatannya.

“Terima kasih.” Sehun merogoh saku jas. Bingkai foto kecil diusap pelan. Ia menganggapnya sebagai benda pembawa keberuntungan, sekaligus pemberi kekuatan tambahan.

“Semoga berhasil, Yang Mulia.” Chanyeol dan Jongin mendorong pintu bersamaan dari dua arah. Retina Sehun disambut pendar cahaya lampu yang menerangi seisi ruang sidang. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke depan. Ketukan sepatunya seolah membunyikan tekad. Langkah-langkah mantap ditanamkan saat memasuki ‘kandang singa’.

Ia siap. Sebagai Pangeran Wu Shixun, maupun Oh Sehun.

 

_Aku akan berjuang untukmu, Luhan._

 

 

 


	8. The Game of Fate

Hantaman ke dinding berbuntut bunyi nyaring. Pecahan kaca berhamburan di lantai. Kekesalan Sehun dilampiaskan pada seloki wiski kelima. Ia sudah terlampau mabuk untuk tahu perilakunya mengganggu serta merugikan. Para pekerja dan pemilik bar tidak sanggup berbuat banyak. Satu ruangan eksklusif telah disewa seharian penuh. Sang pangeran muda pun mengancam akan membeli tempat itu jika ia tidak dibiarkan berbuat semaunya.

Menggengam erat leher botol wiski, Sehun terhuyung-huyung menuju sofa. Tubuh dibantingkan hingga berbaring telentang. Mata sayu mengarah lurus pada langit-langit ruangan. Plafon sebagai media kanvas, dihiasi lukisan bergaya psikedelik. Menatapnya, ia mulai berhalusinasi. Ditambah lagi, cat fosfor yang digunakan membuat lukisan, menyala di keremangan.

 _Glow in the dark_ ; sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Dan sosok sang feral mengingatkan akan kekalahannya.

Sebanyak 480 orang anggota parlemen tidak berhasil ia yakinkan dan memberi suara ‘gagal’ kepada Luhan. Angka itu melebihi setengah dari total jumlah anggota dewan; syarat sebuah putusan dinyatakan final. Tidak ada kata ‘berhasil’ untuk eksperimen _The ‘L’ Project,_ yang berarti, tidak ada masa depan untuk para hibrida kasta bawah istimewa seperti Luhan.

Pikiran Sehun menerawang jauh. Memori diputar balik, membawanya ke ruang sidang Gedung Parlemen Nasional beberapa jam yang lalu.

 

 

Waktu telah menembus menit keenam puluh. Perincian simulasi yang telah dijalani Luhan selama tujuh beserta perkembangannya, dipaparkan Sehun segamblang mungkin. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mengenai detail eksperimen dijawab lugas penuh percaya diri. Keahliannya memersuasi menjadi sangat berguna. Apabila kelihatan gentar sedikit saja, celanya bisa berubah bumerang. Ia harus berhasil memengaruhi para anggota parlemen agar memberi putusan berhasil pada proyek berusia 15 tahun tersebut.

“Interupsi.” Seorang anggota dewan representatif dari Komisi Keuangan, Perencanaan Pembangunan Nasional, meminta izin menyela.

“Silakan.” Izin pun turun dari pimpinan sidang.

Anggota dewan bertubuh tambun itu membenahi posisi duduk yang semula berleha-leha. “Langsung pada intinya saja. Menurut saya, penjabaran Anda … sidang ini … cuma buang-buang waktu.”

Riuh rendah terdengar di penjuru ruang sidang. Anggota dewan lain mulai bisik-bisik, sibuk mengomentari pernyataan tajam yang baru saja dilontarkan salah satu rekan mereka.

Dalam kepalanya, Sehun mengumpat, tetapi ekspresi sebisa mungkin diatur tetap terlihat tenang. 

“Sedari tadi, Yang Mulia hanya menggembar-gemborkan keunggulan dan hasil positif yang dicapai subjek nomor 04, tapi … tampaknya Anda lupa mengangkat satu temuan penting.” Pria itu berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. “Semua orang di ruangan ini sudah tahu jika seminggu yang lalu subjek nomor 04 terlibat insiden penyerangan. Oh, dan kalau tidak salah, korbannya … Anda, bukan? Bagaimana kondisi Anda pascapenyerangan, Yang Mulia?”  

Sarkasme. Sehun yakin benar pertanyaan itu bukan bentuk kepedulian. Seringai tipis sang anggota dewan tambun jelas-jelas adalah sindiran. Siapa pun yang hendak mencari masalah, akan diladeninya.

“Pertama-tama, terima kasih karena sudah bertanya. Saya tersanjung, ternyata Anda begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi saya.” Sarkasme ia balas dengan sarkasme. “Alasan saya tidak membahasnya karena detail mengenai kejadian tersebut sudah terpapar lengkap dalam laporan yang saat ini sedang Anda semua pegang.  Itu adalah kesalahpahaman, dan masuk ke dalam kategori insiden tak disengaja. Luhan—oh, jika Anda belum tahu, itu namanya—ia hanya bertindak berdasarkan insting. Pertahanan membela diri karena … panik.”

Tanpa sadar, Sehun menyentuh bekas luka di leher. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkannya. Ekspresi Luhan yang saat itu merasa takut dan kecewa pun berkelebat.

“Katanya, dia seorang intelektual. Seharusnya tetap bisa mengedepankan logika sekalipun terdesak. Insting yang melibatkan kekerasan, mengambil alih hanya jika sisi hewani lebih dominan. Pendek kata, subjek nomor 04 gagal mengendalikan diri.”

Situasi terlihat mulai tak berpihak pada Sehun. Banyak anggota parlemen mengangguk-angguk pelan tanda sependapat. Ini akan menjadi masalah besar baginya.

Emosi ditahan, Sehun kembali merespons. “Tapi, bukankah kita semua punya kecenderungan melakukan hal itu apabila dihadapkan situasi yang sama? Tidak bijak mendiskreditkannya hanya karena dia hibrida feral. Dan soal mengedepankan logika, inteligensinya—”

“Inteligensi … ya, ya, sudah saya kira Yang Mulia pasti akan mengungkitnya.” Penjelasan Sehun dipotong tanpa izin. Tampak sang anggota dewan tak lagi peduli pada formalitas serta protokol sidang. “Kami tahu dia termasuk unggul. Namun … bagaimana dengan kestabilan emosinya? Grafik menunjukkan bahwa kestabilan emosi subjek nomor 04 sangat fluktuatif di bulan-bulan terakhir pelaksanaan eksperimen. Tepatnya … setelah Yang Mulia memutuskan turun langsung ke lapangan sebagai bagian dari simulasi.”

Pernyataan tersebut bagaikan ujung mata pisau yang menancap di dada Sehun. Kestabilan emosi Luhan terdeteksi tak menentu semenjak ia memasuki kehidupannya. Dibandingkan menjalankan eksperimen sesuai prosedur, Sehun malah ceroboh menenggelamkan diri pada perasaan. Ia tak mengira, tindakannya justru menjadi faktor utama yang menjatuhkan nilai Luhan.

“Itu … sepenuhnya kesalahan saya. Sebagai penanggung jawab, saya terlalu banyak melakukan hal-hal spontan yang sama sekali tidak prosedural terhadap Luhan, dan ….” Sehun mendadak gugup, tetapi ia merasa kejujuran penting untuk disampaikan. “Harus saya akui, perasaan pribadi saya terlibat di sana.”

Riuh kembali membahana di ruang sidang. Pernyataan Sehun tidaklah lugas. Akan tetapi, hampir semua peserta sidang dapat menangkap implikasi; Pangeran Shixun baru saja mengakui ia punya ketertarikan afektif terhadap subjek eksperimennya. 

“Terlepas dari apa yang saya sampaikan tadi, tolong lihatlah rekam jejak yang sudah-sudah. Jangan hanya karena satu kejadian negatif—yang mana tidak disengaja, Anda menafikan semua hasil positif yang telah didapat. Jika Anggota Dewan sekalian ingin mengategorikan eksperimen ini sebagai sebuah kegagalan, silakan … tetapi, saya tekankan sekali lagi, kegagalan itu murni milik saya seorang, bukan Luhan.” Sehun menundukkan kepala. Dua telapak tangan menekan keras permukaan meja. Tampak seluruh emosinya terpusat di situ. “Saya mohon kemurahan hati Anda semua dan pertimbangkanlah baik-baik sebelum memberi putusan.”

Diskusi-diskusi kecil antaranggota parlemen terjadi di tempat. Sehun merasakan insekuritas saat melihat mereka saling berbisik dengan mimik muka yang tak dapat dibaca. Pengambilan suara pun dilaksanakan setelah sesi presentasi Sehun ditutup. Demi menghindari kecurangan, hasil dihitung secara manual, saat itu juga, langsung di hadapan para peserta sidang. Sehun menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana angka-angka itu berakumulasi di depan matanya. Hatinya mencelus ketika hasil akhir terpampang.   

**BERHASIL 242**

**GAGAL 480**

Perasaan campur aduk tanpa ada satu pun yang baik. Marah, kecewa, terpukul, hancur. Sehun mengutuk dunia sejadi-jadinya saat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Gedung Parlemen Nasional.

Ia harus mencari pelampiasan.

 

 

Bantalan empuk sofa menyangga punggung Sehun. Badannya mulai lunglai, tetapi ia masih kuat menggerutu. Pelayan yang membawakannya seloki baru turut menjadi sasaran amuk.

“Cukup, Sehun. Kita pulang.” Suara Jongin datang dari ambang pintu. Sehun menoleh sebentar, kemudian mengangkat seloki dan meneguk lagi. 

“Biarkan aku.” Sang pangeran menyahuti pengawalnya dengan artikulasi tak lagi jelas. “Aku juga ingin ingatanku dihapus. Aku tidak menginginkan memori ini … terlalu menyakitkan.”

Mendengarnya, tatapan iba dilepas Jongin. Niat hendak menyeretnya keluar sedikit pupus. Kini, ia lebih memilih duduk di sampingnya. Menuangkan serta meracik wiski untuk sang pangeran bungsu. Membiarkan Sehun mabuk dan meracaukan seluruh nestapa selagi sadar hingga tubuh itu berakhir lunglai di bahunya.

Ketika Sehun telah tak sadarkan diri, Jongin memapahnya menuju tempat parkir. Chanyeol telah menunggu di sana, di balik kemudi. Tubuh Sehun dibaringkan di jok belakang.

“Lu … han ….” Ia mengigau, menyebut nama orang yang dicintai sekaligus yang dikecewakannya. Tanpa sengaja, Jongin menyaksikan satu bulir meluncur jatuh dari sudut mata Sehun. Intensi menenangkan sang pangeran muncul secara spontan. Jongin mengusap-usap lembut kepala Sehun hingga erang tak lagi lolos dari bibirnya, hingga kerut tak berhias di keningnya. Sebelum menutup pintu mobil, Jongin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pangeran yang tengah tertidur.

“Jika takdir masih berpihak padamu, kalian pasti bertemu lagi. Mimpikanlah hal itu.”

 

Mungkin … Sehun hanya perlu menunggu.

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan terduduk, memasang wajah tegang di hadapan cermin. Benda itu—yang ia tidak tahu namanya—berjarak nyaris sesenti dari garis mata bawah. Kepalanya mundur perlahan.

“Jangan bergerak, Luhan,” perintah Baekhyun, untuk yang kedua kali. Satu tangannya memegang benda berbentuk krayon.

“Aku tidak mau memakainya.”

Sklera Baekhyun bergulir. Malas mendengar penolakan kesekian kali. “Dengar, ya … memakai ini tidak mengurangi kadar kejantanan. Musisi aliran cadas juga banyak yang menggunakannya pada saat manggung. Kau tahu band rok visual kei favoritku, ‘kan?”

“Oke, aku tahu mereka, tapi … kenapa kau bersikukuh kalau aku harus mencobanya?”

“Sudah jelas, kau orang paling tepat untuk menjajal _kohl eyeliner_ keluaran terbaru Mewrity karena matamu cantik.”

Luhan menendang Baekhyun tepat di dengkul. Sang kawan mengaduh sebentar sembari mengelus-elus bagian yang disepak.

“Hei, aku jujur dan itu pujian!” Balasnya, lebih ngotot. “Kau diam saja, tidak usah banyak protes. Cuma sebentar setelah itu bisa kauhapus lagi. Ini baru akan dirilis di pasaran bulan depan. Semestinya, kau merasa terhormat jadi orang perdana yang kupilih untuk memakainya.”

Persuasi Baekhyun bisa bertahan lama bila tak dituruti. Luhan akhirnya pasrah, membiarkan sang kawan melukis garis-garis pelupuk dengan kelir hitam.

“Lihat ke atas dan jangan berkedip.” Titah dipatuhi Luhan karena ia tak ingin benda itu sampai mencolok matanya. Gerakan Baekhyun cukup presisi, tetapi rasa waswas tetap ada.

Selesai pada mata kanan, Luhan sempat melirik koper di samping lemarinya sebelum Baekhyun lanjut berkarya pada bagian sebelah kiri. Koper itu milik Baekhyun. Dua jam yang lalu, ia datang dengan menentengnya susah payah. Ukuran yang ia bawa kali ini tidak main-main besarnya. Benar-benar seperti orang minggat.

“Berniat menginap lama di rumahku?” tanya Luhan.

“Bisa jadi.”

“Sampai kapan?”

“Entahlah. Pokoknya sampai ayahku luluh dan tidak lagi membekukan kartu-kartu kreditku. Gara-gara itu, rencana kaburku main ski gagal total.”

Mereka berseteru lagi. Saking seringnya, kebiasaan Baekhyun terasa bagai kegiatan reguler.

“Kenapa lagi kali ini?” Luhan bertanya alasan.

“Aku sedang tidak mau membahasnya. Yang jelas, aku sebal dengan ayahku, jadi kucuri purwarupa _eyeliner_ ini dari kantornya.” 

Luhan mendengus pelan begitu tahu benda yang dipakaikan padanya ialah barang curian. Ia telah terjerat, ditarik masuk dalam kejahatan kecil sang kawan.

“Selesai.” Baekhyun lantas memutar kursi yang diduduki Luhan. Senyum puas tersemat saat melihat hasil karyanya. Mulut Luhan setengah menganga menemukan tampilan mata luar biasa dramatis di pantulan cermin.

“Kau membuatku terlihat seperti anak iblis,” celetuk Luhan.

Komentar itu jelas ditertawakan. “Tidak. Aku seperti sedang melihat Bill Kaulitz di awal karirnya.”

“Siapa?”

“Bill Kaulitz. Vokalis band Tokio Hotel.”

“Tidak kenal.”

“Tidak perlu kenal. Intinya, aku mau bilang kalau kau terlihat menawan.” Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dirinya tidak seaneh yang dipikir. “Aku akan pakai juga, setelah itu kita ambil foto, ya.” Tangan lihainya lantas mengelir bagian-bagian mata sendiri persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Luhan.  

Mengetuk ikon kamera, Baekhyun merapatkan diri dengan merangkul bahu sang feral. Memberi isyarat, ia akan mengambil swafoto berdua. Luhan menurut saja ketika disuruh melakukan banyak pose. Termasuk, permintaan berfoto dalam bentuk hibrida.

“Pilih satu.” Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Luhan yang saat itu sudah mulai menghapus kelir hitam dari pelupuk. “Aku ingin mengunggahnya ke media sosial. Pilihkan yang menurutmu paling bagus.”

Pun kurang menyukai idenya, Luhan tetap melakukan sesuai pinta. Layar ponsel digeser beberapa kali, mengecek foto satu demi satu. Tak menyangka, mereka berdua tampak konyol. Tanpa sadar, Luhan terkekeh tatkala tatapnya terpaut pada pose-pose menggelikan.  

Baekhyun memperhatikannya saat reaksi itu tercipta. Ekspresi ceria Luhan, meskipun tipis, menular padanya. Sudah seminggu ia tak melihat Luhan tertawa. Sembari meremat jemari, Baekhyun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya topik sensitif. Ia sudah merencanakan ini sejak datang. Membangun _mood_ Luhan tidak mudah, meruntuhkannya pun terasa sama sulitnya. Setelah berpikir lama, ia mengambil risiko.

“Luhan ….”

“Hmm.” Sang feral menjawab lewat gumam tanpa berpindah fokus dari layar ponsel. Senyum belum meninggalkan romannya.

“Boleh tahu, siapa Sehun?”

Tarikan garis-garis ceria mengendur. Kurva bahagianya perlahan menghilang. Ia tak lagi menatap ponsel. Baekhyun, yang kini tampak gugup, menjadi sasaran baru.

“Dari mana kau tahu nama itu?” Nada bertanya Luhan kelihatan terganggu. “Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang cerita padamu?”

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan. Luhan lantas menarik napas panjang, tetapi terasa begitu berat ketika mengembuskannya kembali.

“Baek, tolong jujur. Benar kau datang kemari karena bertengkar dengan ayahmu?”

“Umm … itu ….” Bola mata Baekhyun berlari ke kanan dan kiri, memikirkan jawaban yang harus diberi.

“Bukan karena Kyungsoo menyuruhmu?” Luhan mulai dapat menebak maksud kedatangannya.

Baekhyun memilih menyerah dan membeberkan semua. “Oke, memang benar Kyungsoo yang menyuruhku, tapi aku tidak bohong, kok, soal bertengkar dengan ayahku. Kyungsoo … cuma khawatir. Katanya, akhir-akhir ini kau seperti orang linglung. Banyak diam dan … sangat tertutup.”

Luhan kembali menarik banyak-banyak oksigen ke dalam paru-paru. Memikirkannya terasa berat dan menyesakkan. Memikirkan nama yang disebut Baekhyun.

_Sehun. Sehun. Sehun._

Dalam seminggu ini, sudah tiga kali ia menuliskan nama itu tanpa sadar di _cup_ pesanan pelanggan Necoffee.

Siapa ‘Sehun’, mengapa nama itu bisa tiba-tiba muncul dalam otaknya, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti. Keanehan tersebut merupakan satu dari kolase keanehan lain dalam hidupnya seminggu ini. Terbangun pada satu pagi, Luhan mendapati beberapa luka lecet dan lebam di tubuhnya. Ingatan mengenai apa penyebab dan kapan terjadinya, nihil, tak bisa digali. Luhan malah berakhir pening ketika mencoba.

Sebagai pribadi yang detail dan teliti, tak sulit pula baginya untuk tahu bahwa kondisi mobilnya berbeda. Nomor polisi sama, tetapi bodi yang serbamulus dan mengilat mengindikasikan kebaruan. Jongdae mengukuhkan spekulasi itu saat Luhan membawa si merah ke bengkelnya untuk pengecekan.

Sesuatu telah terjadi di hidupnya dan Luhan tidak tahu apa.

Sehun, siapa pun ia, Luhan yakin, sang pemilik nama memiliki kaitan dengan semua keanehan yang ingin ia tahu. Pencarian via internet menemukan ratusan hibrida terdaftar dengan nama ‘Sehun’ di Nekopolis. Dari mana Luhan bisa tahu, ‘Sehun’ mana yang sedang ia cari? Hasil pencarian tersebut sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Dengan semua pertanyaan tak berujung di kepala, Luhan menjadi susah berkonsentrasi dan banyak melamun. Insiden salah tulis nama di _cup_ kopi lebih dari sekali, membuat Kyungsoo dan Minseok berasumsi bahwa Luhan sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Kyungsoo pun menyuruhnya untuk mengambil cuti, tiga hari atau lebih. Putusan itu sempat dinilai Luhan sebagai langkah awal pemecatannya dari Necoffee.

“ _Apa aku akan diberhentikan?_ ”

“ _Tentu saja tidak, Luhan. Siapa yang bilang aku mau memecatmu? Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat selama beberapa hari untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Kau bisa kembali bekerja jika sudah merasa lebih baik._ ”

Luhan kerap menceritakan risau yang mengganggu pikirannya kepada Kyungsoo. Namun, kali ini tak ada yang bisa diceritakan kepada sang kawan. Bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu sumber masalahnya. Bagi Luhan, kisahnya adalah sebuah misteri yang harus ia coba pecahkan terlebih dahulu sebelum membaginya kepada orang lain.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak berpikir demikian. Ia mengira Luhan menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri, dan hal itu sedikit banyak membuatnya cemas. Kecemasan menjadi dasar bagi Kyungsoo untuk melibatkan Baekhyun. Ia berharap Baekhyun bisa membantunya membuka hati Luhan, mencari tahu apa yang tengah menjadi beban pikiran sang feral.

“Apa pun itu, kau selalu bisa membaginya pada kami.” Suara Baekhyun kembali menjadi penyambung topik yang terjeda oleh lamunan.

“Bukannya aku tidak mau cerita pada kalian.” Tangan Luhan menyugar surai yang jatuh di keningnya. ”Lebih kepada karena aku sendiri tidak tahu akar masalahnya. Semua begitu membingungkan … dan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu barusan, jujur saja, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Nama itu tiba-tiba saja muncul terus menerus di sini,” jelasnya sembari mengetukkan jari ke kepala.

“Dan kau mau tahu, apa yang lebih aneh? Setiap aku menyuarakan nama itu, terasa sesuatu yang tak biasa di sini.” Kali ini ia meletakkan tangan itu di dada bagian kiri. Luhan tidak mengada-ada, ia memang kerap diserang debaran asing yang membuat dadanya sesak setiap lidahnya melafalkan nama ‘Sehun’.

“Semua keanehan ini, apabila kuceritakan, kalian belum tentu percaya dan bisa jadi menganggapku gila.” Ekspresi Luhan melukiskan kecamuk pikiran. Mengimplikasikan bahwa ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak kuat memendam semuanya begitu lama.

“Oh, Luhan ….” Baekhyun lantas meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. “Tentu saja tidak. Kuakui, itu memang aneh, tapi aku percaya padamu. Kau seharusnya menceritakan semua ini sejak awal.”

Menatap Baekhyun lekat, Luhan tahu ia tulus. Kedua matanya mengatakan demikian. Sedikit menyesal rasanya telah meragukan para sahabat yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Kecamuk badai dalam pikiran Luhan agak mereda setelah menumpahkan semua. Namun, tak sepenuhnya hilang. Tak bisa sebersih dan  sekilat itu.

 

 

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo pun datang berkunjung. Bersama-sama, mereka memasak spageti kimchi. Gelak tawa mengiringi kegiatan dapur. Luhan mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir mereka bertiga berkumpul seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Fokus pikiran Luhan sukses teralihkan sementara. Usaha Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk menghiburnya dapat dikatakan berhasil dan tidak sia-sia.

Ketiganya mengobrol di ruang makan selepas bersantap. Suara mereka bersahutan dengan denting peralatan makan yang dibereskan. Baekhyun lantas menendang kaki Kyungsoo di bawah meja, memberi sinyal rahasia. Ada maksud tersembunyi di balik aksi. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun tajam, dibalas dengan bisikan, “ _katakan sekarang_ ” di telinganya. Menegakkan posisi badan, Kyungsoo lantas berdeham.

“Aku akan menutup Necoffee pada saat _Golden Cat Week_.”

Tangan Luhan berhenti menyendok puding pencuci mulut. Perhatian berhasil teralih. Ekspresi bingung tersungging jelas di romannya.

Tanggal 8 Agustus setiap tahunnya, mungkin merupakan hari biasa bagi mereka yang tinggal di belahan dunia lain, tetapi tidak bagi penduduk Nekopolis. Satu minggu pertama di bulan Agustus merupakan minggu cuti bersama dalam rangka memperingati Hari Kucing Sedunia yang jatuh pada tanggal tersebut. _Golden Cat Week_ , mereka menyebutnya. Para hibrida memiliki kecenderungan untuk berekreasi pada saat itu. Sektor perhotelan, pariwisata, dan perdagangan akan menggeliat hebat. Perputaran uang bisa mencapai titik tertinggi.

“Serius? Jumlah pengunjung bisa bertambah berkali-kali lipat dibanding hari biasa pada saat _Golden Cat Week_. Kenapa kau justru berencana menutupnya?”

“Aku tahu, tapi … aku sedang ingin santai, dan kuyakin pegawai Necoffee juga senang diberi istirahat seminggu.”

Luhan hendak kembali beropini, tetapi Kyungsoo menyela cepat bahkan sebelum ia sempat bersuara.

“Tenang saja. Necoffee tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena tidak beroperasi selama seminggu. Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya.”

Luhan tak lagi berkomentar. Jika Kyungsoo mengambil putusan demikian, ia hanya bisa mengiakan. Di luar hubungan pertemanan, Luhan tak lupa posisi mereka adalah atasan dan bawahan.

“Omong-omong soal _Golden Cat Week_ ….” Baekhyun membaca situasi ini dan mulai menimpali. Beberapa buklet dan pamflet wisata dihamparkan di permukaan meja makan. “Bagaimana kalau kita membuat jadwal liburan keliling Nekopolis untuk satu minggu penuh?”

Sesuatu disadari Luhan pada akhirnya. Rencana Kyungsoo menutup Necoffee dan ajakan liburan Baekhyun datang berurutan. Terlalu pas jika disebut kebetulan.

“Kalian telah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal, ya?” tanya Luhan.

Kedua sahabatnya hanya saling melempar pandang. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dengan berlagak pura-pura tidak tahu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berusaha keras memperbaiki _mood-_ nya yang berantakan selama seminggu terakhir. Entah ia harus merasa bersalah atau bersyukur.

“Seharusnya aku marah karena kalian repot-repot melakukan semua ini demi aku, tapi … rasa sayangku pada kalian lebih besar, dan aku tak bisa berkata apa pun selain … terima kasih.” Senyum Luhan setelahnya, melegakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sebentuk apresiasi untuk usaha mereka.

 

 

Suara mereka saling menimpali ketika berdiskusi soal pemilihan waktu dan destinasi. Kuil Nekoji yang  bernuansa tradisional dimasukkan dalam daftar. Pusat perbelanjaan _Cat Walk Street_ untuk Baekhyun yang gila fesyen. Gedung Pemerintahan No. 1 di Balai Kota Nekopolis dibuka pada saat _Golden Cat Week_. Mengadaptasi desain cip komputer dipadukan katedral gotik, menjadi spot yang artistik untuk berfoto. Menara _Nekopolis Sky Tree_ merupakan puncak terbaik untuk menikmati pemandangan malam Nekopolis bertabur cahaya.

Satu halaman pada buklet wisata yang dipegang Luhan membuat fokusnya terkunci. Entah mengapa suara dalam kepalanya memberi perintah dan meneriakkan “ _datang_ ” berulang-ulang. Taman tematik terbesar di Nekopolis. Yaong Land.

“Boleh menambahkan tempat ini ke dalam daftar destinasi?” ucap Luhan sembari menunjuk foto pada buklet.

“Yaong Land?” Baekhyun tanpa ragu-ragu mengangguk setuju. “Oke. _Call!_ ”  

“Wow, ini baru. Tidak pernah ada yang seperti ini di _Golden Cat Week_ sebelumnya.” Kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo menarik atensi kedua sahabatnya.

“Apa?” Tanya Luhan.

“Dengar ini, Kaisar akan mengadakan _open house_ pada hari terakhir _Golden Cat Week_ , tepat pada Hari Kucing Sedunia.” Kyungsoo membagi informasi yang baru saja ia dapat saat berselancar di internet.

“Itu berarti ….” Baekhyun menatap Luhan, antusias. “Istana dibuka untuk umum?”

Perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba jadi tak tenang. Intuisinya mengatakan mereka harus pergi. Ia harus ke sana.

“Bisakah kita pergi ke sana juga? Bagaimana caranya? Ada persyaratan khusus atau kuota pengunjung yang diberlakukan?”

Kyungsoo menggulirkan layar tablet. “Di sini tidak disebutkan ada persyaratan apa pun.” Sembari menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari sana. “Jadwal _open house_ akan dibagi menjadi tiga sesi, dan … oh, rute tur istana hanya sebatas di aula utama hingga Taman Chuishang. Satu lagi, bila beruntung, kita bisa menjumpai keluarga Kaisar yang akan menyapa dari balkon istana utama.”

Baekhyun kontan berteriak kegirangan, membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan terperanjat.

“Ya, Tuhan! Kita bisa melihat langsung Pangeran Yifan! Kita akan bertemu dengannya!”

“Bila beruntung, Baek. Tolong garis bawahi itu. Jangan terlalu berharap,” komentar Kyungsoo, apatis.

“Ck, tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku mengkhayal indah sebentar saja?”

Kegirangan Baekhyun bukan tanpa alasan. Selama ini, keluarga istana hanya bisa dijumpai pada acara-acara resmi kenegaraan atau kegiatan-kegiatan yang masih berkaitan dengan penyelenggaraan pemerintahan. Bahkan hibrida sekelas ras murni seperti keluarga Baekhyun belum pernah berkontak langsung. Kegiatan _open house_ sontak menjadi sesuatu yang menggemparkan. Luhan yakin, saat ini, detik ini juga, di belahan lain Nekopolis, banyak hibrida yang bereaksi serupa dengan Baekhyun.

Istana, akhirnya turut masuk dalam daftar kunjungan mereka.

 

 

Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Ia dan Baekhyun menginvasi ruang Luhan. Menggelar _futon_ , kemudian berbaring mengapit sang feral di tengah-tengah. Diskusi soal liburan masih berlanjut sampai satu per satu ditelan kantuk, menyisakan Luhan yang masih terjaga.

Langit-langit ruang menjadi sasaran tatap. Pikirannya yang sempat beristirahat, bergolak lagi. Masih ada satu rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari kedua sahabatnya. Tentang satu mimpi yang datang berkontinu hampir tiap malam. Ia tersesat dalam kabut tebal. Putih tanpa jarak pandang. Sendiri, tak ada seorang pun menemani. Namun, satu kalimat kemudian mengiang.

 “ _Aku sungguh sayang padamu._ ”

Pernyataan rasa yang entah mengapa bernada menyedihkan.

Kalimat itu kerap membuatnya terjaga. Degup aneh di dada akan menyertai. Luhan tak tahan sensasinya. Terlalu misterius. Asing sekaligus familier.  

Ia berharap, malam itu, mimpi tersebut tidak datang mengetuk.

 

 

 

 

 

Dimulai dari tempat terjauh, kemudian menuju pusat kota. Begitulah rencana mereka. Pada awal minggu, itinerari sengaja diatur untuk wisata alam. Mendaki Gunung Nekozan pada hari pertama. Berkemah serta observasi langit di tepi Pantai Goyangi pada hari berikutnya. Diikuti kemudian dengan destinasi yang telah mereka pilih; Kuil Nekoji, _Cat Walk Street_ , _Nekopolis Sky Tree_ , dan beberapa tempat terdekat yang dikunjungi secara spontan.

Rekreasi dinikmati sesuai rencana, sampai Luhan mengunjungi Yaong Land pada hari keenam.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Luhan terlihat murung semenjak mereka memasuki gerbang Yaong Land. Lebih banyak diam dan seperti menahan diri untuk ekspresif.

“Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?” Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Dari lamun, Luhan terkesiap. Raut wajah kedua sahabatnya menyiratkan khawatir. Rasa bersalah pun pesat menjalar. Mereka di sini untuk bersenang-senang dan menghiburnya. Namun, sikapnya malah merusak suasana.

“Maaf. Aku baik, kok. Hanya sedikit kepanasan karena tadi kita mengantre wahana begitu lama.” Ekspresi wajahnya dibenahi ke mode ceria. Senyum dipaksa berhias.

Dan Luhan memakai topeng itu nyaris seharian.

Familier. Gerbang tapak kucing, loket penjualan tiket, wahana-wahana ekstrem yang ia naiki, planetarium, semuanya bagaikan _déjà vu_. Semakin bingung, semakin kepalanya berdenyut pening.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan dua langkah lebih depan. Mereka mencari tempat istirahat setelah puas bermain selama berjam-jam. Potongan tiket ditatap lamat oleh Luhan saat menyusuri bulevar.

_Ini benar déjà vu … ataukah ingatan?_

Suara dalam kepalanya bertalu mencari jawaban.

“Luhan! Ke sini!” Panggilan Baekhyun menyadarkannya. Sang kawan melambaikan tangan di depan kedai mungil. Sebuah titah untuk menghampiri.

Mengangguk, Luhan menggerakkan tungkai menujunya. Namun, kebekuan menyerang tiba-tiba. Tak jauh di sebelah kanan kedai, ada bangunan lain. Salon tato, yang lagi-lagi terasa tidak asing. Kaki Luhan berkhianat. Menikung tanpa perintah. Berubah haluan.

Tanpa mengindahkan namanya dipanggil Baekhyun berkali-kali, Luhan terus melangkah. Tulisan ‘ _Paw’s Tattoo Parlor_ ’ tertera di pIang toko. Ia nihil reaksi, hanya terdiam dan terpaku. Ketika hendak mendorong pintu, tangannya mendadak gemetaran.

_Perasaan apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?_

Dada serasa digedor hebat sebelum diserang sesak. Pening yang mendera, bertambah dua kali lipat.

“ _Sehun, kau punya tato?_ ”

Satu kalimat berkelebat begitu saja dalam benak. Ia ternanap. Tahu jika dirinya pernah mengatakan itu, entah kapan. Nama ‘Sehun’ disebut olehnya.

Fisik Luhan tak sanggup mengimbangi beban mental. Daya perlahan hilang, habis terkuras. Pintu salon tato tak sempat terbuka. Pandangan Luhan keburu menggelap, jatuh tersungkur. Di sela-sela lenyapnya kesadaran, ia sempat mendengar derap langkah lari, dan suara kedua sahabatnya yang meneriakkan namanya berulang kali.

“Sehun ….” Luhan sempat melirih, dan setelahnya … gelap.

 

 

 

Dehidrasi. Hasil diagnosis dokter jaga Yaong Land yang menangani Luhan kemarin. Terik matahari bulan Agustus pun menjadi pemicu tambahan yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Pun begitu, ia bersikeras menolak beristirahat di rumah. Tidak mau membatalkan agenda liburan hari terakhir. Mereka seharusnya menghadiri _Open House_ Istana dan mengunjungi Museum Gedung Parlemen Nasional.

“Aku sudah merasa baikan, kok,” ujar Luhan kukuh kepada Kyungsoo yang menentang intensinya.

“Tidak tampak begitu di mataku.”

“Bagaimana membuktikannya supaya kau percaya? Haruskah aku _push-up_ lima puluh kali di hadapanmu?”

Melalui persuasi berkali-kali, sedikit ancaman akan kabur dan pergi sendiri, Luhan berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Kyungsoo. Meyakinkannya membutuhkan waktu hampir setengah hari. Dua sesi _open house_ terlewati. Sesi terakhir pada sore hari ialah satu-satunya harapan mereka.

Byun Baekhyun menyetir ugal-ugalan di jalanan Nekopolis yang terbilang padat. Menyalip beberapa mobil, mengambil jalur alternatif dengan memasuki gang sempit yang seharusnya tidak dilewati kendaraan roda empat. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu tujuan, ia harus mengejar waktu selagi sempat.

Dua orang yang semobil dengannya tampak pucat pasi. Masing-masing menjaga jantungnya agar tetap berada di tempat.

Setibanya di sana, mereka kesulitan menemukan lahan parkir. Spot yang tersedia cukup jauh dari gerbang komplek istana, harus berjalan sekitar 300 meter terlebih dahulu untuk mencapainya. Antrean mengular panjang, tetapi tidak menyurutkan antusiasme.

Semua berjalan tertib. Para pengawal istana yang berjaga ketat, melakukan cek fisik terhadap pengunjung sebelum diperbolehkan melewati gerbang. Gelang silikon berwarna hijau limau dibagikan dan wajib dikenakan pengunjung sebagai penanda identitas.

“Para pengunjung yang terhormat, apabila alarm dibunyikan, itu adalah tanda jam kunjungan akan segera berakhir.” Pengawal istana menyampaikan informasi berkontinu agar diingat baik-baik. Pengumuman serupa pun disampaikan via pelantang. Menggaung hampir di seluruh kawasan luar istana.

Pengunjung yang berada di pelataran, mencuri pandang sesekali ke arah balkon istana utama. Berharap keluarga Kaisar menampakkan diri—siapa saja. Harapan mereka terkabul. Wanita muda berparas ayu dengan rambut panjang tergerai, melangkah anggun mendekati susuran balkon. Lambaian serta senyum ramah ditebar kepada rakyatnya. Menggetarkan hati siapa pun yang melihat. Kerumunan massa meriuh, memanggil-manggil nama sang putri muda. Wu Zhixiao.

“Putri Zhixiao cantik sekali, ya.” Luhan memuji. Mata berbinarnya, mengunci tatap pada figur.

“Kumohon, selanjutnya Pangeran Yifan,” timpal Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan bertemu merapat di depan dada. Gestur berdoa.

 

 

Sementara itu, di sisi balkon istana memiliki lain cerita.

Lambaian tangan sang putri tak putus diberikan kepada hibrida yang membanjiri pelataran istana. Sepuluh menit dirasa cukup untuk membiarkan mereka mengabadikan figurnya lewat lensa-lensa kamera. Ia kemudian melenggang masuk. Pandangan dilempar ke sofa di sudut kanan ruang. Seorang pria muda tengah menopangkan kaki di sisi meja; adik sepupunya.

“Sapa rakyatmu, pemalas.” Kaki sang pemuda dipukul agar turun dari meja. Pemiliknya memekik pelan, merasa terganggu. 

“Apaan, sih? Mereka bukan rakyatku. Aku bukan pemimpin mereka.”

“Ingat janjimu pada Kris. Kau bersedia menggantikannya menyapa para pengunjung _open house_ sesi terakhir. Ya, ‘kan?”

“Aku terpaksa setuju. Kris- _hyung_ pemaksa. Lagian, kemunculanku belum tentu diharapkan. Mereka ingin Pangeran Yifan, sang putra mahkota. Bukan aku.”

“Berani taruhan, hari ini kau berdiri balkon, besok kau akan sama populernya dengan Kris. Terlepas putra mahkota atau bukan, rakyat mana yang tidak senang disapa pangeran mereka?”

Tampang sinikal meraut di roman sang pangeran muda. “Jihyo- _noona_ bilang begitu, aku jadi makin tidak mau.”

“Ayolah, Sehun!” Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, lengan sepupunya ditarik paksa supaya bangkit. “Semenit pun tak masalah. Memangnya kau bakal rugi apa, sih?” Jihyo mendorong punggung lebar Sehun sampai ke ambang pintu akses menuju balkon. Protes sang pangeran tak digubris. Sehun pun menyerah.

“Aduh. Iya, iya. Sabar.”

Kakak sepupunya tersenyum puas. “ _Good boy,_ ” ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun. Ia pun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan si bungsu sendirian.

Sejujurnya, suasana hati Sehun masih buruk. Kejadian di Gedung Parlemen Nasional belum bisa sepenuhnya dianggap angin lalu. Hal itu berdampak pada keseharian. Hilang sudah motivasinya melakukan apa pun, termasuk agenda formalitas seperti ini.

Mendekati jendela, ia memantau terlebih dahulu suasana dan situasi di pelataran istana. Baru kali ini istana kedapatan begitu ramai. Hibrida dari tiga kasta berbeda membaur. Tidak terlihat label ras murni, campuran, dan feral pada mereka.

Sehun menghela napas dan berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menyapa sebentar. Toh, sesi ini akan berakhir tak lama lagi. Setelahnya, ia bisa bebas tugas.

Kemunculan figur Sehun di balkon istana tidak diperkirakan mereka yang datang. Pun putra mahkota yang diharap-harap tak tampak, adik sepupunya juga tidak mengecewakan. Sehun—Pangeran Shixun—jarang terkena eksposur media. Banyak yang baru menyadari ternyata sosoknya tidak kalah menawan.

Elu yang disiapkan untuk Pangeran Yifan pun segera berganti pemilik. Nama ‘Shixun’ dilantangkan oleh banyak mulut bersahut-sahutan. Sehun melambaikan tangan, canggung. Senyumnya agak kaku lantaran dipaksa.   

“PANGERAN SHIXUN!”

Atensi Sehun tercuri. Kepala menoleh mencari sumber suara ternyaring yang meneriakkan namanya. Seseorang memanggilnya menggunakan megafon. Sehun nanap seketika. Wajah di balik megafon ialah Byun Baekhyun. Kemudian, Do Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya. Sepasang mata yang penasaran menyelia lebih saksama. Ia membeliak saat menemukan satu sosok lagi sedang berusaha merangsek keluar kerumunan.

Seseorang yang tidak mampu ia enyahkan dari pikiran. 

Sehun putar badan. Memelesat berlari meninggalkan balkon. Telinga sudah tertutup dari suara-suara khalayak yang masih menginginkan hadirnya.

Baekhyun termasuk yang berkomentar, sedikit kurang puas. “Baru juga muncul sebentar, sudah pergi lagi.” Menoleh ke kanan, kawan feral di sebelahnya sudah hilang eksistensi. “Lo? Luhan mana?”

“Mau ke kamar kecil katanya,” jawab Kyungsoo.

“Sudah dari tadi?” tanya Baekhyun lagi, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. “Jangan-jangan, dia tidak sempat lihat kalau Pangeran Shixun menyapa dari balkon.”

“Bisa jadi, sih.”

Kyungsoo kemudian mengirim pesan kepada Luhan, menyampaikan bahwa mereka berdua akan menunggunya di dekat tugu air mancur.

 

 

Luhan tersesat. Peta istana yang dibagikan di gerbang masuk sepertinya tercecer jatuh entah di mana. Ia menemukan kamar kecil cukup jauh, sayangnya tak ingat jalan kembali. Area istana sangat luas. Denahnya kompleks dan membingungkan. Awalnya, ia mengikuti pengunjung lain, tetapi langkah itu malah membuatnya semakin tersasar karena ternyata mereka tidak menuju rute yang sama.

Kakinya berayun mengikuti insting dan ingatan yang berhasil tergali. Saat hendak berbelok di salah satu koridor, cengkeraman terasa di lengannya, cukup kuat. Terang ia terkejut.

“Anda tidak boleh ke sana. Area ini adalah batas akhir rute _open house_.”

Luhan sontak menoleh. Pengawal istana berperawakan tinggi tegap menahan langkahnya. “O-oh, maaf. Saya tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan kembali menuju pelataran. Bisakah Anda beritahu sa—“ Kalimatnya putus, tercekat di kerongkongan. Setelan serbahitam beremblem di bagian saku kiri yang dikenakan pengawal ini terasa familier. Luhan yakin pernah melihat lambang emblem itu di suatu tempat, tetapi tidak tahu kapan.  

Efek itu muncul lagi. Kepalanya mendadak pening saat mencoba mengingat. Tubuh berayun limbung ke samping, nyaris hilang keseimbangan. Cepat-cepat pengawal itu menopangnya.

“Hei, Anda baik-baik saja? Mari saya antar ke paramedis.” Cengkeramannya pada tubuh Luhan otomatis mengerat. Aksi itu menambah parah reaksi. Sang feral malah gemetaran dan merasa sulit bernapas. Sentuhan pria itu membangkitkan rasa takut yang ia tidak tahu sumbernya.

“Tidak … lepaskan … menjauhlah dari saya ….” Refleks, Luhan mendorongnya menjauh. Tanpa topangan seseorang, ia pun ambruk, lutut terantuk lantai.

Melihat Luhan jatuh, pengawal itu kembali mencoba memapahnya.

“Jangan mendekat … kumohon ….” Luhan terus meracau hingga membuat pria yang hendak membantunya semakin kebingungan.

“Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?” Suara wanita tiba-tiba terdengar mengisi koridor.

Sang pengawal mengalihkan pandangan, lalu menemukan sosok Putri Zhixiao dengan langkah-langkah besar menghampiri posisi mereka.

“Yang Mulia ….” Pria itu membungkuk dalam.

Jihyo memperhatikan situasi. Seorang pengunjung—ia memastikan dari gelang hijau di pergelangan tangannya—tampak terkena serangan panik. Sang putri mengira pengawalnya tidak melakukan apa-apa.

“Kenapa kau biarkan saja? Cepat bawa ke paviliun kesehatan.”

“Sudah saya coba, Yang Mulia, tetapi tamu ini tidak mau saya dekati.”  

Debar jantung Luhan tak keruan. Ia tak dapat lagi menangkap apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya, termasuk pembicaraan mereka. Telinga dan ekor bercorak Bimasakti tumbuh pelan-pelan. Sang putri terkejut menyaksikan transformasinya. Kaliko laki-laki yang terbilang langka menunjukkan eksistensi di hadapan mata.  Tiba-tiba, Jihyo menjadi sangat tertarik.

“Kau, pergilah. Biar aku yang tangani ini,” perintahnya pada pengawal istana, sekonyong-konyong.

“Ta-tapi, Yang Mulia, saya tidak mungkin membiarkan anggota keluarga istana berdua saja dengan warga sipil tidak dikenal. Kita tidak tahu niat—“

“Sstt. Sudah diam. Turuti perintahku atau kupindah divisimu ke dapur.”

Sang pengawal terdiam mati kutu. Ragu. Berat hati. Namun, titah itu dijalankan juga pada akhirnya. Ia meninggalkan Putri Zhixiao dan pemuda yang tengah panik, berdua saja.

Berlutut menghadap si kaliko, Jihyo berusaha menarik atensinya. Tubuh Luhan dipeluk, kemudian telapak tangan menyapu pelan sekujur punggung. Ia mengusapnya lembut, berkali-kali.

“Hei, tenanglah. Dengarkan instruksiku, ya. Tarik napas panjang dan keluarkan perlahan.”

Sugesti bagaikan mantra sihir ampuh. Sentuhan yang diterima kali ini tidak sama dengan sebelumnya. Nyaman dan membuat tenteram serupa milik Nanny. Intensitas tremor perlahan menurun. Tarikan napas mulai normal. Panik Luhan mereda sedikit demi sedikit. Logika pun kembali ia raih.  

Kemudian, senyum elok menampar visi saat ia mencoba melihat rupa sang dewi penolong.

“Sudah lebih baik?” Alun suara subtil menanyakan keadaannya.

Membelalak, Luhan pun terperenyak di tempat. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga punggung merapat ke dinding. Nyaris tak percaya, sosok putri yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat di balkon, adalah penyelamatnya. Interaksi ini terlalu kasual dilakukan keluarga istana terhadap rakyat biasa, terlebih lagi, feral.

“Yang Mulia, ma-maafkan saya karena telah membuat kegaduhan.” Luhan menundukkan kepala, tak berani berkontak mata.

“Siapa namamu?”

“Lu-Luhan, Yang Mulia.” Jawabannya keluar terbata-bata, gugup bukan main.

“Luhan, panggil aku Jihyo saja, ya.” Tak semudah itu permintaan tersebut dipenuhi. Luhan tahu diri dan tahu posisi. Ia tidak mau dipancung gara-gara kedapatan bertutur kelewat informal kepada cucu Kaisar.

“Kau ingin dimaafkan?”

“Tentu saja, Yang Mulia.” Luhan sebisa mungkin tetap menjaga formalitas.

“Pertama, aku tidak suka kalau orang yang kuajak bicara memilih tidak menatapku. Rasanya seperti tidak diacuhkan. Tidak sopan.”

Buru-buru ia menengadah. Tona suara Jihyo keibuan, tetapi ketegasan tersirat kuat. “Saya tidak bermaksud begitu, Yang Mulia. Hanya saja, status kita—“

“Aduh, sudah, jangan bawa-bawa status. Topik tentang kasta sering bikin _mood_ -ku buruk. Gara-gara itu aku jadi tidak punya sahabat. ” Sang putri memotong. Luhan tak berani lagi berucap apa pun setelahnya. “Kembali ke yang tadi … masih mau maaf dariku?”

Tanpa ragu, Luhan memberi angguk.

“Kalau begitu ….” Sebelah tangan Luhan dijabat sepihak tanpa permisi, “… jadi temanku, ya.”

“Ha?” Tampang melongo segera mengganti standar roman Luhan. Ekspresi kocaknya jadi bahan cekikikan.

“Tidak perlu sekaget itu. Kita berteman, dan kejadian yang tadi akan kuanggap tak ada. Mudah, bukan? Tidak banyak syarat.”

“I-ya, tapi—“

“Tidak mau?”

“Mau. Tentu mau. Itu sebuah kehormatan, tapi … kenapa saya?”

Senyum lebar menyungging cantik di paras sang putri. “Sederhana saja. Kau kaliko pria pertama yang kutemui, dan aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan berteman dengan hibrida unik sepertimu.”

Sekarang, setelah Jihyo membeberkan intensi, semua tampak lumrah. Luhan tak bisa menolak permintaan seseorang yang jauh lebih superior darinya. Apalagi, sebatas ajakan berteman, bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk atau mengganggu.

Mimpi apa dirinya bisa berinteraksi dengan hibrida ras kucing hutan anggota keluarga istana sedekat ini?    

Rasanya semakin berlimpah saja saat Jihyo menawarkan diri mengantarkannya sampai pelataran istana. Luhan jelas tidak memberi izin. Mengatakan itu bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukan seorang putri kepada rakyat biasa. Kembali argumennya mendapat perlawanan. Jihyo tidak suka penolakan—seperti kebanyakan hibrida kasta tinggi pada umumnya.

Luhan tidak enak hati karena sudah merepotkan. Pun begitu, ia tetap berterima kasih. Membungkuk dalam berkali-kali setelah diantarkan ke bagian istana yang ingin ia tuju. Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, Jihyo meminta lagi satu permohonan—yang dianggap Luhan—tak lazim; swafoto berdua. Luhan canggung luar biasa. Wajahnya kaku, tidak tenang. Jihyo sampai mengambil foto berulang kali hingga mendapatkan hasil yang dinilai layak pajang.   

“Sampai bertemu lagi, Luhan.” Adalah salam terakhir dari sang putri.

Mengingat status yang terlampau jomplang, Luhan meragukan kemungkinan pertemuan ulang di antara mereka. Namun, ia tetap membalas salam itu seramah mungkin. Sempat merasakan kebaikan hati Putri Zhixiao merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Satu pertemuan pun tak masalah.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini, sudah pasti tidak akan Luhan lupakan seumur hidupnya.

 

 

Derap ketukan sepatu menggema di koridor lengang. Sehun berlari dari balkon tergesa-gesa, berusaha mencapai area luar istana. Ia melihat Luhan. Ia ingin bertemu. Tak peduli jika sang feral tidak mengingatnya. Yang penting, rindu ini harus terurai meski sedikit.

Belokan di ujung koridor hampir dicapai, andai saja ia tidak menabrak seseorang. Suara yang dikenalnya terdengar memekik kaget. Ia lantas mendapati kakak sepupu perempuannya jatuh terduduk, mengaduh.   

“Hati-hati, dong!” Jihyo menggerutu. Mengusap-usap bagian tulang ekor. “Kenapa lari-lari di koridor, sih?”

“Maaf, _Noona_. Aku sedang buru-buru.” Sehun mengulurkan tangan, membantu Jihyo bangkit.

“Ponselku. Mana ponselku?” Tanya sepupunya, masih dengan nada kesakitan. “Gara-gara kau, aku menjatuhkannya.”

Sehun merasa tak punya waktu, tetapi sungguh tak patut jika mengabaikan pinta begitu saja. Ponsel yang menelungkup dipungutnya dari lantai. Begitu akan diserahkan, ia membaliknya.

Seketika, Sehun mematung. Netranya tak bisa lepas dari layar. Genggaman pada ponsel menjadi kian erat.  Wajah yang begitu ingin ditemuinya menyerang pandangan.

“Luhan … bagaimana bisa … kalian berdua ….” Kebingungan impuls menginvasi. Otak Sehun penuh tanda tanya. “Kapan dan di mana _Noona_ mengambil foto ini? Sekarang … Luhan ada di mana?”

Rentetan pertanyaan Sehun tentang Luhan malah membangkitkan kuriositas Jihyo tentang hubungan keduanya. “Kau … kenal dia?”

“Tidak usah balik tanya dan jawab saja pertanyaanku!” Bentakan itu lolos di luar sadar. Sehun butuh jawaban cepat.

Jihyo jelas terperanjat. Adik sepupunya mendadak buas, ia jadi terintimidasi. “A-aku bertemu dengannya di salah satu koridor akses ke Taman Chuisang. Dia tersesat, dan baru saja kuantar kembali ke halaman depan.”

Hanya butuh beberapa sekon untuk bunyi alarm meraung di area terluar istana. Tanda bahwa jam kunjungan _open house_ akan segera berakhir, sekaligus aba-aba kepada para pengunjung untuk bersiap-siap meninggalkan istana.

Sehun terkesiap. Ponsel Jihyo diserahkan buru-buru. Lekas ia berlari ke halaman istana sebelum kesempatan menguap. Sehun tidak mau melewatkannya.

Ribuan hibrida berjubel mengantre keluar dari gerbang utama istana. Sehun merangsek masuk ke dalam kerumunan, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, menjenjangkan leher, mencari sosok Luhan. Pandangan orang-orang yang terkejut dengan keberadaannya sudah tidak dipedulikan. Belasan detik mencari, warna karamel surai seseorang berhasil mencuri perhatian. Pria yang dicari, terlihat berdiri pada jarak kurang lebih 50 meter dari gerbang akses istana. Tak lama lagi, ia mendapat giliran keluar.

_Jangan pergi. Tolong, jangan pergi dulu._

Sehun panik. Dan apabila kepanikan itu berkaitan dengan Luhan, otaknya cenderung mengarahkannya ke pilihan sembrono. Tanpa nalar. Minim logika. Kelewat spontan.

“LUHAN!” Gegabah, Sehun meneriakkan nama sang feral keras-keras demi meraih perhatiannya.

Luhan ternanap. Samar-samar mendengar panggilan, langkahnya refleks berhenti, kemudian ia menoleh untuk memastikan. Sialnya, laju antrean padat yang terus merayap di belakangnya tidak turut berhenti. Tubuh Luhan terdorong, tanpa topangan. Tidak siap menerima daya tolak, ia pun terjerembap. Seorang pengawal istana yang kebetulan melihat insiden tersebut, segera mengambil tindakan.

“TAHAN! ADA YANG TERJATUH! BERHENTI MENDORONG!” Ia berteriak lantang, tetapi pesan itu sepertinya tidak sampai oleh mereka yang berada jauh di belakang. Suasana terlampau riuh. Alhasil, laju antrean tetap berjalan dan dorongan pun terus datang.

Yang paling terkejut ialah Sehun. Jantungnya seakan diremas saat melihat sosok Luhan tenggelam ditelan kerumunan, tak lama setelah merespons panggilannya. Teriakan pengawal barusan, semakin membuatnya merasakan ngeri. Aksi cerobohnya telah membahayakan nyawa Luhan. Lagi.  

Impulsif, tanpa banyak pikir, Sehun bertransformasi ke bentuk hibrida. Semua yang menghalangi jalannya diperintahkan menyingkir. Ia meminta ruang untuk melintas dengan cara represif. Rentetan teriakan nama Luhan tidak putus dari bibirnya. Sehun bersumpah ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya apabila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi pada pria itu. Aksi gegabah Sehun tertangkap oleh para pengawal istana. Prioritas tugas mereka otomatis berubah, dari yang tadinya mengatur massa, menjadi harus melindungi pangeran mereka.  

Perjuangan Luhan untuk bangkit, mendapat banyak halangan. Satu tangannya yang bertumpu di tanah, terinjak oleh seseorang. Rasa sakit itu bisa ditahan. Akan tetapi, serangan yang datang selanjutnya lebih bertubi-tubi. Ia sama sekali tak bisa beranjak dari posisi telungkup. Kaki-kaki mendarat di punggung tanpa henti, tak habis-habis. Paha dan lutut menjadi sasaran tendang.

Agresi yang diterima Luhan mulai mengacaukan memori. Meskipun tak sama persis, tubuhnya seperti mengingat bahwa ia pernah merasakan gempuran fisik kasar semacam ini sebelumnya.

Serangan-serangan yang datang berusaha ditangkis walaupun nyaris mustahil. Teriakan permohonan berhenti tak terdengar. Luhan menyampingkan posisi tubuh susah payah. Kedua lengannya melindungi kepala. Lutut ditekuk sebagai perisai bagian depan, melindungi dada hingga lambung. Ekornya pun ia selipkan ke dalam selangkangan agar tidak menjadi sasaran kaki-kaki liar. Ia bisa meraung kesakitan jika bagian sensitif itu terinjak. Oksigen di sekitarnya menipis, terenggut. Luhan mulai kesulitan bernapas.

_Tolong aku … siapa pun._

Pandangan terasa mengabur. Semua terlihat hampir putih. Lengan yang sedari tadi melindungi kepalanya mulai kehilangan kekuatan. Jika kepalanya terekspos bebas dan ikut terinjak, Luhan yakin, perlahan ia akan mati.

Kedua mata memejam erat di antara nyeri. Tangannya sudah lemah. Luhan pasrah, menunggu saat-saat kontak akan terjadi.

_Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati._

Detik-detik berlalu. Kontak fisik yang Luhan kira akan dialaminya, tak kunjung terjadi. Bukan hanya pada kepala, tetapi juga di sekujur tubuh. Agresi tak lagi datang, lenyap seluruhnya.

Kelopak mata terangkat pelan-pelan. Tangan yang menutupi wajah diturunkan. Tampak lengan kukuh mengungkung di kedua sisi kepala. Cakup pandang Luhan melebar. Dada dan bahu bidang seseorang berlaku sebagai tameng yang memerisai tubuhnya.

Kemudian, sang feral dan penyelamatnya menautkan tatap bersamaan.

Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya kembali bertemu mata—untuk pertama kalinya semenjak insiden di mansion.

Sabung pandang membuat jantung mereka berdebar kencang. Degup demi degup terdengar jelas di telinga kucing masing-masing. Dada Luhan sesak oleh sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukan karena napasnya yang sempat habis. Bukan pula karena dampak serangan sebelumnya. Rasa aneh itu memuncak setelah terakumulasi begitu lama.

Rasa yang disebut … rindu.

Sehun merasakan debaran serupa. Namun, baginya, rasa bersalah turut menunggangi. Fisik Luhan tampak kacau dan semrawut. Kemerahan dan tapak-tapak sepatu membekas di kulit. Benak Sehun tak bisa berhenti berkata, “Aku melakukannya lagi. Aku melakukannya lagi.”

Menempatkan Luhan kembali pada situasi buruk yang tanpa sengaja menyakitinya.

Lengan Luhan belum bisa menopang tubuhnya dengan benar saat ia berupaya bangkit. Melihatnya kepayahan, Sehun impuls membantu. Menegakkan punggungnya hingga dalam posisi duduk.

Klaritas visi diraih, Luhan memperhatikan sekitar. Ia tercengang cukup lama. Puluhan hibrida pengawal istana membentuk lingkaran barikade di sekelilingnya. Menghalau ketat para pengunjung lain agar tak mendekat. Fokus Luhan kembali pada pria yang telah menjaganya.

_Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini demi melindungiku?_

Sembari benaknya bertanya-tanya, atensi Luhan terpaut pada tiga bekas luka sayat di leher pria itu. Tanpa sadar, satu tangan terangkat perlahan, menyentuhnya, menelusuri garis samar bersusun satu demi satu. Aksi tak terduga jelas membuat Sehun terkesiap.

“Luhan ….” Ingin ia berkata banyak, namun hanya nama sang feral yang sanggup terucap.  

Suara familer. Luhan yakin, pria ini yang meneriakkan namanya beberapa saat lalu. Akan tetapi, jauh … jauh sebelumnya, suaranya terasa pernah melantunkan lebih dari sekadar nama. Apakah pernyataan cinta? Kebohongan berikut kejujuran? Untuk yang satu ini, Luhan masih menimbang-nimbang yakin.

Sentuhannya di leher Sehun masih bertahan. Sehun membeku karenanya. Jemari Luhan bergerak hingga telapaknya menangkup satu sisi pipi. Ada usapan lembut di sana. Sang pangeran terlena. Memejam menikmati nyaman—

PLAK!

—yang dirasa hanya sekejap saja dan tergantikan tempelengan keras.

Luhan menamparnya.

Sehun tercengung dalam diam selama beberapa sekon. Bingung menerima perlakuan kontras.

Panas membekas di pipi. Tatapan bengong Sehun terbagi antara nyeri dan teka-teki. Maksud Luhan benar-benar tidak ia pahami.

Para pengawal istana yang menyaksikan Pangeran Shixun diperlakukan tak pantas, tampak bersiaga hendak memisahkan mereka. Namun, Chanyeol dan Jongin bertindak lebih cepat. Keduanya bergegas memasuki barikade, memerintahkan agar tak seorang pengawal pun mendekat. Mereka tak ingin insiden serupa terulang.

“Berengsek ….” Umpatan meluncur pelan. Nadanya bergetar ketika bertutur. Luhan melayangkan tinju lemah ke dada Sehun. Terlalu lemah, hingga efek sakitnya tak dirasa.

“Kau … benar-benar berengsek,” ulangnya mempertegas sembari meninju lagi di spot yang sama.

Sehun tak mengelak makian. Ia merasa pantas menerima. Akan tetapi, Sehun juga tidak menemukan dasar yang masuk akal atas perubahan sikap Luhan. Tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan saat ini untuk bersumpah serapah terhadap dirinya. Terhadap pria yang tidak ia kenal.

_Oh? Kecuali jika dia …._

Otak Sehun berusaha menyatukan potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang terpisah. Kesimpulan tidak boleh ditarik buru-buru. Sehun paham. Namun, bolehkah ia meletakkan sedikit saja harapan? Harapan yang berisi secuil ingatan. Buruk pun tak mengapa.

“Benci ….” Kekesalan kembali ditumpahkan sang feral lewat satu kata. Pelan, hampir seperti bisik.

Kali ini, tinju yang hendak dilayangkannya berhasil Sehun tangkis. Jemari Sehun meluncur turun dari kepalan. Genggaman lembut mengunci pergelangan tangan Luhan.

“Siapa? Siapa yang kaubenci?” Suara Sehun melirih, tak lagi bisa bulat. Nyaris pecah di akhir silabel lantaran gemetar menahan aba-aba isakan.

_Sebut dan katakan padaku._

Sehun mendiktekan harapan dalam benak. Sudah tidak peduli andaikata rasa untuknya ialah benci. Yang ia butuhkan dari Luhan hanya secuil memori dan rekognisi.

Misteri menyirat di sorot mata Luhan. Perasaan yang terlukis di sana begitu saru. Akan tetapi, kemudian ia mengatakan apa yang ingin Sehun dengar.

“Aku benci padamu …. Oh Sehun ….”

Namanya.

Tak ada satu hal pun yang membuat Sehun lega dan bahagia selain itu. Selain Luhan yang mengingatnya. Selain Luhan yang tidak melupa.

Pelupuk Sehun penuh. Bola matanya semakin bening lantaran digempur air. Saat likuid menetes, saat itu pula ia mendekap Luhan rapat ke dada.

Pelukan hangat, sarat intensi tak melepas, menjadi stimulan bagi Luhan untuk turut bereaksi sama. Air matanya ikut tumpah. Mewakili banyak perasaan di hati yang selama ini terpendam oleh karamnya ingatan. Buruk maupun baik.

Memberikan afeksi kepada laki-laki yang dibenci adalah perbuatan bodoh. Dan Luhan ingin jadi bodoh sebentar pada detik ini. Jemarinya meremat bagian belakang pakaian Sehun ketika ia membalas pelukan pria itu. Rasa bencinya masih ada, tetapi batasnya entah di mana, sehingga bercampur dengan rasa yang bertolak di sisi satunya.

Rasa cinta yang telanjur merasuk, mengisi dan memenuhi sela-sela ruang hati kopong.

Pelukan penanda rindu diiringi isak tangis keduanya. Pemandangan emosional tersebut disaksikan ribuan pasang mata penasaran—termasuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tercengang.   

Sehun dan Luhan tidak peduli.   

“Aku menyayangimu. Sungguh-sungguh sayang. Jangan meragukanku.” Deklarasi perasaan Sehun terucap lagi. Berupa bisik lembut, mengalun di telinga Luhan.

Jelas sudah, Sehunlah yang kerap menghantui malamnya lewat mimpi. Suara yang menyatakan cinta dengan nada sarat pedih. Kini, kalimat ungkapan tersebut terngiang-ngiang dalam realitas. Nyata.

Dengan sarkastis, Luhan membalas, “Terserah … tapi aku masih membencimu.”

Sehun yakin, kalimat itu ialah kamuflase dari “ _aku juga_ ” karena kepala sang feral beristirahat nyaman di bahu lebarnya usai ia berucap. Tawa bahagia Sehun muncul di antara senggukan tangis. Luhannya benar-benar telah kembali.

 

Semoga kali ini, untuk selamanya.

 

 

 


	9. The Enticement

Sekat memori ibarat bendungan menahan air. Dinding itu retak pelan-pelan. Bermula di satu bagian kemudian memanjang, bercabang. Dari celah-celah yang terbentuk, air memancar. Saat fondasi tak sanggup lagi menahan tekanan volume air, tembok itu jebol, menumpahruahkan semuanya.    

Setiap menerima satu ingatan, nyeri menyerang kepala Luhan. Seluruh ingatan yang terpendam kini berbondong keluar pada satu titik waktu. Bertubi-tubi bagaikan serangan bom dari udara. Kepala Luhan serasa meledak. Ia mengerang tipis di sela-sela isakan tangis.

Tubuhnya pun dibiarkan menyerah ketika rasa sakit itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Persis seperti yang ia rasakan saat berada di Yaong Land.

Perubahan kondisi dirasakan Sehun. Isakan Luhan perlahan mereda. Deru napas yang tadinya berdera tiba-tiba saja melambat. Pelukan Luhan pada tubuhnya perlahan mengendur, tak lagi seerat sebelumnya.

“Luhan?” Sehun memanggilnya pelan, dekat di telinga pria itu, namun tak ada jawaban. Ia baru sadar pada situasi ketika pelukan Luhan terlepas dan kedua lengannya menjuntai di kedua sisi.

Luhan telah terkulai lemas, memejam tak sadarkan diri.

“Luhan!” Panik, Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Sang feral bergeming.

Tak butuh waktu berpikir lama, Sehun bangkit. Sepasang lengan kukuhnya mengangkat tubuh tanpa daya itu ke dalam dekapan. Sembari menjaga keseimbangan, ia memerintahkan para pengawal istana untuk membuka jalur menuju dalam istana.  

“Tunggu! Luhan mau dibawa ke mana?”

Langkah Sehun dihentikan teriakan. Menoleh, ia menemukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang kelihatan bingung bercampur cemas. Sudah kepalang basah. Interaksinya dengan Luhan menjadi tontonan publik dan sampai pada tahap terdokumentasi. Hal ini sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut rahasia, bahkan bagi kedua sahabat Luhan yang turut terseret sebagai target penghapusan memori.

Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain.

“Chanyeol! Jongin! Bawa masuk teman-teman Luhan ke dalam istana! Amankan mereka dan tunggu perintahku selanjutnya!”

Tak mau membuang waktu sedetik pun, Sehun mengambil langkah-langkah besar memasuki bangunan istana.

 

 

 

 

 

Mengerjap. Sepasang kelopak mata sedang berusaha terbuka. Luhan mulai meraih kembali kesadaran yang sempat hilang. Visi berbayang bak selubung kabut, perlahan menipis hingga objek tangkapan mata terlihat jelas. Pandangan mengedar, menelisik ruangan luas bercat krem yang memberikan kesan hangat. Ia berbaring nyaman di permukaan ranjang lebar. Seprainya lembut dan sangat halus. Pasti sutra, pikirnya.

Berupaya memijat kepala yang masih terasa pening, pergerakan Luhan terestriksi. Ia menoleh, mendapati selang infus terhubung pada lengan sebelah kiri. Keningnya mengernyit, mulai bertanya-tanya sedang ada di mana dan apa yang terjadi.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar dialog antara dua pria.

“Kau bilang kondisinya tidak serius, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum siuman juga?”

“Tenanglah. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kujamin.”

Saat Luhan membuka mulut, mencoba bersuara, seorang wanita perawat hadir di sisi ranjang.

“Dokter Zhang, pasiennya sudah sadar,” tuturnya, memberi informasi.

Satu di antara dua pria tersebut menghampiri ranjang terburu-buru. Luhan mengenalinya. Wajahnya berikut sentuhan lembut yang mampir di pipi tanpa permisi.

“Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?” Sehun menyuarakan kelegaan, bercampur dengan kekhawatiran yang menyisa.

Tampak masih kesulitan bicara, Luhan hanya mampu mengedip meladeni pertanyaan. Suara dalam kepalanya tak keluar. Baru akan mulai bicara, Sehun kembali merentetkan cemasnya.

“Sudah merasa baikan? Masih ada bagian yang dirasa sakit? Kau ingin sesuatu?”

“Satu-satu, Sehun. Beri jeda sedikit. Dia baru saja sadar.” Suara pria lain menyela. Ia hadir di samping Sehun. Senyum ramahnya mencipta lesung pipit menawan.

“Halo, Luhan,” sapanya lembut, “pertama-tama, perkenalkan, aku dokter Zhang Yixing.” Dokter Yixing menggeser paksa posisi Sehun agar dapat berkomunikasi dengan Luhan lebih intens. Sang pangeran cemberut tak berkenan, tetapi menurut pada akhirnya. Yixing dirasa lebih tahu bagaimana bersikap terhadap Luhan yang masih tampak linglung.  

“Kau pasti bertanya-tanya saat ini, sedang berada di mana dan apa yang terjadi padamu.”

Luhan memberi angguk pelan terhadap perkiraan yang tepat sasaran. Ia tak dapat mengingat kesemua detail peristiwa. Memori bertumpuk, campur aduk tak keruan dalam serebrum.

“Kau mengalami insiden kontak fisik di halaman istana. Sehun menyelamatkanmu dari kerumunan. Kemudian, kau pingsan tak lama setelahnya."

Meskipun pening masih bersarang di kepala, Luhan berupaya mengingat. Lintasan beberapa adegan berkelebat, seolah mengonfirmasi penjelasan Dokter Yixing.  

“Ya … aku ingat … sedikit.” Akhirnya Luhan dapat merespons. Parau dan terdengar lemah.

“Tempat ini adalah paviliun kesehatan istana dan kau akan mendapatkan penanganan intensif sampai pulih. Hasil rontgen tidak mendeteksi fraktur. Ada memar di beberapa bagian yang akan meninggalkan lebam.” Yixing menjelaskan sambil mengecek kondisi Luhan.

“Tapi, jangan khawatir, bekasnya bisa hilang dengan salep heparin sodium. Jika rutin mengoleskannya 2-3 kali sehari, gumpalan darah beku di tubuhmu akan menipis dan lenyap dalam waktu dua minggu. Untuk lebam yang agak parah, mungkin membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama.”

Luhan mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang dokter muda.

“Ada keluhan lain yang kaurasakan sekarang?”

“Kepalaku … masih agak pening,” jawab Luhan singkat.

“Aku akan menyiapkan analgesik. Minumlah apabila nyeri di kepalamu benar-benar tak bisa ditahan. Sehun akan membantumu. Ya, ‘kan, Sehun?” Sang dokter melempar tanya berikut tatapnya kepada figur di sampingnya yang sedari tadi manut membisu.

Sehun manggut-manggut tanpa ragu. Tak lama, Yixing pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun dan Luhan agar bisa bicara empat mata dan berekonsiliasi.

 

 

Suasana menghening usai kepergian Yixing. Ini akan menjadi perbincangan normal pertama mereka setelah semua yang terjadi. Keduanya tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Luhan berniat memelihara diam. Ia sengaja menatap Sehun penuh intensitas bagai mata bor yang berusaha melubangi tengkoraknya. Menurut Luhan, Sehunlah yang seharusnya memulai karena ia berutang begitu banyak penjelasan.

“Maaf.” Sehun membuka percakapan. “Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah muak mendengar itu, tapi aku akan terus mengatakannya.” Tangan Luhan yang terbebas infus diraih. Sehun meremasnya penuh sayang.

Diam Luhan tetap bertahan. Sehun meminta maaf, sudah sewajarnya. Terlalu banyak hal mengesalkan yang pria itu lakukan terhadapnya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

“Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Karena sudah berbohong dan menyembunyikan rahasia darimu. Karena sempat membuatmu takut dan terluka. Akulah yang menghapus ingatanmu. Dan tampaknya aku juga yang selalu menempatkanmu dalam situasi-situasi buruk, seperti yang terjadi hari ini.” Napas panjang diambil Sehun sebelum melanjutkan apologia. “Bila dirunut, mungkin daftar dosaku lebih panjang lagi … tapi, terlepas dari itu, perasaanku padamu nyata dan tidak main-main. Apa kau percaya?”

Luhan tampak belum tertarik untuk menjawab. Sehun pun mencoba lagi.

“Dengar, aku mengatakan ini bukan demi mendapatkan maafmu saat ini juga. Bukan juga minta dikasihani, karena sudah sepatutnya aku dibenci. Hukumlah aku. Marahlah selama yang kau mau.”

“Selama apa pun?” Tanpa disangka, Luhan merespons.

Sehun mereguk ludah. Tanya itu terdengar pahit, tetapi terasa pantas dilayangkan padanya. Toh, ia sendiri yang meminta.

“Ya, selama apa pun. Akan kutunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap memberi maafmu,” jawabnya tanpa memutus tatapan, menyiratkan keseriusan.

Beberapa saat sunyi menggantung. Menciptakan atmosfer canggung teruntuk hanya dirasa Sehun. Senyap itu pecah saat Luhan menghela napas.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?” Ia bicara tentang hukuman yang pantas.

“Kau boleh menempelengku lagi atau memukulku kalau mau.”

“Pikirmu itu cukup?”

Sehun sadar ia salah bicara. Tidak menawarkan retribusi yang berimbang dengan dosanya. Hukuman fisik saja tidak cukup. Sakitnya hanya sebentar sementara sakit hati Luhan membekas di memori dan bisa bertahan lama di sanubari.

“Tidak.” Sehun menunduk malu. “Maaf.”

Ekspresinya mengiba seperti kucing yang memelas lantaran tak mau dipaksa mandi. Citra determinatif mendadak melempem.   Sehun benar-benar menguarkan aura bocah tak berdaya saat ini.

“Mendekatlah sebentar.” Perintah Luhan membuat Sehun bengong sesaat sebelum ia melakukannya meski tanpa tahu maksud.

Mata sang pangeran nanap begitu tangan Luhan mampir di kepalanya. Helaian-helaian rambut tebalnya mengisi sela-sela jemari pria kesayangan. Mungkinkah Luhan mencari pelampiasan terdekat dan ia hendak dijambak? Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam benak. Asumsinya nihil, tak terbukti. Alih-alih menerima perlakuan kasar, Sehun malah mendapatkan kenyamanan lewat sugar lembut.

“Ponimu sudah melebihi alis. Cepat sekali panjang.”

Tona suara Luhan yang semula dingin kini terdengar lebih hangat dan subtil. Sehun sedikit tercengung menemukan senyum tersungging manis di romannya.

“Kau … tidak marah padaku?”

“Tentu marah, tapi … sepertinya aku bohong sewaktu bilang aku membencimu.”

Luhan benar-benar punya cara unik untuk menyatakan perasaan. Putusannya untuk implisit mungkin karena masih takut terluka apabila gamblang berkata ‘cinta’. Bagi Sehun, pemilihan kata bukanlah hal esensial. Yang penting ia paham maksudnya.

Mencintai Luhan yang mudah mengiba dan penuh belas kasih, benar-benar seperti tertiban anugerah. Sehun merasa berhak atas karma, tetapi tak memungkiri jika ia tak bisa menolak absolusi dari Luhan.  

Hatinya merasakan limpahan kebaikan. Menjalar ke saraf-saraf tubuh dan memerintahkannya mengambil tindakan reaksi. Tanpa izin, Sehun memangkas jarak, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Luhan. Ungkapan syukur dan terima kasihnya ialah sebentuk kecupan di kening sang feral. Luhan membeku tak mengedip. Mata yang bertemu mata mengirim sinyal untuk berpindah sasaran kecup. Ketika jemari Sehun membelai pipinya, Luhan memejam, menerima embusan napas yang terasa di filtrum, siap menyambut ciuman.   

“Ehem.” Deham menggagalkan sepasang bibir empuk nyaris berkontak.

Momen pribadinya bersama Luhan terganggu. Sehun kesal dan menoleh ke ambang pintu. Kim Jongin beraut gugup, tanpa sengaja memergoki adegan yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. 

“Maafkan intervensiku atas privasi kalian,” ucapnya. “Aku dan Chanyeol punya masalah di sini.  Kami tak sanggup menahan dua orang itu lebih lama lagi. Mereka memaksa, minta dipertemukan dengan Luhan. Yang satu terus mendelikkan matanya dan melotot padaku, sedangkan yang satu lagi tidak berhenti mengomeli Chanyeol.”

“Kau bicara tentang teman-temanku? Mereka di sini?” Luhan langsung merespons begitu mendengar deskripsi dua hibrida yang sangat ia kenal. Pria itu—yang belum Luhan ketahui namanya—mengangguk.

“Tolong, izinkan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pasti khawatir padaku … oh, dan satu lagi ….”

Luhan tiba-tiba ingat, kedua sahabatnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang rahasia kisah hidupnya. Berondongan pertanyaan pasti akan mereka layangkan saat bertemu. Ia sudah lelah dengan segala tabir dan tidak ingin bersembunyi. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun harus tahu. 

“Bolehkah rahasia ini dibagi kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun? Sungguh, aku tidak sanggup jika harus memendamnya seorang diri. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga, dan aku tidak ingin berbohong.” Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, berharap pria itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

“Semuanya?” Tanya Sehun sedikit ragu.

“Ya. Semua. Tanpa terkecuali.” Jawaban mantap terlontar.

Sehun berpikir keras. Haruskah ia membeberkan sebuah rahasia negara kepada warga sipil? Kemudian, ia membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi sang feral. Luhan adalah pihak yang paling banyak menerima kerugian dari semua peristiwa yang terjadi. Akan sangat egois rasanya jika di saat seperti ini Sehun masih saja memikirkan nasib negara yang bahkan tak memihak padanya. Sehun pun mengambil sikap, apa yang dirasakan Luhan, lebih penting dari apa pun saat ini.

Menoleh ke arah pengawalnya, tatapan Sehun sudah sebentuk perintah. “Kau dengar dia, Jongin.”

Pria itu pun mengangguk, kemudian berlalu setelah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Menjelaskan dari nol kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pastinya bukan tugas mudah. Belum lagi memberitahukan perihal penghapusan memori mereka demi menjaga rahasia. Penerimaan fakta akan membutuhkan waktu dan bersama itu akan datang keterkejutan.

Kedua sahabat Luhan muncul di paviliun kesehatan setelah sang feral menunggu puluhan menit. Dikawal Chanyeol dan Jongin, mereka memasuki ruangan dengan wajah masih menyisakan bingung bercampur cemas. Apa pun yang telah disampaikan para pengawal Sehun, tampak lumayan mengguncang mental.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghamburkan diri ke sisi Luhan, memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Sehun cukup tahu diri, melangkah mundur perlahan demi memberi mereka ruang dan waktu berinteraksi. Luhan menerima rentetan pertanyaan mengenai kondisinya. “ _Aku baik-baik saja,_ ” diucapkannya berulang kali supaya mereka yakin. Setelah mengetahui rahasia di balik hidup Luhan, bukan sekadar derita fisik yang menjadi perhatian.

Tatapan tajam lantas dilayangkan Kyungsoo ke arah Sehun. “Memoriku mungkin saja sebagian sudah terhapus, tapi sepertinya aku ingat kalau sedari awal, entah kenapa aku susah memercayaimu. Ternyata intuisiku tidak salah. Kau benar-benar racun bagi Luhan.”

Sang feral meremas lengan sahabatnya yang kelihatan meradang. “Kyungsoo, sudah.”

“Sudah? Apanya yang sudah? Kau memaafkannya begitu saja? Apa dia mencuci otakmu juga?”

“Tidak, tapi aku sudah lelah berdebat.”

“Biar aku saja yang mewakili kalau begitu,” Baekhyun menyela tiba-tiba. Berpartisipasi menyerang Sehun dengan nyalang matanya. “Dengar, ya … kukira kau pria baik-baik. Tidak kusangka bisa setega itu pada Luhan, pada kami juga. Menghapus ingatan? Apa-apaan! Bersyukurlah aku berhasil menahan diri untuk meninju rahangmu.”

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling melempar pandangan, terperangah. Tak percaya terhadap kegilaan yang dipertontonkan dua hibrida sahabat Luhan. Mereka berbicara superinformal dan kasar kepada pangeran Nekopolis yang tingkatannya lebih superior. Kalau Sehun mau, tindakan mereka bisa dipidanakan.  

“Sungguh, aku menyesal telah mengelu-elukan namamu berlebihan. Ingin rasanya kuulang waktu supaya tidak terjadi.” Baekhyun tampak belum mau berhenti melempar tantrum. “Jangan mentang-mentang pangeran—“

“Pangeran?” Suara tanya Luhan bagaikan alarm distraksi yang membuat semua beralih fokus padanya. “Baek, siapa yang kau maksud?” Sang feral terlihat bingung.

Begitu pula dengan mereka.

“Lo? Memangnya kau belum tahu?” tanya Kyungsoo.

“Tahu … apa?” Kepala Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, menatap siapa saja yang mau mencerahkannya.

Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Sehun, meminta konfirmasi. Sehun sama butanya. Kognisinya mengatakan Luhan seharusnya sudah tahu. Akan tetapi, ia menggali kronologi lebih jauh, bagaimana kondisi Luhan saat insiden di mansion terjadi. Luhan dikuasai panik, mentalnya tidak stabil, berjuang membela diri dari serangan-serangan yang dialamatkan padanya. Dalam situasi demikian, rasanya sulit menafsirkan jika    Luhan memahami hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

“Luhan,” Sang pangeran kembali lagi ke sisinya, ingin memastikan sesuatu. “Sebelum hari ini, bisakah kaujabarkan memori terakhirmu tentang aku?”

“Tentangmu? Aku … aku melihat sekumpulan pria menyeretmu paksa ke dalam mobil.”

“Mungkinkah kau dengar mereka menyebutku dengan apa?”

Luhan menggeleng tak pakai lama.

 

_Aduh._

Rasanya Sehun ingin menepuk kening keras-keras. Luhan bersikeras agar semua kebenaran dibeberkan di hadapan kedua sahabatnya tanpa tahu ia masih tertinggal satu informasi yang tak kalah penting.

“Umm, Luhan … jadi, sebenarnya … begini—“

“Ah, lama sekali, sih,” potong Baekhyun. “Langsung bilang saja kalau kau itu Pangeran Wu Shixun.”

Kedua mata Luhan mengerjap. Cuma bisa melongo setelah mendengar pernyataan yang hampir disangka lelucon. Pangeran Wu Shixun, cucu bungsu Kaisar, hanya ia kenal sebatas nama. Detail figur serta fitur wajahnya samar dalam kognisi karena pangeran itu sangat jarang terekspos media.

Luhan berpikir, jika yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar—bahwa Pangeran Wu Shixun dan Oh Sehun adalah satu orang—berarti selama ini ia telah berlaku lancang padanya. Menabrak, menyiramkan air, mengusir pergi, tidak mengacuhkan, membentak, melempar dengan benda keras, mencakar leher meski tanpa sengaja, dan yang terakhir, ia baru saja menampar dan memakinya.

Kasta ras kucing hutan Sehun sudah cukup mengejutkan. Status pangerannya, semakin dirasa berlebihan. Luhan belum sanggup menelan dan mencerna secepat ini.

Raut sang feral berubah drastis. Tegang dan gugup. Punggungnya menegak, ia berusaha membuka plester pada bagian pergelangan yang terpasang jarum infus. Namun, tremor tangannya membuat ia kesulitan. Melihat gelagat tak beres, Sehun buru-buru mencegah aksinya.

“Kau mau apa?” Tanya Sehun cemas.

“Sa-saya mau pulang. Biarkan saya pergi, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak berhak berada di sini. Ini bukan tempat saya.” Luhan yang terlihat gelisah mulai berbicara sangat formal kepada Sehun.

“Hei, hei … lihat aku.” Tangan Sehun menangkup kedua belah pipi Luhan dan membawa wajahnya mendekat agar mereka saling bertatapan. “Tenanglah. Buang formalitasmu. Tetap bicara denganku seperti biasanya saja, oke?”

“Kenapa? Kenapa kau banyak sekali memberiku kejutan? Jantungku … kasihanilah jantungku!” Kepanikannya membuat ia menyentak Sehun tanpa sadar.

Tubuh sang feral spontan didekap rapat ke dada. Sehun memeluk Luhan demi menenangkannya.

“Tolong, tinggalkan kami berdua,” pinta Sehun kepada kedua teman Luhan. Mereka mengabulkannya tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Paham jika hal yang terjadi di antara Luhan dan Sehun memang lebih baik diselesaikan secara pribadi.

Ketegangan di bahu Luhan mengendur pelan-pelan seiring usapan lembut di belakang kepalanya. Bahu bidang Sehun menjadi tempatnya bersangga. Kepanikan Luhan mereda.

“Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi siapa kau sebenarnya,” gumam sang feral.

Napas Sehun menghela diikuti perasaan bersalah. “Luhan, Oh Sehun dan Wu Shixun hanyalah sebuah nama. Aku adalah siapa pun yang sedang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat ini.” Ia kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dan memberinya sebuah tatapan teduh menenangkan.

“Dalam pikiranmu, siapa aku?”

“Kau aktor ulung. Pangeran merangkap tukang tipu.”

Jawaban Luhan terang saja membuat Sehun terkekeh. “Wah, ternyata aku seburuk itu, ya. Tidak adakah deskripsi baik untukku satu aja? Misalnya, laki-laki yang serius menyayangimu?”

Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan tampak bimbang, seperti mempertimbangkan untuk sepakat dengan usulannya.

“Oke. Itu … boleh juga,” Luhan menanggapi malu-malu, sembari menunduk tersipu.

Tangan Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan menengadahkan wajah yang tertunduk. Apa yang tertunda saat kedatangan Jongin, berniat dilanjutkannya. Sebentar lagi kedua pasang bibir itu akan saling berkontak. Tidak akan ada lagi halangan yang mengganggu. Ciuman kali ini pasti terjadi.

 

“Ehem.”

 

Mungkin juga tidak.

 

Momen mereka terinterupsi untuk kedua kali. Berdecak kesal, kali ini Sehun tidak berniat mengampuni pelakunya.

“Sialan. Siapa, sih, yang—“ Kalimat itu terputus bersamaan dengan membelalaknya mata.

Pemilik suara tersebut bukanlah seseorang yang bisa sembarangan diberi sumpah serapah. Seseorang yang tentu lebih superior darinya.

“Kakek ….” Sehun mereguk ludah.

Kaisar Wu terlihat di ambang pintu. Berdiri gagah, postur tegapnya seperti belum lekang oleh usia. Kemunculannya di paviliun kesehatan tanpa wara-wara, tak perlu dipertanyakan. Peristiwa yang terjadi di halaman istana, pastinya telah sampai ke telinganya tanpa butuh waktu lama, dan ia berintensi meninjau.

Aura intimidatif menguar seketika ke penjuru ruang tatkala Kaisar melangkah masuk. Langkah-langkah absolutnya mendekati ranjang. Sehun segera bangkit, memberi bungkuk hormat, sementara Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya terkepal gemetar. Satu ruangan dengan hibrida tertinggi Nekopolis membuatnya merasa superinferior.

“Angkat kepalamu.” Susunan kata penuh otoritas datang dari Kaisar. Mereka tahu perintah itu ditujukan kepada siapa.

“Ka-kakek, dia—“

“Diam. Aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu.” Bahkan Sehun yang kerap melontarkan kalimat-kalimat imperatif, kini tak berkutik di hadapan Kaisar.

“Angkat kepalamu, Luhan.” Kaisar mengulangi perintahnya, kali ini menyebutkan nama.

Luhan terkesiap, bulu romanya meremang. Suara Kaisar berintonasi datar namun memberi efek bagai halilintar di telinganya. Ia pun menengadah perlahan tanpa berani melakukan kontak mata dengan sang kepala negara.

Kaisar tak puas, lantas meraih dagu Luhan, memaksa untuk menetapkan pandangan padanya. Takut, gugup, khawatir, tersirat di netra berbinar sang feral. Ada hal lain di dalam sana yang Kaisar temukan. Seringai tipis tersemat, ia menyimpannya untuk sendiri.

Kepala Luhan ditolehkan ke samping. Sisa-sisa insiden tampak menjejak di kulit lehernya. Dalam 1-2 hari lagi bagian itu dipastikan membiru. Tak berhenti di sana, Kaisar menyingsingkan sebelah bagian lengan pakaian sang feral. Tanda serupa didapati, lebih banyak.

Luhan benar-benar ketakutan, tidak mengerti mengapa Kaisar melalukan ini padanya. Refleks, ia meremas seprai.

“Di mana otakmu?” Tanya Kaisar tiba-tiba. Nadanya tidak bersahabat. Kedua hibrida muda tersebut terang saja terkejut. Luhan tidak tahu letak kesalahannya sampai-sampai menyulut amarah Kaisar. Pun Sehun ingin membelanya, ia tidak mengerti perkara yang diangkat di sini. Mereka pun terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

“Kutanya sekali lagi.” Kaisar beralih pandang, dari Luhan ke arah cucu bungsunya. “Di mana otakmu … Wu Shixun?”

Sehun ternanap begitu tahu kemarahan Kaisar ternyata ditujukan padanya. Saat Kaisar tidak memanggil nama kecilnya, ia sadar sedang berada dalam masalah besar.

“Kau telah menyebabkan kegaduhan pada sebuah _event_ penting yang melibatkan warga sipil dan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi di lingkungan istana.”

Sehun tertunduk gugup. “Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—“

“Rentetan masalah yang kaubuat tidak ada habisnya. Tidak bisakah kau mengerjakan satu saja dengan benar tugas yang diserahkan kepadamu?”

Sehun hanya mampu diam terpaku. Tidak ada niat melawan karena sadar betul itu semua memang salahnya. Ia pun mengerti, yang dimaksud kakeknya bukan hanya tentang insiden hari ini, melainkan juga nasib eksperimen sosial _The “L” Project_ yang berakhir buruk di tangannya.

“Jangan berpikir kau akan lolos dari hukuman setelah ini.” Kaisar kembali menatap Luhan. “Dan kau … jangan berpikir untuk bisa pergi dari sini sebelum semua cedera di tubuhmu benar-benar lenyap tanpa bekas.”

Giliran Luhan mereguk ludah. Itu artinya, ia harus tetap tinggal di istana selama 2-3 minggu.

“Ta-tapi, Yang Mulia,” Luhan memberanikan diri. Berusaha menyuarakan keberatan dari keputusan sepihak. “Saya bisa beristirahat di rum—“

“Hendak melawan putusanku?”

Sela itu cukup bagi Luhan untuk langsung kembali menunduk. Kemudian, ia menggeleng.

“Perlu kau tahu, tidak boleh ada rakyatku yang meninggalkan istana dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Kau datang kemari dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, maka pergi dari sini pun harus tetap dalam keadaan yang sama.”

Pemilihan susunan kata-kata agar perintahnya dituruti, sangat mirip dengan Sehun (dan Jihyo). Sekarang Luhan tahu, bagaimana pangeran dan putri negeri ini mendapatkan karakter mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan baru bisa bernapas lega setelah Kaisar berlalu meninggalkan paviliun. Oksigen yang sempat terasa menipis, kini seolah menjalar kembali memenuhi ruangan.

Keduanya tahu, semua ini belum berakhir. Luhan tidak diperbolehkan pulang. Mau tak mau harus mendekam di istana hingga pulih. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Sedangkan bagi Sehun, ada sebuah hukuman menanti.

“Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?” Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajah Luhan. Ia tidak melewatkan ketika Kaisar menyebutkan hukuman untuk Sehun. Terlepas dari siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas banyaknya peristiwa yang terjadi, Luhan merasa turut andil dan menjadi bagian dari semua.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, berusaha menghapus cemas itu dari benaknya.

“Kita akan baik-baik saja,” ucap Sehun, yakin.

 

Kali ini, Luhan akan benar-benar mencoba memercayainya.

 

 

 

 

 

Ketika Jihyo mengatakan kepopuleran Sehun akan menanjak selepas kemunculannya di balkon istana, ia sama sekali tidak mengira semua bakal menjadi nyata. Insiden di halaman depan istana sontak menjadi peristiwa viral hanya dalam hitungan jam. Foto maupun video dokumentasi amatir diunggah dan tersebar di media sosial. Nama Wu Shixun bertengger dalam daftar pencarian teratas di dunia siber. Tak ayal, ini pun turut menyeret Luhan.

Masyarakat berusaha mencari tahu tentang identitas hibrida yang diselamatkan Pangeran Shixun kala itu. Tentu saja, mereka pun penasaran dengan hubungan macam apa yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Dalam waktu singkat, Shixun-Luhan, menjadi pasangan yang banyak diperbincangkan—khususnya oleh kaum muda Nekopolis—karena kisah mereka yang misterius.

Menetapnya Luhan di istana, ternyata memberikan sebuah keuntungan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ia tak tersentuh dan tersembunyi dengan apik dari incaran pers serta siapa pun yang menaruh penasaran padanya. Rumahnya kosong selama kurang lebih dua minggu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membantu menutupi detail kisah. Pun demikian, mereka tidak memiliki akses untuk bertemu Luhan sesering mungkin. Informasi mengenai kondisi terbaru sang feral adalah via Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Berada di lingkungan istana, bukan berarti Luhan bebas melangkah ke area mana pun yang dimau. Dengan alasan tak ingin bersikap lancang, ia memilih untuk membatasi pergerakan hanya di sekitar paviliun tempatnya dirawat. Adakalanya ia rindu rumah, namun hal itu terobati oleh jengukan Sehun yang tak pernah absen. Ia pun mulai menjalin pertemanan dengan dokter muda istana, Zhang Yixing, yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk merawatnya.

Dan jangan lupakan Putri Zhixiao (yang pada akhirnya berani ia panggil Jihyo- _noona_ setelah dipaksa beribu kali). Selain terobsesi oleh keunikan sang feral, baginya, Luhan seperti adik dengan pembawaan menyenangkan yang tak ia temukan pada sosok kedua saudara laki-lakinya.

Jihyo tidak pernah berusaha mengorek awal mula kisahnya dengan Sehun. Luhan pikir, mungkin ia sudah tahu atau Sehun mengarang kisah meyakinkan untuk menutupi beberapa hal yang masih dirahasiakan.

 

Dua minggu untuk Sehun rasanya sekejap mata. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Luhan di istana. Sehun berniat mengajaknya berkeliling ke bagian istana yang belum Luhan tahu. Sang feral menolak halus. Sadar dengan statusnya sebagai orang luar, ia tidak ingin memperoleh privilese hanya karena hubungan spesialnya dengan Sehun.

“Tidak usah terlalu kaku. Ayolah, kau pasti akan suka tempat ini.” Persuasi Sehun akhirnya meruntuhkan komitmen. 

Tempat yang mereka tuju adalah perpustakaan istana. Luhan terpukau luar biasa. Meskipun tidak sebesar dan seluas perpustakaan nasional di balai kota, banyak sekali koleksi buku klasik yang tidak ia temukan di mana pun. Wajahnya tampak girang ketika berpindah dari satu rak ke rak lain.

“Kau boleh pilih sesukamu.”

Izin Sehun bagai alarm. Jemari Luhan yang menyusuri judul buku, berhenti ragu. “Mungkin … satu saja.”

“Memangnya cukup?”

“Besok aku sudah tidak di sini. Kurasa aku akan mencari buku yang bisa kuhabiskan dalam semalam.”

“Kenapa harus begitu? Bawalah pulang sebanyak yang kaumau.”

“Ini properti istana.”

“Ya, karena itu jagalah baik-baik sampai aku datang untuk memintanya kembali.” Kalimat Sehun ditutup senyum menawan. Senyum yang mengetuk-ngetuk dada Luhan.

Dengan Sehun berkata demikian, tersemat implikasi mereka masih bisa bertemu kembali setelah ini. Luhan tidak yakin apakah hal itu diperbolehkan. Namun, tidak bisa bohong, ia pun mengharapkannya.   

“Baiklah,” ucap Luhan sembari menunduk sesaat, menyembunyikan sipu.  

Netra dan jemarinya kembali berkolaborasi, mencari dan menyeleksi judul-judul literatur. Luhan menarik satu buku kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sehun yang bersikeras ingin membantu membawakan.

“ _Der Baader Meinhof Komplex?_ ” Sehun melempar tanya konfirmasi saat membaca judul buku berbahasa asing. “Tertarik membaca ini?”  

“Sebenarnya, aku sudah baca versi terjemahan, tapi ingin membaca karya ini dengan bahasa aslinya.”

Kadang, Sehun lupa jika Luhan seorang poliglot. Daftar kelebihannya membutakan sampai-sampai ia tidak mengingatnya satu-satu. 

“Pemikiranmu … kau cukup … haruskah kusebut revolusioner?” Pilihan kata itu dimaksudkan sebagai pujian. Namun, Sehun membeku di detik berikutnya. Sebuah ‘klik’ tercipta di kepala saat tersadar tentang apa buku itu bercerita. Ekstremis sayap kiri di Jerman Barat, penebar serangkaian teror bagi pemerintah, pejabat, dan petinggi swasta yang dianggap tidak membela rakyat.

Gerakan kelompok yang terbentuk dari ketidakpuasan terhadap otoritas.

Ketidakpuasaan, sama dengan yang dirasakan Luhan sepanjang hidupnya. 

“Sebentar … kau tidak berpikiran membuat gerakan bawah tanah dan meneror pemerintah, ‘kan?”

“Kalau menurutmu aku punya potensi sebagai penggerak revolusi, bisa saja.” Pernyataan itu terdengar substansial.

Air muka Sehun berubah pucat. Mendadak tegang bukan main. Luhan terkekeh dibuatnya.

“Bercanda. Kenapa serius sekali, sih?” Lengan Sehun ditepuk pelan untuk mencairkan kembali atmosfer canda yang berlebihan. “Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka represi. Karena paham seperti apa rasanya, aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain.”  

Sehun merasa bodoh di situ. Melempar asumsi tak berdasar. Meragukan Luhan yang jelas terbukti lolos dalam serangkaian tes eksperimen sosial. Di sisi lain, ia jadi tahu jika Luhan ternyata bisa juga melempar humor gelap. Nyaris saja Sehun terpancing dan sepertinya ia ingin ‘balas dendam’.

Seringai menyungging tipis. Memutuskan ‘hukuman’ yang tepat untuk feralnya. 

“Pernah dengar istilah psikologi yang penamaannya diambil dari gerakan ini?”

Luhan mengangguk. “Fenomena Baader-Meinhof. Ilusi frekuensi, ‘kan? Saat kita mendengar atau melihat satu benda, tiba-tiba benda itu terasa seperti ada di mana-mana.”

Senyum adorasi Sehun terhadap Luhan tak bisa ditutupi. Pengetahuan umum Luhan sungguh tidak main-main luasnya.  Ia semakin kagum saja dan tentunya semakin tidak sabar menuju ke inti pembalasan.

“Kurasa konsep itu bisa berlaku juga dalam ranah asmara. Aku mengalaminya.”

“Mengalami apa?”

“Kau, tentu saja.” Jarak ditebas dengan satu langkah besar mendekati Luhan. Sang feral mundur otomatis. “Aku melihatmu pada satu momen, seketika itu rasanya kau seperti ada di mana-mana.” Sehun melangkah lagi, memepetkan tubuh hingga punggung Luhan bertemu rak. “Setiap waktu ….” Satu tangan Luhan diraih, diarahkan untuk menyentuh keningnya. “Di sini ….” Kata Sehun, kemudian tangan itu dituntun turun hingga telapaknya menempel di permukaan dada. “Lalu di sini.”

Jantung Luhan sudah dalam kondisi tak keruan berdentum ketika Sehun selesai berucap. Sama dengan yang ia rasakan di telapak tangannya. Tangan yang tepat berada di bagian terluar posisi jantung Sehun. Sepasang netra saling mengunci seolah tahu apa yang akan datang.

Ciuman dipersembahkan Sehun dan Luhan memejam, menerima senang hati.   

Ini ciuman serius pertama mereka semenjak bertemu kembali. Bukan sekadar kecup sopan beretika. Belah bibir keduanya silih mencari, mendamba eksistensi. Sehun tiba-tiba ingin lebih. Tangan yang memegang buku, meletakkan lagi benda itu ke tempatnya semula. Berganti sasaran, tangan itu kini berusaha menyelip ke balik kemeja Luhan.   

 

“Ehem.”

 

Refleks, Luhan nanap dan menghentikan semua. Termasuk menarik turun tangan Sehun.

 

Deham.

Deham lagi.

Sehun semakin benci dengan deham.

Kepala Luhan sudah menunduk malu lantaran aksi mereka tepergok seseorang. Sehun menoleh tak senang ke arah sumber interupsi. Di ujung lorong rak berdiri seorang pria bergaya _dandy,_ mengenakan setelan jas berwarna krem hangat. Senyumnya lembut, sama sekali tidak ada kesan intimidasi.

Sehun mengenali sosoknya. Kim Junmyeon, sekretaris sekaligus juru bicara istana kepercayaan sang kakek.

“Maaf. Apakah saya mengganggu?”

Bola mata Sehun bergulir, kesal. “Sekretaris Kim, kau serius bertanya begitu padahal sudah tahu jawabannya?”

Ini kesekian kalinya ia mendapatkan interupsi dari orang-orang istana saat tengah berbagi momen intim dengan Luhan. Sepertinya, seluruh istana memang sengaja berkonspirasi untuk mengganggunya.  

“Sebutkan keperluanmu.”

“Yang Mulia Kaisar meminta kehadiran Anda di Rumah Teh Suwa saat ini juga.”

“Katakan pada kakek aku akan ke sana sepuluh menit lagi setelah mengantar Luhan kembali.”

“Sebaiknya Anda tidak melakukan itu, Yang Mulia.”

Kening Sehun mengernyit bingung. “Kenapa?”

“Yang Mulia Kaisar juga ingin Tuan Luhan ikut serta.”

Dua hibrida muda saling melempar pandang. Bertanya-tanya untuk apa Kaisar ingin menemui mereka sebagai satu paket. Rasa cemas tersirat di bola mata Luhan. Lewat sebuah genggaman erat di tangannya, Sehun mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi.

 

Setidaknya, Sehun berharap begitu.

 

 

 

Rumah Teh Suwa adalah sebuah paviliun kecil bergaya Jepang yang terletak di sisi timur Taman Chuishang. Pada bagian belakangnya terdapat kolam koi dengan air mancur bambu serta rangkaian bonsai mengelilingi sisinya. Ikan-ikan koi gemuk terlihat berenang ke sana kemari. Jernihnya air kolam membuat corak ikan yang berwarna jingga mencolok dapat terlihat jelas. Ketika Sehun dan Luhan tiba di sana, mereka menemukan Kaisar tengah duduk bersila di bagian serambi kayu, saling berhadapan dengan Perdana Menteri. Di antara keduanya terhampar sebuah papan catur.

Kepala negara dan kepala pemerintahan Nekopolis terlibat adu otak dalam permainan strategi.

Dari buah-buah catur yang tersisa, Luhan dapat mengetahui bahwa Perdana Menteri tengah terdesak. Perdana Menteri memindahkan buah raja satu langkah ke kiri dengan tidak yakin. Langkah yang diambilnya membuat Kaisar menyeringai. Tanpa ragu-ragu, buah benteng miliknya ditempatkan sejajar dengan dengan buah catur yang baru saja dipindahkan sang lawan.

“Sekakmat.” Kaisar tertawa, sedangkan Perdana Menteri mendecak lesu.

Kehadiran Sehun dan Luhan dirasakan oleh mereka sesaat setelah menyudahi permainan. Perdana Menteri pun pamit undur diri dari Rumah Teh Suwa.

Kaisar memerintahkan kedua pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya, mengisi spot kosong yang sebelumnya diduduki Perdana Menteri.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu, Luhan?”

“Dia baik-baik saja.” Sehun menjawab cepat tanpa diminta. Aksi tersebut membuat Kaisar menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

“Apa kau juru bicara Luhan?” Intonasi kesal tersemat dalam kalimat Kaisar. Luhan tak ingin Sehun mendapatkan masalah, maka ia pun segera menimpali.

“Saya sudah sehat, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Yang Mulia karena telah mengizinkan saya tinggal di istana dan dirawat hingga pulih.”

“Bagus.” Pandangan Kaisar kini kembali diarahkan kepada cucunya. “Apa kau tahu alasanmu dipanggil kemari?” Sehun menatap lama mata kakeknya dan berakhir dengan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

“Ini soal hukumanmu. Sudah diputuskan.”

Sehun tidak lupa soal itu. Ia hanya sedikit terkejut karena sang kakek membeberkannya di hadapan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin membuat pria yang dicintai khawatir. Namun kalimat tersebut sudah telanjur terucap. Sehun berupaya mengayuhkan topik ini ke lain waktu agar Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

“Hal seperti ini bukankah lebih baik kakek sampaikan padaku secara priba—”

“Pulau Tian Dai,” sela Kaisar, tampak tidak peduli.

Tangan Sehun refleks mengepal erat.  Kain celananya diremas kuat begitu nama satu pulau disebut.

Tian Dai. Pulau kecil berjarak 15 kilometer dari Pelabuhan Nekopolis. Luas areanya hanya 3,14 kilometer persegi dan memiliki garis pantai sepanjang 11,5 kilometer. Demi mencapainya, hanya ada satu cara, menggunakan kapal feri dengan waktu tempuh 40 menit. Lokasinya sedikit terpencil. Populasi hanya berkisar 100 orang yang didominasi hibrida lansia. Di tengah-tengah pulau, berdiri sebuah manor bergaya barok. Sepintas, Pulau Tian Dai terlihat seperti pulau pribadi dengan rumah peristirahatan mewah. Tempat keluarga istana bersantai serta menghabiskan waktu. Kenyataannya jauh dari itu. Pulau Tian Dai adalah tempat pengasingan.

Jadi inikah hukumannya? Ia akan diasingkan?

Sehun mencoba tetap terlihat tenang meskipun tengah merasakan beban.

“Berapa lama?”

“Berapa lama menurutmu agar dikatakan pantas? Dua tahun? Selama kau memegang posisi sebagai pimpinan _The ‘L’ Project_? Atau tujuh tahun? Selama Luhan menjalani simulasi lalu semua usahanya harus berakhir sia-sia berkat ulahmu?”

Sehun membisu. Ekspresinya datar. Namun, dalam kepala ada badai berkecamuk. Ia paham benar, yang terjadi pada Luhan adalah salahnya. Sang Kakek tidak perlu terus mengingatkannya sepanjang waktu. Penyesalannya semakin bertumpuk.

“Aku rasa tujuh tahun lebih pantas.” Kaisar akhirnya mengambil putusan.

Aura tegang menyelubungi sekujur tubuh Sehun dan Luhan dapat merasakannya. Ia tidak tahu detail mengenai Pulau Tian Dai. Tidak mengerti pula maksud dari penyebutan waktu tujuh tahun. Tapi yang jelas, Sehun tidak tampak baik-baik saja dengan itu.

“Hukumanmu akan mulai diberlakukan bulan depan. Kau telah mendengarnya. Sekarang, kau boleh pergi.” Kaisar memberinya perintah. Sehun perlahan berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan.

“Aku bilang, kau boleh pergi. Tidak termasuk Luhan. Dia tetap di sini.”

Dua hibrida muda kembali bertukar tatap. Sehun merasa waswas meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri bersama kakeknya.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya di luar,” ucap Sehun, mendeklarasikan diri untuk menemani Luhan hingga akhir.

“Tidak perlu. Luhan bukan anak kecil. Lagipula, aku bisa menyuruh Junmyeon atau dayang istana untuk mengantarnya kembali. Sekarang, pergilah.”

Luhan memberi senyum teduh, berusaha menenangkan Sehun. “Tak apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja,” bisiknya.  

Pun berat hati dan merasa terpaksa, Sehun akhirnya berlalu.

Selepas kepergiannya, Luhan dan Kaisar tidak langsung berinteraksi. Keduanya tenggelam dalam sunyi cukup panjang. Luhan tentunya sadar, ia tidak memiliki hak berbicara lebih dulu. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengamati pergerakan tangan Kaisar; menyusun kembali 32 buah catur pada papan sesuai posisi. Sambil melirik ke arah Luhan, Kaisar pun mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

“Jika kau ingin tahu soal hukuman Sehun, dia akan diasingkan di Pulau Tian Dai selama tujuh tahun.”

“Di-diasingkan?” Rasa terkejut membuat Luhan tanpa sadar merespons Kaisar sebelum diberi izin. Tampaknya Kaisar pun tak keberatan dan memberi lumrah.

“Ya. Bukankah itu pantas, jika mengacu pada semua kerugian yang telah kaualami? Kau bahkan tidak mendapatkan apa pun setelahnya.”

“Tapi … saya sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya, Yang Mulia. Memang benar, tadinya saya memiliki impian yang sangat besar—mungkin terlampau besar—dan rasanya begitu menyesakkan saat tidak bisa meraihnya. Akan tetapi … sekarang semua itu sudah tidakpenting lagi.”

“Benarkah?” Kaisar bertanya, tidak yakin pada pernyataan Luhan. “Lalu, apa yang sekarang penting bagimu? Cucuku?”

Luhan terperanjat. Pertanyaan Kaisar terlalu lugas. “Bu-bukan seperti itu, Yang Mulia ….” Ia mendadak tertunduk malu, mencoba menutupi rona di wajah.

Kaisar tertawa pelan, tampak menikmati sekali menggodanya. Reaksi Luhan dinilai sangat menghibur.

“Daripada memikirkan dia, lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri.” Kaisar sedikit menggeliat, mencari posisi baru nyaman dalam duduknya. “Bagaimana jika begini, aku akan memberi sebuah kompensasi sebagai permintaan maaf atas semua yang telah kaualami.”

“Kompensasi?” Sang feral kelihatan tertarik. “Dalam bentuk apa, Yang Mulia?”

“Apa pun.”

“Meskipun bukan sesuatu yang konkret?”

“Tergantung. Sebut saja dulu, apa proposisimu?”

Ketika mendengar kata ‘kompensasi’, logika Luhan bekerja, memikirkan rencana. Ia tak tahu apa Kaisar akan mengabulkan permintaannya atau tidak. Namun, ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan itu.

“Mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit lancang, Yang Mulia … kalau boleh, saya inginkan pembatalan hukuman terhadap Pangeran Shixun. Bisakah Yang Mulia memberikannya?”

Alis Kaisar menukik tajam, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Sebagai hibrida feral, penghuni kasta terendah, seharusnya Luhan bisa menggunakan kompensasi ini untuk meraup keuntungan pribadi. Akan tetapi, ia malah memilih menyelamatkan Sehun, cucunya.

“Yang tadi itu, memang benar lancang, tapi aku suka nyalimu. Sayangnya, soal hukuman Sehun, tak bisa semudah itu kupenuhi.”

Respons Kaisar mementalkan harapan Luhan. Sang feral tertunduk lesu.

“Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku bermain catur sebentar? Kudengar, kau dulu adalah ketua klub catur di sekolahmu.”

“Itu … sudah lama sekali, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak pernah menyentuh catur lagi semenjak lulus.”

“Kenapa?”

Nihil jawaban keluar dari mulut Luhan.

“Tidak ada yang mau jadi lawanmu karena saat itu kau terlalu kuat?” Kaisar menyuarakan analisisnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Luhan memilih diam. Itu lebih aman dibandingkan mengangguk, mengiakan. Kesannya akan sangat congkak.

 “Kalau begitu, mari kita _panaska_ n otakmu sekali lagi. Aku akan menjadi lawan pertamamu setelah sekian lama kau menjalani hiatus.”

Kaisar mengizinkan Luhan mengendalikan buah putih agar ia bisa melangkah lebih dulu. Suara air kolam yang berkecipak akibat gerakan gesit gerombolan koi, menemani permainan mereka. Beberapa waktu pun berlalu. Luhan yang sudah lama tak mengasah kemampuannya, mau tak mau menerima bahwa ia harus takluk di bawah dominasi Kaisar. Tak sampai dua puluh langkah, Kaisar telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh dalam sekakmat. Luhan harus mengakui, kemampuan Kaisar dalam catur tidaklah main-main.

“Yang Mulia benar-benar hebat. Saya belum pernah melihat langkah-langkah sebrilian ini sebelumnya.” Tulus, Luhan memuji penuh kekaguman.

Kaisar tertawa pelan. “Menurutmu begitu? Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau bisa lebih baik dari ini.”

“Tidak. Kemampuan saya bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Yang Mulia.”

Cara Luhan merendah, sedikit menyulut Kaisar untuk melakukan sesuatu. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di paviliun perawatan, Kaisar menangkap sirat yang ia suka dari dalam matanya. Melempar visi, mengalkulasi skenario, Kaisar ingin membuktikannya dengan menantang sang feral. 

“Soal hukuman Sehun ….“ Pengalihan topik langsung membuat punggung Luhan menegak dan bukan Kaisar tidak memperhatikan. “… sepertinya aku bisa menawarkan sesuatu untukmu,” lanjutnya.

Binar mata Luhan mengindikasikan ia antusias menyambut tawaran yang hendak diajukan. 

“Dalam satu atau dua minggu ini, aku akan mengundangmu bertanding catur lagi. Kali ini, bermainlah lebih serius. Dan apabila kau berhasil mengalahkanku—ah, tidak—cukup dengan menciptakan remis[1] saja, akan kukurangi setengah jatah waktu hukuman yang harus dijalani Sehun. Bagaimana? Sanggup terima tantangan ini atau tidak?”

Nyaris tak ada kerjap di pelupuk Luhan. Ia memikirkan segalanya dengan serius, cukup lama. Setelah permainan tadi, Luhan sadar, dengan kemampuannya saat ini, ia bukanlah tandingan Kepala Negara Nekopolis.

Namun, ini semua tentang Sehun. Ia tidak berhasil meminta Kaisar untuk membatalkan hukuman pengasingan. Sepertinya, hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang bisa ia ambil untuk membantu Sehun. Memperpendek waktu hukuman yang harus dijalaninya. Itu lebih baik dari pada tidak melakukan apa pun sama sekali.

Napas dihela masif sebelum Luhan menyuarakan putusan.

“Baiklah. Saya terima tantangan Yang Mulia.”

Meskipun Sehun telah beberapa kali menempatkannya pada situasi sulit, tak bisa dimungkiri ia pun telah banyak menyelamatkannya. Mungkin, takdir telah mengatur Luhan bertemu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas budi. Cara inilah yang akan ia tempuh.

Kali ini adalah gilirannya berganti peran sebagai penyelamat, melakukan hal berarti demi pria yang dicintai.

 

 

 

 

 

Dua belas hari adalah batas penantian Luhan. Sore hari menjelang petang, satu unit limosin terparkir di depan rumahnya. Senyum ramah Kim Junmyeon menyapa saat Luhan membukakan pintu. Luhan tahu, inilah saatnya. Hari penentuan yang dimaksud Kaisar. Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia mengikuti sang sekretaris istana memasuki limosin yang menjemputnya.  

Keanehan mulai dirasakan Luhan saat mobil itu memasuki gerbang istana. Barisan mobil-mobil mewah tampak terparkir di halaman. Kening Luhan mengerut, menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang teramat dalam.  Namun, ia segera menepisnya. Berpikir positif, tidak mungkin hal itu ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan kali ini.

Junmyeon mengantarkan Luhan ke satu ruangan luas dengan banyak cermin dan koleksi pakaian. Di sana telah menunggu beberapa orang dayang dan seorang pria jangkung bergaya nyentrik yang belum pernah Luhan lihat di istana.

“Dia sudah di sini, Zitao. Tolong dandani,” perintah Junmyeon kepada pria itu seraya menunjuk Luhan.  

Sang feral kebingungan. “Tu-tunggu. Kenapa aku harus dandan dan untuk apa?”

“Ini perintah Yang Mulia Kaisar. Anda akan segera tahu nanti.”

Rentetan pertanyaan Luhan tak sempat tersampaikan. Junmyeon keburu keluar, meninggalkannya dengan Zitao—yang kini ia tahu adalah penata gaya istana.

Perintah-perintah dari mulut Zitao seperti mantra yang menggerakkan tangan para asistennya. Rambut Luhan diberi aksen abu. Poni yang biasa menjuntai di atas kening, dibelah ke samping kanan. Setelan tuksedo _Saint Laurent_ yang diperlihatkan padanya nyaris membuat Luhan melompat. Harganya berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan gajinya sebulan di Necoffee.

“Tidak. Saya tidak mau memakainya.”

“Sayangnya, harus. Ini sudah disiapkan untuk Anda,” Zitao merespons.

“Bagaimana kalau saya tidak sengaja menyobeknya, atau ketumpahan sesuatu?”

Zitao tertawa melihat kocaknya reaksi Luhan. “Tenang saja. Anda tidak akan ditagih apa-apa sekalipun  pakaian ini dibakar.”

Luhan berhasil ditenangkan dengan diajak berguyon sepanjang proses. Begitu rampung, Zitao mempersilakan Luhan berdiri di hadapan cermin besar untuk melihat dirinya yang baru. Sang feral terkesima. Siapa pun yang terefleksi di sana, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dirinya.  

“Kau sedang melihat seorang bangsawan,” ujar Zitao, mengomentari penampilan Luhan saat ini.

 _Bangsawan_ … Luhan tidak tahu pernyataan itu terbilang ofensif atau justru menyanjungnya.

 

Junmyeon kembali tak lama kemudian. Langkah rambang Luhan dituntun hingga tiba di depan sebuah ruangan. Samar-samar, terdengar suara riuh dari dalam. Musik bercampur obrolan. Entah mengapa firasatnya buruk. Luhan berhenti, tak berani meneruskan.

“Kaisar telah menunggu Anda di dalam sedari tadi. Anda tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu, ‘kan?”

Kalimat Junmyeon membuat Luhan tidak punya pilihan. Setelah mengambil napas panjang ia memaksakan kakinya terus melaju hingga tiba di ambang pintu.

Luhan membeliak, terkejut. Ia tengah berdiri di mulut aula yang sangat luas. Tampak di hadapannya susunan meja rapi. Pelayan berseragam mengantarkan menu-menu dalam tudung besi ke tiap-tiap meja. Ratusan tamu dalam posisi duduk elegan, siap menikmati jamuan makan malam. Pandangan Luhan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, menangkap wajah para tamu satu demi satu. Mereka jelas bukan dari kalangan biasa. Luhan mengenali beberapa wajah anggota kabinet, parlemen, hingga politikus partai yang sering muncul di media.  

“Ini acara _gala dinner_ tahunan yang dilaksanakan istana dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun Nekopolis,” jelas Junmyeon tanpa diminta. Tentunya, penjelasan itu tidak menjawab tanda tanya besar di kepala Luhan.

Mengapa ia dibawa kemari?

“Umm, maafkan saya Tuan Kim. Sungguh saya tidak paham. Bukankah saya diundang kemari hanya untuk bertanding catur?”

“Benar sekali, tapi … ruangan ini adalah arenanya.” Sebelah lengan Junmyeon berayun, terarah ke dalam aula. “Anda akan bertanding catur melawan Yang Mulia Kaisar di hadapan para tamu.”

Beku. Bahkan untuk mereguk ludah pun Luhan tak sanggup.

Pertandingan kali ini bukan main-main. Ia akan bertanding melawan Kaisar dibawah tekanan, disaksikan ratusan pasang mata hibrida kasta tinggi pemegang wewenang serta pembuat kebijakan di Nekopolis. Lutut Luhan mendadak lemas, gemetaran. Inikah yang harus dihadapinya demi menyelamatkan Sehun?

Keyakinan yang sebelumnya telah bulat, mulai terbelah. 

 

_Sehun … bagaimana ini? Apakah aku bisa?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Remis: Istilah dalam catur untuk menyatakan keadaan seri
> 
>  


	10. The (New) World

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang menganggap catur sebagai hobi pembunuh waktu senggang belaka, bagi Kaisar Wu, catur adalah gairah terpendam. Jika saja ia bukanlah putra mahkota calon kepala negara, mungkin pada masa mudanya sudah menggenggam titel _grand master_ di tangan. Menumbangkan dominasi Anatoly Karpov di era 1970-1980.

Kaisar jelas tidaklah sama dengan para orang tua yang dahulu sering menantang Luhan bertanding catur di taman komplek perumahannya sepulang ia dari sekolah. Kala itu, hangatnya teh, semburat cahaya matahari sore, serta gelak tawa menemani permainan mereka. Itu adalah sebuah hiburan, sedangkan pertandingan lawan Kaisar merupakan sebuah penentuan, tepatnya terhadap nasib seseorang.

Jeda satu minggu lebih yang Luhan dapatkan sebelum pertandingan, digunakan untuk mengasah serta melatih kembali nalar dalam berstrategi yang sempat aus. Luhan mempelajari bermacam gerakan dari video-video dokumentasi pertandingan milik _grand master_ legendaris Gary Kasparov hingga pecatur muda fenomenal, Magnus Carlsen—peraih gelar _grand master_ di usia 13 tahun. Ia pun beberapa kali mendatangi tempat berkumpulnya komunitas pecinta catur, kemudian meminta mereka untuk menjadi lawan latih tanding.

Persiapan Luhan tidak main-main. Pastinya, karena ada sebuah beban yang ia tanggung. Ia sedikit tertekan. Namun mengingat kembali bahwa dirinya tak perlu memenangkan pertandingan tersebut, cukup meringankan setengah dari kecamuk badai yang mendera pikirannya.

Bicara soal pertandingan catur Luhan versus Kaisar, Sehun belum mengetahuinya. Luhan melakukan semua ini demi membalas kebaikan pria itu, jadi ia merasa tak perlu menggembar-gemborkan kepadanya. Biarlah menjadi hadiah kejutan untuk Sehun—itu pun jika ia berhasil mencapai remis, sesuai dengan yang disyaratkan Kaisar.

Lantas, bagaimana jika tidak? Setidaknya ia harus mencoba lebih dahulu. Andaikata gagal, ia masih memiliki sebuah kartu truf; kompensasi yang ditawarkan Kaisar padanya. Luhan belum meminta apa pun dan sebisa mungkin akan menggunakannya untuk mengajukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu Sehun, meskipun tak banyak. Dalam bentuk apa, ia akan memikirkannya nanti. Saat ini, fokusnya hanyalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak kalah.

Ya, meskipun lawannya adalah petinggi nomor satu di Nekopolis, catur tetaplah catur, sebuah olahraga otak. Luhan akan berusaha untuk tetap santai dan mencoba menikmatinya.

Sampai ia tahu bahwa arena yang akan menjadi tempat tandingnya, bukanlah arena biasa.

 

 

 

 

 

Meja yang ditempati Luhan terletak di sudut balai riung. Berjarak cukup jauh dari meja utama yang ditempati oleh keluarga istana—termasuk Sehun—beserta para kolega bangsawan. Ia ditemani  Junmyeon sepanjang perjamuan makan malam. Apa yang tersaji di atas meja adalah hidangan-hidangan mewah yang belum pernah Luhan cicipi seumur hidupnya. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati. Semua terasa hambar di indra pengecapnya. Rasanya susah menelan. Perutnya pun bergejolak aneh, mengetahui bahwa ini semua berada di luar dugaan, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam perkiraan.

 Apakah Kaisar sedang mencoba mempermalukannya?

Luhan merasa dijebak.

Jamuan makan malam berlangsung kurang lebih selama satu jam, diiringi hiburan musik jaz klasik yang konon adalah favorit Kaisar. Menurut Junmyeon, para hibrida petinggi memiliki _ritual_ selepas jamuan. Mereka akan memasuki ruang santai, berkumpul mendiskusikan masalah negara, terkadang diselingi isapan cerutu. Bagi Kaisar, permainan catur tak pernah absen menjadi bagian dari kegiatan itu.

“Siapa lagi yang akan dibantai oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar malam ini?” Celetukan terdengar, datang dari meja sebelah. Luhan menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas.

 _Dibantai?_ Kata itu membuat nyalinya yang sudah hilang setengah, kembali menyusut.

Saat itulah ia melihat Kaisar menaiki podium, memberikan sambutan kepada para tamu serta pidato sederhana dengan menyelipkan beberapa guyonan yang membuat hadirin tergelak. Ternyata Kaisar memiliki selera humor yang cukup baik.

“Hadirin yang terhormat, seperti yang Anda ketahui, saya sangat menggemari catur dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan para tamu di _event_ penting kenegaraan seperti sekarang ini. Oh, sekadar info saja, sekitar dua minggu lalu saya _membantai_ Perdana Menteri.”

Para tamu kembali tertawa, termasuk Perdana Menteri yang menjadi bahan guyonan.

“Tapi … saya merasa mulai bosan dengan nuansa permainan yang begitu-begitu saja. Anda pun pasti berpikiran sama, bukan? Kita butuh sedikit ... katakanlah semacam sentuhan baru. Perombakan, jika ingin disebut demikian. Dan malam ini, saya memutuskan berimprovisasi.” Kaisar sedikit memutar balik badan, kemudian menjentikkan jari.

Tirai di belakang podium perlahan terbuka, menampilkan satu set meja dengan papan catur yang sudah tergeletak rapi di atasnya. Selain itu, di masing-masing sisi meja terpasang jam catur. Dua buah kursi bersemuka. Tak ketinggalan kamera video, serta layar proyeksi besar di tiap sisi podium yang menghadap ke sentra balai riung. Dengan adanya perangkat tersebut, setiap langkah maupun strategi yang dilancarkan akan terpantau jelas oleh para tamu yang menyaksikan.

Luhan nyaris limbung melihat detail tata letak arena.

Riuh para tamu terdengar. Bertanya-tanya lewat bisik. Apa yang sedang direncanakan Kaisar? Siapa lawannya?

“Pertandingan kali ini istimewa, karena lawan saya … juga istimewa. Dan dia sudah hadir di tengah-tengah Anda.”

Tangan Luhan meraih gelas berisikan air putih.  Ia menenggaknya hingga habis bukan lantaran haus, melainkan tegang.

“Berdirilah, Xiao Lu.”

Luhan terkesiap. Kaisar memanggilnya ‘Xiao Lu’. Hingga detik ini, hanya Nanny yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Dari mana Kaisar bisa mengetahuinya?

Pertanyaan di kepalanya teralihkan oleh tatapan intimidatif Kaisar dari atas podium. Perintah untuk segera berdiri. Penuh ragu, Luhan pun mengangkat panggul dari kursi. Ia memberi salam, membungkuk dalam demi menghindari tatapan ratusan pasang mata yang kini terarah kepadanya.

Satu pria membelalak. Memuntahkan cairan anggur yang sudah hampir meluncur masuk tenggorokannya, kembali ke dalam gelas.  

Sehun tergemap melihat sosok Luhan berdiri di antara para jajaran tamu. Makin terkejut begitu mengetahui dialah lawan tanding catur kakeknya. Mata mereka bertemu, saling menatap dari kejauhan. Kening Sehun mengernyit, alisnya menukik tajam, mempertanyakan banyak hal. Luhan membalas tatapan dengan sirat perasaan bersalah, mengirimkan sinyal maaf kepadanya.

“Mari kita mulai, Xiao Lu. Jangan biarkan para tamu menunggu,” lanjut Kaisar.

Luhan mengambil langkah pelan menuju arah podium, melewati banyak deretan meja yang ditempati para tamu. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berbisik menyuarakan rasa penasarannya terhadap sosok pemuda yang baru dilihat.

Ketika Luhan melewati meja yang ditempati keluarga istana, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghampirinya. Tanpa peduli pandangan para tamu, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan hingga langkahnya terhenti.

“Apa-apaan ini? Adakah sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku?” Tanyanya sedikit gusar dengan volume suara rendah yang hanya dapat terdengar oleh keduanya.

“Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu, tapi aku punya alasan. Akan kujelaskan nanti … aku janji.”

“Kau tahu kemampuan bermain catur kakekku seperti apa?” Sehun bertanya untuk memastikan keputusan Luhan, apa pun alasan di balik itu.

“Aku tahu. Untuk saat ini, cukup doakan saja agar aku tidak kalah.”

Tatapan mata Luhan seakan memintanya untuk percaya dengan segala tindakan yang ia ambil. Sehun tidak bisa banyak protes. Ia lantas melepaskan gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

“Anggap saja jimat keberuntungan.”

“Terima kasih.”

Tak dapat dimungkiri, perhatian Sehun mengembalikan kekuatan batinnya yang sempat hilang. Luhan pun meneruskan langkahnya, hingga tiba di meja arena. Kursi digeret dan ia duduk di hadapan Kaisar yang telah menunggu sedari tadi.

“Kita bertemu lagi, Luhan. Kali ini, apa kau sudah lebih siap?”

“Sejujurnya … tidak, Yang Mulia. Saya sama sekali tidak mengira akan bertanding di sini, di tengah-tengah suasana formal, di hadapan banyak tamu terhormat. Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud lancang, tapi mengapa Yang Mulia tidak memberitahu saya sebelumnya?” Luhan merespons dengan hati-hati.

“Ini sebuah kejutan untukmu, dan kuharap kau pun memberikan hal yang sama padaku.”

Alis Luhan bertaut. Ia tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan Kaisar, namun mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Kaisar mengendalikan buah putih, sementara buah hitam berada di bawah kendali Luhan. Ini memberi Kaisar kesempatan untuk bergerak lebih dahulu. Kaisar membuka jalan dengan menggerakkan pion di depan menteri sebanyak dua langkah tanpa ragu-ragu dan langsung menekan jam catur.  

Giliran Luhan. Ia berniat mengangkat sebuah pion, tetapi tangannya gemetar akibat masih didera rasa gugup. Tanpa sengaja, ia menyenggol susunan buah catur hitam miliknya sendiri hingga berjatuhan di papan, layaknya efek domino. Tak sampai di situ, buah-buah catur tersebut menggelinding ke area Kaisar dan menjatuhkan pion yang baru saja dipindahkan. Sebagian besar tamu di ruangan yang menyaksikan lewat layar, spontan menertawakan tingkah ceroboh Luhan.  

Sehun jelas bukan salah satunya.

“Ma-maafkan saya, Yang Mulia,” ucap Luhan sarat rasa bersalah seraya menyusun kembali buah catur yang berjatuhan ke posisi semula.

“Jangan gugup, Luhan. Berhenti menganggapku sebagai Kaisar pemimpin negeri. Bayangkan saja aku sebagai kakek tua di panti jompo yang kau temani bermain catur agar tidak kesepian.”

“Itu sulit, Yang Mulia … apalagi di tempat seperti ini, tapi akan saya coba.”

Kaisar pun lantas memohon kepada arbiter agar mengulang pertandingan dari awal dan menganggap langkah sebelumnya yang telah ia ambil menjadi tidak sah. Permintaan tersebut dikabulkan. Sebelum pertandingan kembali dimulai, Kaisar mencoba memastikan sekali lagi bahwa pemuda di hadapannya telah berada dalam kondisi baik.

“Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu lebih tenang dan santai, katakan saja.”

Luhan memang membutuhkan sesuatu saat ini, tetapi ragu mengutarakannya. Rasanya akan terdengar begitu memalukan. Setelah berkontemplasi, ia berpikir masa bodoh. Jika terus menerus berada dalam kondisi gugup seperti ini, ia tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjawab tantangan Kaisar demi menolong Sehun.

“Kalau diperbolehkan … saya ingin bermain dengan ditemani sesuatu yang manis, Yang Mulia. Mungkin … seperti cokelat?” Luhan tertunduk malu setelah mengatakannya.

Hal ini tak ayal membuat Kaisar terpingkal-pingkal. Para tamu tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kaisar melepaskan tawa sedemikian puasnya, sampai mereka melihat pelayan yang diperintahkan oleh Kaisar, membawa semangkuk penuh butiran cokelat kancing warna-warni dan meletakkannya di sisi Luhan. Para tamu pun diam-diam ikut tertawa. Ada yang menganggap itu menggemaskan, namun tak sedikit pula cemoohan yang terlontar. Mereka mulai meragukan kemampuan Luhan dengan berpikir, _bocah_ sepertinya apa bisa melawan Kaisar?

Permainan kembali dimulai. Kaisar membuka jalan lebih dulu, menggunakan strategi _London System_ , berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Luhan membalas dengan _Slav Defense_. Tangan keduanya bergerak cepat tanpa jeda memindahkan buah catur masing-masing pada 15 langkah pertama. Berikutnya, aksi saling memakan buah pun tak dapat terelakkan. Terang saja, ini membungkam para tamu yang sebelumnya menertawakan Luhan. Perhatian mereka mulai tersedot ke dalam permainan.

Setelah langkah ke-20, pergerakan keduanya mulai melambat. Baik Luhan maupun Kaisar harus berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah. Jika memerlukan ketenangan, tangan Luhan akan meraih cokelat setelah menekan jam jatur. Mengunyah benda manis itu cukup membantunya menjauh dari rasa tegang. Kaisar banyak memberinya umpan, namun tak ada satu pun yang diambilnya. Penguasaan permainan keduanya bisa dikatakan seimbang hingga saat ini.

Lima menit berlalu. Dengan jumlah buah yang tersisa, mereka semakin berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah. Atmosfer ketegangan yang terpancar dari kedua pemain tersebut, turut dirasakan para hadirin yang menyaksikan. Ketika berpikir secara alot, Kaisar akan meremas dagunya. Lain dengan Luhan, kerasnya ia berpikir ditandai dengan seberapa banyak butir cokelat yang dilempar masuk ke dalam mulut.

 “Aku tidak menyangka pertandingan kita akan menjadi setegang ini. Kemampuanmu jauh sekali meningkat dibandingkan dua minggu yang lalu.” Kaisar membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana agar kembali santai.

“Tidak banyak, Yang Mulia. Saya belum tentu sanggup mengalahkan—maksud saya—mencapai remis dengan Yang Mulia ….” Luhan buru-buru meralat pilihan katanya agar tak berkesan pongah. Di lain pihak, bukan tanda kepongahan yang Kaisar rasakan, melainkan sebuah kepercayaan diri yang mulai bangkit.

“… tetapi yang jelas, saya tidak ingin kalah,” lanjut Luhan penuh keyakinan. Kaisar tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

Kini permainan mereka diselingi obrolan hangat. Luhan tidak lagi dihinggapi rasa tegang. Mampu membayangkan bahwa pertandingan ini tidak terjadi di istana, tidak disaksikan para petinggi negeri, dan tidak melawan seorang kepala negara. Perasaannya jauh menjadi lebih ringan.

“Apa buah catur favorit Yang Mulia?” Tanya Luhan tatkala Kaisar mengangkat buah raja dan memindahkannya.

“Raja, tentu saja.” Kaisar menekan jam catur. “Kau pasti berpikir itu aneh, bukan? Mengapa aku memilih buah yang hanya bisa bergerak satu langkah ke segala arah serta harus dilindungi oleh buah-buah lain?”

Sembari pandangannya fokus ke arah papan catur demi mencari celah, Luhan menanggapi jawaban lawannya. “Saya sama sekali tidak menganggap itu aneh, Yang Mulia. Saya yakin, pasti ada alasan yang kuat di baliknya.”

“Kau benar. Aku menyukai Raja, karena buah ini punya posisi penting dalam catur. Tanpa raja, permainan berakhir. Aku memfilosofikan raja sebagai generasi penerus. Penyelamat masa depan. Buah-buah lain adalah mereka yang berkorban dan berjuang membuatnya tetap hidup. Bila salah menerapkan langkah, maka generasi penerus tidak bisa lebih baik atau bahkan tidak ada masa depan masa sekali.”

Luhan mengikuti langkah yang diambil Kaisar, memindahkan rajanya. “Filosofi yang menakjubkan. Sepertinya, saya pun setuju dengan itu, Yang Mulia.” Ia pun menekan jam catur.

Percakapan tak lagi terjadi saat kening Kaisar mengerut serius. Luhan dengan sukarela memberinya jeda waktu tanpa dialog lebih lanjut. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Kaisar memutuskan untuk menarik mundur kembali rajanya. Jam catur ditekan. Kini giliran Luhan yang harus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan permainan tanpa harus kalah. 

“Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Luhan? Apa buah catur favoritmu?” Kaisar mengembalikan pertanyaan serupa kepadanya.

Mata pemuda itu fokus menatap sisa-sisa buah yang tersusun di atas papan. Tangannya kembali meraih cokelat, tetapi hanya sebutir yang diambil. Menandakan beban pikiran yang ditanggungnya telah habis terurai.

“Kuda,” jawab Luhan singkat, lalu memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

“Dan alasanmu?”

Jemari Luhan mengapit pucuk buah berbentuk kepala kuda sebelum ia menjelaskan alasannya.

“Karena kuda adalah satu-satunya buah yang dapat melangkahi buah lain. Bisa bergerak tanpa harus memakan buah lawan yang menghalangi, atau menembus barikade yang belum tentu bisa dilewati penggawa catur lainnya. Ibarat seseorang yang berpikir di luar kotak. Dan satu alasan lagi … karena kuda bergerak dengan pola ‘L’.”

Luhan memindahkan buah kuda tidak dengan mengangkatnya, melainkan menyeretnya penuh tekanan, melangkah sebanyak empat kotak dan membentuk pola ‘L’ dengan pasti.

“‘L’ untuk ‘Luhan’.”

Mengangkat wajahnya, Luhan menatap Kaisar, menyematkan senyum lebar. Kemudian, berakhir mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ekspresi Kaisar berubah drastis. 

“Sekakmat.”

Kaisar tak berkedip, membeku di tempat, begitu pula dengan para tamu di balai riung. Gumam ‘wow’ terdengar di sana-sini. Sebagian dari mereka yang pernah merasakan menjadi lawan tanding Kaisar, butuh setidaknya empat sampai lima kali bertanding untuk bisa membaca gerakan dan mempelajari strategi sang kepala negara—itu pun belum tentu menang. Namun, pemuda ini bisa menumbangkan dominasi Kaisar hanya dalam sekali tanding dengan total waktu tujuh menit saja.

Rahang Kaisar menegang, menatap formasi terakhir buah catur yang tersisa di atas papan. Sekali lagi memastikan bahwa Luhan memang benar berhasil mematikan langkahnya. Sejak awal, ada sebuah tujuan tersirat dari pertandingan catur yang direncanakan olehnya untuk Luhan. Menetapkan syarat mencapai hasil seri merupakan sebuah toleransi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka ternyata Luhan mampu melebihi ekspektasi. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Diam-diam, Kaisar merasa harga dirinya terhempas. Ternyata merasakan sebuah kekalahan sungguh menyesakkan. Tanpa sadar, raut wajahnya berubah masam.

Senyum di wajah Luhan pun luntur melihat raut Kaisar yang kini tampak kurang bersahabat. Apakah Kaisar kesal terhadap hasil akhir pertandingan? Tapi pada kenyataannya ia sudah menang, bukankah beliau seharusnya bersikap sportif? Apalagi, menyandang status sebagai pimpinan tertinggi negara. Luhan terus berbicara dalam benak.

“Maaf, Yang Mulia. Apakah Yang Mulia tidak puas dengan hasilnya? Saya bersedia melakukannya lagi jika Yang Mulia menginginkan tanding ulang.”

Kalimat itu menyadarkan Kaisar, betapa memalukannya reaksi yang ia tunjukkan. Seharusnya ia bisa berlapang dada serta berbesar hati. Kekesalannya tidak punya tempat. Sungguh tidak sepantasnya terjadi. Luhan berhak merayakan kemenangannya.

Kaisar menghela napas, lantas tertawa. “Kau memang luar biasa, anak muda. Aku mengaku kalah.” Jabat tangan terulur darinya dan Luhan menyambut tanpa ragu.

Riuh tepuk tangan tiba-tiba membahana di dalam balai riung. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati kerumunan tamu tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan takjub. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka sampai bangkit dari kursi. Apakah semua itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya? Luhan hanya tertegun, masih butuh waktu untuk memproses.

Ketika ia melangkah hendak kembali menuju mejanya, para tamu mulai mengerubungi, menghalangi jalan hanya untuk sekadar menyalami ataupun melontarkan pujian. Luhan tak mampu berkata-kata, ia hanya membungkuk pelan sebagai balasan.

Mereka semua tahu bahwa catur mewakili banyak komponen penting. Daya konsentrasi, kreativitas, cara berpikir sistemik dan logis, kemampuan analisis, kesabaran, kepekaan, daya ingat, serta tanggung jawab. Permainan ini memacu otak kanan dan kiri untuk aktif berkreasi, sehingga pemenangnya bisa dikatakan memiliki otak yang lebih seimbang dibandingkan pemain yang dikalahkan. Wajar saja jika Luhan menuai pujian bertubi-tubi dari para tamu yang hadir.

Melihat Luhan mulai dikerumuni, Sehun buru-buru pergi ke sisi pria itu untuk mengamankannya. Ia tak ingin membagi Luhan kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada mereka yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak berpihak padanya saat pengambilan suara di Gedung Parlemen Nasional beberapa waktu lampau. Apa para tamu anggota parlemen itu sebegitu naifnya sampai tidak mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya tengah mereka puji? Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menjauh, seraya memberikan tatapan tak bersahabat pada setiap tamu yang mencoba menyalaminya.

“Jangan kembali ke mejamu. Duduk bersamaku,” perintah Sehun dengan nada ketus.

“Mana bisa, Sehun. Itu meja khusus untuk keluarga istana.”

“Kau berutang sebuah penjelasan padaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya.”

“Akan kujelaskan, tapi tidak di situ.”

Suara deham menggema di ruangan. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, para hadirin pun turut mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Kaisar telah kembali berada di atas podium.

“Jangan terlalu protektif, cucuku. Aku tahu dia teman dekatmu, tapi para tamu juga ingin mengenal lebih jauh siapa lawan tandingku pada malam ini. Berilah mereka kesempatan.” Sebagian tamu tertawa terhadap tutur informal Kaisar kepada cucu bungsunya. Di sisi lain, Sehun merasa itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

“Bagaimana jika kau memperkenalkan diri kepada para tamu? Sebutkan nama dan beritahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya.”

Kaisar memerintahkan seorang anggota protokoler istana untuk memberikan mik kepada Luhan. Sang feral bertukar pandang dengan Sehun, dan pria itu menggeleng, tanda tidak menyukai ide kakeknya, entah apa pun tujuan di balik itu. Ia merasa Luhan pada akhirnya hanya akan dipermalukan di depan umum.

Namun, Luhan punya pemikiran lain. Ia masih ingat akan perjanjian yang berhubungan dengan kelangsungan hidup Sehun. Jika perintah Kaisar yang satu ini adalah bagian dari pemenuhan janji tersebut, maka ia rela melakukannya. Tanpa memedulikan Sehun yang memasang tampang kecut, Luhan pun mulai bicara.

“Nama saya Lu Han.“ Ia mengubah wujud ke bentuk hibrida, menampilkan bulu triwarna yang dapat terlihat dari ekor serta telinganya. ”Dan saya … _hanyalah_ feral.”

Para tamu kontan terperanjat. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan membungkam mulut, meredam pekik kejut. Setelah pemuda itu menyebutkan nama serta kasta tempatnya berada, sosoknya mendadak jadi tidak asing. Saat itulah mereka menyadari, pemuda yang berhasil menakluklan Kaisar adalah Luhan—Subjek nomor 04, prototipe terakhir dari eksperimen _The “L” Project_ yang telah mereka gagalkan sebelumnya.

Sehun tidak suka Luhan menjadi tontonan serta pusat perhatian. Ia sudah menarik tangan Luhan untuk menyeretnya keluar balai ruing. Langkah mereka terhenti oleh kalimat Kaisar setelahnya.

“Pemuda yang baru saja Anda puji, adalah hibrida yang sama dengan yang Anda gagalkan statusnya di Gedung Parlemen Nasional beberapa waktu lalu. Lihatlah apa yang sudah Anda lewatkan selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Saya yakin, masih banyak hibrida lain sepertinya di luar sana. Bukankah sayang sekali jika potensi emas ini disia-siakan?”  

Para tamu mulai berbisik. Perubahan ekspresi tampak di wajah mereka yang semula kontra dengan rencana penghapusan sistem kasta di Nekopolis. Sedangkan bagi mereka yang pro sejak awal, tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Apa yang baru saja terjadi malam ini bisa jadi merupakan angin segar bagi pencapaian misi yang sempat terjegal.

Kaisar menatap dari atas podium pasangan hibrida muda yang kini saling bertautan tangan erat. Mereka membalas tatap, masih tak percaya dengan keseluruhan situasi. Sejak awal, inilah rencana Kaisar, yang telah disusun rapi semenjak ia menatap dalam mata Luhan pertama kali. Kaisar melihat sesuatu tersirat dan terpancar sangat kuat dari bola mata sang feral. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya, karena itu adalah dua komponen penting yang dibutuhkan setiap individu dalam hidup.

 

Harapan dan perjuangan.

 

 

 

Oksigen diraup banyak-banyak. Luhan merasakan lagi sejuknya udara malam. Dari atas balkon balai riung, ia menatap mobil-mobil milik para tamu yang meninggalkan kawasan istana. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hanyalah bermain catur, tetapi energinya seakan terkuras habis. Batin turut terlibat, lelah bukan main.

Tepukan lembut hadir di pundaknya ketika ia menumpu sisi kepala pada pilar. Sehun menyodorkannya segelas air putih. Pemberian itu disambut, dan dikuras habis masuk kerongkongan dalam waktu singkat.

“Sudah merasa lebih baik?” Sehun bertanya, dan Luhan membalas dengan anggukan yang diikuti ucapan terima kasih.

“Sekarang, ceritakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan kakekku?”

“Aku akan cerita, tapi kumohon jangan marah setelah mendengarnya.”

Rasanya terdengar seperti pengakuan dosa. Sehun pun bingung.

“Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?”

“Karena ini ada hubungannya dengan hukumanmu.“

Ketukan sepatu terdengar mendekat. Luhan menjeda berkisah. Saat balik badan, mereka bertemu sosok Kaisar menanam langkah menghampiri.

“Kuharap, aku tidak mengganggu,” tuturnya sambil tersenyum. “Aku hanya ingin memberi apresiasi terakhir kepada lawanku yang mengagumkan.” Kaisar mengikis jarak dengan Luhan. Pundak sang feral ditepuk dua kali bersamaan dengan uluran jabat.

“Jika kau ada waktu luang, jadilah lawan tandingku lagi, tapi kali ini kita akan bermain lebih santai. Tidak keberatan, ‘kan?”

“Tentu tidak, Yang Mulia. Malah, saya sangat tersanjung.”

“Kalau begitu … sampai bertemu lagi.”

Kaisar hampir memutar tungkai, kembali memasuki balai ruing, ketika Luhan teringat sesuatu yang penting. Hal yang mengganjal di kepalanya sejak pertandingan belum dimulai.

“Maaf, Yang Mulia, sebelum Anda pergi, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?”

Pergerakan Kaisar dijeda. “Silakan,” jawabnya.

“Mungkinkah Yang Mulia kenal dengan orang tua angkat saya?” Luhan bertanya tanpa keraguan. Bagaimana Kaisar memanggilnya ‘Xiao Lu’ benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

Kekeh renyah Kaisar meluncur. “Ya, aku mengenalnya.”

Sang feral tertegun oleh jawaban.

“Kami pernah belajar di sekolah yang sama. Dia adalah sahabat, partner diskusi, dan bisa dibilang sebagai cinta pertamaku … sebelum aku bertemu dan menikah dengan mendiang permaisuri.”

Kaisar kembali tertawa pelan, seperti terlihat malu mengungkapkan memori masa belia. Luhan dan Sehun saling berbagi rasa heran lewat tatap. Informasi barusan adalah sesuatu yang baru bagi mereka.

Luhan tak berani bertanya untuk menggali cerita lebih jauh. Pun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu persis alasan Nanny merelakan dirinya menjadi subjek eksperimen. Ia ingin memercayai orang tua angkatnya, tetapi tak punya basis yang meyakinkan. Sekarang Kaisar mengatakan bahwa mereka bersahabat, ada kemungkinan beliau memiliki jawaban yang Luhan cari.

Raut Luhan yang tampak bimbang, dapat ditangkap mudah oleh Kaisar. Tanpa diminta, susunan kalimat mulai mengalun, menjalin kisah yang ingin Luhan tahu.

“Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu mengenai orang tuamu, dia adalah salah satu penggagas awal rencana penghapusan sistem kasta di Nekopolis. Sosoknya dikenal paling vokal dan kritis di antara para pakar sosial lainnya dalam menyuarakan kesetaraan. Dan, apa kau mau tahu alasan di balik dia melakukannya?”

Luhan menggangguk dengan antusias karena inilah yang ingin ia dengar.

“Kaulah alasannya, Luhan.”

Kedua alis Luhan bertaut seketika. Mencoba menyelami nalar pikirannya, mencari tahu apa yang menghubungkan rencana penghapusan sistem kasta yang digagas oleh Nanny dengan keberadaannya. Ia sedikit menemukan jalan buntu.

“Saya tidak mengerti, Yang Mulia. Mohon diperjelas, jika berkenan.”

“Sejak awal, Nanny-mu sudah mengetahui DNA Felis ras apa yang mengalir dalam darahmu. Berdasarkan dokumen rekam catatan di panti asuhan yang menaungimu dulu, disebutkan bahwa mendiang orang tua kandungmu, keduanya adalah feral murni.”

Telapak tangan Luhan mendadak basah. Dikepalkannya tangan itu saat mengetahui masih ada rahasia lain yang ditutupi oleh orang terdekat dalam hidupnya. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menampakkan reaksi berlebihan, karena mendapat sebuah kejutan tampak sudah menjadi hal lumrah baginya akhir-akhir ini.

“Dengan mengabaikan fakta tersebut, dia bersikeras ingin mengadopsimu setelah mengetahui potensi yang kaupunya. Dia melihatmu membantu anak-anak panti lainnya yang menangis saat kesulitan menyelesaikan kubus rubik, menyambungkan potongan-potongan puzzle, ataupun menyusun konstruksi lego. Kau juga terlihat senang ketika disuruh mengisi buku teka-teki. Tidak ada keluh maupun decak kesal saat dihadapkan soal rumit. Saat itu, tercetus dalam pikirannya, hibrida dengan potensi sepertimu tidak bisa dibiarkan berada di bawah selamanya. Ketahuilah, dia sudah mencintaimu sejak awal, Luhan. Jangan ragukan hal itu.”

Kalimat penutup tersebut melenyapkan pikiran negatif yang bersarang di kepala Luhan sebelumnya. Orang-orang dalam hidupnya begitu banyak menyimpan rahasia. Namun, kini ia yakin akan satu hal; perhatian serta kasih sayang mereka, semuanya tidak ada yang palsu. Itu berlaku untuk Nanny dan juga Sehun, tentu saja.

“Terima kasih Yang Mulia, sudah bersedia membagi cerita ini. Sekarang, saya merasa lega.” Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus. “Tapi … satu lagi … mengenai perjanjian kita ….” Topik dibelokkan tiba-tiba.

“Perjanjian apa?” Sela Sehun cepat. Meyakini jika hal itu ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang akan diceritakan Luhan sebelumnya.

Sang feral berpikir, ini kesempatan bagus untuk memberi Sehun pencerahan tanpa harus bercerita.

“Yang Mulia berjanji mengurangi setengah dari jatah waktu hukuman Pangeran Shixun jika hasil pertandingan malam ini adalah seri. Ternyata, saya memenangkannya. Dengan begitu, apakah tawarannya bisa dinaikkan, menjadi pembatalan hukuman? ”

Sehun tercenung. Tak mampu memalingkan pandangannya dari sang feral. Tersanjung; hal yang ia rasakan setelah mengetahui alasan Luhan bersusah payah menghadapi situasi pelik, tak lain demi dirinya.

“Tidak ada perjanjian yang terjadi di antara kita.” Respons Kaisar meluncur dingin.

Luhan agak terperanjat. Kalimat Kaisar sungguh menikam. Janji diingkari dan ia merasa hanya dipermainkan. Usahanya untuk menolong Sehun menjadi sia-sia dan tanpa arti. Wajahnya pun mulai muram.

“Kau mau tahu kenapa?” Reaksi Luhan membuat Kaisar nyaris membuncah tawa. Sandiwara pun diputuskan untuk diakhiri. “Karena sejak awal, hukuman itu tidak pernah ada.”

Sosok Kaisar langsung berlalu tanpa permisi. Tawanya masih terdengar hingga figurnya menghilang dari jarak pandang. Meninggalkan sepasang sejoli yang kini terpaku melongo di tempat.

Keduanya tercengang selama beberapa detik. Luhan yang kebingungan menoleh ke arah Sehun, mempertanyakan segala keganjilan.

“Apa yang barusan itu? Kau tidak dihukum? Jadi apa maksudnya pertandingan tadi?”

Rasanya Sehun ingin ikut tertawa begitu berhasil menangkap seluruh gambaran skenario ciptaan sang kakek.

Kaisar sengaja menciptakan situasi agar Luhan mengira dirinya melakukan suatu hal penting demi menolong Sehun. Nyatanya, hal itu semata-mata untuk menolong Luhan sendiri. Sang feral _dijebak_ sehingga harus memperlihatkan seluruh potensi di hadapan para aparatur pembuat undang-undang yang apatis terhadapnya. Tujuannya satu; terciptanya pertimbangan akan revisi kebijakan.

Sehun hanyalah umpan.

Sekarang, ia mengerti mengapa kakeknya turut memanggil Luhan saat penyampaian putusan hukuman—yang ternyata rekayasa belaka.

Oh, ingatkan Sehun untuk mengucapkan beribu-ribu rasa terima kasih pada kakeknya setelah ini.

Sehun tidak tahan meluapkan rasa bahagia. Tubuh Luhan dikungkung di antara pilar, kemudian bibirnya dikecup tanpa aba-aba. Sang feral terkesiap, tidak siap terhadap serangan afeksi mendadak.

“Terima kasih.” Sang pangeran bertutur. “Mengetahui kau melewati semua ini demi aku … membuatku semakin ingin ….” Bentuk afeksi kali ini adalah dekap erat. Lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat nanap oleh aksi-aksi pilihan Sehun.  “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya, tapi … seandainya aku memohon satu hal, akankah kau mengizinkannya?”

Embusan napas Sehun menyapa kulit leher sang feral. Membuat tempo degup jantungnya berantakan. Luhan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bertahan dalam wujud manusianya.

“Hal apa?”

“Izinkan aku … untuk tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang malam ini.”

 

 

 

Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun berhenti di depan gerbang bergaya gotik. Desainnya tidak asing dalam ingatan Luhan. Dari balik kaca mobil, ia memperhatikan seluruh struktur bangunan. Mansion pribadi Sehun, adalah tempat rahasia hidupnya terbongkar. Saat pertama kali ia kehilangan sisi rasional serta logika. Berujung pada pengalaman buruk yang tak pernah terpikirkan akan terjadi sebelumnya.

Haruskah ia memiliki alasan untuk kembali lagi ke tempat ini?

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan begitu menyadarinya tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan membisu cukup lama.

“Masih merasa takut?” Tanya Sehun khawatir. “Maaf, jika kau memang keberatan, kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain.”

Tentu saja selalu ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk kembali ke rumah ini.

Kenangan terakhirnya memanglah buruk. Namun, kenangan manis pun tak bisa dimungkiri berkelebat. Salah satunya, deklarasi status hubungan mereka yang tercipta oleh situasi tak lazim.

Luhan menggeleng, menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. “Bawa aku masuk. Aku rindu rumah ini.”

 

 

Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang. Pandangan mengedar ke setiap sudut kamar Sehun. Interiornya tidak banyak berubah. Mengambil posisi di samping Luhan, Sehun hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara. Membuat sang feral menjadi canggung lantaran serasa ditelanjangi oleh mata.

“Oh, aku harus mengembalikan ini.”

Kebisuan berhasil dipecahkan. Luhan membuka kaitan gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, kemudian menyerahkan benda itu kembali kepada pemiliknya.

“Terima kasih. Ini sangat manjur,” ucap Luhan, meletakkan gelang itu di telapak tangan Sehun.

Bangkit dari duduk, Sehun menuju arah nakas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lacinya.

“Aku juga menyimpan sesuatu milikmu yang harus kukembalikan.”

Bingkai foto berisi potongan tiket Yaong Land diserahkan kepada Luhan. Kelihatan jika Luhan cukup kaget, karena ia mengira benda itu turut disingkirkan saat memorinya dihapus. Bingkai itu didekap oleh Luhan rapat ke dada. Ada rasa lega mendapatinya masih dalam keadaan utuh. Gestur Luhan tak ayal membuat hati Sehun berdesir.

“Sepenting itukah benda itu bagimu?” Angguk Luhan ialah jawaban. Membuat Sehun kembali merasa bersalah atas tindakannya. “Maaf, aku mengambilnya.”

Kini, Luhan menggeleng pelan. “Tidak. Justru aku harus berterimakasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkannya.”

Sabung pandang, saling menyelami bola mata, membuat pertahanan keduanya runtuh. Distansi di antara mereka habis pelan-pelan dan sebuah ciuman pun terjadi. Sarat intensitas, membawa gairah yang meletup-letup. Tanpa disadari, pelapis tubuh mereka mulai lenyap satu-satu. Tubuh Luhan ambruk ke permukaan kasur, dengan Sehun mengungkung di atasnya.

Debar bersahutan, milik berdua. Semakin meningkat hingga mengubah mereka menjadi hibrida. Saat proses itu sempurna, Luhan terpaku. Wujud hibrida Sehun baru kali ini ia saksikan dalam kondisi sadar penuh (persetubuhan pertama mereka, tidak masuk hitungan).  

Telinga lebar keabuan. Taring meruncing, lebih panjang dari ras biasa. Ekor perak lebat dengan aksen hitam melingkar. Ia terlihat kukuh, selayaknya kucing hutan.

Luhan membandingkan semua fitur dengan wujud feralnya. Feral kaliko, makhluk aneh yang lahir akibat kesalahan genetika. Sosok Sehun dianggapnya kesempurnaan yang tidak bisa ia imbangi. Perasaan insekuritas tiba-tiba menghinggapi Luhan. Kepercayaan diri yang telah tertanam, mendadak tercerabut begitu saja. Impulsif, Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangan. Merasa tak sanggup untuk melihat lebih jauh. 

“Luhan? Kenapa?” Sehun kontan saja kebingungan terhadap perubahan sikap. “Apa perlakuanku menyakitimu?”

Luhan menggeleng. Bersikeras tetap ingin menyembunyikan roman ketika Sehun berusaha menurunkan tangannya.

“Luhan … katakan padaku, ada apa?”

“Aku … terlihat jelek,“ gumamnya dari balik telapak tangan.

Sehun melongo, mendengar pernyataan yang kontra dengan realitas. Luhan dianggapnya terlalu mencemaskan hal yang tidak perlu. Kedua bahu sang feral diraih dengan lembut agar menegak. Sehun memeluk Luhan, memberi usapan penenang di belakang kepala.

“Bicara apa kau ini? Kau sama sekali tidak jelek. Kenapa berpikir begitu?”

Luhan enggan menjawab. Masih tetap keras kepala, ketika Sehun menarik paksa turun tangannya, ia malah memejamkan kedua mata rapat-rapat.

“Buka matamu, Luhan,” pinta Sehun. Sang feral setia bergeming. “Kumohon, buka matamu. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu. Jika tidak mau melakukannya, akan kuanggap kau tidak peduli padaku.”

Kemampuan persuasi Sehun sungguh berguna. Tak aneh jika kalimat bujukan tersebut sukes membuat Luhan mengangkat kelopak.

“ _Lights off._ ”

Suara Sehun mengaktifkan perintah sensor penerangan. Lampu pun padam seketika. Bola mata Luhan melebar. Ia menengadah, mengedarkan visi ke langit-langit serta tiap sisi dinding. Romannya menampakkan takjub. Lukisan galaksi bimasakti menutupi hampir seluruh bagian. Susunan planet, gugusan bintang, bulan, dan meteor, terlukis begitu indahnya dengan cat fosfor neon yang berpendar dalam gelap. Kamar Sehun serupa planetarium. Luhan bagaikan melambung di luar angkasa.

“Kau suka? Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Indah. Ini … sangat indah,” jawab Luhan sarat kesima. Hal yang tadi bergelayut di pikirannya langsung teralihkan dengan segera.

“Semua ini … galaksi, _glow in the dark_ , adalah bagian-bagian yang mewakili sosokmu saat aku rindu. Jika kau menganggapnya indah, maka bagiku, sosok yang menginspirasiku untuk membuatnya, jauh lebih indah.”

Luhan tertegun, tak sanggup mengalihkan tatapan dari mata Sehun yang memancarkan ketulusan.

“Jadi, berhentilah mengatakan dirimu jelek … karena bagiku, kau indah, luar dan dalam.”

Binar kembali bersemayam di bola mata menawan. Dua tangan lembut Sehun mampir di sisi pipinya, kemudian menariknya mendekat, menyentuhkan kembali bibir yang semula melekat.  

Penyatuan mereka sebelumnya dilakukan dalam ketidaksadaran. Jauh dari kata berkesan. Secuil memori pun tak membekas. Mereka ingin momentum penting kali ini diselami pelan-pelan. Memastikannya menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuk dikenang.

Adu afeksi naik fase demi fase. Hingga api kecil yang tersulut akhirnya membesar dan memberangsang. Berahi ialah bahan bakarnya. Mereka bermain penuh kelembutan. Kegiatan bercinta yang rasanya semanis gula dan seharum aroma vanila.

Lenguh dan desah menjadi alunan musik di telinga masing-masing. Termasuk rapalan nama yang terkasih bagai untaian doa. Kedua tubuh pun berfusi, melakukan afinitas, dalam raga maupun sanubari. Tanpa tergesa-gesa, dan sang kala dianggap beku.

Jemari Luhan tertanam kuat pada surai Sehun ketika sensasi surgawi nyaris datang. Sehun membaca tanda, karena ia pun merasakannya. Tubuh sang feral ditenggelamkannya dalam dekap erat. Sehun  menggempur, hingga berbagi getaran yang sama dengan prianya, hingga pekik puas tercipta. 

Firdaus pun dicapai oleh berdua.      

Dekap tak lekang, pun peluh membasahi. Kepala mereka beradu sayang. Ekor terkibas bahagia.

Kecup Luhan ditanam lembut pada bahu Sehun. Pupil mata kucingnya bekerja, menelisik dalam gelap. Sebuah corak terlihat di bagian punggung bawah sang pangeran, persis di atas tulang ekornya. Tato berbentuk cakra yang tak asing.

Simbol _Sang Angin_ , salah satu tokoh dalam cerita klasik kepahlawanan yang sangat populer di Nekopolis. Kisah tentang dua belas orang remaja istimewa yang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup dalam distopia. Sehun pasti sangat menyukai _Sang Angin_ sampai-sampai memilih simbolnya untuk dirajah pada tubuh.

Atensi Luhan belum habis di situ. Pada bagian sentra simbol, terpatri huruf kanji yang berpendar dalam gelap. Tangan Luhan menjalar turun. Jemarinya meraba tato Sehun, terutama pada bagian karakter yang berpendar terang.

 

> 「 **世** 」
> 
> ‘Dunia’

 

“Terima kasih,” tutur Luhan lembut tepat di telinga Sehun. Pria itu lantas menangkup wajah Luhan dan saling menyentuhkan kening mereka.

“Untuk apa?”

Luhan tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya meloloskan jawaban yang begitu menggetarkan hati. Membuatnya tak ingin melepas apa yang ia miliki saat ini.

“Terima kasih, karena sudah menjadi _duniaku_.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sofa yang tengah diduduki Luhan begitu nyaman dan ergonomis. Seharusnya, ia menikmati  bagaimana bantalan empuk itu menyangga punggungnya. Namun, ruangan ini membuatnya sama sekali tidak tenang. Ruang santai yang terhubung dengan kantor Perdana Menteri Nekopolis. Atmosfer yang terbentuk hampir sama tegangnya dengan sesi wawancara di perusahaan tempatnya melamar dahulu. Reaksi meremas tangan pun ia tunjukkan.

“Tidak usah tegang.” Sapuan halus di punggung tangannya datang dari pemilik suara. Luhan menoleh padanya.

“Sebenarnya untuk apa aku dibawa ke sini?”

Satu jam yang lalu, Sehun muncul di depan pintu rumahnya. Menyuruh ia berpakaian rapi, kemudian menyeretnya ke tempat ini.

“Kau akan tahu nanti,” balas sang pangeran.

Ketika Perdana Menteri memasuki ruangan, kedua hibrida muda itu spontan berdiri. Luhan membungkuk, memberi hormat, sementara Sehun dan Perdana Menteri bertukar jabat.

“Apa kabar, Luhan? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu lagi semenjak pertandingan catur yang tak terlupakan malam itu. Kau harus mengajariku kapan-kapan. Sesekali, aku juga ingin mengalahkan Yang Mulia Kaisar.” Salam pembuka Perdana Menteri langsung membuat suasana menjadi cair.

Luhan tersenyum penuh sipu. Rasanya berlimpah sekali ketika dua pemimpin negeri mengakui potensinya.

“Kutebak, Yang Mulia Pangeran pasti belum memberitahu tujuan kau dibawa kemari?”

Sang feral mengangguk sepakat, lalu menatap Sehun yang saat ini menyunggingkan seringai enigmatis.

“Kalau begitu, langsung saja, karena lebih cepat tersampaikan akan lebih baik.”

Posisi duduknya diatur senyaman mungkin. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa apa yang akan disampaikan Perdana Menteri bukan sesuatu yang singkat dan sepele.

“Begini, Luhan … semingggu setelah acara _gala dinner_ di istana, para anggota parlemen menyelenggarakan sidang pleno istimewa. Agenda yang dibahas adalah perihal revisi putusan gagal terhadap hasil eksperimen _The “L” Project_. Meski masih ada beberapa anggota parlemen yang bersikukuh dengan suara ‘tidak’, yang berubah haluan untungnya lebih banyak. Keadaan sekarang telah berbalik. Dengan adanya itu, otomatis sidang parlemen untuk membahas perubahan kebijakan publik harus dilaksanakan. Saat ini, penghapusan sistem kasta secara bertahap telah masuk dalam tahap penyusunan agenda. Rencananya akan dimulai dari sektor sosial dan ekonomi terlebih dahulu.”

Kabar tersebut sungguh melegakan. Luhan menahan buncahan bahagianya sebisa mungkin. Ia tetap harus menjaga etiket.

“Sekarang, berdasarkan regulasi, subjek eksperimen yang dinyatakan berhasil akan memegang sebuah hak istimewa.”

“Hak … istimewa?”

“Ya, selama proses pembuatan kebijakan berlangsung, kau akan menjalani peranmu sebagai prototipe. Lebih jelasnya, sebagai hibrida pertama yang berstatus nonkasta. Kau bisa mendapatkan kesetaraan hak tanpa perlu menunggu kebijakan selesai dibuat dan diberlakukan ke publik.”

Luhan tercengang. Sama sekali tidak menyangka akan disodori hal semacam itu. Memegang hak istimewa, artinya ia bisa melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan mana pun, dan tidak perlu takut lagi mengincar posisi apa pun yang sesuai dengan kualifikasinya. Hal seperti inilah yang ia cita-citakan sejak dulu.

Namun, mendapatkannya melalui proses seperti ini, entah mengapa terasa menakutkan. Luhan melempar visi jauh ke depan. Mempertimbangkan banyak faktor tanpa membawa rasa egosentris.

“Terus terang, ini begitu mengejutkan sampai saya tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Mendapatkan kesetaraan, bisa melakukan hal serta menerima penghargaan yang sama dengan hibrida kasta tinggi, adalah sesuatu yang saya idam-idamkan sejak lama … tapi ….” Luhan menghela napas sambil menatap Perdana Menteri dan Sehun secara bergantian. “… dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, saya memutuskan untuk tidak mengambilnya.”

“Kenapa?” Sehun terperanjat. Bereaksi lebih ekspresif dibandingkan Perdana Menteri ketika mendengar putusan sang feral.

“Saya memiliki alasan.”

“Aku ingin mendengarnya,” sahut Perdana Menteri.

“Menurut saya, hak istimewa itu justru akan menjadi hal yang kontradiktif dengan tujuan eksperimen. Bukankah tujuan _The “L” Project_ adalah untuk meloloskan proposisi penghapusan sistem kasta? Jika saya menerima hak itu sekarang, posisi saya menjadi tidak setara dengan hibrida feral lainnya. Masalah kecemburuan sosial baru malah akan timbul. Karenanya, saya akan menunggu sampai kebijakan itu resmi diberlakukan dan menikmatinya bersama hibrida lain.”

Penjelasan panjang Luhan yang terdengar sangat logis membungkam keduanya cukup lama.

“Membuat sebuah kebijakan publik tidaklah mudah, Luhan. Banyak proses yang harus dilalui seperti formulasi serta legitimasi, dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Apalagi, isu yang diangkat dalam agenda pemerintah adalah masalah kasta yang dinilai cukup sensitif. Bisa jadi memakan waktu tahunan. Apa kau yakin mau menunggu?” Perdana Menteri kembali angkat bicara untuk mempertanyakan keyakinan pemuda itu terhadap keputusannya.

“Ya.” Suaranya bulat. Luhan menjawab  tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

 

Seketika, bahu Sehun merosot lesu.

 

 

 

“Sehun, tunggu!”

Langkah-langkah besar diambil Luhan demi mengejar Sehun. Sang pangeran tampak gusar, mendahuluinya menuruni tangga pelataran Gedung Kantor Perdana Menteri.

“Sehun ….” Luhan meraih tangannya ketika telah berhasil mempersempit jarak. Sehun membalikkan badan, menatap Luhan masih dengan ekspresi kesal.

“Aku tak percaya, kau menolaknya!” Intonasi dan volume suara Sehun. menanjak tanpa kontrol. Beberapa aparat pengaman yang tengah bersiaga di depan pelataran mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Ini terang saja membuat Luhan merasa malu.

“Pelankan suaramu. Apa aku pantas dibentak di depan umum?”

Kalimat itu seketika menyadarkan Sehun akan reaksinya yang berlebihan.

“Maafkan aku.” Poni yang jatuh ke kening disugar pelan. Ia berusaha kembali mengontrol emosi. “Aku hanya belum bisa terima kalau kau menolaknya. Menolak buah perjuanganmu sendiri. Tujuh tahun simulasi bukan waktu yang sebentar, Luhan. Dengan hak itu, kau bisa meraih gelar apa pun yang kaumau, bahkan aku yakin kau bisa menempati posisi penting di pemerintahan menggantikan beberapa hibrida ras murni yang berada di sana hanya karena koneksi.”

Sehun menyuarakan pendapatnya setelah menahan diri di hadapan Perdana Menteri. Kekesalan akan penolakan Luhan, rasanya cukup wajar. Mengingat ia adalah pria yang sudah bersumpah akan membawa Luhan ke posisi yang semestinya.

“Sehun ….” Tanpa lagi memedulikan sekitar, Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan pria yang gusar supaya kembali tenang. “Kau benar, aku memang ingin melakukan hal-hal besar, tapi untuk melakukannya tidak harus menunggu gelar atau posisi penting. Semua hanya bonus, suplemen. Setelah mengalami semua kejadian itu, aku seperti punya perspektif baru. Bagiku sekarang, berbuat sesuatu yang berguna bagi orang-orang sekitarmu sesuai dengan kemampuan saat ini, sudahlah cukup. Lagipula, soal menikmati hasil, itu hanya masalah waktu. Aku tidak menampiknya, melainkan memilih momentum yang tepat untuk menerimanya.”

Sehun menatap bagaimana Luhan menjelaskan argumen dengan hati-hati. Tak menyinggung perasaannya, dan membuatnya mengerti. Sepertinya Sehun memang harus maklum. Toh, ia tidak betah berlama-lama merasa kesal. Luhan terlalu berharga untuknya.

“Maaf.” Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan tanpa aba-aba. Serangan mendadak mengejutkan Luhan. Malu bukan main karena beberapa aparat pengaman terlihat membuang tatap ke arah lain gara-gara tanpa sengaja menyaksikan suguhan afeksi.  

Lengan Sehun dipukulnya. “Apa-apaan yang barusan itu? Ini tempat umum!”

“Kau yang mesra duluan, menggenggam tanganku. Masa aku tidak boleh membalas?”

Kalau soal berkilah dan merajuk, Sehun tak terbantahkan. Luhan sedang tak ingin meladeninya.

“Ah, sudahlah. Mari kita pulang.”

“Pulang? Bagaimana kalau kencan singkat?

“Ke Necoffee?”

“Necoffee? Bagaimana bisa kausebut itu tempat kencan? Di sana ada penjaga neraka.”

Tawa Luhan lepas mendengar bagaimana Sehun mendeskripsikan sahabat sekaligus atasannya.  Kembali ia memukulnya pelan. Sehun tak menangkis, malah pura-pura mengaduh. Melempar senyum afektif, ia pun menggandeng tangan Luhan, menuntunnya menuruni anak tangga. Keputusan sang feral tak lagi diragukan, dan ia mencoba  memercayainya.

 

Sebagaimana dunia mulai bersiap memberi kepercayaan kepada penghuni kasta bawah untuk turut mengambil peran penting dalam kehidupan.

 

 

 

 

 

**Lima tahun kemudian**

 

Tempo debar kembali normal. Luhan membasuh wajah, lalu memandang refleksi diri di cermin ruang rehat. Rasanya masih belum dapat percaya, satu jam yang lalu ia baru saja turun dari podium setelah menerima ijazah pada acara wisuda ketiganya.

Ya, ketiga. Dalam kurun waktu empat tahun, Luhan telah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan magister serta doktoral. Nasib memang tak dapat ditebak. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia sempat merasakan didepak oleh satu institusi pendidikan karena statusnya. Namun, setelah kebijakan penghapusan kasta mulai disosialisasikan, berbagai institusi berbondong-bondong menawarinya beasiswa.

Ini adalah suatu pencapaian hidup yang sudah sepatutnya dirayakan, terutama dengan orang-orang terdekat. Nyatanya, hari ini Luhan melewati momentum penting hidupnya seorang diri. Tanggal pelaksanaan wisuda diundur dari jadwal yang seharusnya tercantum pada kalender akademik. Dan sayangnya, orang-orang terdekat Luhan, entah bagaimana, berhalangan hadir karena secara kebetulan telah memiliki agenda pada hari yang sama.

Sehun—yang selalu setia dikawal Jongin—mewakili Kaisar, menggantikannya melakukan kunjungan kerja ke Paris bersama Pangeran Yifan. Kyungsoo, sukses melebarkan sayap bisnis secara perlahan namun pasti. Ia sibuk dengan agenda _soft opening_ cabang ketiga Necoffee. Minseok—pemilik sertifikat barista internasional—sedang mengikuti _World Barista Championship_ di Dublin. Masih ingat Jongdae? Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliah tanpa peduli dengan usia, dan saat ini mengikuti tes perekrutran di sebuah perusahaan aviasi sebagai teknisi pesawat terbang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah dua orang yang paling banyak memberikan kejutan tak terduga. Saling mengenal gara-gara insiden _open house_ istana. Hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun, keduanya berkencan, pacaran, menikah, lalu memutuskan untuk memiliki anak. Hari ini, mereka tengah mengurus dokumen adopsi.   

Luhan sedikit merasa kesepian, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Meskipun fisik tak hadir, ucapan selamat dari mereka memberondong ponsel Luhan. Hampir semua. Minus Sehun. Mungkin ia masih sangat sibuk sampai tak sempat mengirim barang satu pesan pun, pikir Luhan, mencoba tetap positif.

Mengeratkan genggaman pada map ijazah, Luhan berjalan menuju area parkir. Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Terbelalak saat tak menemukan Mini Cooper kesayangan di tempat yang seharusnya. Luhan lekas berlari ke spot yang kini kosong melompong, celingak celinguk kebingungan mencari keberadaan si merah.

Sang feral mengira mobilnya telah dicuri. Di tengah kepanikan, Maserati Granturismo perak dengan kap terbuka terlihat memasuki area parkir. Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Luhan yang hampir menjambak rambut.

“Butuh tumpangan, Doktor Lu Han?” Pria berkacamata hitam yang berada di balik kemudi, menyapa. Mata Luhan kelihatan menyipit kesal kepada sosok familier tersebut.

“Dua pertanyaan untukmu, Yang Mulia Pangeran Shixun,” ucapnya sembari mengacung dua jari ke hadapan pria itu. “Pertama, di mana mobilku? Kedua, aku tidak mendengar secuil kabar pun darimu, lalu tiba-tiba ada di sini, apa yang sebenarnya sedang coba kaulakukan?”

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. “Pertama, si merah akan kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Kedua, aku ingin mengejutkanmu dengan memberi selamat secara langsung. Tidak boleh?” 

Ia lantas menyuruh Luhan untuk naik, dan sang feral menurutinya tanpa mengajukan lagi banyak pertanyaan. Tangan Sehun meraih rangkaian bunga anyelir dari jok belakang dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

“Selamat atas wisudamu.”

“ _Thanks,_ ” balasnya. Luhan menunduk, membaui aroma. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya keluar area parkir universitas.

“Beberapa departemen serta instansi pemerintah akan membuka seleksi penerimaan pegawai baru secara serentak mulai minggu depan. Sudah tahu?” Sehun bertanya sambil menyetir.

“Ya, pengumumannya ada di mana-mana.”

“Mana yang akan kaupilih?”

“Kementrian Sosial, seperti Nanny,” jawab Luhan lugas seolah telah menetapkan itu sejak lama.

 

 

 

Sehun menyewa seluruh Menara Nekopolis Sky Tree. Puncaknya dikenal sebagai spot terbaik untuk menyaksikan lanskap senja. Luhan menatap penuh kesima pergantian gradasi dari balik kaca. Sama sekali tidak sadar jika Sehun di sampingnya mencuri pandang ke arahnya beberapa kali.

Setiap Sehun membawanya ke suatu tempat secara spontan, biasanya Luhan akan menyuarakan rasa penasaran, “ _mengapa aku dibawa ke sini?_ ”

Kali ini, Sehun sengaja menunggu tanya itu terlontar. Namun, kuriositas Luhan tampak tidak sedang mengemuka. Ia tenggelam dalam fokus menikmati vista. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan mengatakan itu dalam waktu dekat.  Terpaksa, Sehun harus memancingnya.  

“Tumben kau tidak bertanya tujuanmu dibawa kemari.”

Luhan kontan menoleh. “Dalam rangka merayakan wisudaku, ‘kan?”

“Umm, ya … itu benar juga.” Sehun mulai menggaruk tengkuk seperti orang salah tingkah. “Tapi, ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari itu.”  

“Hal penting apa?” Luhan mulai menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

Sehun meraih satu tangan sang feral. Mengusap lembut punggung tangannya, hingga membuatnya sedikit terkesiap. Sentuhan Sehun entah mengapa selalu membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh. Hangat dan nyaman.  Sehun tahu betul kelemahan itu.

“Luhan … kau adalah hibrida yang banyak menciptakan sejarah dalam lima tahun terakhir ini.”

“Sejarah? Aku?”

“Ya. Kau feral pertama yang bisa masuk istana dan—”

“Kalau itu, ‘kan, kau yang membawaku ke sana,” potong Luhan yang merasa tidak pernah memasuki istana karena usaha dan keinginan sendiri.

Bola mata Sehun bergulir tak puas karena introduksi rayuannya dipatahkan.

“Sstt, dengarkan saja aku sampai selesai bicara. Oke?” Ia pun kembali mengatur ekspresinya ke mode serius.

“Mulai dari menjadi feral pertama yang menjadi lawan catur kakekku, dan yang pertama pula mengalahkannya. Lalu, feral yang dinyatakan berhasil dalam simulasi, mendapatkan keistimewaan untuk menjadi hibrida tanpa kasta, meskipun berakhir menolaknya. Kau juga masih satu-satunya feral yang mengambil studi sampai tingkat doktoral terhitung semenjak kebijakan baru diberlakukan.”

Luhan semakin terlihat bingung. Mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba membahas dan menguraikan semua fakta itu satu per satu?

“Sekarang, bersamaku … maukah kau membuat satu lagi sejarah baru ….“ Sehun merogoh kantong blazer dan mengeluarkan benda berkilau dari dalamnya. “… sebagai feral yang menikah dengan hibrida kucing hutan dari keluarga istana?”

Tangan Sehun menggenggam gelang cinta Cartier. Emas putih murni bertahtakan 204 butir berlian 2,18 karat yang tertanam rapi di bagian permukaan luar.

Luhan membeku. Lidahnya pun kelu. Tak berkedip memandang perhiasan di depan mata. Pelan-pelan, Sehun berusaha memakaikan aksesori itu di pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan. Refleks, sang feral menarik  tangannya, dan Sehun sedikit terkejut.

“Ma-maaf. Tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet.”

Ambil langkah seribu, Luhan buru-buru menuju ruang rehat, kemudian memasuki salah satu bilik. Ia mengunci diri. Dadanya dielus demi menurunkan intensitas debaran. Begitu kencang, seolah jantung yang bersarang berteriak meronta minta keluar. Wujud Luhan bertransformasi ke dalam bentuk hibrida karenanya.

Perasaan itu kembali.

Perasaan yang pernah mampir lima tahun lalu. Insekuritas menggelayuti pikiran.

Dahulu, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, sampai mengetahui banyak rahasia besar di balik hidupnya. Tiba-tiba, hampir semua yang diinginkannya datang menerjang dalam waktu terbilang singkat. Banyak kebahagiaan datang terlalu cepat. Ia takut hatinya tak sanggup menampung.

Apakah Sehun yakin dengan yang dilakukannya? Apakah ia cukup pantas dan patut menerimanya? 

Napas serta emosi yang sempat meluap mulai kembali netral. Luhan memutuskan keluar dari bilik sambil kepalanya mencari susunan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan aksinya kepada Sehun. Pintu dibuka dan Luhan teperanjat hingga refleks mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sehun telah berdiri di sana. Tangan bersedekap dan tampangnya kelihatan kesal.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia meraih lengan Luhan. Menariknya pelan keluar dari bilik, lalu memepetkan figur mungil itu di dinding. Dua lengan mengungkungnya,  mencegah agar sang feral tak beranjak ke mana pun.

“Kenapa kabur?” Sehun bertanya penuh tekanan di setiap kata. “Aku sengaja terbang kemari dengan pesawat milik negara, dan harusnya fasilitas itu tidak boleh digunakan untuk keperluan pribadi. Menurutmu, demi siapa? Kau paham, ‘kan, kalau aku sedang mencoba melamarmu? Apa kau berniat menolakku?”

“Tidak, bukan begitu.” Luhan langsung merasa bersalah setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun, tentang bagaimana ia berkorban hanya untuk kembali ke Nekopolis demi dirinya.

“Jelaskan.”

“Aku menyayangimu, Sehun. Kau pasti tahu dan merasakannya. Hanya saja … aku sedikit takut. Bagiku, semua kebahagiaan ini terlalu berlimpah. Aku sendiri tidak yakin, apa aku memang sepatut itu untuk menerimanya.” Luhan menumpahkan ganjalan hatinya.

“Yang baru saja kaukatakan, adalah bentuk lain dari penghinaan.”

“Ha? Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud menghi—“

“Ya, kau melakukannya. Dengar, Luhan, aku memilihmu, tapi kau mengatakan dirimu tidak patut. Itu sama saja dengan kau menghina seleraku. Saat kau tidak bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri, berarti kau tidak menghargaiku. ”

Kalimat itu membungkam Luhan. Kini ia menyesal. Rasa khawatir berlebihnya hampir saja membuat ia meragukan ketulusan Sehun. Luhan memeluk pria itu, menelusupkan kepala di perpotongan lehernya.

“Maafkan aku.”

Sehun menghela napas. Kedua lengannya otomatis membalas pelukan. “Aku tadinya ingin meminta kesediaanmu dengan cara yang elegan, tapi _mood_ -ku sudah hilang. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memaksamu. Tolong, katakan saja ‘ya’ untuk yang tadi.”

Kepala Luhan menengadah dan ia mengatakan ‘ya’ seperti yang diperintahkan Sehun. Dari lubuk hati terdalam, ia memang ingin menyuarakannya lantang. Sekali lagi, Sehun memakaikan gelang itu padanya, kali ini tanpa penolakan. Sang pangeran menyukai bagaimana kilaunya bisa sempurna berhias di atas permukaan kulit Luhan.

“Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku membayangkan lamaran ini terjadi di puncak menara dengan latar langit senja Nekopolis, lalu kau akan tersenyum bahagia dan mengatakan ‘ya’, tapi … lihatlah sekarang … kita ada di toilet.”

Tawa Luhan tak dapat diredam. Suara terpingkal-pingkal renyah, mengisi ruangan toilet yang kosong.

“Jangan tertawa. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.”

“Justru lucu, karena biarpun berakhir seperti ini, aku tetap merasa bahagia.” Luhan masih berusaha mengendalikan sisa tawa hingga habis. “Maaf, ya, karena sudah mengacaukan rencanamu. Tapi, menurutku toilet juga tidak buruk. Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Mungkin juga, kita bisa memakai toilet sebagai tema foto pranikah nanti.”

“Ck, setelah mengenalmu, aku baru tahu kalau jenius dan gila itu beda tipis.”

Tersenyum, Luhan merengkuh leher Sehun dan memberinya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir. Ia sudah tak peduli Sehun mau menyebutnya apa asalkan pria itu tetap ada di hidupnya.

Ya, Luhan memiliki Sehun, dan juga hampir semua hal yang menjadi impiannya sejak lama. Meski untuk meraih itu, ia harus terlebih dahulu bertarung melawan dunia dengan kuku-kuku kecilnya. Luhan sama sekali tak pernah mengira, dalam prosesnya, ia akan menemukan dunia baru dalam bentuk seseorang seperti Sehun.

Kini, tak perlu lagi perlawanan. Dunia telah memihak dan menerima ia apa adanya. Sebagai Luhan yang kini dikenal lewat pencapaian hidup serta kontribusinya di masyarakat, dan bukan lagi berdasarkan darah ras yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Persis seperti pesan Nanny.

“ _Kau tidak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan sebagai apa. Namun, kau selalu punya pilihan untuk menjadi siapa._ ”

 

Luhan bersyukur selalu mengingatnya, karena ia telah membuat pilihan itu.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penamaan buah catur yang dipakai di sini adalah versi bahasa Indonesia, bukan Inggris.


End file.
